Naruto no Jubi
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was born under a full moon. When the Kyuubi destroys the hospital building the Jubi, queen of all Bijuu takes notice of the baby boy whose life will face great untold misery and challenges, and is still able to wear a smile on his face she names him the new Jubi and gives him the greatest challenge of all. Tame all the Biju and grant peace. God Naruto. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo guys. Here is a new chapter story. Naruto no Juubi. LET'S GO!**

* * *

**Prologue **

Everyone thinks that the creator of Ninjutsu, Chakra was the Sage of 6 paths. That with the legendary Doujutsu, the Rinnegan, he was the very first ninja.

They called him the God of Shinobi.

Why? Because he was able to create objects from the palm of his hand, able to use the elements willingly. He created the moon.

But what nobody thought of or asked was, how did The Legendary Rikudou Sennin, gain the godly eyes that allowed him to do these things?

The answer is the very thing he sealed into the moon. The 1st Bijuu, The Ten tails, also known as the Juubi.

The Juubi was a gift from Kami. It was the protector, and the destroyer. It was Earths judge. When Darkness started to claim the earth the Juubi was the one who fought to be rid of it.

But the people felt as if the Juubi was there to destroy them and tried fighting back. Annoyed, the Juubi came up with a plan to have someone else protect the world while it relaxed.

It was upset that humans could be so ungrateful and decided to have a human protect the earth from the darkness. So when a new born baby was born, The Juubi granted the baby its eye, the Rinnegan.

The baby grew up to become the Rikudou Sennin who challenged the Juubi during dark times. Disappointed in how its plan turned out, the two battled, the battle was legendary but there was only one winner.

The Rikudou Sennin was close to death, the Juubi about to land the final strike. But the people who saw the Rikudou Sennin as a hero charged to finish the job for him.

Distracted, The Juubi was not paying attention, allowing the Sage to use his last and final move. Chibaku Tensei.

The Juubi was sealed within the floating rocks, trapped in what the humans started calling the moon. But the Juubi wasn't sealed all the way. To make sure it was, The Rikudou Sennin cut the Juubi into 10 parts.

They are known as the Nine Bijuu.

The Ichibi

The Nibi

The Sanbi

The Yonbi

The Gobi

The Rokubi

The Nanabi

The Hachibi

The Kyuubi

They are the 9 Bijuu, the last and final tail, sealed within himself. However, Juubi named each of them before they were separated. All nine know their name and their true creator.

The ten tailed Biju's soul, trapped within the moon, Tsukoyomi.

As time passed, The Rikudou Sennin passed on the powers he gained from the Juubi to his sons.

His older son received the sage's eyes, while his second son received the sage's body. The oldest thought power was the true key to peace, while his brother thought love was the key.

However unknown to both of them, they had a younger brother. The youngest received both the eyes and the body, not to mention the longevity of life.

The youngest knew the truth. He knew that the Juubi was earth's protector and every night, he prayed to the moon. Thankful that at least one person knew of her achievements and were grateful, she provided the youngest brother with a bit of her power.

Each three brothers left to create their own clans. The oldest created the Uchiha clan; the middle son created the Senju clan, whiles the youngest created the Uzumaki clan.

The former two clans were enemies and would always be enemies till someone broke the hatred.

Far into the future, a village known as Konohagakure was formed. The Uchiha clan and The Senju clan were founding clans of the village and decided to put past problems behind them.

Hashirama Senju was the clan head of the Senju clan while Madara Uchiha was the head of the Uchiha clan. The former became the first Hokage much to the latter's ire.

Feeling as if the Uchiha clan would be treated badly and become weak, Madara tried protesting against the Hokage. However the Uchiha clan didn't want to fight anymore and banished Madara.

Angry and resentful, Madara swore he would come back to destroy Konoha. It was at, what is now known as the valley of the end, where Madara and Hashirama fought.

The battle was intense and legendary. Madara used his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, while Hashirama used his famous and special wood release. It wasn't until Madara summoned the strongest of the nine biju, Kyuubi to defeat his rival.

However, Mito Uzumaki, wife of Hashirama sealed the Kyuubi within her, allowing Hashirama to fight off Madara and Konoha gaining its first Jinchuriki.

In the end, Madara lost. Hashirama left the valley thinking that his rival died. However that was not the case. Madara Uchiha, just like everyone else on earth, was being watched by the Juubi and was granted some of her power.

This way he would live on till he was able to have his own heir. Thankful to the Juubi for this second chance, Madara left to find a woman to have his child.

He decided for a woman that was strong enough to give him a strong child. It was only twenty years or so later when Madara found this woman. Risa Uzumaki.

Risa gave birth to a healthy baby girl. It was Madara who named the girl with a smile on his face. He named the girl, Kushina.

Not to long after, Madara passed away since his job from Juubi was done. As time passed, war came and the Uzumaki clan village, Uzushiogakure, was destroyed. Only few survivors.

Kushina was one of them. She moved to one of Uzushio's allies, Konoha. It was there were she grew up with Mito Uzumaki who was starting to pass.

Mito decided that it was Kushina who was to be the next Jinchuriki for the Nine tails. And so she was, Kushina was secretly declared the second Jinchuriki for Konoha and Kyuubi.

Kushina grew up and made a name for her self. She was known as The Red death of Konoha, a Kenjutsu master and Uzumaki clan head. Kushina also met her love, Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage and Yellow flash of Konoha.

Not to long after, Kushina found out she was having a baby and was ecstatic. Juubi who was always interested in Kushina felt as if this would be the first time since Kushina's birth she would be ecstatic about seeing a baby be born.

On October tenth, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was born. But on that day was the day Kyuubi escaped and attacked Konoha. But it wasn't Kyuubi's fault. It was someone known as Tobi.

Juubi who kept an eye on the world was shocked to know she did not know this character. She was positive she would have seen this but she clearly didn't know who the man behind the mask was. Honestly this Tobi just appeared out of nowhere.

The man took control of Kyuubi and had it attack Konoha. It was until Minato Namikaze appeared with his summon, Gamabunta that the fight between Kyuubi and Minato ensued.

Minato Namikaze came up with a plan. The plan to seal the Kyuubi within his son, Naruto. Kushina was against it, she knew how Jinchuriki were treated and didn't want her son to be put in that position.

However Minato knew this and was sad as well, but abandoning a child was just as bad as abandoning a village. So he put the village above his son. Those Morals went against Kushina's and the Uzumaki clan's morals.

Family came before anything else. Village be damned. Kushina then realized what she did was a mistake, marrying Minato and having a child with him. But she still loved Naruto, no matter who the father was. She just hated Minato from that point on.

It wasn't until Kyuubi roared to the sky, sending out it's chakra. Juubi used that as a chance to escape somewhat if possible. But she used a part of the chance to see into see Naruto's soul and what his future would behold.

To say the least, she was impressed. The boy lived through hate from everyone around him but always held a smile to his face even if he had dark thoughts from time to time. But she didn't like his possible future and decided to change it.

It was then, Juubi named her heir. She gave all her power to the boy. It was unfortunate to her that he wouldn't be able to activate his Uchiha powers, the Sharingan.

Juubi also noticed that Naruto carried the genes of all three clans.

The Senju, from Minato whose parents remained unknown, and not important.

The Uchiha and Uzumaki from Kushina who received it from her mother and Madara.

Juubi smiled brightly as she stared at her heir. Kushina quickly sealed herself into her son along with Minato, much to the formers hate.

Last was Kyuubi who was sealed within Naruto. It was that night, Naruto was named the third Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Not to mention, Juubi's heir.

This is the start of Naruto Uzumaki's story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**13 years later, Konohagakure, Forest of Death**_

"What's wrong Sasuke? You big scaredy cat!" Naruto Uzumaki panted as he stood in front of a giant snake glaring into the eyes of his rival, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto, Sasuke and their teammate Sakura Haruno, were currently taking the second exam of the chunin exam in the forest of death. Their mission was to find the heaven scroll, and head towards the tower so they could move on.

But they were currently going through some complications.

One of them and the biggest was the snake man who summoned the giant snake. He just showed up out of nowhere, ate his scroll and tried killing team 7.

"You are such a pest." The snake man muttered as he appeared in front of Naruto and lifted him up with is freakishly long tongue. The short blonde boy started thrashing around to escape.

"So you are the brat who holds the nine tails? Interesting. As much as I would love to kill you now, you may be useful in the future. So…FIVE PRONGED SEAL!" The man yelled, slamming his flaming fingers on Naruto's seal.

"GHACK!" Naruto coughed as his eyes bulged out of his head. His body slumped moments later before he was thrown away like a rag doll.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed, throwing a kunai that hit his jacket and stuck against a tree. She released a breath of relief before she turned back to her crush who was currently trying to fight off their attacker.

* * *

**Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto fluttered his eyes open before he sat up and rubbed them. After that was done he looked around to see he was in some kind of sewer. Blinking in confusion he stood.

"I could have sworn we were in that forest place. Where am I now?" Naruto muttered to himself as he began walking to find a way out.

It seemed like he had been walking forever, turning down various halls and cutting corners, and he was getting annoyed.

He stopped however when he felt a wave of power. The blonde turned around and walked down another hall and kept moving straight.

Imagine his surprise when he entered a large room where a cage was being held together by a slip of paper.

Walking forward he stopped and tried to look within the cage but couldn't see anything past the bars, that is until a pair of large glowing blood red eyes with black slits and a large mouth formed into a grin that showed it's large sharp teeth appeared.

Naruto stared at the eyes till a voice spoke, and it wasn't Naruto's.

"Hello there, human."

Naruto's eyes widened as the voice was deep and intimidating. He wanted to run away but he was frozen to the spot.

"A-are y-you K-kyuubi?" Naruto asked. The figure laughed and gave a nod.

"Yes I am, puny human. You must be my container correct?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto gave a quick nod.

"Well do you mind pulling off that tag and letting me out?" Kyuubi asked nicely. Naruto was going to nod till he realized what the fox said and glared.

"Like hell I'm not! I'm not letting you out, Dattebayo!" Naruto declared not noticing Kyuubi's eye twitch at the verbal tick. Sighing, Kyuubi spoke.

"Worth a shot. Anyway, what do you want kit?" Kyuubi wondered. Naruto blinked in confusion as that wasn't the response he expected. But he wasn't complaining, that response was much better than the one he thought he was gonna receive.

"Well I actually don't know how I got here. Where am I anyway?" Naruto wondered. The Kyuubi gave a shrug.

"We're here in your mind. Pretty dull if you ask me." Kyuubi grumbled. Naruto looked around and couldn't help but agree.

"Okay so how did I get here? Last thing I remember was the creepy guy touching my stomach." Naruto muttered with a shiver. Kyuubi nodded before speaking.

"Yes, because of that, he has halted my chakra flow to your body and also messing with your own. So basically you are as weak as a civilian at the moment." Kyuubi snickered making Naruto's eye twitch.

"Hey, how come you aren't all angry and boasting at me like I thought you would? Shouldn't you be yelling at me about how you are the great Kyuubi and I am nothing but a sack of flesh and bones and should bow down to your power?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but that's to much work and unnecessary. And I can't really live up to that title if I have been sealed 3 times in the past 50 years or so. Seriously, I don't even have the chance to stretch my legs anymore. Not to mention I haven't taken a shower in forever." Kyuubi ranted.

Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop at the giant fox's behavior. The Kyuubi was big for sure but it didn't seem all terrifying and dangerous as the villagers made it sound to be.

In fact it almost sounded like a regular human, almost.

"So what am I supposed to do now? I need to wake up so I can save my friends! Then after I can become chunin which will be one more step to Hokage Dattebayo!" Naruto cheered.

Kyuubi stopped it's quiet rant and stared at Naruto with an incredulous look. After awhile it spoke.

"You're kidding right? Are you really that much of dumbass?" Kyuubi asked making Naruto stop his day dreaming about being Hokage and Sakura feeding him ramen.

"What are you talking about Fox?" Naruto demanded, irritated that he was being mocked. Kyuubi snorted before replying.

"What friends are you talking about exactly kit? And please do list them off so I can tell you how wrong you are. Go ahead." Kyuubi insisted. Naruto huffed before he began.

"There's Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Sakura-chan…" But before he could finish Kyuubi cut him off.

"Alright let me talk now. Shikamaru is nothing but a lazy ass who is smart when he needs to be, not to mention he's nosy. I'm not sure he is really you're friend, just someone you talk too. Choji is just a fat ass who is always worried about his stomach. Same boat as the Nara."

"Sasuke, really? Do I need to tell you about his ass? That kid is an arrogant smug revenge-craved bastard that needs to be knocked down a whole lot of pegs."

"And lastly, Sakura-chan? Really? Bitch can never stop screaming, plus what the fuck is with all the hitting? What needs to happen is someone needs to punch her in her wide ass target forehead. Did I mention that she is weak and not really smart? She is the weakest in your stupid ass class plus did I mention she's a bitch? I think I did." Kyuubi finished.

Naruto was completely appalled. First off he wondered how Kyuubi even knew about his 'friends' and second how come he felt as if Kyuubi was right, why did he secretly agree with her?

Naruto shook his head as he glared at the fox who stared at him with a bored look.

"Stop talking about Sakura-chan that way! She's smart, strong, pretty and…"

"Listen Gaki, I'm not going to sit here all day arguing with you about you're non-existent love life understand? I asked you why the hell do you want to become Hokage so bad." Kyuubi repeated.

"That's simple, so everyone can aknowledge and see me as Naruto Uzumaki instead of the Kyuubi brat. I want to protect Konoha with everything in my being. That a good enough answer for you?" Naruto smirked.

"Such a foolish dream. To think Kushina's son turned out to be such a waste." A voice said from the shadows. It wasn't booming and demonic like Kyuubi's. In fact it was as if it was human like.

Kyuubi stood alert, it's eyes darting around for the owner of that voice. Naruto was confused to why the fox was acting so strange and who dared call him a waste, and who the hell was Kushina?

"Who's there?" Naruto wondered, looking around. Kyuubi growled before speaking.

"So you finally show up now of all times, Madara Uchiha." Kyuubi stated with disdain. Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion before he heard foot steps to see the strongest Uchiha in history to step out of the shadows.

Madara glared at Naruto with an impassive look, his Sharingan staring into Naruto's blue eyes.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked as Madara looked the boy up and down, a scowl soon marred his face.

"Konoha has done you no good, Naruto." Madara frowned. Naruto was getting angrier as each moment passed. He didn't know who this guy was yet he felt as if he was nothing but a bug to him. Naruto didn't like to show weakness ever, and Madara noticed that in his eyes.

"Enough with the mind games Madara! Tell him why you are here!" Kyuubi barked out. Madara glanced at Kyuubi and gave a curt nod before facing the blonde boy.

"I am Madara Uchiha. The strongest Uchiha in history and one of the strongest men of my time. Also, I am you're grandfather." Madara stated getting a shocked look from Naruto.

"M-my, grandfather? But, I'm no Uchiha!" Naruto yelled. Madara gave a nod before he elaborated on it.

"You are right. You are no full Uchiha seeing as you can't activate the Sharingan. You are 1/3rd Uchiha, Uzumaki and Senju. As much as I hate the Senju clan and am disappointed in my daughter for choosing to love one, it does you good." Madara stated.

"Wait, you know my mother? Who is she?!" Naruto demanded. Madara was silent before looking away, a small smile on his face.

"Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the Red Death of Konoha, an S-rank ninja." Madara's smile then turned to a frown as he looked at his grandson.

"It seems you two share the same dream however. Wanting to be Hokage, what a useless dream." Madara scowled, shaking his head.

"Being Hokage isn't a useless dream! By being Hokage you protect the ones you care about, you protect Konoha!" Naruto yelled at him. Madara was silent.

"I know this boy. But what is more important. Family? Or Konoha?" Madara asked, causing the boy to stop in his tracks.

"I should tell you that sometimes both, is wrong. I abandoned Konoha because of my family, my clan, banishing me because they held love for Konoha. I was so angry at the clan and Konoha I swore to destroy it." Madara began.

"I gave everything I had to protect that accursed clan and they banished me. I along with my younger brother, Izuna, killed our parents to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan. We did it for the good of the clan. I continuously used The Mangekyou to protect the Uchiha and due to that, I lost my eye sight." Madara paused.

Naruto could see the swirl of emotions in his grandfathers Sharingan active eye, and it was mostly filled with anger and regret.

"Izuna, he offered me his eyes. I refused adamantly. I knew those with no eyes didn't live long. He was everything I had left besides the clan. After a while I started to get sick and he finally had enough and forced his eyes on me. I had no choice, so I took them." Madara repressed a regretful sigh before continuing.

"Not long after like I figured, Izuna died on the battlefield. After that I absolutely tried to do what was best for the Uchiha. When Hashirama-teme became Hokage, I somehow knew the Uchiha wouldn't get what they deserved. It would be the Senju clan." Madara scowled.

"I protested against him, to impeach him so I could become Hokage and do what was best not only for my clan but all of Konoha, including the Senju. However…" Naruto noticed a dark look enter Madara's eyes.

"The Uchiha had enough of me and the elders banished me. It was then I lost everything to Konoha and the Uchiha. And I swore, I would destroy them all. Hashirama saw that as a threat and attacked me not to far away from Konoha." Madara glanced at Kyuubi who was silent, watching Madara and Naruto intently.

"I battled him and summoned Kyuubi. I knew that Kyuubi would not agree and not want to be brought into our affairs, so I used the Sharingan to control her." Madara revealed.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he just heard what Madara just told him. He looked towards Kyuubi who rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance.

Madara stifled a chuckle and continued on with his story.

"In the end…I lost. Hashirama beat me and left me for dead. However before I started to pass, I prayed." Madara stated with a small smile.

"Prayed?" Naruto asked, his face scrunched up in confusion. Madara nodded.

"Yes, I prayed to the only being besides Kami that I know caused order in this pathetic world. Juubi-sama. I prayed to her and she gave me a mission. That mission was to pass on my genes so a part of me would still be in the world." Madara answered.

"Wait who is Juubi?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi huffed before she answered the question.

"In the world there are a total of 9 biju. However before we 9 were created, we were one and that was Juubi. The sage of 6 paths separated us into 10 parts and sealed the last tail into himself, and her soul into the moon, thus creating the moon goddess, Tsukoyomi." Kyuubi answered.

"Juubi-sama was the one who controlled the balance in the world, however humans were ungrateful and caused her to stop and relax to take a break."

"But to make sure balance was still possible, she gave some of her genes to a new born boy, the Rikudou sennin. His legendary Rinnegan was given to him by Juubi-sama, as was mine." Madara stated as his eye morphed into the Rinnegan.

Naruto stared at the pale silver ripple pattern eye with awe, his daze was broken when Madara continued.

"The Rikudou sennin did do his job, but was tainted by the humans. His way was protecting humans from what they saw was evil. And the 'evil' was Juubi-sama. The Rikudou sennin attacked Juubi-sama so earth could be rid of her."

"However, Juubi-sama fought back and the two were pretty equal, but The Rikudou sennin began to tire. As Juubi-sama was about to give the finishing blow, allies of the sennin distracted her, allowing the sage to divide her into ten parts. He sealed the last part into himself, while also creating the Biju, last he sealed Juubi-sama's soul into one of his techniques. Chibaku tensei, which we know now of, as the moon." Madara explained.

Naruto's eyes widened at what his grandfather was telling him. He couldn't believe that all these things were happening. Hell he was still tripping on how Kyuubi was female.

"Time passed and the sage grew old, but during this time he had a total of three son's. The youngest however was not known to the older two. The oldest was the Uchiha ansector, gaining the sages eyes and the middle child was the Senju ancestor, gaining the sages body." Madara informed.

"What about the third brother? What did he gain?" Naruto wondered. Madara was quiet before he answered.

"The third brother gained both and became the Uzumaki ancestor. However The last brother knew the truth behind his fathers past and prayed to Juubi-sama every night, thus gaining him more power which he used to benefit his clan instead of himself."

"I also knew the truth behind Juubi-sama and prayed whenever I felt the need. My last prayer to Juubi-sama granted me more life till I finished my mission. Time passed and I did so, The child my wife brought into the world was Kushina Uchiha Uzumaki, you're mother. Not long after, I passed." Madara answered.

"But how are you here now?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi grunted in annoyance, answering his question after doing so.

"During the battle between the Shodaime and Madara-teme, Said teme summoned me. However, Mito Uzumaki showed up and started to seal my inside of her with Hashirama's help. Madara quickly sealed about half of his soul and chakra into me for later purposes." Kyuubi growled.

"That is the reason why I was so weak and unable to finish Hashirama off. I sealed myself into her because my revenge still needed to be completed. And it will be completed." Madara stated, his eye narrowed.

"And how are you going to do that?" Naruto asked. Madara smirked before he answered.

"Why you of course. You will and are my successor and you will destroy Konoha." Madara stated with conviction. Naruto looked horrified at the thought.

"No! Konoha is my home! I'm going to become Hokage! I can't do that!" Naruto argued. Madara shook his head.

"You are a fool. Becoming Hokage is nothing but a fool's dream. Remember all the times when Konoha and it's people wronged you. They still wrong you.

Without the Kage bushin you are nothing but a slightly experienced Academy student. How in hell do you expect to become Hokage like that?!" Madara demanded.

"I will! I will become Hokage and the strongest person ever!" Naruto yelled back while Madara scowled.

"How long do you intend to keep wearing that silly mask?" Madara wondered making Naruto freeze, his eyes widening.

"W-what are y-you talking about?" Naruto replied, looking away. Madara was silent, gazing at his grandson.

"It's time to remove the mask, Naruto. I know everything since you were born. You thought you could fool me, but my eyes see everything. Take off that ridiculous mask and show me your Rinnegan." Madara ordered.

Naruto was still looking away with his hair shadowing his eyes. After a few moments Kyuubi and Madara could feel a sudden wave of power slowly burst from Naruto.

In the real world everything within a 2 mile radius felt the power wave. It was calm yet cold and dark. Almost every being within the radius shivered from the feel of it.

Naruto slowly lifted his head up and stared at Madara's Rinnegan eye, with his own, Rinnegan eyes. The boy's face looked slightly more mature, his hair was a bit longer while he was as tall as Sasuke maybe an inch taller or so.

After staring at each other Naruto spoke, his voice a bit deeper and calm.

"I intended to hide this away for awhile till I knew what it was and fully gone. I'm slightly angry that you made me show it." Naruto glared slightly.

Madara did his Uchiha grunt before he began speaking.

"Konoha must pay for what they have done to you, Naruto. They don't deserve your power or your love. Let me train you so you can destroy Konoha for both of us and release Juubi-sama." Madara stated.

"Why? Why should I do any of those things? By destroying Konoha I am showing that I am a demon, I want them to accept and recognize me as Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stated.

"That will never happen. Why live you're life trying to prove yourself to others? In the end they all will die. Instead of impacting Konoha, impact the world. The world has fallen into darkness and the only ones who can bring it to the light is you or Juubi-sama." Madara said.

"Juubi, how do I release her?" Naruto asked. Madara smirked a bit before answering.

"Juubi-sama is the final biju, the result when All nine Biju come together. In order to do that you must do a list of things." Madara stated.

Naruto waited for him to continue but he didn't, so he questioned him on it.

"I am not finishing till you tell me what your plan is. Do you plan on trying to complete your foolish dream of becoming Hokage, or do you plan on destroying Konoha and freeing Juubi-sama? Which is it? Because I will not train you for the former." Madara glared.

Naruto glared back before he looked away, a thoughtful look on his face. Kyuubi and Madara gazed at the ever silent Naruto before he sighed and gave a glance to his grandfather.

"I'll free Juubi-sama. Please train me, Madara-jiji." Naruto kneeled in front of the Uchiha. Madara's impassive face was graced with a small smile as he gave a short nod.

"Excellent. Stand, Naruto." Madara ordered softly. Naruto gave a nod as he stood and stared into his grandfathers eyes.

"Alright, this is the list…"

* * *

**Real world**

"Get off me you little bitch!" Zaku Abumi screamed in anger as he kept punching Sakura's head to get her choppers off his arm. After a few more moments he was able to get her off his arm and growled as she tumbled to the ground.

The genin team from Otogakure confronted Sakura in order to kill her crush and teammate Sasuke Uchiha. They easily got passed the traps Sakura set up after her teams little bout with Orochimaru.

However before they could get closer, Rock Lee of team 9 defended Sakura for a short while before Dosu Kinuta was able to lay him out for the count.

Sakura did little to defend her team and was heavily getting beaten for it while her teammates slept away to recover.

Team 10 who were hiding behind the bush finally had enough and came out to defend their friend. Zaku growled in annoyance while Dosu sighed and Kin rolled her eyes.

"Great, more Konoha rats to slow us down. I'm going to blow all of you to pieces in a moment if you don't leave!" Zaku yelled. Ino smirked despite her taking his threat seriously.

"Sorry pal, but I'm not letting forehead show me up in front of Sasuke-kun. So go ahead!" Ino taunted while Shikamaru sighed and Choji looked ready to run.

"Do it Zaku, hopefully we'll be able to take Sasuke out also." Dosu said. Zaku grinned evilly as he raised his arms up, pointing his open palms at team 10 and Sakura who were in front of the unconscious Naruto and Sasuke.

"Great Air…" Zaku stopped in his tracks as he and the other genin within a five mile radius froze from the massive killer intent and chakra burst. This was even scarier than the first burst which was calm, cold and dark. However this was raging with hatred, ill intent and filled with malice and evil.

Everyone slowly turned their heads and looked towards the source of this dreadful and terrifying chakra. They could see that from the small tree cave an aura of red chakra and red chakra tendrils that were flailing around madly, surrounded Naruto who began to wake.

The waking boy felt different, more powerful. The chakra seal Orochimaru placed on him previously was long gone. In fact, the seal that held Kyuubi was released slightly, giving him the power of 5 of Kyuubi's tails, not to mention Madara's.

A shadow surrounded Naruto as he stood up and leaned on the tree side for support since he was still groggy. Everyone could see the change in his appearance and it confused them greatly.

His blonde hair was now down to his waist and with spiky tips not to mention black and red streaks going through his hair. His bangs were shoulder length and framing the sides of his face, the left side covering his left eye partly.

Naruto also grew much taller, standing at least one to two inches taller than Sasuke. This caused his tracksuit to tighten against his body a bit.

The blonde fully walked out the cave to gaze at the scene before him with a bored expression, His Rinnegan activated. Naruto noticed that the genin were really trying hard to breathe and slightly eased up on the pressure, allowing them to breathe a little easier and stand straight again.

Naruto's cold caculative eyes gazed at each individual his eyes finally stopped on Lee and Sakura's beaten forms. Narrowing his eyes slightly he looked at the other Konoha team and took notice of their stance which was in a form of protection meaning they were protecting Sakura, so that only left team Oto.

"Which one of you children did this to my teammate?" Naruto asked coldly and calmly. Zaku smirked as he stood up.

"That would be me! What are you gonna do about it?" Zaku wondered arrogantly. Naruto stared at him impassively before he looked at the other two and closed his eyes.

Zaku huffed before raising his hand.

"Like I thought you weren't going to do…"

"Shinra tensei." Naruto snapped his eyes open and Zaku was sent flying away by an unknown force, crashing against trees and such.

Dosu and Kin were shocked and confused to what just happened. Their eyes snapped from the unconscious Zaku to the blonde with the strange eyes.

Naruto was about to blast them away as well when he felt a sudden burst of power that wasn't from him. It didn't even come close to matching up to his but it felt familiar and caught his attention.

From the tree cave walked out a conscious Sasuke who had purple chakra tendrils spinning around him with red flame like markings covering half of his face.

Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke who stared at him with a evil filled grin.

"What's going on here? Who are you?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto kept silent before he spoke.

"You, kid wrapped in bandages, give me you're scroll and I'll let you live." Naruto ordered. Dosu nodded as he felt as if he was being crushed just from the chakra output Naruto was giving off, plus he didn't want to end up like Zaku.

He dug into his pouch and took out his earth scroll and laid on the ground before he and Kin retrieved Zaku and left. Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke who growled at him.

"You fool! You let the enemy get away, for that I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke yelled as he charged at Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun don't!" Sakura screamed for him to stop only for the boy to ignore her. Naruto shifted his stance a bit before he charged at Sasuke also.

Sasuke cocked back his fist and swung at Naruto who ducked under the punch and quickly spun around with a side step, his fist out.

Sasuke just barely passed him right before a mysterious force impacted with his face sending past Naruto and back to the tree. Naruto stood straight and flexed his fist before he noticed the marks on Sasuke's face disappear.

He kept silent and went to retrieve the earth scroll. After pocketing it he looked towards the shocked genin. Naruto ignored them and walked over to Sasuke and threw him over his shoulder.

"Lets Go Sakura or I am leaving you here." Naruto ordered before he jumped and left for the tree's. Sakura blinked before she stood and tried following her teammate only to wince and fall back to the ground.

"Sakura you can't move, doesn't that Baka know you're still injured?" Ino scowled and tried helping her friend only for Sakura to slap her hand away and jump to the tree's, trying to catch up to Naruto.

"Well that was troublesome."

* * *

Team 7 made it to the tower in only an hour after Naruto killed a genin team to retrieve another heaven scroll. On the way to the tower it was silent.

Naruto was in front of Sakura and his clone who carried Sasuke. Sakura stared at Naruto the whole time trying to find her voice and ask him her questions but she just couldn't.

Once they entered the tower Naruto threw the scrolls on the floor which unrolled and summoned Iruka. However before the man could greet them Sasuke's unconscious body was thrown to Iruka who was in surprise.

Naruto walked away without another word while Sakura went to go see if Sasuke was alright.

As the blonde walked to his room he mentally asked his grandfather what should he do now. His answer was to leave a clone here and leave the area to train for the next few days.

Naruto nodded in response and did so, thinking of ways to increase his training.

* * *

**Three days later**

Three days passed since team 7 passed the second exam and now they and the other passing contestants were in a large stadium room in lines, facing their sensei's and the Hokage along with other jonin.

Everyone who knew Naruto which was almost everyone in the room was surprised to see his change in outfit, hell to see the change in general and they wondered how was he able to change when he has been seen in the tower for the last three days.

Instead of having the long hair team 10 and Sakura not to mention the Oto team remember him having he had shoulder length hair, the tips of his hair were black and he had black streaks running through it.

The left side of his hair was partly covering his left eye while the other side just framed his face regularly. His eyes were that of the Rinnegan which had every ninja confused and captivated by it, Hiruzen thought he knew what it was but couldn't place his finger on it.

Naruto wore a high collared black short sleeved shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on his back. Tied around his waist was a white sash with extra length. He also wore white shinobi pants with black tape taped at his ankles and black Anbu style shoes. Lastly tied around his forearms to his wrists was medical wrap.

The blondes face was impassive as he gazed at the Hokage and the jonin with a bored look.

"Congratulations on making out of my playground alive brats! You did pretty good proving to us that you have the ability and mind to survive in a difficult situation and be trusted with classified information. Now before we proceed any further with the Chunin Selection Exams, Hokage-sama will tell you the true reason behind the exams. Once again, congratulations brats," Anko said stepping back.

The Hokage nodded to Anko thanking her for a job well done and quietly observed the Chunin hopefuls that stood before him.

"Welcome and congratulations to each and every one of you for making it through the first two parts of the Chunin Selection Exams. You have made your villages proud and have proven to us that you are truly the best they have to offer. Now, allow me to explain to you all the true meaning of the Chunin Selection Exams."

"Despite what you all may think, the exams are not to determine which genin is strong enough and has the qualities of a Chunin. The truth is that these exams are a simulation of war," Sarutobi said getting several confused looks.

"I see most of you are confused. Allow me to explain. A village's strength is determined not just by the number of capable shinobi, but more importantly, proving our strength is above that of opposing villages."

"By holding the Chunin Selection Exams, we can prove to the Daimyos and the other villages the strength we have to offer though I admit this process is not entirely reliable."

"To simplify things, you all represent your village. Your strength represents the power of your village and that in turn makes other villages wary of attack and entices more clients."

Smiling upon seeing the looks of understanding on the genin, the old Hokage was about to explain what would happen next when a sickly looking Jounin stepped forward and requested permission to do it instead. Sarutobi nodded and stepped back, letting the sickly Jounin, take the stage.

"Welcome, my name is Hayate Gekkou and I'm the proctor of the third part of the Chunin Selection Exams. Unfortunately, it seems that the first and second parts of the exam were too easy and we now have too many candidates. Because of that, we will be having preliminary matches."

"I'll be your referee and you will obey my rules and commands. If I say stop, you will do exactly as I say or I'll be forced to take action. You will fight one on one and the winner will be allowed to proceed to the third part of the exams."

"Your opponent will be chosen by random and the match will end when one of you either loses consciousness or gives up. I will also end the match if I see you are unfit to continue. Any questions?" Hayate asked coughing a few times during his speech. When no one spoke up, he continued.

Gekkou looked out over the Genins, his sickly pale face reading tiredness. "Now, if you do not wish to continue on with this exam, raise your hand now. Understand that this is an individual decision and will not affect the rest of your team so speak now if you wish to retire."

"I would like to quit." Everyone looked to see Kabuto who was raising his hand up. Naruto glanced at him and turned his attention back forward.

"Kabuto Yakushi right? You are free to go." Hayate nodded to the genin. Kabuto nodded and left with a smirk on his face. After he was gone Hayate asked if there was anybody else who wanted to leave but no one raised their hands.

"Alright, lets begin then. Above us is a screen that has a roster with all the contestants names. The names will spin randomly and stop on two. Those two will be the one to fight that match while the others are at the stands." Hayate informed.

"So now lets have the names spin." Hayate ordered as the screen turned on and everyone turned their attention to the screen. Like Hayate said names were spinning randomly till it stopped on two.

"Can Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka stay down here while everyone else leaves." Hayate stated.

Naruto and Kiba stayed in their spots, the former impassive while the latter smirked. Once the two including Hayate were the only ones on the floor they turned to each other.

"Hey what's up with Naruto? He seems different." Kurenai stated while Asuma nodded in agreement. Kakashi looked towards Sakura who stared after Naruto and Sasuke who was glaring at the blonde.

Hinata was confused in who to cheer for while Shino remained silent. Kurenai betted on Kiba winning since she remembered Naruto's scores and how he acted.

"So what's up with the get up dobe? Finally figure out the old one was an eye sore?" Kiba smirked trying to rile Naruto up, but to no avail.

Naruto folded his arms as he stared at Kiba impassively. Kiba mentally frowned as his plan didn't work.

"Hey dobe I'm talking to you!" Kiba shouted. The Inuzuka growled as Naruto kept silent. Hayate noticed Naruto shifted into a ready stance while Kiba got into his clan Taijutsu stance.

"Begin!" Hayate yelled as Kiba charged at Naruto.

"Fang over fang!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru started spinning and lunged at Naruto.

"Why isn't Naruto moving? Doesn't he know Kiba will kill him if he doesn't?" Kurenai asked herself. As Kiba drew closer he was suddenly blasted back by an unknown force.

He crashed and tumbled to the ground with his dog as Naruto remained completely still. Everyone blinked in confusion to what just happened.

Naruto watched as Kiba stood up groggily in a bit of pain. He looked towards Naruto who walked towards him slowly. Kiba growled as he stood up and prepared to lunge at Naruto.

However before the boy could move Naruto blurred out of sight. The blonde appeared in front of him in a crouched position, his open palms pressed against Kiba's stomach.

The Inuzuka along with audience wondered what Naruto was doing. Kiba was the only one who could hear Naruto's next words before he was blasted away.

"Uzumakigaeshi." In a blue aura blast, Kiba was obliterated in the extreme light that everyone had to cover their eyes besides the caster of the strange technique.

After the light faded everyone looked towards the match to see a unharmed Naruto who was holding an unconscious bloody and half naked Kiba by his hair with his right hand his left resting on his hip.

Not far from Kiba was a hairless Akamaru that was also a bit beaten as well. Naruto stared impassively at Hayate who blinked and gave the match to Naruto.

"KIBA!" Kurenai screamed as she and her students jumped of the stands to go help him. Once they landed Kurenai was about to go run to take him from Naruto when the blonde effortlessly held her student up and threw him to her without any care in the world.

She caught him and nearly fell to the floor as Naruto walked towards the doors but before he left Sarutobi questioned his methods.

"Naruto what are you doing? The preliminaries are still going on." Sarutobi stated. Naruto turned his head slightly to gaze at the old man.

"This is a waste of my time. Why would I spend my time watching these losers when I can train, I will see all in a month." Naruto nodded before he left the area.

Everyone blinked in confusion before they continued the next match.

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath as he stood on the Yondaime Hokage's head. Opening his eyes a black portal opened behind him as he walked in.

Time for real training to begin.

* * *

**So here is the first chapter of Naruto no Jubi. Hoped you liked it. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I promised, the next chapter of Naruto no Jubi! HAHAHAHA! So lets get started ne?!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It's been about 3 days since the second exams ended and since then Naruto had been training under his grandfathers supervision.

But currently, Naruto stared over a hill and stared at the ruined village of Uzushiogakure. He scowled in disgust. A strong village filled with talented ninja, lay to waste. What a shame.

'This is the place right, grandfather?' Naruto asked, earning a nod from Madara who stood next to Kyuubi's gate in his mind.

'Yes, you have 2 weeks to get to a decent level in Fuinjutsu before moving on. Go, Naruto.' Madara ordered. Naruto nodded and blurred out of sight to appear at the gates of the ruined village.

The blonde silently entered and made his way to the end of the village. After 10 minutes of walking he found the entrance of a cave. But Naruto could easily see the chakra barrier guarding the entrance with his Rinnegan.

The boy pressed his hand against the field and absorbed the chakra before entering. As he walked he kept his eyes trained in front of him, but he felt, pressured. He didn't know what it was but as he delved further into the cave he felt like he was about to collapse.

'"Keep pushing on Naruto! Don't stop! If you stop the pressure will crush you. Think of this as training.' Madara warned. Naruto nodded and kept walking with labored breaths.

It wasn't until another five minutes passed Naruto found an iron door with the Uzumaki swirl on the door. His Rinnegan glowed a bit before he saw the chakra surrounding the door. He tried using his Preta path once more but he was instantly blasted back.

After regaining his bearings he stood up and looked at his smoking clothes after patting them down, he looked towards the door.

Naruto wanted to lash out and blast the door to bits but Kyuubi warned him about doing that and Madara said he needed to have patience, something that wasn't his forte.

Instead Naruto walked up to the door and glared at it. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Naruto remained still.

After about 10 seconds Naruto's eyes snapped open and his power exploded from his body and kept rising.

If anyone came across the ruins of Uzushiogakure they would feel an earthquake and the black beam of aura shooting from the ground. Naruto was trying to override the chakra that was sealed in the door.

After 5 seconds of pushing out his dark thick power, the door cracked before it completely fell apart. Naruto stopped raising his power and smirked before stepping inside the room. As he stepped inside he glanced behind him to see that the door rebuilt it's self with his chakra signature.

'Security. I get it.' Naruto thought before he faced forward and narrowed his eyes to see he was now in a room that resembled a dojo, a large dojo.

Against the walls were racks of items, ranging from weapons, to books and scrolls, and others. But Naruto's attention was directed on the altar in front of him that was in the center of the room.

He walked up and examined it. On the altar was a dragons statue with the mouth open. Lying on the open mouth was a pink jewel that resembled a diamond of sorts. It was also attached to some string, giving it an appearance as a necklace.

Naruto's knee's felt weak from just staring at it. The jewel was radiating so much power, so much pressure. It wasn't until his grandfather spoke he was snapped out of his trance.

'This is it Naruto! The Uzumaki clans famed dream stone!' Madara grinned as he stared at it through his grandson's eyes. Naruto raised a brow while Kyuubi narrowed her eyes at the stone.

'Dream stone? What does it do?' Naruto asked mentally. Madara chuckled before he started explaining.

'The Dream stone is also known as the Shikon jewel or the Hyogaku, but those terms is what it originated from. This stone increases one's power to that of Ichibi's power. I don't know much but all I know it taps into your spiritual power. This is what is known as a celestial item.' Madara finished.

Kyuubi's eyes widened after hearing the last part. A celestial item. That means this jewel has been around since before Juubi's time when the world was first created.

'If this is a celestial item, how did the Uzumaki discover this?' Kyuubi wondered. Madara gave a shrug.

'No clue. I just know that no Uzumaki have been able to posses this item as just like the seven sage items, they sap the users chakra dramatically.' Madara stated.

'So what makes you think I can posses this then?' Naruto wondered as he stared at the artifact. Madara shrugged before Kyuubi spoke.

'Naruto, this stone allows more what Madara told you. It's called the dream stone for a reason. This item like the other items, were created from Yin-Yang chakra. However this was given a larger dose.' Kyuubi began.

'This stone not only taps into your spiritual chakra, but allows you to create anything you wish pertaining to items. Weaponry, armor, things like that. However live beings are a no no.' Kyuubi stated. Naruto raised a brow before speaking.

'Wait, you said items. Does that mean there are more?' Naruto asked. Madara wasn't sure so he looked towards Kyuubi who nodded without hesitation.

'Yes there are a total of 10.' Naruto widened his eyes before demanding an explanation. Kyuubi took a deep breath before she started her tale.

'As we know it was Kami who created this world and Juubi-sama. But the celestial items were created before Juubi-sama, in fact Juubi-sama was formed from the energy of each item, that is why she is also known as a celestial being.' Kyuubi started, earning the full attention of both males.

'When Rikudou-baka split Juubi-sama up into ten pieces he also split up the celestial items. But something happened. Each Biju owns one of the celestial items. From Ichibi to Juubi. That also means that only the respective biju can have their celestial item in their possession without consequences.' Kyuubi explained.

'So which one does this belong too?' Naruto asked as he examined it with his eyes. Kyuubi stared at it for along time before she spoke.

'Nibi. This is hers for sure. It seems only she and her Jinchuriki can have this jewel in their possession.' Kyuubi stated making Madara grunt in annoyance.

'Wait, Kyuubi, you said every Bijuu has their own. What is yours?' Naruto asked, Madara blinked before he looked towards Kyuubi who was silent.

Kyuubi seemed to be pondering if she wanted to let her container know what hers was but thought it was necessary for future references. Taking a deep breath she spoke.

'My item is actually two items. Since I am the strongest and the oldest of my sisters that means I had to deal with Juubi's as well. My item is a ring.' Kyuubi stated.

'A ring?' Both Madara and Naruto repeated with raised brows. Kyuubi nodded before elaborating.

'Yes a ring. This ring grants the power of fire. And these flames are very, very powerful. I'm talking Amaterasu powerful. This ring allows the user to be immune to any kind of flame; in fact an outside source of fire powers the user. The ring also grants the user total control over all flames and is able to use the celestial flames.' Kyuubi explained.

Madara was flabbergasted as he listened to the bijuu. The shinobi world thought of him as the god of fire but with the use of Kyuubi's ring then they would make seem like child's play.

'The ring isn't just powerful because of its destructive powers; it can also heal and bring forth life in some cases. This ring can use the flames of life. This is why my item is the strongest.' Kyuubi finished before Naruto spoke.

'Wow, that's awesome. To be literally control fire is amazing, more than that. By the way what is Juubi-sama's item?' Naruto asked.

'Juubi's celestial item is a scythe, an eclipse scythe to be exact. But this scythe is just as powerful as my ring if not more.' Kyuubi shuddered just thinking about such power in the wrong hands.

'The scythe has the power of death, time and space. This scythe can actually rip open dimensions and create black holes. It also can summon the dead and open a portal to hell to summon demons. The scythe is actually a nightmare and very difficult to control. It is completely infused with Chaos and Celestial energy.' Kyuubi explained to them.

'This weapon is that dangerous? Where is it currently?' Naruto asked.

'And can it be reached and attained?' Madara asked as he could only dream of the possibilities of Naruto wielding the scythe to bring chaos to all that stand in his way.

Kyuubi sent a side glare to Madara for his question before answering them.

'Yes the weapon is that dangerous. I and the other Biju had to seal it away because of how dangerous and untamed it was. The scythe is currently in the 9th circle of hell, where it shall remain till Juubi feels like she wants it back.' Kyuubi stated with a voice that left no room for discussion.

'Ninth circle? What's that?' Naruto asked. Madara also wondered what the 9th circle was as he looked to Kyuubi for answers.

'The ninth circle is the darkest and deepest part of hell. Hell has a total of nine circles, The higher the number the higher the danger level. The 7th circle is where powerful demons that are as strong as the me live, the 8th circle is just more dangerous. The ninth circle has nothing but darkness within it.' Kyuubi explained.

Naruto nodded before he looked towards the jewel which was glowing brightly. The blonde looked around before grabbing an empty scroll. After creating the sealing formula, Naruto sealed the Dream stone into the scroll and tied up tight and put it away for later. He might need it.

'Kyuubi, I nearly forgot, but do you know where your item is?' Naruto asked. Kyuubi gave a nod before she spoke to him.

'Yes, The ring is located in my very first den which is highly protected by barriers and such. Maybe if you prove yourself before the month is over I will tell you where it is.' Kyuubi smirked.

Naruto nodded with a smirk of his own before he summoned clones and had them get to work. He had a lot of training to do and such little time to do it.

* * *

**One month later**

In the village of Konohagakure, the Chunin exam final was about to take place. It was bustling with exited an anxious people from all over the shinobi world to watch this tournament take place.

People were taking their seats and buying snacks while also placing bets for winners. The contestants were in their own box waiting to be called down. Everyone was there except for three people.

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Dosu Kinuta.

The winners of the preliminaries were, Neji Hyuuga, Gaara Sabaku, Temari Sabaku, Kankuro Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Dosu Kinuta and Sasuke Uchiha.

Those were the selected who won after Naruto left the preliminary stadium. Those who were present were among themselves preparing for their battle.

But they were all wondering where Naruto was as they all thought he was the strongest after practically killing the Inuzuka heir without remorse.

* * *

Up higher in the stands was the Sandaime Hokage along with his student, Jiraiya of the Sannin. Hiruzen and Jiraiya both were wearing grim or impassive expressions as they tried searching for Naruto's chakra signature but couldn't locate him.

Jiraiya was to train Naruto during the break so he could be ready for his match. But after Hiruzen told him Naruto just left and couldn't be found he got worried and looked around fire country and a bit farther.

"Greetings, Lord Hokage." A slightly deep soft male voice spoke. The two turned to see the veiled Kazekage entering the room with his bodyguards by his side.

Hiruzen stood up with a smile on his face and bowed to the also bowing Kazekage.

"Greetings Lord Kazekage, I hope your trip here was comfortable." Hiruzen stated gaining a nod from the man. The Kazekage then noticed Jiraiya and showed a twinkle of surprise in his eyes before bowing to Jiraiya who bowed back as well.

The Kazekage went to sit in his seat when he noticed a third seat on the right of his seat. He raised an eye brow in confusion and looked towards the Hokage.

"Is there someone joining us Hokage-sama?" The Kazekage asked. Hiruzen nodded with a small smile.

"Yes, it was very short notice but I couldn't deny her. The newly selected Godaime Mizukage is visiting Konoha to watch the exams as well. It seems she has an interest in one of the genin but I don't know which. She should be on her way as we speak." Hiruzen stated.

"Was someone talking about me?" A soft sultry female voice asked from the entrance of the room. Everyone looked toward the voice to see a woman who was just as tall as Hiruzen but shorter than Jiraiya.

The woman had a slender and busty figure. Her eyes were a beautiful jade green. She had ankle length auburn almost red colored hair, styled into a herringbone pattern in the back. Her top knot was tied with a blue band and had four bangs at the front as well.

Two bangs were short with one bang covering her right eye. The other two were long, crossing each other above her bust, right below her chin.

The woman wore a long sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below her knees. It seemed to be closed at the front with a zip and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down.

The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath she wore a mesh shirt that covers up more of her body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves sizable cleavage.

She also wears shorts the same color of her dress and underneath those mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high heeled sandals and shin guards reaching up over her knees.

Lastly she had dark blue polish on her finger and toenails with fuchsia colored lipstick.

All in all the woman was stunning. Jiraiya was having a hard time to stop oogling her while Hiruzen was blushing deeply. A slight blush could also be seen on the Kazekage's face as well if he didn't have that mask on.

All three men then noticed the two males by her side and the Mizukage hat on her head.

"Lord Mizukage it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." Hiruzen bowed, followed by the Kazekage and Jiraiya. The Mizukage bowed herself before introducing herself.

"It is also a pleasure to meet the famed Jiraiya of the sannin, Hiruzen Sarutobi 'The professor' and The Kazekage, Gram Sabaku. I am the Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi. And these are my bodyguards, Ao and Choujuro." Mei introduced, both bodyguards bowing.

"Thank you for coming to Konoha to witness these exams. I hope your trip here was uneventful?" Hiruzen asked earning a nod from Mei who had to stifled a minor blush.

"Yes thank you for asking." Mei smiled before she sat down in her seat followed by the other kages, their bodyguards either on the side or behind them.

Mei blinked in confusion as she looked down to the stadium where the contestants were now currently standing. She only counted 8 contestants, weren't there supposed to be ten?

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but I was just curious to why there are only 8 contestants instead of 10." Mei pointed out earning a nod from the Kazekage who was also curious.

"Well it seems three of our contestants are running a bit late. Hopefully they will show up before their match starts. Lets see, it is now time to get started." Hiruzen smiled before standing up and walking forward.

After he showed himself to the populace everyone went quiet, waiting for the Hokage to speak.

"I thank you all for coming to join us in this special event…" Sarutobi started.

"Man I wonder where Naruto and Sasuke are. Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered to himself while the others looked towards the Hokage who just finished his speech.

After the crowd gave a roar of applause Genma, the new proctor, told everyone to huddle up as he pulled out a paper with their names on it.

"Alright listen here brats. We have to change the matches a bit since Dosu Kinuta won't be showing up." Genma started as Shikamaru sighed in annoyance. That meant his match was quicker than it was supposed to be.

"So here are the matches. Temari Sabaku and Shikamaru Nara will be the first match. Kankuro and Shino will be the second, Naruto and Neji will be the third and the fourth will go to Sasuke and Gaara. Understood?" Genma asked.

Shikamaru groaned. Now his match was first?! This was a load of bull.

Genma ordered the rest of the kids to go back to the stands as he announced the crowd the first match.

* * *

In another part of the stands was Sakura and Ino who were sitting together. A bit above them was Asuma and Kurenai. Not far to the right was Hinata and Kiba who was using crutches. Above them a bit was TenTen who sat next to Izumo and Kotetsu.

A bit away was Hiashi and Hanabi. Baki was also somewhere around. But those yet to show up was Kakashi, Guy and Lee.

"I wonder where Naruto is." Sakura muttered quietly but Ino heard her and scoffed. Sakura glanced at her friend wondering why she scoffed.

"Who cares where that jerk is. What matters is Sasuke-kun. He wasn't in the hospital when we tried visiting him remember? I'm worried about him." Ino stated.

"I bet you are Ino, but Naruto is my teammate as well. I might not like him as much as Sasuke but…I'm just worried about him. After that encounter with the sound ninja in the forest he totally changed." Sakura stated as she remembered the cold tone and look in his eyes.

"I tried looking for him after the preliminaries but I couldn't find him at all. I even went to his ratty apartment and nothing. I also asked the Hokage if he has seen Naruto but no luck at all. It's like he just left Konoha." Sakura stated, not knowing why her heart clenched when thinking about that possibility.

Ino was silent as she watched Shikamaru's match begin. And just as it began Choji came and sat next to her and started eating his chips. Sakura shook her head and watched the match along with Ino who started to cheer.

After ten minutes, Shikamaru gave up which caused Choji to chuckle and Ino to blink in confusion. Asuma sighed while Kurenai shook her head.

Shikamaru explained to Temari why he gave up and left. The next match was to begin but Kankuro got cold feet and gave up much to Shino's silent fury. That meant the next match up was Naruto and Neji.

Neji walked to the field with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Genma started calling for Naruto to show up but no avail. Naruto had exactly three minutes to show up or he was disqualified.

Sakura was silently praying for Naruto to show up with Hinata while Kiba and Kurenai were impassive. They both wanted Naruto to show up so they could see him be beaten by Neji, but they also didn't want him to show up so he could be disqualified.

Kiba was still sore about his loss while Kurenai was angry at Naruto for beating on her student so viscously without a care in the world. Like Kiba was some kind of toy he was done playing with. Then he had the nerve to call them all losers and leave before the exam was over.

She tried finding Naruto to scold him but couldn't find him anywhere. Kurenai then asked Kakashi if he seen him but the Cyclops jonin said no. Her last option was the Hokage who also didn't see Naruto.

It just made her mad at the boy even more since she couldn't scold him.

As two minutes passed the wind picked up along with leafs.

Everyone leaned closer to see if it was truly Naruto when it only revealed to be Sasuke and Kakashi. Ino grinned while Sakura gave a small smile to see her crush okay, but she still wanted Naruto to show up.

"Sorry, are we late?" Kakashi eye smiled while Sasuke remained quiet. Genma shook his head.

"No, but this is not Sasuke's match. His match is next. We are currently waiting for your other student to show up but he is not doing so. Have you seen him?" Genma asked, already guessing the answer.

"Naruto? He isn't here? That's strange. Nope haven't seen him. So if he doesn't show up he's disqualified?" Kakashi asked, earning a nod from Genma.

Sasuke grunted a bit, wondering where his blonde teammate was. No has seen him at all since the preliminaries were over, where could he be? Did he leave Konoha? If so where did he go?

Genma sighed and looked at his watch, 5 more seconds left. After two seconds everyone froze in complete shock when they felt an immense strain of power.

It wasn't evil or had ill intent, it was just pure power. Power that seemed higher than the kages. Almost everyone was finding it very hard to breathe. Ninja started to look for the source and gasped when they saw a figure standing on the roof of the kage box.

The sun was glaring into their eyes only giving them a sithoulette of the figure. But they could tell that the figure was lean and a bit tall, maybe standing at 5'8, 5'9.

The wind started to pick up a bit as the sun moved away to reveal who the figure was. As the sun passed a bit everyone could see it was a male. His arms were crossed in a bored fashion.

The person had blonde hair that was down to his waist with spiky tops, not to mention black and red streaks going through his hair. His bangs were shoulder length and framing the sides of his face, the left side covering his left eye partly.

His attire was crimson traditional armor, similar to a samurai's, worn over a black suit. This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates formed into protective guards along his body. In particular: Chest, waist, shoulder, thighs, and back.

The person also wore fingerless black gloves and boots. Tied around his forehead was his black clothed Konoha headband. To most he looked exactly like Madara Uchiha except with blonde hair.

Quickly, yet swiftly, the male jumped off the roof and landed right in front of Kakashi and Sasuke, facing Neji who was regaining his breath like everyone else.

Now that he was closer everyone could examine his features. The person's skin tone was fair, maybe a bit tanned. His face was impassive. He also had creases under his eyes which confused some ninja. Lastly was that he had fangs jutting out from his upper lip.

After regaining his ability to speak, Genma did so.

"You are?" Genma asked, guessing that it was who he thought it was.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The teen said, his voice calm and cold. The wind blew, causing Naruto's hair to flap. Those behind him could see the black Uzumaki swirl embedded within his armor.

"You were nearly disqualified, next time you actually might want to be one time." Genma advised before he shooed off Sasuke and Kakashi. But before Sasuke left he spoke up.

"Naruto…" The blonde teen glanced towards Sasuke, wondering why he was called. Sasuke smirked before he finished.

"Don't lose. Because you are the person I want to fight the most." Sasuke stated. Naruto looked back towards Neji and cracked a very small smile.

"Good, because when it's our time, I'll be the one whooping your ass, Uchiha." Naruto replied before Sasuke's smirk got wider and he left.

Neji stared at Naruto with hard eyes. Naruto stared back at Neji with impassive eyes, his Rinnegan already active.

"So you decided to show up. That was a very bad move. Fate has already declared me the winner, give up." Neji ordered but Naruto remained quiet. Neji wanted to growl as he felt he was ignored but remembered that would not get him anywhere.

He actually paid attention when this blonde easily defeated Kiba. Getting angry would not help at all. It would only ensure his loss, maybe even his death.

"Why do you not respond? Is it because you know I'm right? That you have no chance of winning? Just because you changed your appearance and your power has increased a bit doesn't mean you are strong enough to defeat me. Once a loser, always a loser, there is no changing that. You cannot escape your fate." Neji lectured.

Once again Naruto remained silent, inwardly aggravating Neji. After he received no response, once again, he looked towards Genma and nodded.

Genma caught Neji's nod and looked towards Naruto who also nodded. Genma took a deep breath and looked towards the waiting and now recovered crowd.

"The next match is about to begin! Neji Hyuuga vs Naruto Uzumaki! Both fighters are ready?! HAJIME!" Genma yelled, jumping away from the two.

Neji activated his Byakugan and settled into the Hyuuga stance.

* * *

"Watch carefully Hanabi, you are about to see the a Hyuuga genius at work." Hiashi stated, earning a 'yes father' from the girl.

"Oh boy! Neji is about to whoop Naruto's butt! COME ON NEJI SHOW THE DOBE WHOSE BOSS!" Kiba cheered while Hinata gave Kiba a side glare which he didn't see.

"Naruto is finally here! Yes! I knew he would show up." Sakura smiled as Kakashi and Sakura appeared. Ino noticed them and shouted Sasuke's name before taking in his appearance.

Sasuke was wearing a black outfit that resembled his normal one with his right hand bandaged that had several small belts. Sakura also looked at Sasuke and smiled brightly.

Sasuke gave a nod to them both before his attention was directed towards Guy and Lee who appeared. Lee nodded to all of them before looking towards the match with a longing expression.

"Where have you been Kakashi?" Asuma asked as he and Kurenai walked down to join them. Kakashi shrugged as he flipped a page in his book.

"You know, around." Kakashi answered in a nonchalant tone. Kurenai rolled her eyes but kept her eyes trained on the match which just started.

Up in the kage stands, Jiraiya was keeping his gaze on Naruto as was Hiruzen, both thinking he really did resemble Madara Uchiha. It actually saddened Jiraiya slightly, as he hoped his godson would resemble his father, even just a bit.

But not even the hair was right. Hell, he didn't even keep it in a ponytail like himself. Jiraiya was mildly upset by this.

Hiruzen was hoping Naruto actually got stronger instead of trying to impersonate a shinobi legend. That would be very disrespectful to the late Madara Uchiha, even if the man was Konoha's greatest traitor.

Unknown to both men, The Kazekage also had his eyes trained on Naruto and the Hyuuga while Mei licked her lips with a lustful smile.

* * *

Neji gave Naruto 30 seconds to see if he was going to be the one to instigate the fight but that wasn't the case. The teen stayed still like a stone, his visible eye, solely on him. Hell, the blonde didn't even blink.

Neji had enough and apparently the crowd was getting a little impatient as well, so he charged at Naruto, hoping to end this in one strike.

Neji got close and started to try and jab Naruto with his fingers but the blonde started moving his body, but stood in the same place. Naruto's arms were still crossed and he still didn't blink.

Everyone was blinking in surprise and confusion as Naruto was easily dodging Neji's every hit with ease and stayed in the same spot. Neji growled and flipped back a bit before he blurred behind Naruto.

Naruto glanced behind him to see Neji ready to use an open palm against his back. The blonde surprised Neji when he back flipped over the Hyuuga with his arms still crossed and landed perfectly back on the ground right before Neji hit him.

Neji blinked and looked behind him only to get nailed in the face by Naruto's fist, sending the Hyuuga flying back and tumbling to the ground.

Everyone besides Naruto, thought Neji was down for the count since that punch looked like it hurt. But Neji surprised him when he slowly stood back up on wobbly knees and held his face while glaring at Naruto who remained impassive and ever silent.

Neji rubbed his face and charged at Naruto with a roar. Once again the Hyuuga tried hitting Naruto's charka points but Naruto just kept on dodging them with ease. It wasn't until Naruto ducked and tripped Neji.

The Hyuuga started to fall towards him but Naruto easily stood back up and kneed Neji in the chest before back flipping again, kicking Neji's chin on the way. Once again, Neji was sent into the air in pain.

Naruto waited till Neji came back down before snatching the boy's collar and held him up with left hand. The Uzumaki's grip tightened, choking Neji as the blonde glared at him.

"Fate does not pertain to me. I can change my fate, but you can't. It wasn't me who was fated to lose this battle, Neji Hyuuga. But it was you. Farewell." Naruto stated coldly before he pressed his right hand against Neji's chest.

The Hyuuga's eyes widened in fear as he already knew what Naruto was about to do. It was already too late when the others figured out what Naruto was going to do.

"Uzumakigaeshi." Naruto muttered before Neji and everything behind him was engulfed in a crimson aura blast. Everyone once more had to cover their eyes from the blinding light besides Naruto.

After 10 seconds, the light started to dim before it was back to normal. The crowd was shocked to see the destruction the aura blast caused in its path after being fired.

But they were more shocked when they saw the end result of Neji. The most of the boy's clothes were incinerated due to the blast. He deep nearly fatal wounds, his about half of his hair was burnt to a crisp and his headband fell from his head in ashes.

Blood dripped from both corners of his mouth which was open. His head was hanging back with his eyes closed, showing he was unconscious. Instead of Naruto hanging on to his collar, Naruto was hanging on to his neck.

Said blonde simply tossed the knocked out Neji over to a flabbergasted Genma like he did with Kiba, without a care in the world.

Naruto looked towards Genma, waiting patiently for the proctor to regain his bearings and declare the match his. The stadium was totally silent before Genma cleared his throat and declared Naruto the winner.

The blonde nodded and glanced at the crowd before disappearing in a flock of ravens. Naruto reappeared to wear he first appeared and sat down on the roof and waited for the next match to start.

After the match was called, medics hurriedly came to the scene to retrieve Neji and get him immediate medical attention. Genma cleared his throat once more and looked towards the destruction Naruto caused and looked towards the crowd.

"Can Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku come down for their match." Genma called. Gaara appeared with a sand shushin while Sasuke simply jumped from the stands.

It seemed after seeing Sasuke enter the stadium the audience regained their gusto and cheered for him, but they would always remember what kind of power Naruto showed them.

* * *

"That last genin was very interesting, Hokage-sama. I am surprised such one as he has so much power. What's your secret?" The Kazekage teased dryly after he himself regained his wits.

Sarutobi shook his head as his eyes remained on the beginning match.

"I can honestly say Kazekage-sama, I don't have one." Sarutobi muttered still in shock. He noticed that the strange aura attack was a different color than what it was last time Naruto used it.

The last time he used against Kiba it was blue, now it is crimson. He wondered if the color change meant anything. He would definitely have to look for Naruto after the exams were over. They needed to talk.

Shaking his head, he looked towards the Mizukage who simply looked amused. Raising a brow he spoke up.

"I take it you enjoyed the match as well, Mizukage-sama?" Hiruzen chuckled a bit. Mei nodded her head with a smile.

"Yes I did. Naruto Uzumaki, he is a interesting one. Not only is he pretty handsome for his age, he has the skills and attitude to back it up. I would nominate him a chunin, Hokage-sama." Mei suggested gaining a nod from Hiruzen.

The Sandaime then looked towards Jiraiya who was gone, he wondered where his old student ran off to and figured he went to look for Naruto.

His attention was brought back to Mei who stated she needed to use the bathroom. That left only him and the Kazekage along with their respective guards.

* * *

Naruto watched Sasuke try to attack and dodge Gaara's sand with a calm expression. His visible eye was half lidded, giving him a bored or tired look. The blonde's guard went up when he felt a new signature approach him.

"Is there a reason why you are up here?" The person behind Naruto asked. Naruto remained quiet as he secretly examined the person's strength.

"It was to be alone and enjoy the matches but I guess I couldn't even get that. Is there something you need, Jiraiya of the sannin?" Naruto asked, not turning around.

Jiraiya was impressed that Naruto knew it was him despite not even turning around. It only made Jiraiya guess that the boy was very skilled in reading chakra signatures.

"Yes actually. I actually wanted to congratulate you on your win. It must have been pretty hard to dodge quick moving jabs while standing still. Don't worry it looked pretty easy from up here." Jiraiya chuckled but he stopped when Naruto didn't even speak.

"It wasn't as hard as you think, Jiraiya. It was easy and simple. In that whole match I didn't even break a sweat. I was thinking it was Konoha's standards but I dropped that idea, instead choosing that I am way stronger than all of them combined." Naruto replied.

"I advise you not to get cocky, Naruto. You don't want your head being as big as the Uchiha's down there." Jiraiya joked but once again received silence.

"It's not being cocky when it's the truth. I trained my ass off to be where I am today. Some of them trained but not enough to the point where they literally collapsed from training three days straight." Naruto stated.

Jiraiya frowned as he listened to Naruto. No matter how many times Jiraiya tried getting Naruto to at least laugh it wouldn't work. Minato wasn't serious all the time, hell even Kushina laughed at some of his joking.

But this kid, he had an aura of seriousness around him. It was like this person wasn't even related to Minato or Kushina Namikaze, it was like he was related to a Hyuuga or Uchiha.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you about that. If you don't mind me asking, who was it that trained you? The Hokage and none of your friends…"

"Friends? Ha, please they are not friends, not even associates. They are just people who serve Konoha along with me. And my trainer would like to remain unknown for the time being. The reason the Hokage or those weak kids couldn't find me was because I was not in the village." Naruto informed.

Jiraiya's frown deepened. He was not liking what he was hearing. No friends? Remain unknown? What the hell was going on?!

"Well did you get permission to leave Konoha?" Jiraiya wondered, already knowing Naruto didn't but wanted to see if the kid had the guts to lie to him.

"I never did ask for permission to leave, because I never left the village walls." Naruto informed. Jiraiya blinked before his brows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto stood up and dusted his self off as he watched Sasuke charge up a Chidori which he instantly memorized for later.

Turning around Naruto stared into the eyes of Jiraiya who eyes widened to the size of large dinner plates. He was staring into the legendary Rinnegan. The last time he saw the Rinnegan was when he trained Nagato and his friends so many years ago.

How was it that Naruto, his godson, possessed it? It wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible. But it was, and he was staring right at it.

"Now if you are done questioning me and trying to make small talk with me, godfather…I'll be on my way." Naruto stated, stressing out the word Godfather so Jiraiya could understand that he knew.

Naruto simply walked passed him and into the halls. Jiraiya stood there with a horror filled expression before he shushined back to Sarutobi.

* * *

As Naruto walked down the hall he stopped when he saw Mei Terumi leaning against the wall with her arms folded and small smirk on her face.

Naruto was just as tall as her, maybe a few centimeters shorter, but not by much.

"Congratulations on your win, Naru-kun." Mei cooed. Naruto glanced at her before facing his eyes forward and closing them, a smirk claiming his lips.

"It was your fault I was nearly late, Mei-hime." Naruto stated, earning a giggle from Mei.

"Well it's not my fault you were getting dressed. Plus I wanted to have some fun." Mei smirked earning an eye twitch from Naruto.

"Yes, but it was you who walked in on me without knocking." Naruto reminded as Mei walked towards him and looped her arm around his, after she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So are we ready to begin the plan?" Mei asked. Naruto nodded, his smirk gone.

"Yes. make sure Sarutobi does not die. He will be needed for future references." Naruto informed. Mei nodded before she spoke.

"And Jiraiya?" She wondered. Naruto shrugged, he didn't care if his absent godfather lived or died, it wasn't his problem. All he knew was that Sarutobi cannot die.

"Orochimaru is also of no concern to me. Whether he lives or dies is up to you. I just need Sarutobi. Be safe Mei-hime." Naruto ordered softly. Mei chuckled before she pulled him into a heated kiss which he didn't mind.

"Of course, Naru-koi, anything for you." Mei smiled as Naruto chuckled and left in a flock of ravens. Mei sighed as she hated when Naruto did that right beside her.

Checking if there was any feathers, she quickly made her way back to the stands right before the audience fell asleep and the Kazekage lunged for Sarutobi.

* * *

Naruto appeared right in the middle of the stadium, just as Temari and Kankuro left with Gaara. Genma was keeping an eye on Baki while he just told Sasuke to go after them.

Genma and Baki noticed Naruto and raised a brow when the blonde glanced at them before leaving, chasing after Gaara.

* * *

Above in the stands, Kakashi had to defend Sakura from a sound ninja attacking her. After the ninja was dead he noticed Sasuke then Naruto leave.

"Sakura, I want you to find some of your friends and go after Sasuke and Naruto. I don't think they will be able to handle themselves. Hurry! This is considered an A-ranked mission!" Kakashi ordered.

Sakura nodded and got to work, waking up Ino and Choji. After she found Shikamaru who was pretending to be asleep but she woke him up with a knock to the head.

After she gathered the team she could Kakashi summoned his ninja dog summon, Pakkun and ordered him to lead the team to Sasuke and Naruto which he did without hesitation.

When the genin were gone, Guy called Kakashi's name and pointed toward the kage box where the Sandaime was currently.

* * *

Speaking of the Sandaime, he, the Mizukage and Jiraiya were now facing the revealed Orochimaru. Orochimaru was in nervous but didn't show it. He didn't expect the Mizukage nor Jiraiya to be here, only Sarutobi.

It seemed he would have to go with plan B. After trying to distract them, Orochimaru leapt away to go through a set of hand signs. After he finished a total of 4 coffins rose from the ground.

Mei noticed them and her eyes widened. She noticed that Orochimaru had a smug smirk on his face right before the coffins opened. Mei blasted a glob of lava but she was too late to burn down the fourth one.

A total of four people came out of each coffin. Jiraiya and Sarutobi froze at seeing them all.

The first person that walked out was the Shodaime Hokage himself, Hashirama Senju, the next was his younger brother, the Nidaime Hokage, and the creator of the Forbidden jutsu Orochimaru just used, Tobirama Senju.

The third person was the very person who gave Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade their title, Hanzo of the Salamander.

The color in Mei's face was gone as well was her partners. The person looked around in mild confusion before facing the three.

"Naruto-kun is not going to like this."

* * *

**With Naruto**

The blonde was hopping from tree to tree right behind Sasuke with ease. His eyes were trained far up ahead on Gaara and his siblings. It wasn't until a gust of strong winds tore through the forest that he had to move out of the way along with Sasuke.

Up in front of them was Temari who seemed to be nervous and irritated. After Naruto landed next to Sasuke, the Uchiha finally noticed him.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. The blonde stood up as he gazed at Temari who was staring at him in fear. Naruto looked towards his teammate and spoke in a calm voice.

"You go up ahead and face Gaara, I'll be there in a few." Naruto stated. Sasuke was surprised that Naruto suggested that. He thought the blonde would order him to stay here while he faced Gaara.

This Naruto was way different.

"Sure, just don't die dobe." Sasuke smirked before taking off. Temari growled and swung her fan to stop him.

"Oh no you don't!" Temari yelled as the wind tried hitting Sasuke but that did not happen. Instead the wind was replaced by a blast of flames. She looked towards Naruto and blinked.

The blonde had his right hand out to where the flames were shot. Sasuke seemed to notice also but kept on going.

"Sorry Temari, but I can not allow you to go after Sasuke. He is needed for future plans. How about you and I play a bit." Naruto smirked. Temari shuddered as she stared at his smirk. Fear gripped her heart and she felt as if she was going to die today.

"STAY AWAY!" Temari screamed as she opened her fan fully and swung to the side really hard, generating a strong blast of wind. Naruto watched interested before he blurred out of sight.

Temari's face was in a horrific expression when Naruto appeared right before her with that same evil smirk. His Rinnegan flashed red before he gripped her throat and threw her to the side with ease.

The girl went crashing through tree's, breaking a few bones. Naruto narrowed his eyes and flexed his hand, he didn't mean to throw her that hard. At least she was still breathing.

He slowly stalked up to her like the predator he was and stared at her unconscious form. He waited for her to wake up but she didn't. Grunting in annoyance he noticed Shino pass him by quickly.

Turning his head to that direction his attention was grabbed by 5 chakra signatures that were closing in on his position. Not to far away were a total of 16 more which he guessed was sound ninja. Sighing to himself, he stared at Temari's form and engulfed her in a portal.

After he was done with that he made his towards the four signatures.

* * *

The team Sakura quickly created were currently tree hopping, hoping to catch up to Naruto and Sasuke but they were currently having a problem.

A bunch of sound ninja were after them. The four were discussing what they were going to do about them when a crimson colored blur blurred right past them.

They all stopped and looked behind them to see Naruto's retreating figure. It wasn't long after did they see a large pillar of flames shoot up into the sky along with screams of fear and pain.

The team shuddered as the pillar disappeared. About 2 minutes later Naruto appeared hopping on the tree's above them to catch up to Sasuke. But by the time Sakura and the group registered it was Naruto they were behind again.

* * *

As Naruto made his way to Sasuke's location he came across the downed forms of Kankuro and Shino. Naruto wordlessly created a clone to help Shino and another clone to block the team trailing him.

Three or four minutes passed before Naruto showed up and defended Sasuke from Gaara's attack. The sand blew away revealing Naruto who was standing in front of Sasuke who was sitting on the branch against the trunk.

"Naruto, you showed up?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gave a nod.

"Of course, there is business I must take care of with Gaara and his charge. Witness the power of the Uzumaki, Sasuke." Naruto smirked before he blurred to appear in front of Gaara and punch him in the face sending him back.

Naruto narrowed his eyes before leaping back to dodge the wild attack of the crazed Gaara who was in mid transformation. Naruto had to dodge the 3 giant sand shuriken thrown at him in mid air before he used his Rinnegan powers.

"Bansho tenin!" Naruto shouted, ripping Gaara out of his spot and bring him closer. When Gaara was close enough, Naruto used a Shinra tensei to blast him back while landing back on a branch.

Gaara groggily got back up and gripped his head in pain. He glared at Naruto and screamed to the high heavens.

"UZUMAKI! MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE!" Gaara then lunged at Naruto, now fully in his one tailed state. Naruto grunted and back handed Gaara away like he was a fly.

However the blonde wasn't finished and shot after Gaara in a crimson blur. Naruto punched Gaara in the gut and twisted his fist, causing Gaara to cough up blood. Naruto then stepped back and kneed him in chin, knocking him upwards.

But before Gaara could get to far, Naruto snatched his sand tail and slammed back to earth, causing the tree they were standing on to snap. Naruto stood up straight and watched Gaara, who was in front of him try getting up.

But before Gaara could fully get up, Naruto grabbed the boy's sandy head and smashed it on the ground repeatedly. After the 5th time Naruto let the boy fall unconscious before stepping back.

Sasuke watched this all happen with an awe expression. Naruto just easily beat Gaara with no problem, while he, did. How was this even possible?

He was Sasuke Uchiha! Born from the strongest clan in the shinobi world! How did he fall short in power to the boy with no clan, no family, no power?!

What did Naruto do to be able to wield such power and defeat strong opponents? He easily nearly killed Kiba and Neji. The latter he dodged those strikes like he was dancing. And now he just knocked out a boy who resembled a demon.

This was unreal.

Naruto watched as sand started to swirl around Gaara before the wind picked up. It was after about 30 seconds of watching Gaara that his Biju, Ichibi emerged.

"I'M FREE BABY! OH YEAH!" Ichibi screamed in joy. Naruto watched as the Bijuu did some stretches and practiced throwing around some jutsu before it started laughing again.

Naruto smirked before he hopped to the top of the highest tree and crossed his arms, staring at the Ichibi who seemed to be having fun.

Naruto could easily see the small amount of celestial energy within Ichibi but it was surrounded by chaos energy which was probably not only making Ichibi whacky, but Gaara as well.

Naruto looked at his right hand to see a blood red ring with a green jewel embedded in it on his thumb. Opening his palm black flames appeared in his hand. Before Naruto's very eyes, the flames turned into a tomoe.

"Ichibi!" Naruto called out. The Ichibi stopped playing around and looked towards Naruto with curiosity.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichibi demanded. Naruto smirked before answering.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki. Witness my new element, Blaze." Naruto raised his hand up and fired the black tomoe into the air. Ichibi and Sasuke along with everyone else in the forest watched as the black flame soared in the sky.

They wondered what was happening when they heard a boom. It wasn't very loud, but it was heard. Suddenly around Ichibi's area black rain drops of fire started to land, burning whatever it touched.

Ichibi actually screamed in pain as the fire droplets rained on it's body.

"I call it Blaze rain." Naruto stated before black flames materialized in his hand to create a large Gunbai with the Uzumaki spiral adorned on it.

Naruto crouched down before he jumped at Ichibi with a battle roar. Naruto lifted up his Gunbai as he was right above Ichibi's head and slammed it down causing Ichibi to roar in more pain.

Naruto then jumped off it's head as it tried swatting him off. The blonde tossed his Gunbai into his left hand and blurred through one handed seals with his right before puffing out his cheeks and blowing a long thick stream of black flames, coating the Biju.

Naruto back flipped and landed back on his tree. Naruto watched as the black flamed rain stopped raining and the area around Ichibi was covered in dark smoke. Naruto tried using his Rinnegan to see what was about to happen but he didn't need to when he felt a huge rise in charka.

Before he knew something was shot out of the smoke and was coming his way. Narrowing his eyes he made it out to be a Bijudama.

Naruto grunted and held his Gunbai in front of him in a defensive position before he uttered the name of his favorite technique that he used against Neji and Kiba.

The Bijudama was then shot back towards Ichibi who was shocked.

"Uh-oh." The Biju muttered right before it was attacked by it's own technique. Naruto grunted as he flicked off the imaginary dust on his Gunbai and strapped it to his back with charka.

Naruto waited till the smoke fully disappeared to see the results of his counter. He raised a brow when he saw the large wide hole in Ichibi's stomach.

"OOWW! THAT FUCKING HURT! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Ichibi howled while glaring at Naruto. Naruto grunted once more as he saw the chaos energy beginning to swallow up the rest of Ichibi's celestial energy.

'Damn, I'm going to have to do this quick. I thought using my blaze release would widen the amount, but I guess not. Looks like I'm going to need the help of a titan.' Naruto thought as he bit his thumb and quickly went through a series of complex seals.

Naruto then slammed his hand on the ground and watched as a large light green circle with complex seals within appeared around him. The circle spun around him before he was trapped in a green field.

Appearing on Naruto's forehead was a smaller version of the circle while his eyes turned a menacing glowing red. Naruto was grunting and groaning in pain as he felt divine power coursing through his veins.

Growling he looked towards a confused Ichibi. Naruto tried taking a deep breath as the same circle appeared on his right palm before a light green line made a connection from the circle to his thumb where Kyuubi's celestial ring was.

The green stone embedded in the ring glowed profusely, signaling Naruto that the seal preparations were complete. Naruto's pain filled frown turned into a victorius smirk before he used a technique called, Shunpo.

Naruto appeared right in front of Ichibi and the unconisous Gaara. Naruto cocked back his open right palm and slammed it against Gaara's forehead, earning a scream from Ichibi and Gaara.

The whole forest was then engulfed in green light, blinding everyone in the area.

* * *

**DONE! YOSH! It is done. The second chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Cause I sure did. I wonder who was the fourth person was. And no it is not Minato seeing as that isn't possible due to the Shiki fuin.**

**Anyway hope you guys enjoyed. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I got a new chapter for you, YAY! After this I'm working on the next chapter for Uzu Hurricane. YAY!**

**So this chapter was to come out sooner, but my younger brother wanted to be an ass and decided to turn of the computer when I was using it. I know right? I won't go into the details on how hurt my brother is. ^_^**

**So I was actually pissed since I had a good, twenty or so pages down and I had to start all over, which I see as a waste of time. **

**So to calm my nerves I started the next chapter for Uzu Hurricane. After coming to a short break on that I decided to take a couple of deep breaths and re-write it.**

**Alright, man it feels like I'm repeating myself, troublesome.**

**Anyway, there were some questions for those reviewed in chapter one. I meant to answer them last chapter but forgot too. So I'm about to answer them.**

**The Sharingan did evolve into the Rinnegan that is true as we know from canon. But since Naruto can't use the Sharingan and I don't feel like using the Juubigan anymore…**

**Once mastered fully, the Rinnegan will be able to use Sharingan techniques. So Naruto won't have a Mangekyou or EMS, but as he progresses into learning the Rinnegan, he will have the same advantages the Sharingan, MS and EMS have. Cool hunh?**

**Next question which I got from a couple of people was if Madara and Kyuubi knew that Naruto was Juubi's heir. The answer is no, they don't know.**

**All they know is that Naruto has great potential to free Juubi from her prison.**

**Now, I know from the beginning of the story we all knew Naruto was going to destroy Konoha, correct? Well that is still the plan. However I don't want him to be a puppet under Madara's control.**

**Naruto may look, learn and sometimes act like Madara but that doesn't mean he should follow his grandfathers hate towards Konoha. Don't misunderstand, Naruto hates Konoha, but he doesn't hate it that much not to give it a second chance.**

**So basically, Naruto won't be leaving Konoha right away. It's the same thing with him becoming god like. It will be boring if he just automatically became a god after one month of training. It's unrealistic.**

**So Naruto won't become a god right away either but will become one soon.**

**What else?**

**Oh yes. Now in my reviews most of you gave me your guesses on who was the fourth person was that came out of their coffin.**

**Only three people were mentioned.**

**Kushina**

**Madara**

**Mito**

**Most of you, almost all of you, said Kushina. Some of you said Madara while about 4 of you said Mito. Others just wanted to know who.**

**So you will all find out who this chapter. **

**Time for the harem.**

**So originally, this story was going to be all female Biju. That was the plan till Mei popped into my head. After that everything changed. I plan on in the future having a story with just Female Bijuu, I really do.**

**But this story, I don't know. I have plans for most of the Biju and Jinchuriki. So the harem isn't 100% final. There are only three or so, those are final and will not change. So here they are.**

**Mei-Final**

**Female Kyuubi-Final**

**Female Juubi-Final**

**Temari**

**Ino**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Karui**

**Kushina-?**

**Fu-?**

**Female Shukaku-?**

**Female Nibi-?**

**So those are the girls. The ones with question marks are the unsure ones. For example, Female Shukaku. I'm not sure if I should pair her up with Naruto, or Gaara, who by the way I have future plans for.**

**I have no clue what to do with Nibi. I didn't want to put Yugito in there because I'm not sure I can portray her right, I need to read more Naru/Yugi pairings. **

**Fu and Kushina I have no clue at all what so ever.**

**Anyway, I put added those last four in the harem because I wanted a girl from each village. **

**Ino because I'm just in a Naru/Ino mood instead of Sakura, Temari because she is cool and hot, Kurotsuchi, same, and Karui because I like her attitude, hair and eyes.**

**So yeah.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After about five minutes the bright flash of light started to fade, allowing everyone in the area to see somewhat normally again. After the light faded, it revealed a barely damaged Naruto who on the ground, on his knees.

The blonde was regaining his breath before he moved on. Standing back up, he looked towards the unconscious form of Gaara who was not to far away from him.

Naruto started to move but flinched in pain when he felt an intense burning, stinging sensation, in his right hand. The teen inspected his hand to see the skin was a grayish color and had a small plume of smoke rising off it.

The boy grimaced before ignoring the pain for the time being and left quickly to examine his work. After he walked over to Gaara, Naruto saw his seal on the boy's forehead.

It was a smaller version and imprinted in black. Naruto wanted to grin but his pain and curiosity prevented that. The Uzumaki checked the Suna ninja's pulse with his left hand and was glad to feel a pulse.

Now Naruto felt it was the right time to give a small grin which he did before his Rinnegan pulsed and Gaara vanished in a black swirl, pulled into the same dimension where his elder sister was held.

Naruto covered his eye in slight pain. He could only use that technique 3 times a day so now it was causing him a bit of pain. This only meant he needed to keep on training till the pain was non-existent.

Naruto uncovered his eye and looked toward Sasuke's direction to see the Uchiha was staring at him in shock and awe. The blonde bit back a smirk and turned away, ready to leave and get back to the stadium to check on Mei and Sarutobi.

The blonde boy glanced towards Sasuke's direction after hearing Ino scream his name in joy. As he was about to leave Naruto heard a loud snapping sound which came from a tree, the same tree Ino was currently on to get to Sasuke.

Naruto snapped his head towards the sound and noticed that the trees were really high in this area, maybe 30 feet off the ground. He watched as Ino began to fall, screaming in terror.

Sakura and the rest of Ino's teammates called her name in surprise as Sasuke tried quickly leaning forward to grab her but was too far away.

The blonde girl screamed in fear of death as she fell. She saw Sasuke try to reach for her but to no avail, her teammates and rival also called her name in surprise. It was all happening so fast.

Was she going to die? Was she actually going to die by falling off a stupid high ass tree? Ino that trying to cling to a tree was impossible at the moment.

This was it for her. Her short young 13 years of life was about to come to an end. Her life flashed before her eyes. From the day she was born, till just a few moments ago.

She saw all the happy and good times she had in her life, while also remembering the bad times. But there wasn't that many, of the bad ones, that is.

She saw her friendship break up with Sakura. The rest of the times were Naruto when he was wearing that hideous orange jumpsuit and was so loud. Now that Ino thought about it, she actually felt bad for Naruto, when he acted like that.

But now, she could actually see the difference between that Naruto and the current Naruto. Both were so different yet the same. This Naruto was much cooler, strong, and smarter and, dare she say it? More handsome, more than Sasuke.

Ino could also see the differences between Sasuke and Naruto. Even though she wasn't around this new Naruto long, she could obviously see the differences.

Sasuke had this cold arrogant aura about him while Naruto, while cold, wasn't so arrogant. He was just silent.

Ino couldn't believe that while she was about to die she was thinking about Naruto. Plus this wasn't the way she wanted to die. She wanted to die in the far future, when she was married to her true love and had two kids, maybe three.

Ino wanted to go out like a Shinobi, protecting her family or of old age while she slept next to her husband.

NOT BY FALLING OFF A DAMN TREE!

However, she resigned her fate. But as she was about to, her body jerked a bit, which surprised her. She didn't feel her bones breaking or blood spilling out of her body.

The girl opened up her pupil-less light greenish-bluish eyes to gaze up to the handsome face of her savior, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto hurried as fast as he could. He actually looked like a blur when he left his spot to save Ino. And lucky for her, he caught her in time in his arms, holding her bridal style while he glided over mid air to land safely.

A few seconds later, Naruto landed on the ground and looked towards where Ino was falling and smiled a bit before looking down to see Ino gazing up at him with wide eyes.

Her mouth was open slightly while her face was tomato red. Naruto actually blinked in concern and confusion before letting her down, so she could stand on her own.

Once she was standing and wasn't going to fall, Naruto asked if she was okay which she gave a long nod to, still gazing into his Rinnegan.

Ino's mind seemed to reboot as he mouth closed and her blush calmed down slightly. She took her eyes of his and gazed at the ground while playing with her fingers nervously.

"T-thank you, N-Naruto-kun." Ino thanked shyly. Naruto nodded with a kind smile.

"No problem Ino. Just be more careful from now on." He told her in a soft kind tone instead of his usual calm and cold one. Ino gave a nod, her blush increasing a bit more.

Naruto watched her in amusement. She reminded him of that weird stalker girl Hinata when he was in the academy.

"By the way Ino, I advise not to act like Hinata. She's kinda weird and I you are way better than that, so act normally." Naruto advised with his foxy grin, which caused her to nod quickly and nearly pass out.

Naruto's grin quickly faded as he turned his head towards the Chunin exam stadium. His eyes dangerously narrowed as he felt a powerful, yet unfamiliar chakra appear.

"Excuse me Ino, but I must go. I'll see you later." Naruto stated, his voice more on edge now. Ino wondered what was wrong but Naruto suddenly vanished in a black blur.

The whole group was confused to what just happened.

* * *

**With Mei**

Mei and her ally's eyes were wide as dinner plates and faces as pale as a ghost when they gazed into the dark blue eyes of, Risa Uzumaki.

"K-Kushina?" Sarutobi asked warily.

Mei shook her head. No, this wasn't the infamous Red death of Konoha. This was the mother of Kushina Uzumaki and Wife of Madara Uchiha.

Mei only knew this thanks to Naruto who learned because of Madara.

Risa looked like an exact copy of Kushina and Mito Uzumaki. Risa had bright red hair in braided ponytail. She also had some of her bangs covering some of her forehead and her left eye partly.

The woman had a nice slender, toned feminine body. She had a light tan to her skin, almost like Naruto's. Risa looked no day older than 21, maybe 18.

She was currently wearing a skin tight black body suit under a, blood red samurai armor, similar to Madara and Naruto's. Embedded in the back was the black Uzumaki swirl.

She wore tight black gloves with the Uzumaki spiral on top of the gloves. Tucked by her side was a katana while connected to her back through chakra was a Gunbai with the Uzumaki spiral on the top half and the Uchiha fan on the bottom half.

Her visage was impassive yet calculating. Her visible eye scanned all around her, trying to piece together where she was. It wasn't until she saw Hashirama and Tobirama that her eye brows rose up.

"Tobirama Senju, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Risa asked. Her tone was cold yet calm, reminding Mei and Jiraiya of Naruto.

Tobirama glared at Risa and turned back to Orochimaru who looked amused.

"You had to summon her?" Tobirama asked, earning a nod from Orochimaru.

He noticed that Jiraiya and Sarutobi were confused while Mei was starting to break out in a nervous sweat.

"I assume you two don't know who this woman is? Well let me explain. This is no one other than Risa Uzumaki Uchiha, mother of Kushina Uzumaki and wife of Madara Uchiha. She was hailed as the strongest Uzumaki in all time, just like Madara was." Orochimaru smirked.

'This is can't be! Madara Uchiha died by Hashirama-sensei, plus he was never married!' Sarutobi stated and it seemed Hashirama seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Risa kept silent as Orochimaru pulled out four kunai with red tags. After sticking them in his puppets heads they all jerked a bit before their pupils dilated.

"Now, that we have introduced ourselves, go attack! Make sure Sarutobi is dead!" Orochimaru hissed, allowing the four to lunge at their enemies.

Mei, Sarutobi and Jiraiya prepared themselves. But as the four were close everyone was repelled back by an unknown force. It was only Mei and Risa who weren't blasted back all the way like everyone else.

Mei cleared her vision to see Naruto in the center. His back was to her so she couldn't read his expression. But his face was impassive while he had his arms crossed.

Naruto stared at Orochimaru with cold stone eyes. He then looked around and raised an eye brow from seeing the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage, Hanzo the salamander and his grandmother.

….

Naruto's eyes widened when as he gazed at his grandmothers cold impassive visage. The blonde could feel his grandfather's anger rising, fast. His anger was also rising, along with his chakra.

"Tell me…" Naruto growled in a dark tone, as his hair overshadowed his eyes. Orochimaru raised a brow wondering what Naruto meant, but inside he was shaking in fear. This rising power was insane.

"Tell me how you were able to do this?" Naruto demanded, glaring at Orochimaru.

The boy's usual pale silver Doujutsu was now blood red, while the small pupil was now a slit. His usual faded whisker marks were now bolder and pronounced than ever, as well was his top fangs.

The black streaks in Naruto's hair were now more noticeable, his hair being a mixture of blonde and black, while it also spiked more, becoming like a wild mane.

The boy's injured right hand was now quietly sizzling, healing itself. Lastly was his finger and toenails, they were all transformed into sharp claws.

Those who watched the transformation were slightly amazed and a bit scared. Orochimaru tried giving a smirk but he had a bead of sweat on the edge of his brow.

"It wasn't that hard. I just had to do some research a couple months ago to find her DNA. Then I was able to re-create my own clone of her and summon her from the dead. Not that hard." Orochimaru shrugged before he was forced to the ground by an immense pressure of pure power.

Naruto noticed that his puppets lunged at him. He growled in annoyance as they came at him. Jiraiya and the others quickly got up and charged in front of Naruto.

Sarutobi took on Hashirama, Mei took on Tobirama, and Jiraiya took on Hanzo. It was actually at random for those three, Naruto decided to handle his grandmother.

Risa tried throwing a punch at him but he caught it with his palm and threw her over his shoulder. Naruto quickly turned to Orochimaru who was starting to get up.

The two met each other in the eyes and Orochimaru was quickly pulled in to a black portal. Naruto told his allies to handle them before Risa lunged at him once more and tried hitting him.

Instead of becoming Intangible for a short time, Naruto decided to pull them into another one of his pocket dimensions.

Mei glanced to the side to see Naruto and his grandmother both disappear in a black swirl. She hoped he would be okay before returning to Tobirama.

* * *

**With Naruto**

In the middle of a wasteland with cliffs and hills and dead tree's, a portal ripped open, throwing out Risa, while Naruto simply walked out.

The boy watched as his grandmother stood up and looked around, wondering where he took her. She then turned her gaze on Naruto before a smirk crossed her lips.

"So, where did you take me?" She asked, surprising Naruto a bit, as he expected she couldn't talk due to not being in control. But he answered anyway.

"I took us to one pf my dimensions. We will settle our fight here." Naruto stated. Risa nodded as she studied him.

"You look like him, my husband. The hair, the armor, and the way you hold yourself. If you had pitched black hair I would guess you were Mada-kun, but a younger version." Risa smirked.

Naruto could feel his grandfather's anger going down slowly. The boy took a deep breath before he spoke up.

"The reason I look like Madara Uchiha, is because I am his grandson. I am you're grandson, Kushina's son. Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto informed.

Risa's eyes widened before her smirk turned into a smile, a wide smile. She jumped up with a cheer of joy.

"I won the bet Datteyume! HEAR THAT MADARA?! YOU NOW OWE ME! HAHAHA!" Risa laughed happily, causing Madara and Naruto to sweat drop.

'She still remembers that bet?' Madara asked in disbelief, his anger gone for the time being. Kurama raised a brow while Naruto asked her what she meant.

"What bet are you talking about?" Naruto asked. Risa smirked as she winked at Naruto.

"Before Madara-kun passed away, and Kushina-chan was born, Madara and I made a bet. We bet that, when it was time for Kushina to have her own children, her first born would be a boy or a girl." Risa explained.

"I told him it would be a boy and he said girl. We had this huge meaningless argument. So I told him that, if she did have a boy he would owe me anything I wanted. But if he won I would have to do whatever he says for 2 months. But I won! HAHAHA!" Risa laughed.

Naruto sighed while shaking his head, but a small smile was on his face. The blonde remembered when Madara told him about his grandmother not that long ago. She was a sucker for bets.

"Grandmother." Naruto called, gaining her attention. Naruto took a deep breath before he continued.

"How can you have you're free will? I mean, the other three don't right? So how come you do?" Naruto asked. Risa blinked before she grinned.

"Because I'm awesome." She told him, earning another sweat drop.

"Unlike those other three losers, I'm strong enough to somewhat counter the Edo tensei that I created." Risa stated, gaining confused looks from Naruto.

"Hunh?" Naruto asked. Risa nodded before explaining.

"Did you actually think it was that idiot who came up with it? Please. The Edo tensei is basically a godly Fuinjutsu. It's a pact made with the Shinigami himself. I was trying to create a powerful fire jutsu using fuinjutsu, but a bug died on my formula just as I was about to test it out." Risa muttered.

"Apparently, my formula was all wrong even before the bug. When the bug died on my formula, I accidentally summoned the damn Shinigami. After some conversation, and trying to get the death god drunk, he allowed my jutsu to be a pact between this world and the underworld." Risa continued.

"But it's costly. Not only do you have to have a live victim for the jutsu, you also must give up a small piece of your soul. I classed it as a SS-rank jutsu, but I was stupid enough to put it in a scroll. Later that idiot Senju, found my scroll used it a couple of times and became known to bring back the dead." Risa growled.

"After I heard of his rep, I tracked that fool down and demanded my cut. But he refused to give me anything, so we fought. It was a tie. I had to leave because it was time to give Kushina her nap and she got really cranky when she didn't get her nap." Risa grumbled.

"So, the Senju stole an Uzumaki jutsu?" Naruto asked, earning a nod from Risa. Naruto tried not to be so upset about it but he couldn't help it.

Risa sighed before she spoke up.

"Listen Naruto-kun, I may be able to regain some of my will, but I'm still under that pale bastard's control. I was able to hold off his will for a little bit but I can't anymore." Risa informed.

Naruto frowned and was a little saddened. He enjoyed talking with his grandmother, but now he couldn't because of that snake pedophile.

Naruto nodded, but his eye brow rose when he saw her smirk.

"Hey kiddo, how about we make a bet." Risa stated. Naruto raised a brow before nodding, wanting to see where she was going with this.

"We fight. If you beat me then I will do my best to cancel this jutsu. But if I win…well I'll tell you when I do." Risa smirked. Naruto pondered it before smirking.

"I accept." Naruto stated. Risa's smirk grew in return.

"Good this will be fun." She stated. The Uzumaki woman surprised Naruto when her dark blue eye suddenly transformed into a Rinnegan.

"H-how do you have the Rinnegan?!" Naruto demanded in shock. Madara chuckled as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Risa raised a brow.

"I got these eyes from Madara-kun before he left. Ever since then till I died I trained with these eyes, they are the only thing I have left of him." Risa stated before she blurred out of sight.

Naruto's eye twitched a bit before he blocked her punch with his forearm. He grunted in pain as he felt his bones rattle. Risa maneuvered her body a bit, sweeping Naruto off his feet before snatching on to his ankles and threw him away.

The blonde crashed to the ground before he back flipped and skidded to a halt. He glared at Risa whose expression was impassive. The boy took a deep breath before he jumped and puffed his cheeks.

Risa narrowed her eyes as Naruto blew out a stream of flaming lava. She tried dodging but he actually surprised her when he appeared right in front of her, his right fist encased in black lighting.

'He's fast! I can't get caught up in this.' She thought as Naruto cocked his fist back and quickly punched her combined forearms that were used to block.

Risa went crashing into a wall, dust flying everywhere. Naruto gazed before his eyes blinked in surprise. The dust subsided, revealing Risa who was surrounded in dark crimson flames. But what surprised him the most was the ribcage around her.

He didn't have time to admire. So he used his speed to appear above her ready to smash her with his combined fist which was surrounded in black lighting.

"Lighting smash!" Naruto yelled, crushing his fist against the armor. After 3 seconds he blurred away while spitting out a stream of lava at his opponent.

He waited for a few seconds before everything surrounding Risa was knocked away by her somewhat complete Susanoo which looked like an ogre but much cooler and with four arms. It was actually his grandfathers Susanoo.

"Excellent speed, with the lava release, a very impressive offense. But, how is your defense?" Risa smirked causing Naruto to gulp.

Her Susanoo suddenly pulled out a chain of flaming magmata's and threw each one at him. Naruto grunted before going through a blur of hand signs.

"Wood style: Dragon wood fortress!" Naruto yelled as a bunch of roots and tree's shot up from the ground and formed a fortress around him to defend.

The magmata's hit against his defense, causing it to shake a bit sometimes. Risa raised a brow as she smiled a bit.

"That's also very impressive. A giant wall of dragon wood. The hardest wood known." Risa stated. Naruto grunted before wordlessly creating two clones and jumping high into the sky.

The clone on the left spewed out boiling mist to cloud the Risa's vision. The right clone grabbed onto Naruto and spun him around in mid air before chucking him towards Risa who just watched.

Naruto's bullet like form suddenly was charged with black lighting as he tore threw the air to attack his grandmother.

The blonde cocked back his fist and quickly used Shunpo to appear right in front of Risa and socked her spirit guardian away.

Naruto panted with a smirk. He was jut getting started.

His musings was broken when a crimson arm rushed at him. He barely managed to dodge before he saw his grandmothers Susanoo appear above him ready to smash him. Naruto grunted before cocking back both of his open palms, black fire burning on them.

He pushed his hands forward, blowing a large stream of black flames. Risa was actually shocked by this before she had her Susanoo create a shield and repel away the flames.

Naruto cursed before raising his right hand above his head slightly. Black flames appeared and started spinning before making a large black spinning Shuriken.

Naruto cocked his hand back and chucked it, making it soar through the air. Risa was impressed with her grandson's control over fire. She however knocked it away and landed on the ground.

Naruto panted as he was getting a little winded. Risa smirked before her Susanoo vanished for the time being. Naruto mentally growled, he didn't know many jutsu since he was only allowed to train for a month, so this was going to be difficult.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto jumped high into the sky once more while blurring through a series of hand signs. The blonde clapped his hands together.

"Earth style: Earth giant!" Naruto yelled as the ground shook. Risa kept her eyes trained on her grandson, her smirk still in place.

The boy was giving her a decent fight. Give or take a few more years of solid training and he would be just as strong as Madara, maybe a bit more.

In front of her a large area of the ground cracked before something broke through, revealing a giant earth statue with a man like appearance.

After getting it into the air a bit, Naruto jumped on it's head and flew at Risa with a glare. Risa lifted her arms and simply went through some hand signs.

Naruto wasn't very surprised when large roots ripped from under the ground around her. But he was surprised when the kept growing and stabbed through his golem like it was nothing.

The blonde had to quickly jump off to avoid serious injuries. As he landed on the ground he realized that the roots were still growing, but in a certain path, and that path was towards him.

'NARUTO MOVE NOW!' Madara yelled at him causing the boy to jump a bit before he crouched a bit and jumped towards the sky. With a single hand sign a yellow cloud appeared beneath him, allowing him to stand still.

By the time Naruto was a bit settled he was staring at giant flowers and lots of roots. He blinked in amazement, it was beautiful. He would say it was more beautiful if it wasn't trying to kill him.

'So Risa-chan mastered that as well.' Madara muttered to himself as he inspected the terrain through his grandson's eyes. Naruto and Kurama questioned him on what it was which he answered.

'This is one of Hashirama's powerful techniques, The Flower tree world. Its pollen is very poisonous so make sure not to breath it in.' Madara warned, earning a nod from Naruto before Risa's Susanoo returned and tried knocking off his cloud.

However Naruto was a bit prepared and summoned his own version of Susanoo; however it was only the rib cage and arms. Naruto safely landed on the ground thanks to his spiritual arms, but they were quickly put back to work when two of Risa's Susanoo's arms tried snatching him.

His arms met hers and tried pushing them back but with barely any luck. However after about 10 seconds, Risa's Susanoo threw him away, making Naruto tumble to the ground.

The Uzumaki woman then jumped into the air and blew out a massive wild ball of fire.

"Fire style: Magnificent fire destruction!" She yelled as the fire came at him. Risa missed Naruto's small smile as he tried standing back up.

The fire it him, causing a massive explosion. Risa landed on a root and watched the flames burn with a grim expression.

'You did well, Naruto-kun. I bet Kushina-chan and Madara-kun would be proud.' Risa thought solemnly when suddenly the flames were sucked up.

She blinked in surprise when she saw a rising Naruto who had a smirk on his face. However she noticed that all the wounds she inflicted on him before were now completely gone, even his slightly damaged armor was repaired.

'What the hell Datteyume?! Is this kid fire resistant?' Risa thought in disbelief as Naruto gave a mock stretch. He felt much better now! The blondes gaze turned onto his grandmother.

"So, ready for round two?" Naruto asked. Risa blinked before she grinned in pride. She sure did have a strong grandchild.

"Sure kiddo, lets do this Datteyume!" Risa cheered. Naruto nodded and watched as she grew her Gunbai. Naruto smirked and held out his right hand to the side with his palm open.

In burst of black flames, Naruto's own Gunbai was present in his hand. Risa raised a brow before she dashed at Naruto, said teen doing the same thing.

The two met in the middle, both of their war fans clashed against each other and pushing against one another. It was evenly matched before Naruto swung left and Risa swung right, both creating large blades of wind that cut down each and every tree.

Both blinked in surprise before leaping back from each other. The two studied each other before going back at it.

Their fight with the Gunbai was surprisingly for Risa, evenly matched. Naruto was quick with his steps and seemed to anticipate where she was gonna move next.

It wasn't until the clashed once more that their Gunbai's flew out their hands. Not batting an eye, the two engaged in Hand to Hand combat. Naruto was able to throw a few punches and kicks in once in awhile, while Risa was able to get almost every hit on him.

The blonde quickly summoned a clone. The clone grabbed Risa's wrists, surprising her a bit before she was pushed back forcefully by a Naruto's jump kick.

She coughed a bit while he stood ready, however he was breathing pretty heavily. Risa was also panting with a joyous smirk on her face. This was really fun. Even though she was by no means going full strength, Naruto was putting up a decent fight for someone so young and inexperienced.

But it was almost time to draw this fight to a close. She just needed to see a few more things from him before ending it.

Taking a deep breath she slowly unsheathed her Katana. And as she did so Naruto felt suffocated. He felt as he was about to collapse to the ground and just puke out his insides. But this power felt familiar.

Thinking back Naruto remembered when he entered the cave in Uzushio. This is what this power reminded him of. But Naruto for the life of him couldn't figure out what kind of power this was. He was told by Kyuubi that he had his own also but he never really noticed unless he was angry or annoyed.

This power wasn't killer intent, by no means. It felt almost spiritual, like it wasn't supposed to belong to the living but it was. Naruto however, had to ignore this feeling as he kept his gaze on Risa.

Her Katana's blade was a royal blue color. The guard was that of a spiral, the hilt was a bright red. Naruto took a deep breath before summoning his own Katana, but his was a Chokuto.

Risa mentally shook her head. This was what she was afraid of. She noticed Naruto's constipated expression while she drew her sword. The fact that he had a regular blade didn't help his case. At this rate, the battle would be over even quicker.

The two stared each other down before they blurred out of sight. All around the area were sonic booms before the two appeared in the air, both their swords clashed against each other.

Risa leaped back as did Naruto, both watching each other. The blonde teen was a little winded and noticed his blade had a small crack which made his eye brows furrow in confusion.

He was wondering what was going on with his sword, why was it cracking? His guess was his grandmothers Katana. It must have been made out of some special kind of metal.

Risa shifted her foot slightly before she vanished to appear behind Naruto, but the blonde back flipped over her and tried striking her only to see her vanish once more.

The teen spun around to defend himself with his sword. Risa smashed her blade against his causing him to skid back a bit while he gritted his teeth. Risa leapt back before she lunged at Naruto.

He was barely able to parry her blade before she kicked him in the chest causing him to fly back a bit before she rushed at him and jumped into the air a bit. Naruto was amazed as he saw her spin with her Katana out, creating human weaponized whirlwind.

Naruto was forced to dart his eyes back in forth so he can block and dodge each blade. It was difficult since Risa was spinning at a very fast rate. He ended up getting cut a few times before he leapt back.

But as he leapt back Risa stopped spinning and rushed him, knocking the air out of his lungs by elbowing his chest. Naruto didn't have any time to recover before she gave him an uppercut to the chin.

Before he could get far Risa snatched his ankle and slammed him back down to the ground, creating a crater. Risa then jumped into the air and twirled her Katana in her hand and pointed the blade at Naruto's downed form.

"Rage and spin with the whirlpools, Uzuhime!" Risa chanted before raising her sword above her head.

Below her, Naruto watched in pained amazement. The water from the air started to condense together above the tip of her sword. Before he knew it, in a blue flash a raging whirlpool was right above the tip of her sword.

His drooped right eye widened a bit in shock. Risa's expression was completely stoic before she started spinning her sword in a tornado like form. Before she grunted and threw the whirlpool at Naruto.

'He won't be able to get back from this. You did well, Naruto-kun.' Risa thought as she watched the whirlpool edge closer and closer towards Naruto.

The blonde took a deep breath and closed his eyes before they snapped open. His eyes were no longer the Rinnegan, instead it was a red eye with a slit pupil.

Risa blinked in shock when Naruto roared loudly like a enraged wild beast. She watched her whirlpool start to separate before they became millions of medium sized dense water needles.

Naruto rose his left hand groggily before he waved it down in a snap, causing the needles to go flying towards Risa. The Uzumaki woman didn't have time to counter. So instead she covered herself with her arms as the needles flew at her.

About a minute later the rain of needles finally stopped. Risa uncovered herself revealing her dented wet armor. She stared at the standing form of Naruto.

His wounds were slowly healing but not as fast as they did when she threw her fireball at him. His Rinnegan returned as well.

The teen stood there defiantly. Risa gazed at him before she smirked. Naruto raised a brow wondering what was going on.

"You were able to counter one of my most powerful techniques. But we should draw this to a close, Naruto-kun." Risa stated, gaining a nod from Naruto. He wanted to know how Mei was doing.

"Alright then, how about we end this by using a strong technique?" Risa asked. She didn't want to say strongest because she might kill him. Even she could tell Naruto dying right now would not be a good idea. He still had plans to accomplish.

Naruto nodded. Taking a deep breath he went through a set of hand seals. Risa realized what he was doing and mentally smiled. The fact he already learned that Jutsu was impressive. Two could play that game.

"This jutsu isn't complete, but it's my strongest attack." Naruto stated as held open his right palm while his left gripped his right wrist. Suddenly a black orb appeared in his hand and started to grow before he threw it into the sky.

The black orb expanded a bit while the ground started to shake. The boulders around them started floating before they zoomed and connected with the black orb.

Cracks started appearing on the ground before fissures started to open and more large chunks of rock started to connect. Risa watched this with a small smile on her lips.

The more she battled her grandson the more she realized how great he was. To have so much power and be so skilled at such a young age, was incredible.

After 3 minutes of preparing his jutsu, Naruto clapped his hands, signifying it was finished.

"Chibaku Tensei!" Naruto yelled before he jumped into the sky, higher than his massive giant rock.

With a war cry he threw it at Risa who stepped back a bit, a smirk not present.

She pointed her right pointer finger at the rock heading towards her.

"Explosion release: Galick Gun." She muttered before a purple ray of light was shot from her finger and right through Naruto's jutsu. Not even 3 seconds later, the rock exploded. The flying debris flew towards Naruto, as well as her galick gun.

The blonde screamed in immense pain before the whole area was engulfed in light. Risa laid her hands on her hips a smirk still on her face, she enjoyed the light show.

After five minutes passed the light faded and Risa left to go look for her grandson. She found him on the ground in his own crater. He took heavy damage.

About all of his armor was gone. The top half was gone, leaving him shirtless. He had large gashes and other wounds on his body. His hair covered the top part of his face, leaving his slightly open mouth. His hair was also messy and sprawled everywhere.

Risa was about to retrieve him or at least try to before she lost control of her actions. As she walked over she stopped when she was engulfed in a beam of light.

Her skin was starting to peel off and she realized the Edo tensei was being released. She took a deep breath before suddenly raising her chakra. She went through three hands signs before clapping her hands together.

"RELEASE!" Risa yelled. Her peeling skin stopped and placed it's self back on her body. Naruto barely opened a lidded eye and watched his grandmother's life restored.

The light suddenly faded as she stood straight. A smirk on her face.

"That snake man shouldn't use jutsu so carelessly." Risa muttered before she focused back on Naruto who fell back into unconsciousness. She smiled before kneeling by his side.

Her hands glowed blue before placing them on his chest. The blue energy spread across his body, his wounds healing themselves. Within a few moments Naruto fluttered his eyes open before he sat up.

"What happened? Did I win?" Naruto asked, earning chuckle from Risa who shook her head.

"No Naruto-kun you didn't win. But you did put up a good fight, I'm very impressed." Risa grinned. Naruto nodded as he looked around, scanning the destruction the two caused.

He saw craters, fissures, scorch marks, large cut tree stumps, and a puddle of water. With a sigh he turned back to his grandmother who was watching him with interest.

"So since you won, that means you won the bet. So what do you want?" Naruto asked. Risa smiled before she spoke up.

"I've been dead for over 20 years. I died at the beginning of the third war, right before Kushina-chan turned 7. So I have been missing out on a lot of things. The first thing I want you to do, is fill me in, so I know what I'm dealing with." Risa stated.

Naruto nodded but then raised a brow.

"Wait, what do you mean? Aren't you still attached to the Edo tensei?" Naruto asked. Risa shook her head. Explaining to him how she released it. After it all made sense to Naruto. His Grandmother was here to stay.

"I promise to tell you everything baa-chan. But first I want to check on Mei-chan." Naruto informed. Risa raised a brow before nodding and helping him up.

Once he was up on his own they both disappeared in a black swirl.

* * *

The sight the two were greeted to when they got back was a fleeing Orochimaru, a nearly unconscious Jiraiya, a panting Sarutobi and a glaring Mei.

Naruto walked up and stood next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She nearly jumped but soon realized it was him.

"Don't worry Mei-chan, Orochimaru will pay for his crimes. But for now, Konoha needs rebuilding." Naruto stated as he looked over the village. After scanning it he turned around to come face to face with Sarutobi, with Risa standing by his side.

"Naruto what is going on? Why is this woman still here? Wasn't she brought back by Edo tensei?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto gazed at him before he spoke.

"First off, we have a lot to talk about, old man. Second, this woman is my grandmother. Third, yes but she released it, and now she is back." Naruto explained. Sarutobi paled a bit more.

If Naruto knew that he had a relative that must mean...

The Sandaime looked Naruto in the eyes and already could tell. He knew.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Time skip, one week later**

Naruto and Risa stood atop of the Hokage monument cliff, not really wanting to stand on the heads. The two overlooked Konoha with a critical eye. They were relaxed but ready for battle.

The two weren't wearing their armor. Instead Naruto just sported the simple black suit that he wore underneath, while Risa did the same but hers was short sleeved and a V-neck.

In normal terms, Naruto would be uncomfortable to see his grandmother in her early twenties wearing a shirt that showed some cleavage but he honestly didn't care. He mostly blamed it on his grandfather but secretly knew that wasn't the case.

Risa took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair. Naruto finished informing her of what happened during the time she was dead. From what little he knew about his mother's childhood, which was very little information, to now.

Just like her husband, Risa was a bit disappointed in Kushina for choosing to love a Senju of all people. Yes even though the Uzumaki were cousins to the Senju, Risa didn't trust them very well, especially after what happened with Tobirama.

Thieving bastard.

Risa was actually happy to hear from her husband directly due to entering Naruto's mindscape. She also learned of their plan to free Juubi from her prison. Even though it was complete foolishness, it had a chance to work. But everything had to go according to plan.

Naruto also talked with Sarutobi about his heritage. The blonde told him he could keep his fathers money as he didn't want any of it. The only thing Naruto thought his father had of value was his library.

He also said that he could keep his heritage a secret, however when he mentioned that Hiruzen paled a bit but Naruto didn't press the matter.

"So are you going to stay here long?" Risa asked. Naruto didn't give an answer, causing her to look at him in worry. The blonde nodded his head, though a bit slowly.

"Yes, for now. I understand where Jiji is coming from. Konoha has screwed our family over…but I'm willing to give it a second chance. I hate it as well, but not as much. I want to lead my own path, not grandfathers." Naruto answered.

"But I don't give third chances. If Konoha does me wrong or I lose interest I'm gone." Naruto stated. Risa nodded with a smile.

"I'm proud of you Naruto-kun. You're becoming a man, learning to create and follow your own path instead of others." Risa grinned, earning a small smile from him.

"What about you?" Naruto asked her. Risa turned back to the village, but was looking at the setting sun, with a far away expression.

"When you told me that Uzushio was destroyed, I was devastated. At the beginning we fought so hard to protect it. But now that it's gone…I won't believe it." Risa muttered somberly before sighing.

"However, just because Uzushio was destroyed doesn't mean the Uzumaki are. The spiral will always live as long as there is an Uzumaki who believe in the spiral's beliefs." Risa stated with a smile.

"As much as I hate to leave you here Naruto-kun, I have to. I'm going to travel, look for some allies, and rebuild Uzushio to its former glory. And become the Godaime Uzukage." Risa grinned.

Naruto chuckled before nodding, his own grin present.

"Great, and I'm gonna help you anyway I can. I may be loyal to Konoha now, but who knows, I'll probably be Uzushio's most loyal Shinobi in the future." Naruto said.

"Excellent! But I'm always going to help you when you need it Naruto-kun. So just call me with this." Risa stated before she asked for his right wrist.

Naruto gave it to her and watched as she pressed her fore and middle finger against it and summoned some chakra. Within a few moments a red spiral appeared on his wrist.

"This is the Uzumaki connection. It will allow us to contact each other when in need. I'll try and come back to give you some training. You remember what I told you before right? You still have the scrolls and notes I gave you?" Risa wondered.

Naruto nodded. His grandmother gave him scrolls on how to use the awesome art of explosion release or what she liked to call it, Aura release. She was actually a master of that art and learned from some monkey human hybrid species called the Saiyans.

He didn't know much about these Saiyans but Risa told him that they were very strong warriors. They were masters of Taijutsu, Explosion release, and levitation.

The Uzumaki woman told him she would let him train under them sometime in the future to harness his Taijutsu skills.

It was quiet for awhile as the two just enjoyed the sunset. However it was Risa who broke the silence.

"When are we going to revive them?" She asked. Naruto closed his eyes as he thought.

"My actions will probably cause the fourth Shinobi war. I will say around that time. However before I even get that far I need to master Kurama-chan's power and get stronger. Baa-chan, do you think during your travels you could help me search for the other 7?" Naruto asked.

Risa raised a brow before nodding with a smile.

"Of course, Naruto-kun. Just make sure you are careful while I'm away." Risa teased, earning a chuckle from Naruto. For the rest of the evening the two enjoyed each others presence in silence.

* * *

**Two days later**

In the outskirts of Konoha, a strong mist was present and it was deathly silent till a bell was heard. The guard immediately stood to attention and looked out for anybody suspicious.

A few minutes later he spotted two dark blurry figures. One was taller than the other and stood to the left. By what the guard could tell the two walked calmly towards him. As they approached he could see their attire.

They both wore high collared black cloaks with red clouds. Covering their faces and on top of their heads were straw hats that had bells on them. The big one had some kind of large Zanbato strapped to his back.

The guard stood up and glared at the two.

"Stop right there, I need to see identification!" The guard announced. The two stopped making the guard breathe easier. The small one on the right lifted his head up, revealing his red eyes with three tomoes.

The Guard foolishly stared into them and became drowsy before he slumped to the ground, unconscious. After the guard was down, the two kept walking on.

Not to long after the two entered the village of Konohagakure and stood on top of the village walls, gazing at it. The two were silent before the small one spoke.

"Look at it. It was so strong and full of life. Now it's just weak and quiet. A shame." The voice belonged to a man. It was soft and stoic.

The big one grinned a like a shark before speaking.

"Oh don't tell me you regret leaving this place." This was the voice of a man as well. He was sarcastic.

The smaller man raised his head, revealing his Sharingan.

"No, not at all." The man stated before he turned and walked away with his partner following.

* * *

**With Risa**

Risa was currently leaving Konoha's area. She had on a backpack stored with seals. She wasn't wearing her armor, instead wearing what she wore on the mountain a few days ago.

She paused in her walk and turned her head in Konoha's direction. After a few moments a smirk made a way on her lips.

'It seems Naruto-kun is going to be busy in these next few weeks. One week and he is already starting on a new adventure. Heh, wonder what it is this time.' Risa thought with a chuckle before moving on.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The blonde was currently walking down the street trying to pass time before meeting with his team for a meeting. He was currently dressed in a dark navy blue high collared short sleeved shirt, a white sash with extra length tied around his waist, and black Shinobi pants with regular black Shinobi sandals.

He also recently cut his hair back to its shoulder length. He only grew it out again because of training and really didn't have the time to cut it.

The blonde was slightly annoyed to have this team meeting. He wanted to get real training in, instead of playing ninja. His battle with his grandmother showed him he had skill but not enough experience. He needed to refine his skills so that way he could be stronger.

As the blonde walked down the street, he didn't notice that he walked passed the flower shop and passed a certain platinum blondes eye view. Naruto only noticed a few moments after when he heard Ino calling his name.

Turning around he blinked in surprise as she jogged up to him with a bright smile. She was dressed in her civilian clothes, a peach short sleeved shirt with tan khaki's.

"Hey Naruto-kun, how have you been?" Ino asked. Naruto gave a small smile with a shrug.

"I've been good, how about you, Ino?" Naruto asked, being polite. He didn't know why Ino, one of Sasuke's fan girls, was talking to him. I mean sure he saved her from that fall but still.

Even though he had Mei, Naruto never thought girls his age would pay even remote attention to him. Although he hated to admit it, when he was in the academy he always thought Ino was much cuter than Sakura.

He guessed it was because of her attitude. Yeah sometimes she made fun of him, but she didn't go out of her way like Sakura did. The teen would be lying to his self if he thought Ino still wasn't cute.

As these thoughts were going through his head, he never realized that he was walking with Ino as she was telling him how this past week has been for her. Surprisingly enough, even though he was in his own thoughts, Naruto heard and understood every word she said.

"Well you can't really depend on Shikamaru much for training. I mean the guy gave up during his match." Naruto stated. The blonde boy never really thought much of Shikamaru in the first place. Like Kurama said, he was lazy and nosy.

"I know right! Man, did that piss me off! He was so close to winning that match but he just had to quit. Kami, I hate him sometimes." Ino muttered.

Naruto chuckled in response. After Ino calmed down a bit she looked towards Naruto and smiled.

"So Naruto-kun, what have you been up to this past week?" Ino asked. Naruto gave a shrug as they continued walking.

"Nothing much actually. After the invasion I had to rest for about two days. For the rest of the time I just trained." Naruto informed. Ino nodded before she asked him something.

"Ano, Naruto?" She called. Naruto glanced towards her, letting her know she had his attention.

"I was wondering if maybe sometime it would be okay for me to train with you." She stated. Naruto stopped walking with a look of surprise on his face. But he quickly masked it.

"What brought this up? And why me?" Naruto asked. He could allow her to train with him, but he didn't want to hurt her on accident.

"Well, after the forest and preliminaries, I realized that I'm weak, too weak. I could barely beat Sakura, and I wasn't sure if I would have lasted long against the sound team in the forest. I want to get stronger so that next time if something like that comes up, I'll be ready." Ino stated.

Naruto remained silent as he gazed at her. After a few moments he spoke again.

"Why can't you train with you're team? I'm sure Asuma wouldn't mind giving you some extra training." Naruto stated. Ino sighed.

"You're right, but look at you. After that weird transformation in the forest you became amazingly strong. You beat Kiba without breaking a sweat. Then after the break, you completely humiliated Neji!"

"Plus you took down Gaara and that sound team that was after us with no problems. I'm pretty sure it wasn't Kakashi who trained you during the month break." Ino smirked, receiving a nod from Naruto.

"So if you can become so strong in month just training by yourself, then I want to train with you and become strong as well." Ino finished. Naruto gave it some thought before taking a deep breath.

"Alright, you can train with me. However it's going to be after you do something." Naruto stated. Ino raised a brow.

"Before you and I start any training together you need to at least gain a decent grip on you're clan techniques. Since you're serious about training,"

"I'm sure your father wouldn't mind teaching you. After you have learned most of you're clan techniques, you can train with me. Deal?" Naruto asked holding out his hand.

Ino nodded with a grin, shaking his hand.

"Deal."

* * *

**Later**

After spending a good hour or so with Ino, she headed back to the flower shop since it was her shift. Naruto meanwhile, went to training ground seven where he saw the brooding form of Sasuke, Sakura who was staring at him in worry, and Kakashi who was reading his porn.

Once Naruto showed up Kakashi looked up from his book and eye smiled.

"It's very nice of you to show up, Naruto." Kakashi commented on his tardiness. Naruto waved him off with a dismissive hand while Sasuke and Sakura noticed him.

"Dobe, where have you been?" Sasuke demanded.

"Yeah and why are you late?" Sakura chimed in. Naruto rolled his eyes before glaring at them.

"It's none of you're business. But if you really want to know, I was walking around the village, spending time with Ino." Naruto answered in a cold tone. Sakura eyes widened while Sasuke grunted.

"W-what? I-Ino?! Why would you spend time with Ino-pig? She has nothing useful to offer." Sakura stated gaining Naruto's cold icy gaze.

"And you do? If I recall Sakura, it was you who did nothing but piss yourself during the mission in wave. I also remember it was Sasuke and I, being the ones who saved you when you screwed up on the D-rank missions we took." Naruto reminded.

Sakura flinched as he kept listing off.

"So don't go around saying Ino doesn't have any usefulness. She at least has a grip on some powerful jutsu, C-rank at best. While you, haven't even mastered the basic academy Jutsu. Those in glass houses shouldn't throw stones." Naruto berated.

Kakashi clapped his book close as he wanted Naruto stop verbally assaulting Sakura. He noticed that Sasuke gave a look of pity towards Sakura before glaring at Naruto.

"Oh yeah? And what about you, dobe? If I recall, before you're whole personality changed, you were the dead last of our class. You had more faults in our D-ranks than Sakura did. At least she was the Kunoichi of the year." Sasuke reminded.

Naruto was quickly growing irritated.

"Yes I was the dead last; I had more faults in our D-ranks, Sasuke. But it was I, who got us our first C-rank mission. It was I, who came up with the plan to save Kakashi when Zabuza captured him. It was I, who managed to beat Haku while you laid there dead!"

"It was I, who managed to stop Ibiki from failing us and let us pass. It was I, who snapped you out of your fear of Orochimaru when he attacked us! It was I, who easily beat the sound team attacking Sakura!"

"I got the scrolls, allowing us to get to the preliminaries! It was me! It was only me, who defeated Gaara and managed to save the Sandaime from death! IT WAS ALL ME!" Naruto yelled, his Rinnegan blazing.

The rest of the team took a step back as Naruto's anger was still rising. The blonde leaned back and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. After a few moments his eyes opened again, but they were cold.

Sasuke and Sakura were silent while Kakashi was studying Naruto. The boy seemed more angry and cold. He noticed how Naruto no longer referred to Sakura as 'chan' or called him Sensei.

"Fight me." Sasuke spoke up. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I told you to fight me! I want to see how I will fare against you in a no hold barred battle. So fight me, Naruto!" Sasuke roared, his Sharingan blazing to life.

Naruto remained silent before closing his eyes and giving a nod. Turning around the blonde and Uchiha walked towards the clearing of the field and turned towards each other.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, don't do this! Please." Sakura pleaded but she was ignored. Kakashi sighed and walked towards them. The two watched Kakashi stand between them.

The jonin looked towards Sasuke before looking towards Naruto. Both of their expression were stoic, there eyes cold and lusting for battle. Kakashi raised his arm.

"This will be a no hold barred match. However, if I see one of you going in for the kill I will interfere. Understand?" Kakashi said in a demanding tone. Both nodded in response.

With a small nod and glancing at both of them Kakashi dropped his arm and leapt back as the two charged at each other. The jonin stood by Sakura's side who was watching them both in worry.

"Kakashi-sensei, why did you let them fight? They're teammates, friends. This isn't right." Sakura shook her head.

"You also forget they are rivals, Sakura. This was going to happen sooner or later. It's time they settled this, for now." Kakashi stated, returning back to the match.

The two appeared in the center of the clearing with their right fists connected. Sasuke swung at Naruto with his left fist only for the blonde to grasp it. Quickly, Naruto's right fist grasped onto Sasuke's before he threw him over.

Sasuke was surprised by this and blurred through hand signs. As Sasuke was about to land on the ground he faced Naruto upside down and blew out a large fireball. The blonde glanced behind him before he ran through the fire.

Sasuke and the other two were shocked by this, but were more shocked when Naruto came out unharmed with two fireballs in his palms.

The blonde Uzumaki jumped into the air and threw the fireballs at Sasuke who watched them grow into large balls of fire as they came at him.

The Uchiha quickly tried dodging them. He however was blasted away when the last fireball crashed against the ground near him.

He tumbled to the ground and threw a barrage of Shuriken and Kunai at Naruto who whipped out his own kunai and started blocking and dodging them all before throwing his kunai accurately.

Sasuke dodged it with ease but he heard a sizzle before it exploded. The Uchiha flew forward and hit the ground while Naruto went through three hand signs.

"Earth style: Thousand hands." Naruto muttered before slamming his hands on the ground. The ground shook a bit before hands made of earth and rock started to form around Sasuke, pulling him down into the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed making the Uchiha wake up and start to get out of the earth hands clutches. After he was a safe distance he was glaring at Naruto who stood up and gazed at him.

The two watched each other before they rushed at each other once again.

Kakashi and Sakura watched as the two traded blows. However they both noticed how much force Naruto was putting into his fists and how much force Sasuke wasn't.

Sasuke seemed pretty serious on wanting to win while Naruto remained impassive, as if he didn't really care. Sasuke was hitting him but he wasn't doing much damage while every mark Naruto made was doing its job.

Naruto noticed how Sasuke was getting a bit to close and used a silent Shinra tensei, blowing him back. But as Sasuke went flying Naruto lunged at him and snatched his throat and slammed him against the tree.

"Ghack!" Sasuke coughed as his eyes were wide. Naruto glared at Sasuke in silent rage. The blonde has had enough of Sasuke trying to act superior when he really wasn't. He wouldn't have to deal with him anymore if he just squeezed a little tighter.

'Naruto stop it. We need him for later! If you kill him now we will have to make a new plan!' Madara warned, but was being ignored by Naruto.

The blonde dark thoughts were cut short when he heard a caw. His grip loosened slightly as he heard another caw. Naruto dropped Sasuke on the ground and looked around.

His eyes scanned the area before he finally noticed the pitch black crow perched on a tree branch near by. The blonde stared at the crow and finally saw the red eyes it possessed. The same eyes his grandfather and Sasuke possessed.

The Sharingan.

Just as he realized what the crow possessed it flew away in a hurry. His eyes narrowed before turning towards an unconscious Sasuke. With a small quiet grunt, Naruto turned towards Kakashi and Sakura.

Naruto closed his eyes and walked passed them but stopped for a minute.

"I'm tired of being disrespected, mistreated and ignored. Know that it was I, who saved the village twice. The first time 13 years ago, and the second not that long ago. But I keep Konoha's destruction away. Remember that." Naruto ordered before he kept walking.

Sakura had a confused look on her face while Kakashi was pale as a ghost. Naruto just hinted to what he possessed. He knew Sakura was smart and unusually curious.

It wouldn't be long till she figured out what he was talking about. He just needed to make sure she kept it to herself till Naruto announced it to the whole village.

But for now he picked up Sasuke and told Sakura to show up for some personal one on one training with him tomorrow before he left.

The pink headed girl was silent and wiped her eye. What was happening to her team? Ever since the forest of death, everything was getting worse.

Sasuke receiving that weird mark by Orochimaru. And Naruto, mysteriously transforming. Ever since, things have gone down hill. And now, that fight between them.

She wondered what Naruto was talking about saving the village the first time and keep Konoha safe from destruction. Thirteen years ago…

What did that mean?

* * *

Naruto stood on the roof of the Hokage tower with his arms folded, gazing at the village with his Rinnegan. He didn't know why he got so angry at Sasuke and Sakura. The blonde just guessed it was his old feelings of them were resurfacing.

They didn't have a chance during the month break since he was gone and didn't see Sakura and Kakashi was training Sasuke. The blonde took a deep breath, as he stood under the stars.

A Second chance. Just like Konoha, he guessed they deserved a second chance. But for now he needed to get stronger a bit. Naruto's senses spiked due to feeling someone behind him.

"A nice night isn't." A voice stated. Naruto was silent before looking behind him to see it was Danzo Shimura. Naruto didn't really know this man but he heard of his work, and he didn't like it.

Rumor was, he worked with Orochimaru in the past, and currently had a 'secret' operation of ninja's that did Konoha's toughest missions.

"Is there something I can help you with, elder Danzo?" Naruto asked in a quiet respectful tone. Danzo shook his head before he stood beside Naruto who turned back to watching over the village.

"Isn't beautiful? Konohagakure, the strongest village in the elemental nations, such beauty." Danzo said, a small smile on his lips.

Naruto didn't respond, only gazing at it.

"I'm glad the invasion failed. I'm sure we would have won but it would have been much tougher. I want to thank you, Naruto Uzumaki, for defending Konoha with such brilliance." Danzo stated.

Naruto gave a nod.

"I am in debt to you. Anything you need, anything at all, just ask." Danzo informed before he bid Naruto a goodnight and left, returning back to the shadows.

Naruto remained silent before he took a deep breath recalling his day. After doing that he disappeared in a flock of ravens, not noticing the crow watching him from afar.

* * *

**Next morning**

"I want to congratulate, Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki for such a great performance during the exams. Today, I promote you both to the rank of…Chunin." Hiruzen grinned as he handed the two boys chunin style flak jackets.

Shikamaru sighed, muttering a troublesome as he put on the jacket. Naruto mean while stared at the flack jacket before sealing into his arm for later.

They were currently in the Hokages office with their respective teams standing behind them. Kakashi was reading his book, Sasuke was looking out the window brooding, while Sakura had a small smile on her face.

Asuma chuckled as he watched Shikamaru while Choji was munching on his chips in joy. Ino glomped Naruto with a grin, causing the teen to stumble a bit.

"Congrats Naruto-kun!" Ino grinned while Sakura glared at her and Naruto just chuckled nervously.

Kakashi eye smiled and congratulated Naruto who just gave a sharp and short nod. Sasuke glanced at Naruto with small jealously before turning back to his window.

"Hey we should celebrate! BARBEQUE!" Choji roared in happiness. Asuma sweat dropped while Shikamaru just shook his head.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Sakura agreed. Sasuke grunted and started walking towards the door.

"I'll pass." He muttered before he left. Kakashi gave a small sigh before he looked towards Sakura.

"I wish we could Sakura but we still have to get your training in. So lets go, see ya later." Kakashi eye smiled and disappeared with apologetic Sakura in a puff of smoke.

Naruto grunted before he nodded towards Hiruzen before he started to leave.

"Sorry guys but I'm not that hungry." Naruto stated. Ino agreed with him and was about to leave with Naruto when Hiruzen stopped him.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I need to speak with Naruto alone." Sarutobi informed. They all bowed while Ino glanced at Naruto who just nodded to her. With a small smile she left the room but stayed by till he came out.

Naruto crossed his arms, his gaze impassive.

"So when is Jiraiya going to reveal himself?" Naruto asked as he glanced at the corner of the wall. The next moment Jiraiya revealed himself with a small grim smirk.

"Kid is good. He will definitely be useful." Jiraiya stated. Naruto narrowed his eyes before turning to Hiruzen for an explanation.

"Naruto, we all know I am getting to old to hold this position any longer. After the invasion I finally realized that. I offered Jiraiya the position of Hokage…"

"And I said no." Jiraiya finished, earning a small scowl from his sensei.

"Anyway, he said no. So the only one who is capable of becoming Hokage is Tsunade Senju, she will become the Godaime Hokage." Sarutobi stated.

"That's fine and dandy and all but what does this have to do with me?" Naruto wondered, he was getting irritated by this.

"It's gonna probably take a while to find her, so to keep myself entertained, I requested newly promoted Chunin, Naruto Uzumaki to accompany me." Jiraiya smirked earning a small glare from the boy.

"I refuse." Naruto stated. But Hiruzen shook his head.

"That's not acceptable. Your first mission as Chunin is to accompany Jiraiya to search for the next Godaime Hokage. Just think about it Naruto, traveling with a Sannin to look fro the next Hokage is a huge honor. And if word gets out about this to the village, the villagers will respect you more." Hiruzen stated.

"I don't give a fuck about their respect!" Naruto snapped his anger flaring.

"I don't need any civilians respect. I don't know if you realized old man, but I no longer care about becoming Hokage. What I care about is becoming the strongest ninja of my generation and future generations to come! The next, Madara Uchiha!" Naruto explained.

To say the two were disturbed by this was an understatement. Out of all people to say he wanted to be like, he had to say Konoha's greatest traitor. Why couldn't the boy say his father?

"Naruto we understand that, and by traveling with Jiraiya he could teach you how to be that great. And maybe if you persuade Tsunade, she will train you as well." Hiruzen stated.

"No. I refuse to learn from the one who taught Minato Namikaze! And I also refuse to learn from a theiveing Senju!" Naruto spat out. His hate of the Senju at first was Madara's influence but after learning from his Grandmother it was his own now.

The two were now shocked by this. Naruto was starting to sound like an Uchiha. That wasn't good at all.

"But fine. I will accompany Sannin Jiraiya on this mission. But I request to have genin Ino Yamanaka to join me on this quest. I refuse to be alone with this…pervert." Naruto scowled.

"Sorry, but I'm only interested in you." Jiraiya stated. Naruto growled but took another deep breath.

"Fine. But don't expect me to like it. When do we leave?" Naruto demanded. Jiraiya gave a victory smirk before he answered.

"We leave by noon. You have two hours to meet me at the gate." Jiraiya stated before he left. Hiruzen sighed and started to speak before Naruto stomped and kicked the door open in rage, nearly knocking it off it's hinges.

Ino actually jumped in fright when he came out, leaving a blinking Hiruzen. Ino stood and followed Naruto, wondering what was wrong.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Ino asked. Naruto didn't answer as he was currently seeing red. After ten minutes of trying to calm down Naruto realized where he was to see he and Ino were on the roof of the Hokage tower.

She was sitting on a bench watching him pace around before he stopped and took a deep breath. Ino realized he was calm and decided to see what was wrong with her new crush.

"Are you going to tell me what happened now?" She asked. Ino knew she was being nosy but she wanted to be more involved. She didn't know why but after he saved her she felt the need to be closer to him.

Ino just hoped she wasn't annoying him. Naruto sighed and looked at her before looking away.

"Jiraiya of the sannin requested for me to travel with him in the search of Tsunade Senju, who is to become the Godaime Hokage." Naruto informed her.

Ino's eyes widened in surprise. She wanted to grin and congratulate him but she remembered that he was angry.

"So what's wrong with that?" She asked. Naruto scowled before he spoke.

"First off is I won't be able to train as much as I want. The bastard is interrupting that. Second is, I know his game. He is trying to get closer to me and enter my life. Third is, I don't want to look for no damn Senju! If she's lost she needs to stay lost! Thieving bastards." Naruto growled.

Ino realized how angry Naruto was and was a bit worried. She didn't like to see that scowl on his face. She wouldn't mind his usual emotionless face but not that scowl.

Not sure what to do she reached for his hand and brought it up with hers. Naruto turned his eyes to her in confusion. What was she doing?

"Well think about it this way Naruto-kun. If you go with Jiraiya then he can teach you some powerful techniques to add to you're library."

"Second, if you allow him to at least let him know what you want him to know, you will have a powerful ally. Third, if you find Tsunade and gain her favor, you will have an even bigger ally since she is to be Hokage." Ino explained.

Naruto blinked. She just pointed out and said the same things Hiruzen said, but for some reason…he liked how she said it better. Much better in fact. It made sense to him more.

He could feel his anger dropping and the blonde wondered why. How come Ino had this effect on him? He only started actually speaking to her yesterday yet he felt calm, even happy with her around.

It annoyed him to no end that he didn't know what this meant. Kurama and Madara however did and were chuckling.

Naruto sighed before he nodded.

"That sounds like a brilliant plan, Ino-chan. Thank you for being patient with me." Naruto grinned. Ino blushed before Naruto spoke up again.

"I have till noon before I have to leave. How about we hang around the village till then." Naruto stated. Ino smiled and nodded in agreement, happy she was able to spend time with Naruto.

* * *

**Two hours later**

The two hours passed and Naruto was on the road with Jiraiya. The silence between them was unnerving, at least it was for Jiraiya. Naruto however enjoyed it as he didn't want to talk to the man if he didn't have too.

"So…is the blonde girl your girlfriend?"

The blonde sighed in annoyance.

This was going to be a long mission.

* * *

**Alright! There is the update! HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW?! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Bet you were surprised that it wasn't Kushina hunh?! Well anyway, I'm going to put up a poll for Kushina and some of the Biju to be in the harem or not.**

**Seems Akatsuki is on the move. Ino is getting closer to Naruto, while his team is drifting away. I liked how he handled them.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, back with another chapter of Naruto no Jubi. Sorry it took so long to release a chapter for at least one of my stories. I've been trying to pick up the slack in school, and quite frankly I just needed a break to regroup my thoughts. **

**Also after about a year, I finally obtained Skyrim and have been playing it non-stop on the weekends. But anyway, doubt you guys wanna hear about my everyday life so I'll cut right to the subject then.**

**Some of you have been bagging on Ino. Not cool guys. I agree with you about her being practically useless during NARUTO but Shippuden she has gotten better.**

**Plus there is no one more useless in NARUTO than Sakura. Hell even Hinata, who I hate the most, is stronger than Sakura. At least Ino has some techniques under her belt other than Sakura. **

**But I'm not going to preach my beliefs on you as that is not what I'm here for. Maybe another time though…**

**Also, next up is Risa. So I'm glad to see that all of you did not see that coming. Hell, I didn't even see it coming till I re-read the story to see if it was good or not. **

**So some of you are asking if Risa should be in the harem, even though she is Madara's wife. That is something I do not know about whatsoever. I had plans for her to be reunited with Madara but even I'm having doubts if I want to do that. So I'll sleep on it for a bit before making my decision.**

**Next up is Rinnegan. Yes, the Rinnegan can use Sharingan techniques and such, and that is what I plan on doing. What is the point being Madara Uchiha's grandson, and not having Sharingan techniques what so ever? It's ludicrous. **

**Okay, now someone asked for the full harem, so if you guys want to see it, it's at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Anyway, I think that's it for now. Oh wait! Just to tell you guys, Naruto will not be Madara and Hashirama's level at the age he is now. He will be that level around 16-17 years old. Maybe even later than that, not sure.**

**Okay that's it. Let's get started.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It's been about four days since the trip with Jiraiya started and Naruto was glad to say he was actually getting things done.

After about 10 miles away from Konoha, Jiraiya had the boy spar with him just to get a taste of what the boy's strength was like.

Thinking it wouldn't be that great as he heard, he held back a bit, but after about 5 minutes, Naruto promptly kicked Jiraiya's ass. It was then when Jiraiya demanded a rematch and didn't hold back much.

And even then Naruto still gave him a run for his money.

The blonde was pretty glad to know he was at least somewhat on par with a sannin who was only using about 75% of his power. But the boy had to remember that Jiraiya was not in his prime any more, and probably got somewhat lazy during the years after Yondaime's death.

Even with those thoughts the boy was still happy. After his defeat by the hands of his grandmother the boy felt…weak. He went all out against her and she held back almost all of her power. It annoyed him.

Back to the present, it was like that for every ten miles. They would have a short break before the two would start the sparring once more.

Jiraiya was captivated by the use of Naruto's Rinnegan which Naruto actually didn't use much. The sannin then assumed Naruto didn't know how to use it which he voiced. That was a big no no for Jiraiya as Naruto gained an evil smirk on his lips.

For about 2 hours, Naruto used Jiraiya as his training dummy, using whatever techniques he knew of, concerning the Rinnegan. Jiraiya from then on made note not to aggravate or underestimate Naruto ever again.

On the third day, the toad sage had Naruto show him some of his skills. The boy showed Jiraiya his Kenjutsu and some of his Ninjutsu.

Despite not really favoring the use of a weapon much, Jiraiya was highly impressed to see the skill Naruto had with a blade. The sannin wondered who taught Naruto for the boy to be this skillful at such a young age.

Jiraiya, however was able to notice some flaws and small openings that went unnoticed by the blonde and silently thankful to the man for pointing them out so he could fix them.

Onto Ninjutsu, once again, the sage was impressed by Naruto's use of the elements. The elements he controlled the best was fire, wind and water. Naruto really didn't see a need to really master the other two elements but was then scolded by Madara, and a bit by Jiraiya for such way of thinking.

After the scolding and being mildly embarrassed, Jiraiya started telling Naruto that having the use of all elements was a blessing, especially when they could all be equal to each other in power, thanks to his Rinnegan.

Shortly after, Jiraiya explained to Naruto the probable results of mastering the last two elements, then the other three elements he was interested in. The sage also informed the blonde about sub-elements, which Naruto only had a piece of information about.

The only sub-element he could use at the time was Lava release and he could barely use it with out harming himself. It was thanks to Mei he was able too in the first place. One sub-element he was interested in was Ice release, which he remembered Haku use not that long ago.

Speaking of Ice release, Naruto found out in order for him to use that element, he would need to master his control over wind and water which he was doing right now through the use of clones.

The two came upon a town earlier today. It was currently having a festival which Naruto really wasn't interested in. Jiraiya had to go meet one of his contacts to receive information about Tsunade.

Naruto however decided to stay at the outskirts of the town and resume his training. He had summoned about 200 clones to only be very slightly winded. Without having to voice his orders the clones split up in to the required numbers and groups before beginning the training subjects Naruto assigned to them.

The original sat under a large tree in an Indian style position with his arms crossed and eyes closed and head bowed low a bit. The boy needed to talk to his grandfather about the use of his eyes which were starting to bug him now.

After 3 minutes of silence and sitting there, Naruto opened his eyes to be greeted to the sight of a green lush forest. As the blonde walked through the forest he came upon the sight a compound which reminded him of the Uchiha compound.

Walking through the gates, Naruto made his way into the main house. Not to long after he came in the dojo to see he grandfather sitting at the center of the room meditating. The Uchiha was garbed in his relaxation clothes instead of his usual armor.

"Is there something you need, Naruto?" Madara asked as he opened his eyes which were pure black. Naruto had to keep himself from taking a double take. He wasn't really used to seeing his grandfather's normal onyx colored eyes.

Naruto nodded and sat down in the same position.

"Yes. It's about my eyes. They are irritating me to say the least. I do not know what this means. If I recall correctly, it was you who said the Rinnegan will not allow me to go blind for over extended use, also with the help of Kurama it's frankly not possible. So what does this mean?" Naruto wondered.

Madara was quiet as he listened to his grandson speak. He could tell the hint of worry in his voice, even though his face was practically impassive with small confusion.

"You rest at ease, Naruto. My guess is that, your Rinnegan is slowly evolving to the next stage. It's probably due to the many spars you have had with the toad Sannin. Remember, the Sharingan derived from the Rinnegan. And since you activated the Rinnegan before the Sharingan, it could only mean that the abilities of the Sharingan are starting to come into play." Madara explained.

Naruto nodded with a quiet sigh of relief. The boy wasn't afraid to go blind. Well maybe a bit. No he was afraid that without the useful help of the powerful tool which was his eyes, he may not be able to achieve his dream.

The blonde thanked his grandfather before standing up. As he was about to leave he turned his head towards the sliding door to which Kurama forcefully opened.

Naruto and Madara raised a brow at the Biju woman as they gazed at her.

Kurama was about 5'8 with long orange/reddish hair tied into a ponytail and a bang covering her right eye slightly. She had a light tan to her skin and nice full lips, with a button nose. Her eyes were the most captivating to Naruto.

They were almost a golden amber color with a hint of red and had black vertical slits running down the middle. The woman wore a dark red Kimono that was a bit tight, squeezing her large C-cup breasts together. She also wore black tight pants, the material was believed to be spandex.

Overall she had a wonderful figure that would have most men drool over.

"We have a problem." Kurama stated which caused Naruto to turn around fully.

"It seems that Gobi's celestial item is reacting to something, and the fifth lock has been opened." Kyuubi stated. Now Naruto and Madara were confused.

"Fifth lock?" Naruto asked right as Madara stood up himself.

"What is that?" The Uchiha asked. Kurama sighed in annoyance before she explained.

"Do you remember when I told you to about hell having nine circles?" Kurama reminded, causing Naruto and Madara to nod in response.

"Good. Listen. The ninth circle has a gate a powerful gate which has a total of nine locks. The locks are connected to the Biju's celestial item. When one of the items react dangerously or are destroyed, a one of the locks is opened. And since Gobi's item is reacting…."

"The fifth lock has opened." Naruto finished for her, gaining a nod. Madara furrowed his brows in confusion before speaking.

"Okay, then why is Gobi's item reacting? Is it because of her Jinchuriki?" Madara wondered. Kyuubi shrugged in response.

"I have no clue, but I doubt that's it. If it was because of Gobi's Jinchuriki then it wouldn't because they obtained it. Naruto obtained my ring but it hasn't reacted. Something must of happened to Gobi or someone is tampering with the item. Either way it's not good." Kyuubi stated.

"Well why is that?" Naruto asked. Kurama looked at both of them before she spoke.

"Two reasons. The first is that a lock to the nine circle has been unlocked which is not good. If that gate opens then that will mean Hell will be accessible to earth, from both sides. You humans may not know how to open the gates of hell, but us demons. Is practically childs play." Kyuubi informed.

"And the second reason?" Madara wondered.

"Demons will start showing up pretty soon. Lucky for us it will be low ranked demons from the 1st and 2nd circle. However if another lock opens the higher class will show up. Not good." Kurama answered.

"Well how do we stop it? Is there a way?" Naruto asked. Kurama nodded before explaining.

"There are total of three ways to stop it. The first is having all the Biju go back to hell and do what we did before. We will have to reset the lock. The second is going in there ourselves and resealing the lock which will be nearly impossible." Kurama said.

"And the third?" Madara wondered. Kurama sighed before brushing her hair a bit.

"Well this is only a last resort and if all the locks are open. We summon Juubi-sama and have her shut the gate forever. But there is a cost to that. To have the gate shut forever, a soul must be sealed within. But here is the catch, the soul must be as powerful as the last inhabitant within the circle. Whether it had been a person, an animal or even an object." Kurama stated.

Naruto and Madara were silent as they were pondering on what they should do. Kurama was silent, just watching them.

"Well that is a big pill to swallow." Naruto muttered before he sighed.

"I say we see how this turns out. Our goal in the end run is to resurrect Juubi-sama. If more locks have opened by the time we are close to our goal, I guess were going to have to go reseal the locks ourselves." Naruto stated.

"How much time do you think we have before demons start showing up?" Madara asked the Kyuubi.

"Well low class demons aren't that very smart but are mildly strong. The strongest would have to be at least Anbu level. I say about 1 or two years before they start showing up. But we don't know if more locks will open by that time." Kyuubi stated.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Kura-chan, do you think you can locate Gobi's item? Maybe if we find it we can do something about this." Naruto suggested. Kyuubi gave a small frown.

"I can, but it will take some time. I haven't been in tune with my sisters items as I should be. I can only tell when they are reacting and a lock has opened. But I'll try, give me a week or so." Kurama stated.

Naruto nodded before Madara spoke up.

"Naruto, what about the Ichibi Jinchuriki? Maybe you can have him find his item so we can keep an eye on it." Madara stated. Naruto nodded as he remembered about Gaara.

"Right, I'll see about that. Anyway I have to go. Contact me if anything comes up, Kurama-chan." Naruto ordered. Kurama nodded before she gave him a peck on the lips before turning around and leaving the room.

With a nod to his grandfather the blonde left.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he surprised to know it was around 3'oclock. Standing up he was glad to see his clones keeping up the good work before deciding to find a hotel like Jiraiya told him to earlier.

Once the blonde found a suitable room he unpacked some of his things before going to wash his face. After drying it with a towel he looked into the mirror and looked at his eyes. He could see they were glowing a bit, but nothing major.

It was then he fell into memory lane.

* * *

**Flashback**

In a world composed of an innumerable amount of randomly arranged and different sized rectangular prisms amongst a dark and seemingly endless void, was a conscious Temari and unconscious Gaara Sabaku.

Temari was sitting on a prism with Gaara's head in her lap who was sleeping peacefully. The blonde girl didn't know how long she and her brother have been in this silent dark place, but she kinda enjoyed being here alone with him.

All she remembered was that she was knocked out by the frightening yet handsome blonde boy, Naruto. After a couple of hours or so, she didn't know how long, she woke up to see her brother not to far away from her unconscious and a weird seal on his forehead.

After what felt like days, Gaara finally woke up and didn't threaten to kill her which was a surprise to her. But she was in complete shock when he actually apologized to her.

Temari forgave him after he told her why he was apologizing, and that he planned on apologizing to Kankuro as well. After the apology, Temari decided to spend whatever time they were still stuck in this place with her brother and bonded with him.

He told her how he felt so alone when he was a child and how he hated everyone. But after sleeping for those couple of days he found out that he wasn't alone.

Gaara told her about his dreams which was kinda weird, well what he dreamed about. The boy told her that he dreamed about Naruto Uzumaki, and how his childhood was the same as his. Lonely, sad, and filled with hate for something he had no control over.

Despite feeling that Gaara dreaming about Naruto was creepy, she actually became more interested in the blonde boy. She was also glad that Gaara's dreams changed after he told her about them.

Temari estimated she and her brother have been in this weird place for at least a week now. As she was beginning to doze off she heard something from above. It sounded like wind, almost like a vacuum.

Looking up, Temari saw that it was a swirling portal after a couple of seconds the portal disappeared, only to be replaced by The blonde boy, Naruto Uzumaki.

He was currently dressed in his relaxation clothes with his arms crossed and eyes focused on the two.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki, right?" Temari voiced her thoughts. Naruto nodded in response. She wasn't quite sure at first since his hair wasn't as long as she remembered.

"What do you want? Did you come here to finish the job? To kill us?" Temari asked, with a small glare, only to receive a chuckle.

"Foolish girl. And here I thought you were as smart as the lazy ass Nara. Why would I want to kill you and Gaara?" Naruto asked, his tone holding amusement and some warmth.

Temari blinked in confusion. He wasn't going to kill them?

"No, I did not come to kill you. In fact I came to take you back to the real world. You two have been here for to long." Naruto stated.

"How long have we been in this place? Plus, what is this place anyway?" Temari asked. Naruto looked around before his eyes settled back on Temari.

"This is my pocket dimension. It's pretty handy, one of the useful techniques granted by the Sharingan. And to answer your first question, Temari-chan, you and Gaara have been in this place for about 3 days." Naruto summed up.

Temari blinked and dropped her jaw in surprise. Three days? It felt WAY longer than that. Naruto gave a chuckle once more as he stared at the girl.

"You should close you're mouth Temari-chan. You never know, a fly might come here and go down your throat." Naruto teased, causing Temari to shut her mouth and blush in embarrassment.

"I bet you are wondering why it felt so long in here. That is because time really doesn't apply in this dimension. While it's been three days in the real world, it's been about a 3 or 4 weeks in here." Naruto informed.

Not to long after, Gaara started to stir gaining Naruto and Temari's attention. Naruto gave a small smirk while Temari glanced at Naruto and Gaara.

"Have good dreams, Gaara?" Naruto asked the red head, causing the boy to look towards Naruto with wide eyes.

"N-Naruto U-Uzumaki." Gaara muttered. Naruto nodded before Gaara looked towards Temari then back at Naruto.

"I understand. You did, you had the same eyes as I did. You still somewhat do, but…you have those who care for you and you care for, and that's what makes you strong." Gaara uttered.

Naruto kept quiet as listened to the boy. Temari watched as Gaara stepped up to Naruto, staring him in the eye.

"I want to have that. I want to have people who care for me and I care for. I want to become truly strong." Gaara stated. Naruto glanced at Temari before smirking.

"You already have one person who cares for you, Gaara. You don't need a whole bunch to be strong, one is just enough. I believe that person who cares for you is Temari-chan." Naruto nodded to her.

Gaara's eyes widened looking towards his sister who stood up and nodded, agreeing with Naruto.

"You're not alone anymore Gaara. There are more people like us, all over the world. Not just Jinchuriki, but orphans, kids with families. This cruel world is filled with them." Naruto informed.

"Even though I believe peace is just a meaningless word, I believe somehow, someway, it can be attained. We just need to come together as a people." Naruto stated.

"So you plan on brining peace to the world, Naruto?" Temari asked. Naruto snorted in amusement.

"No, that is a dream for fools, and I am no fool. I may believe it can be attained, but that will take maybe a millinea to attain. No, my plan is to resurrect Juubi-sama allow justice to her. After that is uncertain. But I have a goal and that is all that matters." Naruto answered.

Gaara and Temari were silent as Naruto turned his back to them right as the world shifted. The three were now standing on a green lush grassy field. The sky was pitch black but was illuminated by the many bright stars and the shining full moon.

"However, I can not do it alone. I may be powerful, strong and handsome…" The blonde smirked as he glanced at Temari who blushed in embarrassment.

"But I'm only one man. It will take more than one man to achieve my goal. My actions will probably no doubt cause a fourth shinobi war. I will need help." Naruto stated.

"I will stand by your side." Gaara said almost immediately, causing Temari and even Naruto to jump a bit. The blonde boy turned around to face him with a calm expression.

"Are you sure Gaara?" Naruto asked. Gaara nodded.

"I believe we are friends now, and friends always stick together right?" Gaara asked, earning a nod from Naruto.

"Then I will stand by your side, Naruto. I will become strong and serve you well." Gaara stated. Naruto shook his head, causing Gaara to look confused.

"I don't want you to serve me Gaara. I want you to serve with me. I am glad to hear this from you Gaara. And you, Temari?" Naruto asked.

Temari was surprised to be asked this. She didn't think Naruto would be interested in her, only Gaara.

"Can I have some time to think about this?" Temari asked. Naruto raised a brow before giving a shrug.

"As much as time as you need. Now, that I know you are with me Gaara, I have given you everything you need in your room in Suna. Learn this information as it is vital. Farewell, my friends." Naruto smiled before the two Suna were quickly warped into a portal.

After they were gone, Naruto turned and gazed towards the moon with a larger smile.

'Everything is coming together, Juubi-sama. Please continue to guide me.' Naruto thought. As he was about to leave he felt a gust of wind which surprised him a bit. But what surprised him more was the whisper he heard in his ear.

'_I will, Naruto-kun. Thank you._'

Naruto's smile turned into a grin before he left.

**Flashback end**

* * *

Naruto was brought back to reality once he heard a knock on his door. Sighing to himself he began walking towards the door, right as the person kept knocking.

Naruto was about to yell saying he was coming when he felt something was off. He stopped dead in his tracks as he narrowed his eyes. Their was a total of two large chakra signatures behind this door. Not one of them similar to Jiraiya's.

The blonde resumed walking and opened the door to stare right up into the eyes of a fully matured Sharingan that was present in both eyes. Naruto observed the person, who wore a large black high collared cloak with red clouds adorned on it. The boy also noticed the leaf headband tied to the mans forehead but with a slash through it.

As the boy stared into the eyes of the Sharingan he felt like he was being pulled somewhere it wasn't until he noticed that he was being trapped in a Genjutsu that he dispelled it right away.

"Itachi Uchiha. An S-rank missing ninja from Konohagakure, and murdered the entire Uchiha clan in a single night. To what, do I owe this pleasure?" Naruto asked with a calm and fearless expression.

"Ooh, it seems this brat knows about you Itachi. I guess you really were well known." A teasing sarcastic voice said from behind Itachi.

Naruto looked towards the voice to see a man way taller than Itachi garbed in the same outfit. He had light blue skin with beady eyes and what looked like gills on his cheeks, also pointy teeth which reminded him of Zabuza. Around his head was a Kiri headband with a slash through it as well. Lastly was a long sword handle behind him.

"So you also brought Kisame Hoshigaki. S-ranked ninja from Kirigakure. Known as the 'Monster of the hidden mist'. Was sought out for plotting to overthrow the land of waters government and assassinating other countries Daimyo's. Lastly, was a member of the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist." Naruto listed off.

"So you know of me as well hunh? Kid sure knows his stuff." Kisame smirked. Itachi mentally rolled his eyes before he spoke.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are to come with us." Itachi stated. Naruto raised a brow before he looked like he was mulling it over.

"Hmmm…no." Naruto smirked right before the two were pushed back by an invisible force which surprised Kisame. As Naruto walked out into the hall Kisame eyes widened.

"Who is this kid?! Itachi!" Kisame shouted.

"I know Kisame. We are going to have to work harder than we thought." Itachi stated as he stood straight along with Kisame who grabbed his sword handle.

"Great. Now I can chop a leg off or two." Kisame grinned and charged at Naruto with a heavy swing. Naruto grunted as he held his hand out and used a wordless Shinra tensei on Kisame once more, sending the shark man back.

Kisame growled as he stood back up and glared at Naruto. Just as he was about to charge once more he noticed something, just as the other two did.

Naruto glanced behind him while Itachi spoke up.

"It's been a while, Sasuke." Itachi muttered as the three stared at Sasuke who had a look of pure rage on his face, his level two Sharingan activated.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke ignored him as he glared at Itachi.

"Eh? Itachi who is this brat? And why does he look just like you?" Kisame wondered. Itachi closed his eyes before opening them once more.

"He is my…little brother." Itachi answered. Sasuke growled in response.

"Itachi Uchiha. Ever since that night, I have done what you told me. I have fostered my hate and focused solely on you, today…you…will…DIE!" Sasuke roared as he charged up a Chidori. After it was cackling he charged at Itachi, zooming past Naruto who had a small smirk on his lips.

Itachi simply caught Sasuke's hand and snapped his wrist before punching him towards the wall. In a blur Itachi was upon Sasuke and snatched his neck, slamming him against the wall.

"You are weak, you don't have enough hate." Itachi whispered into his ear. Naruto felt a spike in charka that was directed to Itachi's eyes. A few seconds later, Sasuke screamed in agonizing pain before he passed out.

Imagine everyone's surprise when the wall turned into flesh and grabbed Sasuke, pulling him inside. Itachi turned around and looked towards the present Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya the toad sage is here!" Jiraiya cheered as he stood on his toad. Naruto closed his eyes and formed the activate seal. Suddenly his armor appeared around his clothes, which surprised the adults.

"You are late, Jiraiya. Leave them to me." Naruto ordered as he opened his eyes and disappeared from view, only to reappear in front of Kisame. With a devastating kick, Kisame was sent flying out the hotel wall.

Itachi's eyes widened as he felt a presence next to him, by pure instinct, Itachi ducked under Naruto's jump kick and back peddled away. Naruto growled as he blurred through hand signs.

"You're not getting away! Fire style: Dragon flame bomb!" Naruto yelled, spewing out a hot stream of fire. Jiraiya saw his chance and blew out a ball of fire as well.

Itachi cursed silently as his Sharingan shifted into a black 3 bladed pinwheel which started to spin. Naruto and Jiraiya were surprised to see Itachi engulfed in light red flames as a rib cage formed around him right as the fire from both users crashed against him.

Naruto quickly cut off the flames and ran through the smoke and looked towards the crashed wall. He saw Itachi and Kisame fleeing from the scene quickly. Naruto growled and was going to go after them when Jiraiya told him to stop.

"What? But their getting away! I'm sure we can catch up to them." Naruto assured. Jiraiya shook his head as he deactivated his jutsu, turning the hallway back to normal, with Sasuke falling to the ground.

"They are beyond your current level right now Naruto. You only managed to catch them by surprise; they ran away because of my presence." Jiraiya stated. Naruto growled in annoyance.

'No they ran away because they were afraid of something, and it wasn't because of you. Something they saw had them shocked before the pervert came…but what?' Naruto asked himself as he turned back to Jiraiya who picked Sasuke up.

"Jiraiya, why were those two after me? Two S-ranked ninja?" Naruto wondered as Jiraiya turned to the boy and sighed. A serious expression came across the Sannin's face which kinda surprised Naruto as he didn't know the man possessed such a thing.

"They are not after you per say. More like they are after the beast inside of you. They want the Kyuubi." Jiraiya stated. Naruto's eye's widened in shock, before he absorbed the information.

"Itachi and Kisame are not alone. They are part of an Organization called the Akatsuki, A group of 9 S-ranked missing ninja. Their mission is to capture the 9 biju. What they plan on doing with them, I have no clue." Jiraiya stated.

Naruto's hair overshadowed his eyes giving him a dark look. Said look was only increased when an evil smirk was spread across his lips.

"Akatsuki hunh? Interesting." Naruto chuckled as he walked passed Jiraiya into the room. The Sannin was a bit confused to why Naruto chuckled but his attention was drawn to the man who shoved his foot in his face, AKA Might Gai.

As Gai apologized and Jiraiya scolded him, Naruto was in his own thoughts.

'It seems I have a rival. Whoever the leader of Akatsuki is wants something with the Biju. Maybe this person knows about Jubi-sama as well? It's quite unclear.' Naruto pondered while Madara remained silent.

'Well then, I may be great and strong, but taking 9 S-rank, possibly higher, ninja on is practically suicide. Meaning I will need more help. An organization. It seems I have just been inspired.' Naruto smirked.

'What do you mean? What are you planning, Naruto?' Madara wondered. Naruto chuckled quietly before answering.

'I will have my own organization, they will help me not only free Juubi-sama, but create my own empire. Yes, I can see it now. I will need followers though.' Naruto mused.

'You already have a few. Gaara and Mei. Possibly Ino, depending on where you go with her.' Madara stated. Naruto nodded as he continued his thought process.

'Legion.' Naruto smirked. Madara blinked in confusion.

'Eh? Come again?' He asked. Naruto nodded to himself.

'Legion, that's what the name will be. Yes…this will take planning. This encounter has been a door opener of opportunities.' Naruto laughed darkly, gaining strange looks from Gai and Jiraiya who watched the boy laugh.

The two men looked at each other and gave a shrug.

* * *

**Two days later**

It's been two days since the encounter with Akatsuki and Naruto's epiphany. Since then, Naruto demanded Jiraiya to quit messing around and actually train him to be better. The blonde saw it like this.

If he wanted to have his own empire and organization, then he would need to be the strongest and nearly unbeatable. That meant he needed to pick up the slack in his training. Even though there wasn't that much to begin with.

Jiraiya nearly called Naruto a slave driver, and he was training him! The only thing holding Naruto back from getting the full experience was the mission he was assigned on, which was look for the Senju, something he was still mildly upset about.

The two were currently walking through tanzaku gai. Jiraiya's contact said something about seeing Tsunade within the town.

As they walked, Naruto was busy doing a task Jiraiya gave him in order to help his training. And that was trying to figure out a way to pop a rubber ball. The second stage to the Rasengan.

When Jiraiya first showed it to Naruto the boy was estatic and ready to get started. It was only when Jiraiya told him it was a jutsu the Fourth Hokage himself created that Naruto refused to learn it.

Jiraiya didn't really know why Naruto despised Minato so much besides him sealing Kyuubi within him. The Sannin was sure Naruto wanted to walk in his fathers foot steps which apparently wasn't the case.

Naruto utterly despised the Namikaze or Senju, whatever the hell he was. There was no way he wanted to learn the Rasengan, or Hiraishin, not when he could have something even better.

However Madara scolded Naruto once more. He told the boy that learning the Rasengan was a perfect tool for future techniques. Hell it was a perfect tool to use in battle. Why pass up the opportunity to learn and obtain a powerful new jutsu?

Though, even after the scolding, it still took Naruto a good 4 or 6 hours before he finally sighed and started learning the technique. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

Naruto wasn't learning the jutsu to remember his father. No, Naruto was learning it so that way he could make an even better and stronger version of it and call it his.

Jiraiya was not really happy with that reasoning but took it anyway. It took the blonde a good hour or so before he passed the first stage. Now he was on the second stage.

The two males walked into a pub to take a small break since they have been searching for the blonde Senju woman all day. Naruto wasn't really focused on what he was doing, only on his task which was pop the stupid rubber ball.

Naruto smiled as he was almost about to pop the ball the correct way, right before…

"TSUNADE/JIRAIYA?!"

The two sannin yelled at each other causing Naruto to jump and pop the ball, ruining his concentration. The blondes eye twitched in rage but he took a deep breath and pulled out another ball and started the process over again.

Jiraiya marched over to Tsunade's table with Naruto right behind him and sat down with a victorious grin. Here she was, right in front of him. Glaring him down like he was the most hated thing on the planet.

Next to her was her assistant Shizune who was holding their pet pig Tonton.

"I finally found you." Jiraiya stated causing Tsunade to grunt.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" She demanded, before noticing Naruto who wasn't focused on her but paying attention to the conversation. Even though his eyes weren't on her he was watching her and was not impressed what so ever.

"And who's the brat?" Tsunade wondered as she stared at Naruto who glanced at her and grunted, acting like she wasn't worth his time. Which was true.

Tsunade growled at Naruto, knowing what the grunt meant. Jiraiya chuckled nervously as he watched the two blondes.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, he is my hired guard." Jiraiya stated, making Naruto roll his eyes and mutter under his breath.

Tsunade and Shizune gained a brief look of surprise once they heard the name, knowing he was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Naruto ignored them as did Jiraiya.

However Tsunade was confused since she was almost positive Naruto was born with bright blue eyes the last time she saw him. Maybe she was wrong?

"Listen Hime, I came here to tell you that Konoha was attacked recently, by Orochimaru." Jiraiya said, all business. Tsunade raised a brow while Shizune seemed nervous which Naruto noticed but didn't comment on.

"So it's true then. I'm guessing the old monkey died?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya shook his head while Naruto mentally smirked.

"No, Sensei is alive, thanks to Naruto's and the Mizukage's help. Sensei wanted me to find you so you can come back to the village." Jiraiya stated. Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"What for?" She demanded.

"Well first off is, there are numerous injured that need to be healed, and… he wants you to be the Godaime Hokage. He chose you, Tsunade." Jiraiya stated.

Tsunade's eyes widened before she started to chuckle, then it turned out to full blown laughter. Shizune and Jiraiya looked at Tsunade like she was funny, while Tonton oinked in worry.

Naruto however continued to ignore her in favor for completing his task.

Once Tsunade was done laughing she wiped a tear from her eye and continued to chuckle quietly as she stared at Jiraiya who was still serious.

"You're kidding right? Me, The Godaime Hokage? That will only happen when the gates of hell open!" Tsunade growled, earning a silent chuckle from Naruto.

"That is a dream and job for fools. They were all fools who died for nothing and have nothing to show for it. No one wants that damn job. And I am not going back to Konoha, much less become Hokage. That place has brought nothing but pain and I am not going through that again." Tsunade stated.

"Now if that's all you need, we're leaving. Let's go, Shizune." Tsunade stood up and was about to stomp away but Jiraiya spoke up.

"Tsunade! Konoha needs you to come back! You are to be the next Hokage." Jiraiya shouted. Tsunade ignored him but stopped when Naruto spoke.

"That's enough Jiraiya; you're embarrassing yourself more than you already are. Besides we don't need drunk, thieving old Senju to be in office anyway. Let's just go back to Konoha." Naruto ordered.

Suddenly the room was filled with an immense amount of KI making Jiraiya sweat and the other occupants. Naruto, however, was the only one not impressed nor moved.

"What did you just say you brat?!" Tsunade growled, glaring at the blonde who simply stood up and gazed at her with a bored look.

"You heard what I said, Senju. It's a waste of time trying to have a cowardly Senju be placed back in office. If it wasn't for me gaining a great idea and somewhat intense training on the way here, I would be beating the living daylights out of you and dragging you back by your hair." Naruto glared back, his own KI starting to rise.

Tsunade was now seeing red before she growled at Naruto once more.

"Oh? So you think you can beat me?! A Sannin?! Listen here you little brat! I have years more experience than you, I'm practically Kage level, while you are what? A genin? Chunin? Bottom line is you can't even lay a finger on me!" Tsunade boasted.

"Is that a challenge, Senju? Because if it is, I'll be glad to put you down in you're place. I think that title of yours has gone to your head." Naruto stated.

"OUTSIDE! NOW!" Tsunade roared as she marched outside with Naruto calmly following.

"This kid…" Jiraiya groaned as he quickly followed after the two with Shizune tagging along.

Naruto stood across from a raging Tsunade who was still slightly drunk. The woman lifted up her right arm and extended her pointer finger.

"I will only need this one finger to take you on." Tsunade stated with a smirk. Naruto shook his head with a huff.

"This is what I mean, such arrogance. You think because you are a sannin that you are more powerful than everyone else? Untrue. You and Jiraiya have slackened over the years, and it's not because of your age. In your primes, Jiraiya was the strongest, why is it Orochimaru is now the strongest?" Naruto asked.

"That title is just that, a title. You are so arrogant that you believe you only need one finger to beat a person you have just recently met and have no idea of their abilities. A Shinobi must always be cautious, something you are not." Naruto muttered.

Tsunade glared harder at Naruto who remained calm. The boy's arms dropped to his sides as he placed his right hand on his hip while his left urged Tsunade to come forward.

"I will show you that Arrogance will always bring a talented Shinobi to their knees. Come, Tsunade!" Naruto barked. Tsunade grunted as she ran at Naruto at a jonin level speed.

The woman suddenly sped up and appeared right in front of Naruto ready to slug him with her fist, but imagine her surprise when Naruto's left hand grabbed her arm while his right grasped her fist. Quickly and swiftly, Naruto swept Tsunade onto her back with his right leg by knocking her off balance.

Tsunade was thrown onto the ground and kicked away like a rag doll, rolling across the ground. The spectators were surprised to see this while Tsunade stood up with a surprised look on her face.

With a fierce glare, Tsunade charged at Naruto ready to repeat the process in order to slug him. But the blonde easily predicted her every move and moved accordingly.

"Your dance moves are sloppy, it shows you have been getting lazy, Senju." Naruto murmured before he delivered a nice uppercut to Tsunade's chin, sending her upward.

The Slug Sannin fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Naruto huffed and turned around ready to walk off when he jumped into the air, dodging Tsunade's powered punch that created a crater.

The blonde boy narrowed his eyes as they met with Tsunade's.

"I'm not finished with you, Genin!" Tsunade stated. Naruto landed on a roof top as he stared down at Tsunade. Quickly glancing around Naruto could see a lot of people showing up, wondering what the racket was.

'Too many people, which means too much attention. I doubt it, but those two clowns may still be around.' Naruto thought. Glancing to his far left, Naruto caught notice of a forest of trees.

A thought suddenly popped into his head as he jumped away from Tsunade. With a smirk, Naruto made his way towards the forest with the Senju dead on his tracks.

'It's time to see if I'm any match for a sannin. Granted, she's old and drunk, but still.' Naruto thought. Tsunade growled as she followed Naruto, Jiraiya and Shizune right behind her.

"Are you running away from me?! You talked so big; I thought for sure you would back it up!" Tsunade yelled, trying to get an answer to why Naruto was fleeing.

Naruto however ignored her which only pissed her off more and doubled her speed. The blonde boy glanced behind him and sped up as they were close to the forest.

After about a minute of chasing Naruto, they finally came upon a field to which Naruto was observing. After nodding to himself, the blonde kid turned to the older blonde woman.

"Finally got tired of running?" Tsunade asked. Naruto however ignored her once more, speaking in return.

"Go all out against me. Show me the power of the Senju and the power behind a sannin. In fact let's make a bet." Naruto smirked, piquing her interest.

"I'm listening." Tsunade informed, gaining a nod from the boy.

"If I win, you come back to Konoha and complete your duties. Plus another thing when we get back. However if you win…"

"Then you give me all the money and expensive things you have on you and swear to become my loyal servant." Tsunade smirked. Naruto's eye twitched before he gave a nod, along with a sigh.

"Then it's a deal." Tsunade said, her smirk gone, now replaced with a look of seriousness. Naruto kept his calm façade up, waiting for Tsunade to attack first.

It wasn't too long after when she did causing him to smirk. The woman tried delivering a kick to his head but he ducked. After he jumped back Naruto blew a fireball at her.

Her eyes widened before she rolled to the side, dodging the fireball. But she barely had time to recover before Naruto blurred in front of her and kneed her stomach making her cough in pain before he extended his leg, causing her to go flying.

"You are practically useless in the field, Tsunade. You know no jutsu that has no connection to medical jutsu, and you rely too much on you're super strength that could easily countered if facing the wrong person." Naruto pointed out.

Tsunade groaned as she stood back up, staggering while doing so. Having enough of the brat talking down on her, Tsunade activated her chakra scalpels.

The blonde raised a brow before he chuckled. With a smirk, Naruto settled into his Taijutsu battle stance, which was a combination of the Gouken and the Interceptor fist.

The two stared off before they charged at each other. Naruto noted he would have to be careful of making contact with her scalpels, as he didn't really have a clue to what they would do.

The Taijutsu match, if you can call it that, between the two was somewhat intense. However, Tsunade was quickly tiring due to being repeatedly hit by Naruto without getting a single scratch on the boy.

Naruto stepped back a bit and blew her away with a pulse of pure chakra. The woman coughed up a bit of blood as she realized that he somehow messed with her chakra flow.

The blonde boy stood straight with his hand back on his hip, a calm cold calculating expression on his face. He was not impressed what so ever with the sannin.

"I have had enough of this. I will end this in one strike." Naruto stated. Tsunade stood up and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth while glaring at Naruto the whole time.

With a roar, and burst of chakra, Tsunade charged at Naruto who crouched a bit before he blurred out of sight.

Jiraiya and Shizune who were watching the match in silence and disbelief could see the dark blur of Naruto who appeared right in front of Tsunade's torso in a crouched position.

Naruto's right hand closed into a fist before it brutally connected with Tsunade's stomach. The woman coughed up more blood and screamed in pain as Naruto twisted his fist before she was sent flying and crashing against a tree, barely conscious.

Naruto flexed his hand and walked over to Tsunade who was looking at him with half lidded eyes, ready to close and enjoy blissful unconscious.

"That was something I call the 'Armour-sleeved single hit." Naruto smirked before he got serious.

"The years have not been kind to you, Tsunade. Maybe if you stopped grieving and focused on doing things productive this would not have happened. You let the title get to your head, making you arrogant, plus you are also bitter, a bad combination." Naruto listed.

"I may not know what happened to you for you to hate the mention of Konoha, but I don't care. You are a grown ass woman, not a 7 year old kid. Move on. From what I know, you're previous lover Dan and younger brother Nawaki died correct?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade managed a glare at Naruto who was unaffected but gained his answer.

"Get over it." Naruto told her in a harsh tone making her eyes widen a bit.

"You need to wake up to reality, Tsunade. We are all born in a world of cruelty and unfairness, not to mention we are Shinobi. We all know we are to die someday, tomorrow is not a given. Hell, the next five minutes is not a given. Shinobi die everyday." Naruto stated.

"You think you are not the only one who has lost loved ones because of being a Shinobi? Because of war? There are children born everyday, every hour without parents who were most likely Shinobi. For someone who has lived through 2 wars, you should know this already, but apparently not." Naruto scowled.

"Dan and Nawaki knew what they were signing up for and had no regrets doing it. Wake up and look at reality. I may not be a fan of you being a Senju, but I do respect you as a woman and as a Kunoichi. You disappoint me, Tsunade." Naruto muttered before he walked away from the scene as Shizune came to heal her.

But before Naruto totally disappeared he spoke up.

"Oh, and be sure to honor your side of the deal. Once you are recovered we leave for Konoha. Godaime Hokage." Naruto stated before he finally left.

As Shizune healed Tsunade, the woman passed out with one last thought.

'Naruto Uzumaki hunh? You are someone special.'

* * *

**Couple of hours later**

Tsunade could be found at a bar stand staring at her saucer that was full of alcohol, however she didn't even touch it. Instead she was just staring into space, in her own thoughts.

The woman still had a few pains here and there from the fight she had with Naruto not to long ago, Shizune managed to heal some of them but others would take time.

Much to her ire, Tsunade realized that Naruto was right. She was arrogant and self righteous, thinking that being a sannin meant she could beat anyone, when that was far from the truth.

But she just wasn't thinking about her arrogance, she was also thinking about what Naruto said to her, about Dan and Nawaki. Tsunade already knew Shinobi die everyday, hell she knew it more than anybody because she saw Shinobi die everyday, since she was a medical ninja.

But she didn't think it was fair, at all. Nawaki was so young, just starting his shinobi career, why did he have to die so early? Then what about Dan? He was a good person as well, why did he have to die?

With a sigh, Tsunade muttered,

"I'm being selfish."

"About time you figured it out." A voice stated. Tsunade perked up and turned to see Jiraiya sitting down next to her with a small grin.

"Jiraiya, what do you want?" Tsunade wondered as she went back to staring at her drink. Jiraiya ordered his own drink before giving a shrug.

"Just wanted to check on you is all. But you're right, you are being selfish, and what Naruto said to you was true." Jiraiya agreed. Tsunade glanced at him, telling him to elaborate.

"Listen Tsunade, you had the chance to meet and spend time with both Nawaki and Dan. Yeah they died earlier than you would have liked, but you still were able to meet them." Jiraiya began.

"Take Naruto for example. As you know, he is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and son of both Minato and Kushina." Jiraiya reminded, earning a nod from the blonde.

"Naruto never had the chance to meet them. After that day he was alone for a long time, and probably still is alone. He never had the chance to meet his father, nor his mother." Jiraiya informed.

"Some might say it's better to never have forged a bond with someone, because when they leave it will hurt. While other's, would give anything to have a bond with someone, to cherish that person." Jiraiya shrugged.

Tsunade kept silent as she listened to him. Jiraiya decided to drop the subject as he could see Tsunade was mulling it over.

"You know, Naruto isn't a genin. He's way to skilled for that, as you could tell." Jiraiya teased. Tsunade blushed in slight anger and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I agree. So what is he?" Tsunade wondered. Jiraiya chuckled before he answered.

"Naruto Uzumaki is a chunin, a recently promoted chunin at that. However, the old man claims Naruto to be about Jonin level." Jiraiya stated.

Tsunade's eye's widened in surprise. Her sensei actually thought Naruto was a jonin level ninja?

"But that is giving the boy to little credit." Jiraiya muttered. Tsunade raised a brow while giving him a look that told him to spill.

"During these past couple weeks I have been sparring with the boy. At first, I didn't believe sensei, and I promptly got my ass handed to me. After demanding for a rematch I was able to beat him…" Jiraiya stated.

Tsunade nodded with a smile.

"Barely." Jiraiya finished, causing her to frown.

"Naruto is no regular kid, and that's not because of the Kyuubi. His strength is just as close to mine, probably as high as yours, but I think the boy was slightly holding back in order not to damage me to badly." The pervert guessed.

"So what level do you think he is?" Tsunade wondered. Jiraiya sighed as he swished his drink around.

"Honestly, I have no clue. All I know for sure that he is way higher than Kakashi Hatake's level, and a bit above your own, while slightly just under me, but he most likely has no chance against someone like Orochimaru or Sensei." Jiraiya mused.

"If I would have to give a rough estimate, I would have to say, Naruto is the level of an mid-way seasoned Anbu captain." Jiraiya told her.

Tsunade was astonished by this information, and decided to get some answers.

"Who is his jonin sensei?" She wondered. Jiraiya glanced at her before answering.

"Kakashi Hatake. But the funny thing is, Kakashi didn't teach Naruto anything, besides Tree walking and minor teamwork exercises. Also, Naruto was the dead last of his year back in the academy, and I was slowly showing improvement before he totally changed during one of the exams." Jiraiya explained.

Tsunade decided to listen in, wondering what the pervert had to say.

"After the preliminaries, he just up and disappeared for the whole month, only showing up for his match, and was 4 minutes late at that. No one knew where he went or where he was, but he claimed to be still within Konoha, just out of everyone's sight for the time being. But Sensei and I think he left the village." Jiraiya narrowed his eyes.

"The Godaime Mizukage came to witness the Chunin exams and seemed really interested in him for some reason. All I know is that they have some kind of mutual relationship going on that is unaware to me and Sensei." Jiraiya informed.

Tsunade didn't know why, but when she heard about the possible mutual relationship, she felt a tinge of jealousy; however it quickly disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Naruto also easily beat his opponent, Neji Hyuuga, someone who is considered a genius within his clan and Rookie of his year. Not to mention, when the invasion started, Naruto beat Gaara, the Ichibi Jinchuriki without much hassle before joining me, sensei and the Mizukage against Orochimaru and his summons." Jiraiya stated.

"His summons?" Tsunade asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Jiraiya nodded with a sigh.

"Yes, It seems our old teammate is able to use the Edo Tensei, and was successful on THAT jutsu." Jiraiya muttered with a serious look.

Tsunade's eye's widened slightly before she mentally cursed.

"Who did he summon?" Tsunade whispered.

"Orochimaru summoned, the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage, along with Hanzo, and a woman who was a legendary Uzumaki, not to mention Madara Uchiha's wife and…Kushina's mother." Jiraiya sighed.

Tsunade's eye's were now the size of dinner plates. Kushina's mother was the wife of Madara Uchiha? But how was that possible?! Madara was killed by her grandfather during their last fight.

Then something clicked.

"You mean to tell me that Naruto is the grandson of Madara Uchiha?!" Tsunade whispered in rage. Jiraiya gave a hesitant but for sure nod.

Tsunade was in shock at this revelation, this was probably why he was so strong, he had the blood of an Uchiha and an Uzumaki within him, not to mention Senju!

Jiraiya was silent for a few minutes, giving Tsunade time to think about it. But now he needed to do what he really came here for.

"Tsunade…I know Orochimaru contacted you." Jiraiya said in a serious yet quiet tone. Tsunade froze before she gave Jiraiya a side glare.

"I don't know what he offered you, but whatever it is, is not worth it. I hope you do the right thing Tsunade. Because if you decide to turn against Konoha…" Jiraiya then glared right into Tsunade's eyes.

"I'll have no choice but to kill you." Jiraiya told her, his voice cold and dead serious. The two kept their glares on each other for awhile before Tsunade scoffed.

"Yeah whatever you say. How about for old times sake we have a drinking contest? Kami knows I won't be able to have one for awhile." Tsunade muttered.

Jiraiya grinned and with a nod.

"Alright then, you're on!" Jiraiya cheered as the bar tender started serving the drinks.

It was unknown to both of them that Naruto was sitting on the roof top of the stand with his hand out. A blue sphere made out of chakra appeared in his hand, it was the Rasengan. He finally completed it.

The Uzumaki heard the whole conversation and had a smirk on his lips before he left in a murder of crows.

* * *

**Next day**

Orochimaru and his wing man Kabuto were standing in a deserted clearing surrounded by mountains and small vegetation.

The wind today was rather fierce as it lifted quite a bit of dust, thus obscuring the snake sannin's vision of the horizon. However, one wouldn't be a sannin if he couldn't tell that someone was coming without the use of his eyes. The shadow of Tsunade soon appeared and Orochimaru couldn't help but show a predatory smile.

His psychological warfare brought results after all. It didn't take long for the shadow to morph into the perfect image of his teammate. Orochimaru thus could see the fierce look on her face and smirked even more in amusement. The number one lesson in convincing someone was knowing what he or she most desired and then use it as leverage.

As Tsunade stopped inches from his position, Orochimaru remained the smirk.

"I trust you have the answer, Tsunade?" Tsunade nodded.

"Can you really bring them back?" Orochimaru smirked and responded with a nod, "Extend your arms then."

The snake sannin did just that, before Tsunade's hands started glowing green. However, she was forced to dodge back as soon as Kabuto attacked her with a kunai. The snake sannin simply looked at his second in command with a questioning look.

"I know that technique, Orochimaru-sama, she was trying to kill you." The snake sannin heard the snarl from Tsunade and smirked.

"How devious of you Tsunade-hime, lucky for me I have powerful allies by my side. Now that you've given me your answer, I'm afraid I can't let you live." Tsunade, though, didn't wait and immediately charged at Orochimaru who maintained his smirk when Kabuto appeared in front of him.

Tsunade merely scoffed at the opposition and kept charging. What happened next, though, caught Tsunade by surprise as Kabuto deliberately caused a wound on his arm, spilling a large amount of blood straight on Tsunade's face. Her heart skipped a beat as the red liquid hit her face. Her pupils became dilated.

She was no longer in the clearing, but back to the event that caused her homophobia to start. Her lover Dan bleeding profusely on the ground under a heavy rain. Tsunade's hands were filled with his blood. Kabuto in the mean time smirked at the woman and charged to kill her with a simple kunai stab on her neck.

However, before he made one more step, everyone was surprised that the last member of the Sannin came with a roundhouse kick that hit Kabuto, sending him near Orochimaru.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you here of all places Orochimaru." The snake sannin looked at his teammate with a frown as he noticed that another person had joined the battle as well.

It was Naruto who simply walked forward and stood by Tsunade's side with an impassive look. His armor was activated and his Rinnegan was faintly glowing as he glared at the snake sannin. The wind seemed to pick up by his presence and that was a bad sign to Orochimaru.

"Shizune, watch over Tsunade." Jiraiya ordered as the black haired medic nodded, showing up from behind Naruto.

"You're nothing but a fool Jiraiya and now you'll share the same fate as sensei. Kabuto, please deal with the other brats."

The second in command nodded, before Orochimaru jumped away followed by Jiraiya confident that Naruto and Shizune will be okay against this man.

"So Naruto, we meet again, I have to say, I kinda like you're new look, much better than that loud jumpsuit." Kabuto smirked. Naruto however just stared at Kabuto like he was an idiot before speaking.

"You know Kabuto, for some reason, you really piss me off. I don't know if it's because you are too arrogant and cocky for your own good or it's because I simply don't like you. Either way, you will die by my hands." Naruto stated.

Kabuto scoffed before he sneered at the blonde.

"Say what you want. We both know you can't beat me, your nothing but a low life brat!" Kabuto yelled as he charged at Naruto, his chakra scalpels activated.

Naruto grunted before he rushed at Kabuto. The two engaged in a Taijutsu battle, but Kabuto wasn't landing a single hit on Naruto, instead the blonde was almost going out of his way to make sure he hit Kabuto.

The chunin went for a sweep kick but Kabuto leaped back and came back just as quick, opting to jump into the air and hit Naruto with a deadly punch.

However just as he got to close to the boy, Naruto's Rinnegan pulsed before the medic sound ninja went flying backwards due to an unknown force.

Naruto wanted to smirk in victory but couldn't as his hands made their way to his eyes, covering them since they felt like they were burning.

'Jiji! What is going on? Why do they burn?' Naruto demanded as he tried powering through the pain. Madara grunted before answering.

'Just endure for a little longer Naruto, I think your Rinnegan is evolving. Make sure to end four eyes quick.' Madara advised. The blonde nodded and moved his hands away from his eyes before his senses went off.

However, Naruto was to slow to dodge the fierce punch that connected with his face, sending him back, tumbling to the ground.

"Naruto!" Shizune called in surprise as she saw the boy down. Kabuto smirked as he gazed at Naruto's down body.

"You should really keep an eye on your opponent, Naruto." Kabuto sneered. However the sneer was wiped off his face, replaced with a frown when he witnessed Naruto groggily stand back up.

"I will admit you did surprise me, Kabuto. But I doubt it will happen again." Naruto glared. Kabuto narrowed his eyes at the boy before scoffing and activating his scalpels.

The blonde boy got into his own position, ready for a fight. The two gazed at each other before blurring out of sight.

The two met in the center of the field with their hands connected and pushing against each other. Naruto decided to use Shinra tensei to blast Kabuto away but to his ire and shock, the jutsu wasn't working.

In fact now that he thought about it, he could no longer see the many colors of chakra around him, not to mention his vision was not as clear.

Kabuto finally noticed Naruto's eyes and grinned evilly.

"Well well well, it seems Naruto's almighty Doujutsu is no more." The medic informed as stared into Naruto's sky blue black vertical slitted eyes.

With a roar, Kabuto kicked Naruto's head, sending the boy away, crashing to the ground. The medic laughed as Naruto was not getting back up.

"Naruto." Tsunade muttered to herself as she doing her best to snap out of her shock. Kabuto kept his eyes on the boy before he realized that Naruto was not getting back up, hopefully for good.

Whipping out a kunai, Kabuto stalked towards Tsunade and Shizune, who by the way tried protecting Tsunade. However Kabuto snorted and back handed her away.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called before gasping up at Kabuto who had a smirk on his face ready to kill her.

"This is the end, Tsunade-sama!" Kabuto shouted as he swung down but he was stopped mid swing as he was batted away, hard.

Kabuto crashed a few yards away from his attacker and Tsunade. Once he recovered a bit he was shocked to see Naruto standing in front of Tsunade in a protective but impassive manner.

The boy had his left hand on his hip while his Gunbai was propped on his shoulder in his right hand, a bored expression on his face.

But Kabuto quickly realized something about Naruto, his chakra levels were higher than normal, but his eyes were back to the Rinnegan, however they were glowing bright and pulsing.

If he looked closely enough he would see a two very small black tomoes on one of the ripples in both his eyes. Somehow Naruto was able to activate the Sharingan, much to Kabuto's amazement and ire.

"I told you, you will die by my hands and mine alone. Now, I've been working on a new technique, mind being a test subject?" Naruto asked with a smirk as he pointed his Gunbai at Kabuto.

Everyone in the field noticed how the wind was starting to pick up, especially around Naruto.

Orochimaru and Jiraiya who weren't to far away, stopped their battle momentarily in favor to watch Naruto's next move. Orochimaru however was closely watching the boy.

Kabuto sneered at the boy once more before whipping out another Kunai and holding them in reverse grip, ready to pounce.

"It doesn't matter if you have the Rinnegan and Sharingan! You still are beneath me!" Kabuto roared as he rushed at Naruto.

Said blonde raised his Gunbai upward and kept his focus on Kabuto who was steadily running at him. Everyone noticed the wind starting to form around the Gunabi before Naruto cocked his right arm back.

After waiting a few seconds he swung with all his might, causing a deadly hurricane blast of wind to rush towards Kabuto.

"Wind style: Great Hurricane breakthrough!" Naruto yelled as the wind finally caught up to Kabuto. The teen was engulfed in a series of gashes and cuts all over his body, clothes ripping, while he screamed in pain.

All the while Kabuto was being sent flying back, crashing against a boulder, and sliding down, nearly unconscious.

Orochimaru's eye's widened in shock before he jumped away from Jiraiya and towards Kabuto. Jiraiya blinked in surprise as they all watched Orochimaru feed him a blood and chakra pill with difficulty.

After regaining his health back a bit, Kabuto stood, barely. The teen looked towards a grim looking Orochimaru who nodded. Kabuto sighed and bit his thumb and swiped it on Orochimaru's tattoo.

In a huge puff of smoke, Manda the snake boss, arrived. Jiraiya growled before he summoned Gamabunta.

Naruto attached his Gunbai to his back, having a feeling he would need it later. After that he looked towards Tsunade, but his attention was still on the summons.

"Tsunade, are you feeling better?" Naruto wondered. Tsunade nodded, although a bit hesitant. Naruto nodded to her as he stepped aside, letting her do her thing.

With a few hand signs, Tsunade summoned Katsuyu, the slug boss. While she did that, Naruto was checking on Shizune who was starting to stand up.

"Naruto I think we should stay out of this. They are not out of our league." Shizune warned. Naruto glanced at her before shaking his head, staring up to the three boss summons that were about to start fighting.

"Can't do that Shizune. It's time that I showed what I'm worth." Naruto muttered before he bit his thumb and went through a couple of hand signs.

As he did that, Shizune noticed how his whisker marks got darker and his fangs increased in length slightly, while his Rinnegan took on a crimson color.

After finishing his hand signs, the boy slammed his hand on the ground. Instead of a poof of smoke, the area around him was engulfed in red flames.

The boss summons and the sannin turned their attention to the new comer, wondering what was going on.

By reflex Manda had to jump back to avoid the razor clawed hand of a beast. The fur was orange, which caused eye brows to raise.

The flames died down to reveal the nine tailed fox in all it's glory. Everyone's eye's besides Naruto's were wide in pure shock. The Kyuubi was free, and it realized that since it gave a mighty roar to the heavens, letting it's chakra radiate.

Naruto was standing on top of Kyuubi's head with his arms crossed and impassive gaze on his face. He seemed bored by the whole thing.

"Is there a reason you summoned me Gaki?" Kyuubi growled in annoyance, using her male voice to keep up appearances. Naruto nodded in response.

"Yeah, I want those three snakes on a silver platter. Let loose Kyuubi, but not too loose." Naruto warned. Kyuubi gained a evil grin on her lips as she glared at Manda.

"It's been a long time since I had time to play. Lets rock!"

* * *

**There it is! The fourth chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Anyway leave a review at the door on your way out.**

**Next up is either Legend or Nidaime Juubi, still deciding. Later.**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**OvO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so I know all of you are wondering why I'm posting the new chapter for this story instead of legend or Nidaime Juubi. Well that's because I have been tempted by my own mind to continue the next chapter. But have no fear, I have already started on of them and nearly half way there.**

**Anyway, last chapter I promised you guys the harem list, however it was never there. That is because I simply forgot. Nothing big nothing major. So I'll give you the adjusted list now.**

**Female Kyuubi**

**Ino**

**Mei**

**Shizuka**

**Amaru**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Samui**

**Pakura**

**Done, that is the harem. Now you all noticed how it was cut a few members and how some will not be entering. The person I am currently debating on is Risa.**

**I have future plans for Naruto that contains the situation with situation with Juubi, and having them paired together would not work. Kushina is a no which is a surprise since most if not all my stories have Kushina in the harem. **

**No Kushina will not be in the harem and will stay dead for awhile. I also decided to replace Karui with Samui, just because. I entered Shizuka, Amaru and Pakura because they are not used. And when they are the story is crappy.**

**So yeah, that's the harem and hopefully it will stay the same. Anyway now lets get to some comments on some reviews.**

**I apologize for saying Homophobia instead of Hemophobia. I didn't really register it till it was mentioned. I'll make sure mistakes like that won't happen again.**

**Now to one hollyshortfowl, Hinata was and has always been better than Sakura in NARUTO not Shippuden as I admit Sakura has grown in strength. But she was considered the weakest of the Kunoichi in their year.**

**Hinata was stronger than her because she was able to be on par with Neji, now as much as I hate to give props to Hinata of all people, it was impressive to say the least. Neji could have easily killed Sakura with a glare and a blast of killer intent.**

**All I'm saying is Sakura was weak in NARUTO, while Ino is stronger than her, but not by much.**

**Anyway, time for the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Everyone's eyes were wide in pure shock while Kyuubi lunged at Manda not caring if the other two summons got hurt. The vixen tried clawing out at the snake boss but Manda quickly slithered away before he decided to snap at Kyuubi.

But as his jaw widened to chomp at the Biju, Katsuyu sprayed acid at Manda while Gamabunta drew his sword and made his way to slice off Manda's head.

But Manda hissed before unhinging his jaw and spit out another Manda, leaving the old one as dead skin.

The others thought that was utterly revolting and decided to end it quick. However before either slug or toad could strike at Manda, Kyuubi roared, blowing out a large ball of fire while Naruto blew out a white piping hot stream of fire.

Quickly catching on, Jiraiya smirked.

"Bunta oil!" the sage ordered. The toad nodded and spat out some oil towards Manda before Jiraiya blew out a stream of fire. The two streams and ball of fire hit the glomp of oil, causing a massive explosion with Manda caught within.

Naruto stood there with an impassive glare before his eyes narrowed.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted.

"I know!" Kyuubi replied before she leaped back from the snake that tried snapping at her. But before she could fully land Manda blew out a steam of black water which Kyuubi wasn't to fond of.

Naruto quickly went through hand signs before he clapped his hands together. Before anyone knew it a large wall of earth with the Uzumaki spiral adorned on it grew from the ground, blocking the water, which slightly burned the wall of earth.

Naruto wasn't finished though as he did two more hand signs. Once he was finished spikes shot out from the wall towards a surprised Manda who manuevered through the spikes with little difficulty.

Orochimaru was not pleased with was happening. He actually was frightened to see the Kyuubi in front of him, under the brats control no less.

But as he had these thoughts he was unware of Tsunade falling towards he and Kabuto, ready to knock everyones lights out with one punch. Kabuto barely noticed in time, but didn't have enough time to warn Manda and Orochimaru.

So instead he caught Tsunade's fist before flining himself and Tsunade off Manda. Orochimaru was surprised as he watched the two fall to their impending death.

Naruto noticed the two and was going to have a clone save Tsunade when he saw the slug boss multiply, giving Tsunade a cushion while Kabuto simply crashed to the ground.

His attention was quickly turned back to Manda and Orochimaru when he noticed Jiraiya and Gamabunta ready to to slice off Manda's head. Naruto nodded to Kyuubi who smirked and lunged at Manda with a growl.

Manda and Orochimaru were inwarldy panicking before the snake boss somehow managed to slither out of the way of both summons attacks before he chomped down on Kyuubi's arm earning a growl of pain from the fox and a small grunt from Naruto who glared at Manda before he push out his right hand.

"Shinra tensei!" The boy muttered before Manda was blown away in surprise. Kyuubi growled in more pain as Manda scraped her as he was blown away.

"Damn it Gaki! Watch what your doing!" Kurama growled in annoyance. Naruto smiled sheepishly at her before he rubbed his damaged arm. There was no wound but due to his connection and the seal, Naruto felt whatever pain Kyuubi felt and vise versa.

Orochimaru stood up groggily while Manda was having trouble trying to move.

"Damn you Orochimaru. I should kill you for this." Manda hissed angrily at him. Orochimaru grunted as he stood up straight and stared at the giant fox that was glaring his way.

"How was I supposed the brat could summon the Kyuubi." Orochimaru replied, earning another hiss from the snake boss.

"Whatever, just for this I want 2000 souls from you." Manda demanded. Orochimaru nodded although he was displeased by this.

After regaining his strength, Manda stood up and glared at Kyuubi who was joined by Gamabunta and Katsuyu.

"I never thought we would work side by side, Kyuubi." Gamabunta stated as he glanced his former opponent. Kyuubi snorted in amusement.

"Neither did I toad, but apparently this brat changed my thoughts on the matter. Just don't stand in my way." Kyuubi growled. The boss summons nodded while Tsunade and Jiraiya looked towards the silent Naruto who noticed Kabuto stand by Orochimaru's side.

'So the bastard didn't die. Ashame. Hopefully this will make him stay down.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Kyuubi." Naruto spoke. The Biju looked towards Naruto and nodded. The blonde jumped off Kyuubi's head to stand next to her paw. The two sannin wondered what Naruto was doing, but quickly realized when they saw Kyuubi cock her head back slightly.

Everyone within the area felt the sudden build up and charging of chakra. Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock as he and the others besides Naruto watched Kyuubi forming an Imari.

The blonde boy just stood there gazing at the stupified Kabuto and Orochimaru with an impassive gaze and his arms crossed.

The Imari started buzzing as it grew. Kyuubi then roared as the Imari shrunk. After it was the size of a large ball, she swallowed it.

The sannin and boss summons blinked in surprise as they were not expecting that. But before they sigh in relief Kyuubi smirked evilly and quickly opened her jaw to fire off a beam of pure energy.

Orochimaru's were so wide before he blurred through hand signs in a rush before slamming his hands down on the ground.

Naruto watched with a raised eye brow as he reconginzed the seals as summoning seals.

"Summoning jutsu: Triple Rashomon!" Orochimaru screamed in fear and panic. The ray blast made contact with the rashomon walls and eradicated them into oblivion.

Orochimaru, Manda and Kabuto were all englufed in the pure light that the ray beam radiated.

Jiraiya and Tsunade along with their summons could only watch in awe and fear as they saw Kyuubi's Imari simply wipe off Orochimaru off the face of the earth.

After the light died down all that remained was a crater that was caused by the Imari. Steam poured out of Kyuubi's muzzle as she grinned in satisfaction.

"Thank you for your help Kyuubi. You may return now." Naruto dismissed. Kyuubi grunted before she glanced at the sannin.

"Till we meet again, Toad, slug. Hag, Pervert." Kyuubi smirked before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

After Kyuubi was gone, Gamambunta and Katsuyu said farewell to their summoners and nodded to Naruto who simply nodded back in return and respect.

Jiraiya and Tsunade landed next to Naruto while Shizune came running up to them.

"Naruto, what the hell was that? How was Kyuubi able to come out?" Jiraiya asked in hidden panic. Naruto simply glanced at him before looking forward.

"Kyuubi is still trapped within the seal fool. We simply made a deal." Naruto shrugged.

"Which is?" Tsunade quipped, wanting him to continue. Naruto however remained silent for a minute or so before speaking.

"I get to use his chakra and summon in battle when needed and he is allowed to see, hear and have a connection with me, while also changing the cage into what he feels is comfortable. Not to mention, by summoning him he gets to let loose a bit. No harm, no foul." Naruto explained.

Jiraiya nodded though a bit hesitantly. He promised himself that he would check the seal later to see if anything was off.

After Naruto finished explaining something caught his attention, causing him to narrow his eyes.

"He just can't stay dead can he?" Naruto muttered as he saw Orochimaru on the ground with a new body while his old shedded one was behind him.

Naruto scowled and calmly walked over to Orochimaru who was trying to quickly regain his chakra to make an escape.

'Damn that brat! How the hell was he able to have Kyuubi work with him?! It makes no sense!' Orochimaru thought bitterly.

As he looked around he could no longer see Manda. But the former sannin knew that his personal summon was not dead, most likely gravely injured.

Kabuto however, he had no clue what happened to his right hand man. His attention was quickly given to Naruto who was making his over to him.

"No stay away! Go away!" Orochimaru screamed in fear. A smirk made its way on Naruto's lips as he drew closer to his prey. The sannin was glaring at Naruto yet trying to escape for dear life.

"Look at you, oh how the mighty have fallen." Naruto mocked. The boy soon drew his Chokuto that was sealed in his wrist.

"Do you know that the only way to kill a snake for good is to cut off the head and burn it?" Naruto asked he was only a handful of steps from Orochimaru.

The man tried crawling away but he couldn't move his body. Naruto smirked widely.

"It's time to end you now Orochimaru." Naruto stated as he raised his sword and swung down on Orochimaru's head but before he could even nick the man's neck, Kabuto had to intefere.

The medic nin attacked Naruto with a kunai and knocked him slightly. Naruto was utterly pissed at this and lunged at Kabuto hoping to finally kill the teen.

Kabuto was not expecting Naruto to lunge at him as quick as he did. The teen grabbed onto Orochimaru's shirt and was ready to shushin while block against Naruto.

But fear crept into Kabuto's body. From the corner of his eye he witnessed Naruto coming towards him. The teen tried blocking Naruto with a kunai but the blonde manuvered his arm.

Instead of clashing with Naruto, Kabuto watched in horror as his right arm was hacked off with ease. The teen screamed from the sudden pain btu he gritted his teeth and ducked under Naruto's second slash which was to decapitate him.

Building u enough chakra, Kabuto vanished in a shushin with Orochimaru, leaving alone. Just as the two sound ninja left the two tired sannin finally caught up with Naruto.

The blonde stood completely still and silent. Jiraiya and Tsunade got worried for him and went to snap him out of his trance but before they could even take a step, they were suddenly being crushed by Massive KI.

The feeling of Naruto's KI made their's feel like it was nothing. The two were suffocating from such pressure but it quickly dissappeared.

Naruto re-sealed his sword into his wrist. His hair was shadowing his eyes as he walked off, ignoring the two sannin.

'I had him. He was in my grasp, but that bastard had to intefere!' Naruto thought in rage. But as time passed his rage died down. Instead it was replaced with small anger.

'Next time they will die. That is a promise.' Naruto vowed before he disappeared in a shushin.

* * *

**Four days later**

Four days have passed since the battle with Orochimaru and the group finally arrived within Konoha. The whole way was nothing but tension as Naruto refused to talk to anyone as he was still upset about Orochimaru and Kabuto getting away.

However the boy continued to train, although he did so by himself since he didn't feel like dealing with Jiraiya when he didn't need to.

When the group finally returned to Konoha they were greeted by cheering villagers who were happy to see Tsunade return to Konoha.

As they walked, Jiraiya told Tsunade they needed to go to the Hokage tower. Naruto wanted to decline but remembered he was to be there since he was Jiraiya's guard.

As the group walked up the stairs and down the hall they stopped and turned around when they heard a shriek.

The blonde boy turned his head only to be tackled down by a purple and yellow blur.

"NARUTO-KUN! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK!" Ino squealed in delight as she hugged her crush close to her. Naruto was blinking in confusion at the embrace while the sannin were also confused.

"Jiraiya, who is that girl?" Tsunade wondered as she watched Naruto pull Ino off of him and speak to her with a small smile. It was actually the first time she ever saw Naruto smile that wasn't forced, devilsh or in a mocking way.

It made her a bit jealous and a tad happy to see the boy smile, even if it was because of the girl.

"That Hime, is Ino Yamanka, Inoichi's daughter." Jiraiya informed with a smirk. Tsunade raised a brow before she tuned into the conversation.

"Did you hear about Sasuke? I saw Gai-sensei rushing to the village with him on his back." Ino stated. Naruto nodded explaining to her that he saw Sasuke get utterly beat down by his older brother that was after him.

Ino wondered why someone like Itachi Uchiha be after Naruto, but before she could ask why Naruto spoke up.

"Listen Ino-chan, I have to get to the Hokage to give my report. But after a quick shower I'll meet you at the shop okay?" Naruto smiled softly. Ino blushed before nodding vigorously.

But before she could leave a attention cough was made, causing Naruto to glance at Tsunade who had a strained forced smile.

"Oh yeah. Ino-chan I would like you to meet Tsunade Senju. The old woman I was assigned to retrieve with the pervert." Naruto informed bluntly, causing both sannin to gain tick marks and Shizune to giggle.

Ino bowed to Tsunade who gave a small smile.

"It's an honor to meet you Tsunade-sama, I'm Ino Yamanka." Ino introduced politely which caused Naruto to blink in surprise as he didn't expect Ino to be so formal.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Ino. I'm glad to see that at least the Gaki has some friends." Tsunade smirked, earning a annoyed glance from Naruto and a blink of surprise from the young girl.

"Anyway, we better get going. I'll catch you later Ino-chan." Naruto waved to her before he walked off. Tsunade nodded to Ino along with Jiraiya and Shizune before they followed Naruto.

As Ino was left alone she stared after Naruto and couldn't help but shiver slightly.

Although he hid it very well, she could tell Naruto was angry at something. She thanked Kami it wasn't at her. Not longer after that thought she cursed and scolded herself for the act she pulled when she saw him.

The girl promised herself that she would give Naruto his space and not be as pushy as she was with Sasuke. Having the same attitude she had with the Uchiha and using it with her blonde crush was not going to work.

Even though Naruto was more polite and respectable than Sasuke, he was still just as cold and dark as the Uchiha heir. With a sigh and a small smile she went back to the shop for her shift.

* * *

"So is she your girlfriend or something?" Tsunade spoke up. Naruto stumbled a bit before he glared at Tsunade.

"My business with Ino is none of yours, Tsunade." Naruto snapped a bit. Tsunade and the other two were surprised by Naruto's attitude as she was only just teasing Naruto.

It seemed Naruto noticed his remark and took a deep breath before he apologized to Tsunade for snapping at her. The boy was still upset about Orochimaru getting away. He was so close!

Tsunade forgave Naruto but was still a little weary of the boy, but her curiousty rose before she spoke once more.

"Is me training her your third request?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nearly gave her a confused look before he remembered their bet.

"No she is not. What you want to do with her and what she wants with you is totally up to you two. My request is something different that pertains to me." Naruto stated.

Tsunade raised a brow in surprise before shrugging, guessing he would tell her later.

As the group finally made it to the hokage office, Shizune was about to knock when Naruto simply barged in without a care in the world.

What he walked in on was the Hokage currently in a meeting with the three elders.

Hiruzen was about to send a blast of KI at the person who barged in on him when he realized that person would not be affected by it what so ever.

"Naruto?" Sarutobi asked in surprise as he watched Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune walk in as well.

The elders seemed to be surprised by this as well, since they didn't expect to see Tsunade so soon.

"Tsunade?!" Hiruzen shouted in disbelief. Tsunade nodded to her old sensei before glancing at the three elders who just nodded to her.

"Were back old man, now give me my pay so I can get out of here." Naruto ordered. Jiraiya and Hiruzen sighed.

Koharu and Homura were about to scold the blonde boy when they felt his glare on them, daring them to speak out of turn.

Deciding against it, they bit their tongues.

"You will get your pay after the report Naruto. Koharu, Homura, Danzo, the meeting is adjourned." Hiruzen stated. The three nodded before walking out the room, closing it on the way out.

"It's nice to see you again Tsunade. I hope it was not difficult tracking her Jiraiya." Hiruzen stated. Jiraiya nervously chuckled.

"Your in for one hell of a story sensei." Jiraiya muttered before they began their report.

* * *

After an hour, Hiruzen was dead silent as he sat at his desk with a blank expression. He looked at Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Your joking right?" Hiruzen finally spoke. Jiraiya and Tsunade sighed while the former scratched his head.

"I wish old man. But were dead serious, Naruto completely dominated the battle." Jiraiya stated, earning a nod from Tsunade.

"If it wasn't for that damn Kabuto, Orochimaru would be dead right now." The woman added.

Hiruzen blinked again before he looked towards the ever bored Naruto who just stood their the whole time in silence, only speaking when needed.

"How long has this deal between you and Kyuubi been lasting?" The Sandaime wondered. Naruto was silent before he spoke.

"Since the end of the preliminaries." Naruto answered. This caused Sarutobi to pale slightly, now knowing that Naruto could have summoned Kyuubi to destroy the village whenever he wanted.

"Well then them mission was classified as a simple A-rank. But with Orochimaru added into the mix, that means the mission was rated higher, into a S-rank mission. Here you go." Hiruzen stated, paying Naruto his money.

The blonde nodded in thanks before he bowed slightly to the Hokage before leaving. The old man sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Something wrong Hokage-sama?" Shizune asked. The old man gave a nod of his head.

"Yes, lots of things, all concerning Naruto." Sarutobi muttered. Learning about the Akatsuki coming after Naruto was not something Hiruzen wanted to hear.

Plus the fact the boy could defeat Orochimaru while summoning and having control of Kyuubi didn't sit well with him either.

"You do know now I have no choice but to enter him in the Bingo books. And if don't, Orochimaru will most likely will." Hiruzen stated with a grim expression.

"What does that mean Hokage-sama?" Shizune asked in a confused tone. The old man looked at her before he elaborated.

"It means that not only will Akatsuki know more of Naruto skill set, Kumo will be after him probably since he is an Uzumaki, not to mention Iwa." Hiruzen grumbled.

The three quickly realized how much of a target Naruto was. With Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Kumo and Iwa after him, the boy was bound to be caught or killed by one of them.

"What if I take him on a training trip, for three years. I have intel informing me Akatsuki won't be making their move for another three years, that's plenty of time to train him." Jiraiya stated.

Hiruzen shook his head.

"That will not be happening Jiraiya. Naruto still holds much resentment towards you; I don't think it will work." Sarutobi informed. Jiraiya frowned before nodding.

"So then what are we going to do about him?" Tsunade asked, slightly worried over the boy who helped open her eyes.

"For now, we do nothing. He is still relatively safe thanks to the alliance with Kiri and his connections with the Mizukage." Hiruzen stated, causing her to narrow her eyes somewhat.

"For now we will just leave the boy be." The Hokage stated.

After they dropped the subject Hiruzen spoke up.

"Now, I know there are certain things that need to be addressed by you Tsunade, especially one Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. While you go do that, I'll start the paperwork for Naruto's page in the Bingo book." Sarutobi stated.

The group nodded and left the Hokage alone who just sighed.

'You really are something, Naruto.' The Hokage smiled to himself before he got to work.

* * *

**Two hours later**

Two hours have passed since the debriefing and Naruto was currently walking with Ino to the hospital to visit Kakashi and Sasuke. However, the person really wanted to see was Lee.

Even though he really got to know the strange boy after the beating he gave him before the Chunin exams, Naruto respected Lee more than anyone in the village. The blonde heard how despite having his leg and arm crushed by Gaara's sand, the boy still wanted to keep going to prove himself.

That made Lee alright in Naruto's book.

Before the two made their way to the hospital, Naruto decided to spend the rest of the day with Ino who bored out of her mind. Asuma was out on a mission with Shikamaru, and Choji was training with his father, while her own father was out on a mission as well.

The blonde boy took Ino the Ichiraku stand where they spend an half an hour talking before walking around the village. They visited different clothing stores and Shinobi stores which surprised Naruto a bit.

The blonde was glad to see Ino was serious about getting stronger and was somewhat proud of her. Plus he for some reason unknown to him was happy with Ino being around. It was a strange feeling that Naruto tried fighting down at first, but after awhile he gave up and just let loose.

Ino on her part was very happy that she got Naruto to open up to her if not somewhat. He still was a little cold but not as much anymore. He seemed to be like the older Naruto, but just way more reserved.

As the two walked to the hospital, Naruto was in his lounging clothes as was Ino. The girl however was bold enough to have her arm looped around Naruto's who didn't mind at all. This kind of annoyed him.

The girl had a bouquet of flowers in her hand, green and orange flowers to be exact, which were for Lee.

"Naruto-kun, we should stop by Sasuke and Kakashi first, then see Lee." Ino stated. Naruto nodded in agreement with her.

After the two checked which rooms the three were in they decided to go see Kakashi first.

Imagine their surprise when they saw Tsunade in the room with her hand over Kakashi's forehead.

Naruto and Ino watched as Tsunade healed Kakashi who started to wake up from his daze.

"I swear, how a claimed, elite ninja like you can, fall so quickly." Tsunade scowled slightly. Kakashi muttered an apology before they both noticed Naruto and Ino.

Ino was slightly amazed at seeing Tsunade heal someone with such relative ease. But she quickly snapped out of it when Tsunade greeted them.

"Naruto, Ino, what are you two doing here?" She wondered. Naruto gave a shrug before nodding to Ino.

"Ino decided to see how Cyclops and Emo boy were doing. After them were going to see Lee." Naruto informed. Kakashi gave his best eye smile at the two blondes in thanks.

Tsunade chuckled before she turned to Kakashi.

"Now I want you to stay in bed for the rest of today and tomorrow. After that you are free to go." Tsunade stated. Kakashi gave a nod before the two blonde women said goodbye to the jonin while Naruto just simply remained silent.

Once the three left the room Naruto spoke.

"Mind telling me why you are now healing them when you have been in the village for over three hours?" Naruto wondered. Tsunade blushed in embarrassment.

" I needed a drink." She told him. The boy rolled his eyes as they made their way to Sasuke's room.

Ino opened the door before seeing Sakura by Sasuke's bedside.

The girl turned her head to see Naruto and Ino along with someone that was unfamiliar to her.

"Naruto, your back!" Sakura stated with a smile. Naruto simply nodded before looking at his unconscious teammate. The blonde could easily feel the suppressed dark aura that Sasuke possessed, which didn't come from the curse mark.

"Sakura, this is Tsunade-sama, she's here to heal Sasuke." Ino informed. Tsunade stepped up and nodded with a kind smile to Sakura.

"Can you really heal Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura asked in desperate hope as tears started to fall from her eyes. Tsunade nodded before she walked to his bedside.

Sakura and Ino watched carefully as Tsunade started the healing process.

Naruto stood behind with a impassive look on his face. He was currently staring at the fresh tears Sakura was shedding and felt a little hurt and small anger.

The blonde definitely didn't know why this was, because as far as he knew, he no longer possessed feelings for his female teammate. Naruto's attention was quickly given to the awaking Sasuke who was glomped by a crying Sakura not to long after.

The Uchiha looked confused and dazed to what was going on before he noticed Naruto. The Uchiha's eye twitched slightly while Naruto scoffed and walked out the room.

Ino quickly followed the blonde teen, wondering what was wrong. But Naruto wouldn't budge and kept silent as they walked towards Lee's room.

Sakura got off of Sasuke and wiped her eyes.

"Naruto I want to say thank you for…" Sakura began but when she turned, Ino and Naruto were gone.

"They left shortly after Sasuke woke up. It seems Naruto wasn't to happy at seeing you hug Sasuke so quickly, but don't worry, I'm sure he'll get over it." Tsunade smiled softly.

Sakura frowned before she turned to Sasuke who was looking down in deep thought.

Tsunade decided to leave the two alone and left to go see her next patient.

* * *

**Three months later**

Three months have passed since Tsunade's return to Konoha and she was finally elected the Godaime Hokage after a week. Not soon after, Sarutobi left the village for a well deserved and earned vacation for his retirement.

The village was elated to know Tsunade was finally back and their new Hokage. A bit after her election to the Hokage seat, she rewarded Naruto the new rank of Jonin in front of all of the Rookie 12 and their sensei's.

They were all shocked to say the least, but no one was more happy for him than Ino, Lee and inwardly, Hinata. However the ones that were jealous was Kiba and Sasuke. The former decided to make that point known to everyone but almost everyone ignored him.

However, unlike Kiba, Sasuke kept his jealousy and anger to himself, and acted more cold to everyone from then on, deciding that he needed to train even harder if he wanted to catch up to Naruto's level.

The Jonin sensei's were also surprised but gave Naruto the props he deserved. Kakashi eye smiled and told him that he was a very skilled Shinobi, Asuma just patted the blonde on the back with a wide grin, Gai and Lee cheered on how Naruto's Youth burned within his very soul.

Kurenai just simply nodded and gave congratulations to Naruto, however she was still a little upset about the incident at the Chunin exams, which Naruto simply ignored as he didn't care.

Neji was neutral to the whole thing while TenTen just smiled at the blonde boy. Choji grinned at Naruto while Shikamaru muttered troublesome.

But Naruto's advance in rank is not the only thing that happened the past two months.

After Tsunade informed Lee of the surgery, the boy decided to take it, thanks to the support of his team, his sensei, and surprisingly Naruto. It was then that Lee decided to name Naruto his eternal rival which earned a chuckle from the blonde boy.

After a month or so of real research and studying, Tsunade went with the surgery and it was a complete success. Lee was going to make a full recovery, much to his supporters and friend's joy.

Not to long after seeing Tsunade heal Kakashi, Sasuke and hear about Lee's surgery, Ino decided to ask Tsunade to take her as her apprentice.

Tsunade was surprised by this since Sakura asked her before. However, Tsunade quickly noticed the determination and fire in Ino's eyes that Sakura didn't really have.

The Yamanaka had a real purpose, while Sakura thought she did but was only fooling herself; she still wanted to impress Sasuke.

But Tsunade already learned of Ino's schedule. The girl was learning from her father almost every single day, working at the shop and still learning from Asuma. Plus she learned that the girl wanted to train with Naruto some time in the future.

So Tsunade told Ino that one of those jobs had to go. It was difficult for her to choose, but Ino decided to give up on her job at the flower shop which Inoichi and her mother had no objection too as they were proud of their daughter learning to take responsibility and becoming a great Kunoichi.

However Ino decided she would still help out from time to time which was fine by Tsunade.

While Ino was being trained by Tsunade, Sakura and Sasuke were being trained by Kakashi. Sakura was making improvements while Sasuke was making small progress, and that infuriated the Uchiha to no end.

Naruto no longer trained with them as he decided to call on his last request from Tsunade which was remove him from Team 7, much to Kakashi and Sakura's shock.

Sasuke really didn't care but was upset as well, since that meant he couldn't keep an eye on Naruto's progress to see if he (Sasuke) was able to measure up to him.

Tsunade had no choice but to let Naruto resign from Team 7, but not without a few conditions. Naruto was still to take high ranked missions with them, like B to S-rank if needed.

Naruto didn't really care and was fine with that. As long as it meant he didn't have to be part of the team as much.

While time passed, Ino and Naruto's relationship grew stronger till Ino finally decided to take a leap of faith and make the first move. To her utter happiness, Naruto returned her feelings by kissing her back.

The two have been dating since the end of the first month.

As the second month rolled around, missions started coming frequently with the slightly parted Team 7.

They took on a mission to protect a famous actress which turned out to be the princess of Snow country, Koyuki Kazehana.

Naruto showed off some of his skills by taking down Doto's aircraft and killing the man as well, which didn't sit well with Sasuke. The blonde also won over Koyuki's favor when she became Daimyo.

Naruto also took missions with other genin as well since he was a jonin.

One mission he was forced to accompany Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru to catch a pet ferret. But due to some complications, The Konoha group fell into a situation that was uncalled for.

Long story short, Naruto fought an old guy for the stone of gelel and met with a new friend of his, Temujin. The Konoha team also met up with Gaara and his siblings.

After coming back from the mission, they were awarded with an A-rank bordering on S-rank mission pay.

Also during the month, Naruto was assigned a C-rank mission with Kakashi and his students as back up. The blonde was not happy at first but shrugged it off.

They were assigned to escort a Taki ninja named Shibuki back to his homeland which was Takigakure. After they escorted him back to his home they were given another mission to help pick up trash which Naruto wasn't too thrilled about.

But not long after a messenger hawk from Konoha contacted Kakashi and told him to go back to Konoha for a jonin meeting. Naruto was about to leave as well but Kakashi was informed Naruto was to stay with the team which didn't make the blonde jump in joy.

That left him in charge which he regretted knowing Sasuke wouldn't listen to him and some shit was going to happen, he just knew it.

Lo and behold, a missing ninja of Taki came back to the village with a recruitment of Ame ninja.

Once again Long story short, Naruto kicked everyone's asses and stopped whatever plot they came up with. During the time in Taki he met the Nanabi Jinchuriki Fu. Naruto told her to keep in contact with him for future references.

Fu agreed before the team left back for Konoha, leaving Shibuki as the leader.

During the the end of the second month, Naruto, Ino and Lee were assigned a B-rank mission to protect the prince of the land of moon, Michiru, and his son Hikaru, while they were on their world trip.

Things turned south when they returned to the land after the storm they endured during their time at sea. They found out that Shabadaba a friend of Michiru's killed the king and took over the country.

After they learned what was to become of Michiru, the Konoha team protected him with everything they had fighting off the ninja Shabadaba hired, resulting in Ino and Lee making their first kill.

It only took a few days before Naruto stopped Shabadaba by snapping his neck with annoyance and helping Michiru gain a hold on his country.

Not short long after, the group left for Konoha, with Michiru supporting Naruto for the future if he ever needed help.

When the group returned to Konoha, Lee gained advise from Gai on the killing problem while Inoichi tried helping Ino but couldn't. It wasn't until when she said she wanted her father to erase her memory of the kill that Naruto finally stepped in.

He softly berated and scolded Ino on the whole matter, basically telling the same thing he said to Tsunade months ago. After a few days Ino returned back to her normal self much to Naruto's joy.

The girl was happy Naruto was able to snap her out of her fear. It meant that he actually cared for and they were actually in a relationship.

During half of the third month, Naruto just spent time training. In fact not long after the third month started, Risa came back giving Naruto a few tips here and there while also informing him what progress she made which wasn't much but she was still working on it.

After Risa left, much to Naruto's sadness, he along with Sakura and Sasuke were called for a B-rank mission to escort a member of Land of Tea's Wasabi family through a dangerous annual race as it was rumoured the rival Wagarashi family had hired ninjas of their own to sabotage the Wasabi family.

When Naruto asked why he was being assigned with the two when he could do it by himself without trouble, Tsunade told him that even though he was a jonin he still needed experience in leadership and the two still needed to do missions.

Naruto scoffed before the group set out for tea country. Along the way, they met an arrogant teenager named Idate who openly showed his hatred towards ninja. He also showed off impressive speed by running away from Team 7 after conning Sakura into paying his bill at a restaurant.

Upon arriving in the Land of Tea and meeting the Wasabi family's leader, Jirōchō, Team 7 was shocked to see Idate again and learn he was the man they were assigned to escort.

During the race Idate continued to show his dislike for ninja which Naruto totally ignored. The group also found out that Idate was the younger brother of Ibiki and a former Konoha genin.

They also encountered the three Ame genin from the Chūnin Exams. After defeating them, they encountered Aoi Rokushō, another former Konoha shinobi, who betrayed Konoha to join Amegakure.

After their encounter with Aoi, the group learned how after he was failed by Ibiki himself for the Chūnin Exams, Aoi tricked Idate into stealing a special scroll and the Sword of the Thunder God from the village.

Being able to relate with Idate in both being taken advantage of and the need to have others recognise them, Naruto helped Idate regain his self-worth and continue the race.

While managing to catch up in the race, Aoi appeared again and used the Thunder Sword to initially overpower the Team 7. But thanks to Sasuke fighting Aoi and weakening the sword with his Chidori, Naruto was able to kill Aoi without much difficulty as before.

However during the battle, Aoi managed to beat Sasuke which put a dent in his pride. But his pride was damaged even more when Naruto beat Aoi like it was nothing, while he(Sasuke) was hanging over the end of a bridge.

Idate was free to continue and win the race for the Wasabi family. While returning to the village with an unconsious Sasuke, Naruto's team was escorted by Ibiki himself. While he did not openly state this fact, Ibiki was glad that Naruto had helped his brother grow as a man.

For the rest of the month, which was only a few days, Naruto trained by himself. He was trying to master his wind element along with his water element so that way he would be able to use Ice release.

But the blonde was currently on his way to the hospital to visit the re-awakened Sasuke. Naruto was already sure Sakura told him the outcome of the mission but he wanted to be clear.

The londe was garbed in his usual laying around clothes, with his hands in his pockets.

Once Naruto found Sasuke's room, he walked in to see said Uchiha sitting up looking out the window while Sakura sat in a chair by his side peeling apples for him.

Sakura heard Naruto come in and greeted him with a smile, earning a nod in return. Once Sasuke heard his rival's name he turned and glared at the boy who gazed back at him with a bored look.

It was pure silence between the two boys while Sakura felt the tension rising, and fast.

"Seems you're up. How do you feel?" Naruto asked. Sasuke remained silent before he muttered fine. Sakura was nervous around the two before she started talking to Sasuke about apples while Naruto turned to the next person who walked in the room, Ino.

The blonde girl was surprised to see her boyfriend within the room and smiled.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Ino greeted, pecking him on the lips. Naruto gave a smile to her before she started asking why he was here. The two engaged in conversation, unknown to them that Sasuke was watching them.

But he was really glaring holes into Naruto's head. Inwardly demanding to know how the blonde became so ridicoulsly strong in so little time while he, an Uchiha could not.

'Damn, you Naruto, Damn you!' thought Sasuke as he gripped his hand tighter with anger.

'No matter how far I come, no matter how hard I try, you're always one step ahead of me, laughing in my face, Why can't you just stay weak?. Even after all the special training I've done with Kakashi, you're still stronger, Why you? Why is it always you?'

'What is it that you have that I don't? I'm a decedent of the main Uchiha branch Clan, while you're a low talent loser who barely passed, Why is it that you have all this power while I've nothing.' thought Sasuke angrily.

As he didn't believe that Naruto was worthy of having such incredible power, while he needed such power so to avenge his Clan and family. Naruto didn't even have any real hate, he didn't know what it was like to truly hate a person like he hated Itachi. Yet Naruto had all this power and it made no sense, as it went against everything that Sasuke believed and was taught to believe in by his Clan.

'_You are weak_.' Itachi's voice whispered in his ear.

'_You don't have enough hate_.' The voice sneered at him.

Sasuke's eyes widened in rage as his Sharingan activated. In a blur, Sasuke smacked the plate of freshly cut apples in Sakura's hand that she was about to give to him, away.

"FIGHT ME!" Sasuke roared at a surprised Naruto. Ino jumped as she heard the rage in Sasuke's voice. She then noticed her friend and went to go see if she was okay.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sasuke?" Naruto wondered as he stared at his former teammate. Sasuke glared harder at Naruto, his sharingan blazing.

"I want you to fight me! Right now! Or are you to afraid to face me?!" Sasuke goaded with a sneer.

Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Fix your tone, Uchiha. Becaue if you don't I will." Naruto stated. Sasuke glared at Naruto before he got out of the bed.

"Fight me, now!" Sasuke ordered. Naruto remained silent as he gazed at the Uchiha.

"Whatever, lets settle this on the roof." Naruto suggested, earning a victorius smirk from the raven haired boy.

"Naruto you can't be serious! Sasuke is not worth it!" Ino yelled, but Naruto ignored her as did Sasuke, both of them walking off.

Sakura flinched as she saw Sasuke crush an apple with his foot and stared at it with a dull expression. Ino scowled before she decided to take Sakura with her.

* * *

**The Rooftop**

The two boys were facing off against each other, ready to settle the score. However, Sasuke noticed a few things and it kinda ticked him off, but before he could ask, Naruto spoke.

"So mind telling me why you want to fight me so bad?" Naruto asked. Sasuke snorted before he answered.

"I've already told you remember? You are one of the people I want to fight the most. But I have some questions as well." Sasuke stated, causing Naruto to raise a brow.

"You're armour, why do you not have it on? Along with your headband?" Sasuke wondered. Naruto snorted in amusment as he finally noticed Sasuke wearing his headband.

"That's simple, because I don't need my armour to block your puny attacks. Also I don't need my headband because you won't get a single scratch on my forehead." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke growled at him in response.

"Put on your headband, I'll wait." Sasuke ordered.

"I don't take orders from you Uchiha! Plus I already told you I don't need it." Naruto replied with an annoyed tone.

"It doesn't matter if you need it! Having your headband means everything when two konoha shinbobi are in battle! It means the two see each other as equals! I am equal to you in every way shape and form!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto busted out laughing, and not one of those cheery laughs that he shares around Ino. No this laugh was smug and had a dark tint to it.

"Equal? You think you are equal to me?! I am Naruto Uzumaki! Jonin of Konohagakure, S-classed ninja, title Inari(Fox god)! You are not equal to me, Genin Uchiha!" Naruto roared.

"You're really starting to piss me off dobe! Put on your damn head band!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hell no Sasuke!" Naruto growled as he stepped forward, also getting pissed off.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled charging at the blonde.

"Sasuke!" Naruto roared lunging at the Raven haired boy.

The two met with their fists colliding before Naruto grasped onto Sasuke's wrist and throwing him over his head. But Sasuke landed and skidded on the ground before he blew out a fireball.

Naruto turned around and held his hand out, before absorbing the flame and launching his own stream of flames that made Sasuke jump out of the way in fear.

As Sasuke started to get up he was quickly slammed back by Naruto's kick that came out of nowhere. The Uchiha went skidding against the floor, holding his chest when he saw Naruto running at him ready to throw a punch.

Sasuke intercepted the punch and tripped Naruto over before punching his head, only to see a puff of smoke. Blinking in surprise, Sasuke was unaware of the real Naruto who grabbed the Uchiha's shirt and threw him away.

"Wind style: Wind tunnel!" Naruto yelled as he thrusted out his right palm, throwing a volley of visible wind at the Uchiha. Sasuke went through hand signs before he threw out another fireball, causing the whole rooftop to be engulfed in wild fire.

But it quickly dispersed thanks to Naruto absorbing it but to his small surprise, he heard the loud chirping of birds. Looking up the blonde saw Sasuke wielding a Chidori.

"This is what makes me equal to you! Naruto! CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled as his chidori started to become wider and more wild.

Naruto chuckled before he raised his palm. Sasuke flew down at Naruto ready to end what they started.

However he watched as a sphere formed in his hand before it turned white and spinning blades appeared around the sphere. But that's not all, Sasuke also heard the sound of a screeching bell or whistle.

"Wind style: Rasengan!" Naruto yelled before he crouched and jumped up at Sasuke ready to clash with the boy.

It was at that moment when Ino and Sakura busted through the door to see what was unfolding.

"NARUTO-KUN/SASUKE-KUN!" The two girls screamed, but one of them foolishly ran towards them so they could stop. That girl was Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke both noticed Sakura and couldn't stop their attacks, much to both of their annoyance, since it showed how much lack of control they had over their respective jutsu.

As the two boys neared each other, and Sakura was about to be caught in the cross fire, two hands snatched at the boys wrists and spun them around, throwing them away toward water containers.

The two jutsu's clashed against the objects causing their own damage. Sasuke's chidori caused a big ragged hole, while Naruto's rasengan utterly destroyed it.

"K-kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called out in surprise while Ino blinked in confusion.

Kakashi stood in the middle of where the two boys were going to clash and eye smiled at the girls.

"Yo." The jonin greeted before his attention turned to Sasuke who stood straight. His eye turned serious as he stared at the Uchiha heir.

"Sasuke, I taught you that jutsu to protect your comrades, not use it against them." Kakashi berated. Sasuke scoffed before he flipped over the fence.

As he landed he looked towards Naruto's water container, only to not see one. His eye's were wide in pure shock before he glared dangerously and slammed his fist against the wall.

'Damn it Naruto! How hell did you…' Sasuke growled inwardly before he left in rage.

Kakashi then turned to his former student to see the blonde dusting himself off.

"That was not needed Kakashi, I had the situation under control." Naruto muttered.

"Did you really Naruto?! You could have killed Sakura and Sasuke with that stunt. You are a jonin now, not a little genin, act like it. You could have handled the situation better!" Kakashi scolded.

Naruto glared at Kakashi before speaking.

"The bastard challagend me to a fight so I accepted! Naruto Uzumaki never runs away from a hopeful challenge. Like I said, I had the situation under control. It's not my fault Sakura so foolishly decided to intervene." Naruto stated coldly.

The blonde grunted before he left with a shushin, causing Ino to sigh. The girl walked towards a crying Sakura and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Sakura. Things will go back to normal soon, I gaurntee it! right Kakashi-sensei?" Ino grinned at him. Kakashi nodded with an eye smile.

Sakura smiled before she left with Ino. Once the two were gone the man spoke up.

"Are you sure you made the right choice in teaching him that technique, Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi asked looking towards the toad sannin leaning against the wall.

"Well it's not my fault he was able to improve it so much, he's surpassed Minato. And what about you? It didn't seem the Uchiha was using it to be friendly either." Jiraiya shot back.

Kakashi sighed as he looked away.

"Keep an eye on your genin Kakashi, and I'll keep an eye on my…" Jiraiya stopped as he realized what he was about to say, but couldn't. Naruto wasn't his student. He refused to be his student.

"I'll keep an eye on Naruto." Jiraiya muttered before he and Kakashi went their separate ways.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The blonde was currently sitting on the Hokage monument, thinking over his squabble with Sasuke.

Naruto scoffed at the thought of Sasuke being his equal. The blonde didn't really brag as much as he used to, but there was no way someone as revenge driven as Sasuke could be his equal, not at the moment, probably not ever.

He sighed as he stared at the full moon gazing at him. Naruto closed his eyes as he thought about his plans. He was and was not expecting this at all.

He expected Sasuke to become more cold and distant after his encounter with Itachi, but not this quickly.

'We might have to slightly alter our plans, grandfather.' Naruto muttered inwardly. He felt a nod from Madara.

'I agree. It seems you are going to have to leave Konoha a bit sooner than we planned.' Madara stated. Naruto bit his thumb in annoyance.

'What's troubling you?' Madara asked his grandson. Naruto sighed before he looked towards the direction of the Yamanaka flower shop.

'It's Ino-chan. It doesn't feel right leaving her so suddenly. I don't know why but I really have gotten close to the girl even though I was trying to sever all ties to Konoha so this wouldn't happen.' Naruto muttered.

'Then take her with you.' Madara suggested. Naruto shook his head.

'I won't be able to do that. She still needs to learn from her father, and Tsunade, along with Asuma and her team. Plus she has family here, I can't just take that away from her.' Naruto replied.

'Baka, you're not thinking logically.' Kurama grumbled. Naruto narrowed his eyes in response.

'We can all obviously tell that girl is head over heels for you, just as the Haruno is with the Uchiha. I'm sure if you explain your ambition to her she won't mind and will want to follow you.' Kurama stated.

'And if she doesn't?' Naruto asked. Kurama and Madara both snorted, deciding not to answer.

'Also pertaining to her training, it's simple. I'm sure your grandmother won't mind taking you under her wing. She's a master at almost everything. I'm sure she can help the girl with her clan jutsu's.' Madara stated.

'Not to mention, she is a way better medic than the Senju, almost on par with Hashirama himself. Almost. Plus, if she teaches you both, team formations won't even be a problem, as she will be able to assess the situation and fit perfectly with any team.' Madara explained.

'So basically what Madara-teme is saying is that Risa is a much better and experienced teacher than Tsunade, the Sarutobi and the girls father.' Kurama concluded.

Naruto sighed as he nodded his head at the whole explanation. He would figure things out with Ino later. Now all he had to do was figure a way out of the village.

His ears twitched slightly as heard the sound of battle not to far from his position. Activating his Rinnegan powers, Naruto honed on the dark chakra to see a total of five people.

'Curse mark. I can also see Sasuke is one of them. But what is going on?' Naruto wondered. He growled in annoyance since his hearing wasn't acute enough to pick up on the conversation.

After a few minutes the group of four left, leaving Sasuke alone. Naruto watched the boy look towards the moon before he left as well.

'So Orochimaru has finally made his move then, if the curse mark explains anything.' Naruto thought to himself before he decided to go train, he needed some time to think.

* * *

**Later that night**

Sasuke walked down the empty dark streets of Konoha to exit the gates. He was garbed in his usual clothing but without his headband in favor of a full backpack.

As the boy walked down the streets, he was also walking down memory lane. He played everything he could remember of his life in Konoha till that very moment.

As he neared the gates, imagine his complete and utter surprise to see Naruto leaning against a tree in his lounging clothes and headband off with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

The boy stopped and stared at his rival, wondering what the hell he was doing here.

But after a few minutes of silence Sasuke spoke up first.

"You know, I was expecting Sakura to be out here to try and stop me, not you, Naruto. I thought you were going to come later." Sasuke stated.

Naruto however just remained silent before he spoke after a minute or so.

"If you're going to leave Konoha…" Naruto started before slowly opening his Rinnegan eyes, that glowed and pulsed in the night, giving him a menacing look.

"Don't bother coming back." Naruto finished with a tone of finality. Sasuke remained silent before scoffing.

"As if, this place is only holding me back. I won't get stronger here." Sasuke muttered. Naruto just snorted softly in amusement.

"You really are a fool aren't you? Leaving the village, will make you strong, but not as strong as you think it would." Naruto stated.

Sasuke glared at him in response.

"Think about it. Konoha has possessed the greatest Shinobi in history, all because they stayed in Konoha and became stronger before they felt as if they could handle their own. Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha are prime examples. They didn't get strong because they left the village, they got strong because they knew what they were doing right and wrong within the village." Naruto explained.

"You won't be able to get some of the chances you have in Konoha because you are always going to be on the run from hunter ninja from this village and other villages. Itachi became strong within the village, before he left as well, I mean look at it this way, he killed a whole clan of the 'superior Uchiha'. He earned that skill within Konoha." Naruto informed.

"Is this your pitiful attempt to make me stay dobe? Do you still care about your best friend?" Sasuke smirked arrogantly, earning a blank look from the other boy.

"To tell you the truth Sasuke. I don't give a damn if you live or die. Kill or be killed, not my problem. I hate you Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said with conviction, surprising the Uchiha.

"I'm only telling you this because you might be useful to me in the future. Might. I'm not going to chase after you like a little optimistic brat, that's not how I roll, not anymore. So you can leave and be killed by a pack of wolves for all I care, it doesn't matter to me Uchiha." Naruto shrugged.

"I just know that if one of my precious people or allies ever cross paths with you, and you are in someway trying to kill them, I will kill you, plain and simple." Naruto glared before he leaned up off the tree and began walking towards his apartment.

"Go face Itachi, Sasuke, and die trying. Because if I cross paths with you, I will not show you any mercy." Naruto muttered as he walked passed the Uchiha heir who was still in shock.

As Naruto disappeared, a tear rolled down Sasuke's cheek before he started walking off.

'Some friend you turned out to be, Uzumaki.' Sasuke thought to himself before hardening his resolve and moving on without looking back.

He was going to Orochimaru.

* * *

**And I'm done! There is the latest chapter for the story, hope you liked it. I'm sorry if the story now feels rushed as that was not my intention. I am only trying to quickly speed things along so Naruto's plan can come into full fruition, since it starts after the Sasuke Retrievel arc.**

**I also apologized for the rushed pairing between Naruto and Ino, as I am not really that much of a romance fluffy kind of guy. Anyway, you know the harem now, so be happy.**

**Also check out the poll considering Risa.**

**Now time to get back to Nidaime Juubi and Legend. YAHOO!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**OvO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo guys, how's it going? Here with another chapter of Naruto no Jubi. Yes I am. Now there are some things I would like to discuss and things I would like to rant about. Lets start with the winner of the poll.**

**So as you all know, last chapter I put up a poll on whether or not Risa should be in the harem, be replaced with Kushina or stay with Madara. Well unknown to you guys, well at least I think so, choosing one of the options would grant one of the others to come true.**

**The winner of the poll is, Risa should be replaced by Kushina.**

**Replace her with Kushina: 107**

**Place her in harem: 92**

**Leave her with Madara: 25**

**It was pretty close, to me at least. Anyway Kushina is the winner of the poll but that doesn't mean I'll go through with it. Even after all this time I'm still giving it some thought. I do after all have big plans for this story which by the way will be more of, cross overs to be exact but I'm thinking way too far ahead.**

**Anyway now on to the next subject I want to talk about. Ino.**

**Listen people, I frankly don't give a damn to those who think she is lame. Yes I agree she is lame in canon, but not my Ino. I'll tell you this much, I would rather have Ino in all my stories than have idiot Hinata in one.**

**Bottom line, get over it.**

**Next up is Sasuke. Yeah I'm glad most of you liked the put down, I did too, that's why I wrote it. Some of you however felt bad while others asked if the tear was necessary.**

**No it wasn't but I thought it would be funny as hell, and it was, for me at least.**

**Lets see, what else. Don't worry the harem won't be changing. If anything the only change will probably be Risa or Kushina, nothing else. Oh and maybe Juubi, I still have plans for her concerning Naruto.**

**By the way, come on people! Why don't you guys give Master of the force a shot? I spent all my time writing that for not only mine, but you guy's entertainment! I'm getting two reviews every four hours if any! That's insulting and makes me feel as if I'm wasting my time.**

**Give it a shot, please?**

**Ahem! Now, this now has to do with the latest update to canon Manga. For those who haven't read it, then go ahead and move on. But for those who have…**

**Who out there are my fellow Hinata haters and practically shitted a brick at the end of the chapter?! I know I did! I was so and still am fucking pissed! I don't care for whoever Naruto goes with after this war, all I know is if it is Hinata then I am going to abandon Naruto forever.**

**I spent five plus years watching and reading this anime, and hating Hinata to the very depths of my core. If it turns out Naru/Hina is the pairing after so long…Saito Namikaze reborn will not be posting anymore Naruto fanfiction ever again, if any fanfiction.**

**It's already fucking bad enough Naru/Hina basically rules the Naruto archives next to fucking Yaoi! I do not want, canon to be tainted as well!**

**I'm not finished with my Naru/Hina hating rant but I'll move on to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was a nice beautiful sunny morning in Konohagakure. The birds were singing, the wind was blowing softly, the water was glistening, and everyone was going on with their day to day lives.

However a scream of rage and confusion from the Hokage tower made all of that pause.

"THE FUCK YOU MEAN HE JUST UP AND LEFT?!" Tsunade roared as she stared at Kotetsu and Izumo who were shaking in their sandals due to the strong KI their Hokage was launching at them.

It was Izumo who had the guts to actually explain what happened, even though he had a bit of trouble.

"W-well Tsunade-sama, from watching the surveillance video that the village camera's picked up, we saw Sasuke Uchiha leave the village with the clothes on his back and a full backpack, his headband was missing too. We just found out about twenty minutes ago and had Anbu look to where he lived to see the place was abandoned." Izumo explained.

Tsunade growled in response while her brain processed this information. Could it be that Orochimaru was finally making his move? Was he that impatient that he would most likely send some of his underlings to infiltrate Konoha and convince Sasuke?

She bit her thumb in response before her attention was given to the knock on the door. Telling whoever it was to come in, she blinked to see it was Shikamaru Nara in his Chunin vest.

"Shikamaru!" Tsunade barked out causing him to jump a bit in fright at hearing her commanding voice.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" The lazy boy asked. Tsunade gave a small smirk before explaining the whole situation to him. The boy just stood there as he listened, after she was done he gave a nod.

"Is there a reason why Naruto can't do this?" He wondered with a sigh. Tsunade's eye twitched before she replied.

"Because you are the only person who I could contact so quickly. Now you have your mission! I want you to find a retrieval group and be out of the village in an 30 minutes. Dismissed!" Tsunade barked.

Shikamaru gave a sigh and a troublesome before leaving the room to go create a team. The person he definitely needed to have on his team was Naruto, but he lived to far away from the tower, and that would take too long.

With a grunt he guessed he would have to pick the blonde Jounin up last. Now he just needed to decide who was on his team.

* * *

**Twenty-five minutes later**

Shikamaru gave a sigh as he stepped up to Naruto's door and gave a knock. Over the 25 minutes Shikamaru was able to pick up quite a bit of people for the mission. His entire year, in fact. The only one missing was Naruto and Shino, who was out on a mission with his father.

Shikamaru gathered Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee and Sakura. It was only pure luck that Shikamaru ran into both Hinata and Neji, who were training together. Lee was just walking around enjoying the morning, Ino and Chouji were just talking at the flower shop, Kiba actually wondered why he was in a rush, and Sakura was the first person he bumped into by accident.

Now it was only Naruto he needed. Speaking of, said blonde opened the door to greet Shikamaru with a blank look.

"Something you need Shikamaru?" The blonde wondered. The Nara couldn't help but stare into Naruto's strange ripple pattern eyes that he never explained how he received. Mentally shaking his head he spoke.

"Yeah, Hokage-sama found out that Sasuke left the village without permission last night. We think he may be going to Orochimaru. I set up a retrieveal team so we can get him back, you might want to hurry and…"

"Sorry to stop you Shikamaru, but I'm not going." Naruto told him simply. Shikamaru blinked and back peddled before he demanded why not.

"Do you really expect me, to go chasing after some arrogant brat who wants to die quicker than normal?" Naruto snorted in mild amusement before he continued.

"Sasuke made his choice to go to Orochimaru. Who am I to stop him?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru was surprised by Naruto's relaxed attitude.

"But Naruto isn't he your friend?" Shikamaru wondered. Naruto scoffed before speaking.

"Sasuke is not even close to a friend. Maybe I considered him such in the past, probably even a rival, a stepping stone, but now he is just arrogant dirt beneath by shoe." Naruto stated harshly, even making the Nara flinch.

"Well even if he isn't your friend, he is still a leaf ninja and your fellow comrade. Shouldn't that be enough?" Shikamaru wondered. Naruto remained silent before snorting once more.

"As I said Nara, The Uchiha is just arrogant dirt beneath my shoe. He made his choice, and I'm not going to stop him. He was done being my comrade when he walked out of those gates without permission, now he is a missing ninja and should be treated like one. His punishment, is death. And if I come along, as a Jounin of Konoha, I am to follow the laws of my village. Sasuke Uchiha will die by my hands if I encounter him." Naruto told him with a tone of finality.

Shikamaru wanted to say something else but Naruto interrupted him instead.

"Instead of wasting time trying to bring me along, I suggest you leave with your team, the more time passes, the shorter the distance Sasuke closes between himself and Orochimaru." Naruto informed.

Shikamaru sighed and turned around. Before he walked away though he gave Naruto a hard look.

"For someone who used to shout out that he would become Hokage and protect his friends, you sure know how to abandon them without a second thought." Shikamaru stated before he ran off, leaving Naruto who had a small smirk on his face.

"Hokage is a job for fools. You have only so much control. But an emperor? Now that is a job for those who wish to rule." Naruto muttered to himself before going back inside.

* * *

**Konoha gates**

At the Konoha gates stood 6 members of the Konoha 11, as they liked to call themselves. They were all ready for the mission with supplies, extra weapons and such.

Everyone perked up when they saw Shikamaru walking towards them with a grim look on his face. Wondering what was up, Kiba spoke.

"What with the solemn look man?" The Inuzuka asked while Ino spoke next.

"And where is Naruto-kun?" she wondered, as she didn't see her boyfriend coming anytime soon. Everyone also noticed Shikamaru give a small flinch before he sighed.

"Naruto…isn't coming." Shikamaru stated. Sakura, Ino and Hinata blinked in surprise before Ino growled.

"The hell you mean he isn't coming? We need his help to bring back Sasuke!" Ino stated. Shikamaru shook his head.

"No we don't. Naruto isn't coming because he doesn't see the point. He said Sasuke made his choice, and that if he came along, he would kill Sasuke because he was a missing ninja to Konoha, and that is the law." Shikamaru explained to them.

"You can't be serious! Naruto would never want to hurt Sasuke to badly. Their friends!" Sakura stated with Hinata agreeing with her.

"Who cares! I'm going to go talk some sense into him!" Ino growled as she started to march off towards Naruto's apartment. However Shikamaru grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"There isn't time. Like Sasuke, Naruto made his choice. We need to get going." The nara stated. Ino looked back towards where Naruto's apartment was and sighed before nodding.

Shikamaru let her go while Kiba walked up to her.

"Besides, who needs the dobe anyway? We can bring Sasuke all on our own! Right Ino?" Kiba cheered, throwing and arm around her. Ino's eye twitched before she elbowed Kiba in the chest really hard.

"Keep your hands off me dog boy." She muttered as the Inuzuka started gasping for air. Shikamaru sighed as he watched the two before shaking his head.

After he counted everyone's supplies and gave a speech on comrades of the leaf, the group of seven set off to find and bring back Sasuke. They didn't need Naruto for a job like this, they were fine on their own. At least they hoped.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The blond was currently walking down the street on his way to Ino's to see what she was up too. After his talk with Shikamaru, Naruto just trained for the rest of the time before he got bored.

Walking into the flower shop he was surprised to see Inoichi working the register while his wife was arranging flowers. They both looked to see Naruto enter the shop and greeted him with smiles, which he returned.

"Hey Naruto, what can I do for you?" The Yamanaka clan head asked. Naruto replied without hesitation.

"I was wondering if Ino was around." Inoichi blinked before he spoke.

"Ino went on a mission with Shikamaru and Chouji. Something about Sasuke." Inoichi told him and Naruto's blood ran cold. His eyes widened slightly and he gave a nod to Inoichi in thanks before leaving.

As he ran towards gates, thoughts of Ino being in danger came in his mind. He didn't know when he became so protective of the girl but he didn't care about that at the moment. All that mattered was that he was going to find her to make sure she was safe.

With a silent Kai, Naruto's armor appeared around his form while he bit his thumb and clapped his hands together. In bursts of different color flames, a total of 4 foxes with 3 tails appeared along side him as he ran.

"What is the deal Naruto-sama?" The light green colored fox asked.

"Ino left to go find that bastard Sasuke and I think she'll get in trouble. I need your help to find her or Sasuke." Naruto stated. The light blue fox raised a brow as he gazed at his master.

"Why Sasuke?" He asked. Naruto glared as he hopped through rooftops with them tagging along.

"Because if we find Sasuke, we find Ino's location." Naruto told them. The yellow furred fox nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, you have your orders, scatter!" The fox yipped and the three left to track their scent. Naruto jumped into the air, and right under him a bird with the Rinnegan appeared into existence and flew out of the village.

* * *

**With Ino**

The Yamanka heir escaped from the bone user Kimimaro with Lee staying behind. After an hour of traveling to find Sasuke, shit quickly hit the fan.

They ran into the sound ninja four before they were captured by Jirobo's earth jutsu. After sucking nearly all of their chakra, the group was finally able to break free. Chouji decided to stay behind, much to her and Shikamaru's protest.

But they ended up leaving him alone anyway. It was then the ran into the second member of the sound group, Kidomaru, a ninja who had 6 arms and used spit for webs.

Thanks to Hinata and Neji's Byakugan, they were able to break free, with both of them staying behind.

After running to catch up with the last two members, they devised a plan to grab Sasuke who was in some kind of sealed container. It worked for about five minutes before the fifth member, Kimimaro showed up and left with Sasuke.

Kiba being the rash mutt he was, decided to chase after Kimimaro only to be intercepted by Sakon, both falling into a large fissure. However before Kiba fell, Sakura went to grab Kiba to save him but ended up falling as well.

Shikamaru decided to finally pull rank, and ordered for She and Lee to go chase after Kimimaro and Sasuke while he stood back to take care of Tayuya.

It was a tough match. Lee mostly did all the work while she helped and tried devising a plan to snatch Sasuke and make a run for Konoha. But within five minutes of their battle, Sasuke woke up and left without a word.

Lee started defending Ino and blocking Kimimaro, allowing her to make a run for it and bring back Sasuke. Ino didn't want to leave Lee alone but had no other choice and decided to go find Sasuke.

She cursed he and Naruto. Sasuke for starting all this shit and Naruto for being a ass and leaving them high and dry with no form of help. She most likely lost her friends because of this mission.

Chouji was first, Hinata and Neji, Sakura and Kiba, Shikamaru, and now Lee. It wasn't right and Ino was more than pissed. The girl hoped she would be helpful in this mission because all she did was train non-stop for the last three months.

And now she was on a mission to bring back a comrade and hadn't really done much but just leave her friends to die. And what about Naruto? He was just as bad. Everyone on this mission was at least a friend to him.

Sure they had their ups and downs, Kiba and Sasuke were a big example but still! They were the Konoha 12! They were supposed to look out and help each other, not leave them alone and abandon each other.

And that's exactly what Naruto did. He abandoned them. Tears left her eyes as her friends flashed through her mind. However she wiped those tears and steeled her resolve. She would bring Sasuke back or die trying.

He was a Shinobi of the leaf and her friend. She would bring him back, that was a promise!

* * *

**With Naruto**

The blonde teen stepped onto the green field with an impassive gaze. There obviously was a fight here. His eyes spotted the dead form of the fat sound ninja and Chouji. However he wasn't sure about the latter.

"Naruto-sama, it seems Ino is far up ahead, the valley of the end to be exact. And Sasuke is with her." The yellow fox, Fang, told him. Naruto nodded in response.

"Thanks fang, you and the others can return." Naruto told him. Fang nodded and dispersed in yellow flames. Naruto looked forward and kept running, ignoring Chouji.

As he ran and hopped trees, he came across the downed forms of the Hyuuga cousins. Naruto also paid them no mind and kept on going. He could care less if any of them lived or died, they were not beneficial to his plans what so ever.

The only one he cared about that wasn't beneficial to him was Ino. Hinata, Sakura, Kiba and the others could die for all he cared. They weren't friends, they weren't even comrades. They were just people he knew from when he was a kid. Nothing more.

Continuing on his path, Naruto witnessed Shikamaru still fighting Tayuya, but he also noticed Temari was with him. He gave a small smile before moving on.

Once again he came across the field to see Gaara and Lee, which he was surprised as he didn't expect Lee to be on this mission. He was also a person Naruto decided that was a friend. But he knew where his allegiance lied and decided to keep his distance, it hurt to kill a friend.

For a split second, He and Gaara made eye contact. The Suna Jinchuriki nodded to his leader before he returned to the task at hand. Naruto smirked before he kept on moving. He needed to catch up with Ino,

And fast.

* * *

**With Ino**

The blonde girl broke through the trees to land directly on a stone head. Across from her was Sasuke who stood on the second stone head, a water fall in between the two statues. She was out of breath since she was really trying to catch up with the boy.

"SASUKE!" Ino screamed, causing him to stop. The girl panted as she waited for Sasuke to respond. The Uchiha turned around, showing her his curse mark half covered face. Her eyes widened in surprise as she gazed at him.

"Ino, what a surprise. Once again I was expecting Sakura, not you." Sasuke muttered. Ino didn't answer as he gazed at her. In Sasuke's eyes, it seemed as if Ino…grew up. He could no longer see the innocence in her eyes that she had back in the academy.

Sasuke could also see the small results in her physical training and sub-consciously licked his lips. Ino did grow up since the invasion. Not only did she seem more attractive to him, but stronger too.

"Come back Sasuke, please!" Ino pleaded. Sasuke walked forward before crouching and jumping back over to her statue, only a few feet away from her.

Ino thought he was actually going to come back with her but that was halted when he spoke.

"Why did you come back for me, Ino? Have your feelings for the dobe finally vanished and realized that I am ten times better than him in every way?" Sasuke smirked, his arrogance boosted thanks to the mark.

Ino blinked and wanted to reply with, 'No, where the hell did you get that idea?' But she bit her tongue and allowed him to continue speaking.

"Come with me, Ino. Come with me and become truly strong and stay by my side. I need you to help me reach my goals, I need your love. Come with me." Sasuke smiled, activating his Uchiha charm.

Ino once again blinked owlishly before she spoke.

"Would you have give this choice to Sakura, if she were here?" Ino asked quietly. Sasuke raised a brow, thinking that she wanted him to tell her she was better than Sakura.

"Of course not. You are more special and better than Sakura. You deserve better than the dobe, you deserve a king, a king who can give you anything you desire. With you by my side, we can kill Orochimaru, then Itachi and rule the nations!" Sasuke grinned evilly.

Ino looked a bit scared by Sasuke's dark tone and the crazed look in his eye. She shook her head before voicing her thoughts.

"No, I don't want any of that Sasuke! I want you to return to the village with our friends. Become great ninja and protect Konoha! But you are going down a path I can not and will not follow. Please Sasuke, re-consider." Ino pleaded taking a step forward.

Sasuke glared at her before he spoke.

"Do you love him?" He demanded. Ino looked confused to what he was talking about.

"Wha…"

"DO YOU LOVE HIM?!" He roared, sharingan activated. Ino took a cautious step back. She now knew he was talking about Naruto and decided to keep quiet. The girl wasn't sure about how she felt for her boyfriend.

Did she love him? Ino wasn't sure. She cared for him yes but…

"I don't not yet at least." She whispered, it was the truth.

"LIAR! You care for him more than you do me! You left me, the greatest ninja to be born in history, to the forever dead last! I am way better than him! If you are not with me, then you are my enemy!" Sasuke glared as he lunged at a surprised Ino.

Sasuke snatched her neck and started choking her, raising her with one hand and glaring at her form. The girl tried prying Sasuke's hand off her neck but to no avail. He was crushing her neck with ease and she couldn't breathe.

As the air in her lungs started to decrease, Ino stared into Sasuke's eyes. His blazing cruel dark and cold, sharingan eyes. She was fool to believe Sasuke could be saved.

'Naruto said he chose his path, Sasuke is a missing ninja that needs to be brought to death.' Shikamaru's words played in her head.

Naruto was right, Sasuke chose his path, and now he was a danger to everybody, including her. Closing her eyes, she resigned to her fate. However moments later, her neck was released and she fell into something. If felt like arms to her.

Opening her eyes a bit she was surprised to see her boyfriend holding her while glaring at something, most likely Sasuke. She whispered his name to catch his attention which she did. Naruto's eyes turned on her and softened.

"It's okay Ino-chan, I'm here. You just rest." Naruto kissed her lips softly before laying her down and summoned 3 four tailed foxes to watch over her, while he dealt with the trash.

Ino watched with lidded eyes as Naruto moved away from her. She closed her eyes, giving into the darkness and losing consciousness.

Naruto glared down at Sasuke who was standing on the water, glaring back at him. He arrived just in time to see Sasuke holding Ino by her neck. One second later from his arrival, Naruto knocked Sasuke off of the statue and grabbed Ino.

"So you came after all, Naruto. I'm surprised, I thought you said you could care less." Sasuke spat, Naruto responded with the same tone.

"And if you were paying attention, I also said I would come to kill you if any of my precious people crossed paths with you, that meant Ino mostly. By touching her Sasuke, you fucked up and now your life is forfeit." Naruto told him, his Rinnegan pulsing.

Sasuke laughed at Naruto. He was invincible with the curse mark! What could the dobe do now? Sure he got one lucky punch in but that was because he caught Sasuke by surprise.

"What can you do to me dobe?! YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!" Sasuke screamed as he ran up the statue. Naruto smirked as he was going to enjoy putting the Uchiha through pain before plunging his fist through the boy's heart.

Naruto ran at Sasuke as well, ready to begin the fight that's been coming for a while.

The two rushed at each other and collided fists. Sasuke made to use his other fist to punch Naruto but the blonde grabbed onto his arm and pulling him closer before kneeing him in the stomach twice then throwing him away with ease.

Sasuke fell towards the water, gasping for breath. But Naruto had better ideas and jumped off the side of the statue. While Sasuke continued to fall with his body in a U shape, Naruto gave an axe kick to Sasuke's torso, breaking a few ribs.

The Uchiha gasped in pain before he landed in the water, sinking to the abyss. Naruto wasn't finished and used Bansho tenin to pull him out and throw him into the sky.

The blonde chuckled before flames appeared in his hands and he threw his fire balls at the airborne Sasuke, not stopping. The blondes throwing pace quicked before his hands were just a blur.

Sasuke was not hit by any fireballs. Naruto completely missed and Sasuke was going to use this chance to brag about how his shot was off. But then he noticed something. He wasn't falling, nor was he going any higher. The Uchiha realized that he was stuck in mid air!

Sasuke wheezed a bit but he finally noticed the fireballs that 'missed' him. They were scattered around him as well, all in place.

"Hehe, this is a new technique my grandfather and Kyuubi helped me with. It's called, Celestial style: Hell zone grenades!" Naruto shouted as he clapped his separated hands together.

The fireballs buzzed a bit before they all came crashing together in one similar spot.

Sasuke.

The Uchiha screamed in immense pain, but the explosions blocked them out. After a few minutes, Naruto saw a severly burned body fall from the sky. He was amazed to see that Sasuke was still in tact, and still alive.

Eh, oh well, that meant he could torture him more.

The Uchiha's scorched body crashed into the cold water, giving him a shock of his life. It was then that Uchiha wanted to die right then and there but his will refused. Now he just floated into the water. But he was pulled out by Naruto grabbing onto his collar and holding him up, choking him a bit.

"Well, look it here, it seems Sasuke is in a bit of a pinch. Hahaha." Naruto chuckled. He noticed that Sasuke still glared at him even though he was in immense pain.

But soon the pain started to fade away. Sasuke then realized he was being healed! But imagine his surprise when it was Naruto who was healing him.

"Don't get the wrong idea Uke-san. I still plan on killing you, but I want you to feel pain first. If I continue dishing out pain, your brain will then tell your body to numb the pain so you won't feel anything and have you survive and not go into shock. Can't have that now can I?" Naruto smirked.

Sasuke was surprised by the information that Naruto just spewed. How the hell did he know that? Hell he didn't even know that! Naruto was a dobe, a loser, a failure!

"But I don't want to heal all of your wounds, so this will suffice. But I must hurry, Ino still needs my help." Naruto muttered more to himself than Sasuke.

In a blur, the two appeared back on Madara's statue head and Naruto threw Sasuke to the ground.

"You know Sasuke, you were supposed to be part of my plans, a pawn." Naruto stated, causing Sasuke to look at him in confusion and anger.

"I wanted you to witness my 'sudden' increase in skill when fighting Gaara. I wanted you to question yourself and become more cold. Meeting Itachi was also another part of my plans for you. I wanted him to kick your ass and make you feel even weaker than you already did. And it worked. But something back fired. You became too cold and dark way too quickly for my liking. But then you wanted to leave." Naruto shrugged.

"I gave you the option to stay in Konoha and remain apart of my plans, or leave Konoha and still be apart of my plans. I planned on letting you go to Orochimaru and become 'stronger' before you became arrogant and decided to go find Itachi. Then it was smooth sailing from then. But no, foolish Nara had to include Ino into this mission." Naruto scowled.

"Then why didn't you let me go?!" Sasuke demanded as he stood shakily. Naruto snorted.

"Because the warning was real. What kind of person would I look like if I let my warning be fake? If you hurt Ino then I let you go, then she was hurt for nothing and you would not have felt as much pain as you do. But I decided to alter my plans for you. You are despeniscable and replaceable. I can always find another revenge craved idiot. Better yet I can make one!" Naruto smirked.

"Whatever your plan is dobe, it won't come true! You know why? Because you're a failure and a loser!" Sasuke yelled as he blew out a fireball towards Naruto who stood still.

The fire died down after a few moments to reveal a unharmed Naruto. Sasuke then cursed himself at forgetting that the dobe was somehow immune to fire.

"Tell me Sasuke, what would your most talented subject be? Tai, Nin or Genjutsu?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glared and decided not to answer.

"Ninjutsu then? Well a ninja who uses Ninjutsu is practically useless when the object that allows to weave Ninjutsu is of no use to them, as well as Taijutsu but you can use your legs for that." Naruto muttered.

"What the fuck are you getting at dobe?!" Sasuke demanded as Naruto walked towards him. Sasuke froze in his spot as a heavy pressure came down on him. It wasn't ill willed, just pure power, and it was difficult to breath and stand.

Naruto disappeared from his field of vision and he almost immediately fell to the ground, with his arms pulled backwards. He felt a foot on his back and his eyes widened.

"What I'm getting at Sasuke, is that without these arms which are connected to your hands, you cannot weave Ninjutsu. So I'm going to do the world a solid and fix this problem." Naruto grinned evilly as he applied pressure on Sasuke's back with his foot and started pulling on the Uchiha's arms.

Sasuke started to scream in pain before an audible snap was heard coming from his body. The Uzumaki let Sasuke's broken arms go, allowing them to fall limp by his side.

The boy was not in just immense pain, but excruciating pain. His brain and body couldn't even process how much pain he was in, but his will kept him from passing out.

Naruto was satisfied with the pain he put Sasuke through and decided to finish this up. He had more important things to do.

The blonde walked over in front of Sasuke and grabbed his hair, lifting his head up. Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes in a small daze. But they widened when the strange ripple looking eyes pulsed.

Sasuke could feel chakra streaming into his own eyes, but more than usual. In fact it felt as if a barrier was blocking his chakra. Naruto grunted before he concentrated more. Sasuke felt the barrier break and unknown to him, a third tomoe phased into existence.

Naruto smiled in satisfaction before going through Sasuke's head with his powers. Once he found what he was looking for, he had Sasuke try to use a Genjutsu on him of a certain event.

As the Genjutsu was about to capture Naruto, the blonde flipped the technique on Sasuke, and waited for the screams to start.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock when he found himself in his clan compound in the middle of the night. Looking at his hand he could see they were smaller and realized that he was witnessing the massacre of his clan.

On the outside world, Sasuke screamed in rage and fear as he watched his clan killed over and over and over again. Naruto made sure it was more than 72 hours, he made it 120 hours.

By the time the Jutsu was done and over with, Sasuke's Sharingan eyes faded into his usual onyx eyes. Naruto dropped Sasuke's head and stood straight, looking at the boys downed form, drool leaving his mouth slightly.

'So what are you going to do now? Are you going to take his eyes and implant them into yourself?' Kurama wondered. Naruto snorted in amusement as well as Madara.

'Why the hell would I do that? Implanting his eyes will only be a hindrance to me and a waste. The Rinnegan is far superior to the Sharingan in each and every way. Over time my Rinnegan will evolve and I will have the Sharingan's powers at my disposal.' Naruto stated with Madara agreeing with him with a nod.

Over the three months, the third tomoe finally appeared and merged with his Rinnegan. Now he just needed to activate the Mangekyou stage.

'Well don't you need the Eternal Mangekyou?' Kyuubi asked. Naruto shook his head.

'No he doesn't. The EMS only prevents him from going blind. But since you are sealed within him, you prevent that if he ever gains the MS. So what are you going to do with the boy's eyes? You're not just going to leave them are you?' Madara asked.

'Of course not. I will take them and find something useful for them in the future. Maybe give them to Itachi, no clue. But I will take them. Not time to finish the job.' Naruto said, cutting the connection off.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's collar with his left hand lifted him up. The boy was in a coma, and wouldn't be waking up any time soon unless he or Tsunade healed his mind. But Naruto figured his mind was beyond healing thanks to his torture.

The blonde held out his right hand, channeling lighting chakra into it. With a couple of sparks, a full blown Chidori was in Naruto's hand. The lighting was black and the Jutsu was tamed.

"You could have lived your life to the fullest, Sasuke. But you took Itachi's useless bait and became a revenge craved lunatic. Even though you claimed to hate your brother, you did exactly what he wanted, like he figured you would." Naruto snorted.

"Foolish little Uchiha. Itachi might think you are too worthless to kill, but I don't. I just think your worthless. Burn in hell, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto made his hand into a spear form and thrusted the black blade of lightning into Sasuke's heart.

Blood splashed out of both holes, front and back. Sasuke's body shook and his eyes widened, his mouth set in a silent scream. After a few moments his eyes dulled and his body stilled, going limp, while his mouth relaxed a bit.

Sasuke Uchiha, was dead.

Naruto ripped his hand out, more blood spilling from the fatal wound. The blonde then dropped Sasuke without a care in the world. Naruto then hovered his left hand over Sasuke's eyes, that transformed into the Sharingan.

After a few moments the Sharingan started to lose their color before they turned completely white. In Naruto's hand was a perfect set of Sasuke's Sharingan eyes that he put into a water filled jar and sealed away for later use.

The blonde grabbed Sasuke's dead body by the end of his collar and sealed him into a scroll before jumping over to the other statue. He dismissed his fox summons and carried Ino in his arms bridal style.

After washing his hand of Sasuke's blood, Naruto left the valley, heading back to Konoha.

* * *

**Two days later, Council chambers**

Two days has passed since the retrieval squads return. Everyone was alive, although barely. But some would not be a ninja for some time, if ever. Chouji, Neji, Hinata and Kiba were critically injured and were just finished being operated on and stabilized.

Chouji suffered from severe chakra loss and a few broken ribs. Neji was struck by an arrow on the left side of his chest from Kidomaru. It barely missed his heart. He also was suffering from chakra exhaustion.

Hinata had the worse out of everyone. During the fight with Kidomaru, she experienced severe chakra exhaustion and taking the impact of a high velocity shot arrow to the upper center of her chest, protecting Neji. The arrow was mere centimeters from hitting her spine and crippling her for good. She also suffered internal bleeding and major blood loss.

Kiba suffered from blood loss as well and a broken arm along with 5 broken ribs.

Sakura broke her wrist and sprained her ankle while experiencing minor internal bleeding. Lee had chakra exhaustion and a bit of alcohol poisoning. Ino had bruises on her neck and small chakra exhaustion, and was fine.

Shikamaru…Broke a finger, yup one single finger.

It turned out though, that 4 of the five sound ninja were dead. Tayuya, the one he and Temari were fighting escaped before she was killed. However in truth, it was Temari who let her go, seeing that Naruto had use of her.

During the two days, Naruto spent time with Temari and Gaara while they were in the village, while Kankuro decided act a fool around the village.

Naruto also left the village to meet Tayuya. She was rough around the edges and cute, not to mention she was and Uzumaki. Once Naruto gave her a reason to join him which was to make sure she wouldn't be treated like she was treated with Orochimaru, she joined Legion.

Now the girl was currently resting in his personal dimension, waiting for him to make use of her when the time was right. However she wasn't in the same dimension Naruto sent Temari and Gaara, she was in a very luxurious compound, which she was enjoying greatly.

After Tsunade was done healing and patching everyone up, she called a council meeting to discuss Sasuke Uchiha. No one knew that Naruto left the village to find Ino, and no one knew that it was him who brought her back.

The whole council was currently in uproar on what they were going to do about the Uchiha heir. The Shinobi council wanted to declare him a missing ninja, while the civilians wanted to send out a Shinobi team full of Jounin to bring back the Uchiha.

Imagine everyone's surprise when the door was barged open and a body was thrown into the middle of the room. Everyone was silent as they gazed at the body to realize the person was dead. Then they realized it was Sasuke.

All of their eyes widened when Naruto walked into the room wearing his armor and a impassive gaze on his face. They looked back towards Sasuke, then Naruto and back at Sasuke.

"What is the meaning of this?!" A civilian demanded. Naruto looked at Tsunade then the elders which included Hiruzen who returned a month ago.

"There is no need to declare Sasuke Uchiha an official missing ninja when he is already dead." Naruto shrugged. Everyone was beyond shocked before Tsume spoke.

"You're the one who killed him?" She asked. Naruto gave a nod.

Then roars of outrage from the civilian council began, while the Shinobi stayed silent, gazing at Naruto and the dead Uchiha.

"It wasn't that hard. I don't know why you are fussing about it, I did you all a favor." Naruto stated. Tsunade then told everyone to shut up before she looked towards Naruto.

"Why would you kill him? The retrieval team had orders to RETRIEVE Sasuke not kill him!" Tsunade informed. Naruto laughed before speaking.

"You say as if I was actually apart of the team. I know what the orders were, but they were not my orders. Sasuke gave up all chances he had of becoming a Shinobi for Konoha again once he laid hands on a Konoha ninja. That meant any ninja from Konoha, whether on the team or not, could kill the boy. And since I was there to see Sasuke choking the Yamanaka heir to death, I decided to kill him." Naruto explained to them.

They were all stunned and silent as none of them expected the once idiotic Jinchuriki to actullay explain one of Konoha's laws. Not to long after their silence, Tsunade examined his body in front of everyone.

Her eye twitched slightly before looking at Naruto.

"Was breaking his arms necessary?" She wondered. Naruto snorted.

"Did you really think I killed him right away? I mean he is and Uchiha after all, and I knew how beneficial he is to Konoha's future. So before I killed him, we fought, I offered him to come back one more time and that was the last warning. He laughed, tried spitting in my face and nearly killed me with one of his more powerful Jutsu, that Kakashi Hatake taught him by the way. Once that didn't work, I broke his arms." Naruto shrugged.

"And being the nice guy I am, I offered him one more chance to come back. But he spit in my face and tried using a Genjutsu on me. Once that didn't work I finally killed him." Naruto finished, impressed with how he came up with that lie on the spot.

Everyone remained silent as they stared at him.

"So technically, I gave him two chances to come back before killing him. He didn't take them, oh well." Naruto shrugged with a small smile.

Now the civilian council knew that they couldn't even punish the demon spawn because he was following Konoha laws and did give the Uchiha two chances which he used to try and kill him. So basically, the demon followed one of Konoha's laws and killed the Uchiha heir in self-defense.

Yeah, no way they could punish him.

And knowing this fact irritated Danzo, Koharu and Homura to no end! They wanted to break the boy, make sure he knew who was boss but they couldn't!

But on the bright side, that is one loose end they didn't have to deal with. Now they didn't have to worry about the truth getting to Sasuke and wanting to destroy Konoha. Man that could have been a real mess.

"Well now that is done, I'm going to go." Naruto turned around and was about to leave when Tsunade called for him to stop. He sighed and turned around to see she was back in her seat with Jiraiya next to her, which made him narrow his eyes.

"What is it?" Naruto wondered. Tsunade gave a sigh towards Jiraiya who nodded before she spoke.

"It's concerning you're training and Akatsuki, which now concerns Konoha, hence why they have a reason to know." Tsunade stated, gesturing towards the council.

Naruto gave a small glare at Jiraiya with a raised eye brow towards Tsunade. Once she was sure she had his attention, she continued.

"It seems that Akatsuki's activities will be concerning you very shortly, and that means you need to get stronger if you want to beat them considering they are S-rank ninja that work in a pair of two." Tsunade stated.

"Get to the point Senju." Naruto ordered, his patience wearing thin. Tsunade gave a very small flinch when he called her by her clan name, a sign he gave whenever he wasn't happy with her.

The council members wanted to scold Naruto but decided not to and held their tongues.

"To ensure Konoha's safety, we will need you to leave the village and go on a three year training trip with Jiraiya and…"

"No." Naruto stated with a simple tone. They blinked in confusion. Did he just say…no?

"What the hell do you mean no?" A member demanded. Naruto glanced towards him with annoyance

"Do I need to spell it out for you? N O, No. I refuse to go anywhere with this useless perverted Monkey again. He is no help and use to me, so, no." Naruto told them with a shake of his head.

"Why do you refuse to be trained by me?! What did I do to you that you want nothing to do with me?!" Jiraiya demanded, finally having enough of the treatment Naruto was giving him.

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously, setting into a glare, his the pressure of his power smashing against those in the room.

"First off is you have a connection to HIM. You want me to follow in his footsteps and become just like HIM. I refuse! I hate that man with every fiber in my being! If he was still alive, I would kill him myself!" Naruto roared, his eyes pulsing with power.

"Second, you abandoned me! You left me alone for 13 years and you expect everything to be Koombyah?!" Naruto shouted, now his KI coming into play, directly at the toad Sannin.

"Third is you have no value to me. You cannot give me the proper training and attention I need. I am not Namikaze where I'll just let you do whatever the fuck you want and my training is set on the back burner! I am Naruto Uzumaki, heir to the Uzumaki clan and THE Inari!" Naruto roared as a silhouette of Kyuubi appeared behind him, glaring at Jiraiya and the council with malice.

Naruto glared at him for a few more moments before calming himself down with a deep breath, but the anger and rage was still in his eyes. When he spoke, his voice was cold and emotionless, but it was laced with hidden anger.

"You have no claim over me, Toad. You had your chance to be in my life and shape my outlook on him 13 years ago after I was born. You didn't and now you're paying for it." Naruto finished before turning his attention away from the solemn hurt looking man.

His eyes met with Tsunade's and they remained hardened while hers were soft.

"I refuse to go on the trip with the toad." Naruto concluded. Tsunade gave a sigh before she spoke.

"Then who will train you?" Tsunade wondered, glancing at Jiraiya who was lost in his own grief.

"I will." A woman said as she walked into the room like it was an everyday occurrence. Everyone turned to her and two people's eyes widened while Naruto smiled.

"Who are you?" Tsunade demanded while the Anbu landed next to her in a defensive form. She and the others gazed at the red headed woman, and most of those who knew her, mistook her for Naruto's mother, Kushina.

"Grandmother, what impeccable timing." Naruto smirked at her. Risa rolled her eyes but her smile remained. She stood next to Naruto, throwing and arm around his shoulder, showing the council the familiarity.

Half of the council if not most of them were gaping at the title Naruto gave her.

"Grandmother?" Tsunade repeated with a curious tone. She looked like Kushina and her own grandmother, Mito. But Tsunade didn't know Naruto still had close relative still alive, not to mention, this woman was way younger than her, she could pass off as Naruto's older sister! She looked younger than Kushina would be at this point in time!

"Yes Grandmother. My name is Risa Uzumaki, Reinstated clan head of the Uzumaki. Naruto-kun here is my grandson thanks to being my daughters son." Risa said coolly as she was already irritated by the Senju's presence.

"You can't be this brat's grandmother. You are way younger than Kushina!" Choza stated. Risa gave a disarming smile, which never reached her eyes.

"Listen, boy, I don't take to kindly to others calling my precious Naruto-chan brat besides me. Now in truth I am older than that old bag of bones over there, the reason I look as beautiful and young as I do now is because of a clan secret and jutsu." Risa informed.

"Oh? Well would you mind telling us this oh-so secret age restoration Jutsu Uzumaki-san? Considering the Uzumaki clan are allies with Konoha." Danzo said smoothly, trying to get her under his control with his secret Sharingan.

Risa felt something poking at the back of her head and looked towards the old war hawk to realize it was coming from him. It was then her smile dropped and her Rinnegan activated, now more menacing that Naruto's.

"We were allies. Uzushio is nothing but ruins and more ruins. I ally myself with no one unless I know they can be trusted, which Konoha and any other ninja village, is not. And no, I will not be sharing MY Jutsu with you or any other Jutsu that I or the Uzumaki have under our belts. Now I suggest you put that THING away before someone gets hurt, and it wont be us." She told him.

Danzo paled a bit once he realized that Risa knew about his eye, and most likely the other ones as well.

Risa then turned back to the Senju and bit back a scowl.

"As you can see, Naruto possesses the same eyes as I do, and I have way more experience in using them than he does. Taking him with me and training him will ensure Konoha is safe because of his strength." Risa stated.

Tsunade was weary of letting this mysterious woman take Naruto. She looked towards him and could see he was completely relaxed and had a small smile on his face at that. She then looked towards her real advisor which was her sensei and could see him give a slight nod. The message in his eyes told all.

Cross this woman, and we die.

The Godaime gave a sigh before speaking to Risa.

"Very well then. We will expect Naruto to be back in three years time and stronger than he is now, hopefully Anbu level. Good luck, Naruto." Tsunade nodded.

Naruto gave a small nod before turning and leaving with his grandmother, happy to finally leave.

Once they were away from prying ears they finally spoke.

"Alright, Naru-chan, I want you to go pack. Meet me at the gates in an hour." Risa smiled before kissing his forehead and leaving in a shushin. Naruto smiled before he left with his own shushin.

* * *

Twenty minutes passed or so and Naruto just got back from talking with Gaara and Temari, telling them he would keep in touch over the three years and help with their own training since they joined Legion.

Temari gave him a kiss on the cheek and Gaara gave him a hand shake before they left for Suna.

Now it was time for him to go see the person he grew exceptionally close to over the four months. Ino.

He walked into the flower shop to see Mrs. Yamanaka. He greeted her and she told him Ino was in her room which he was allowed in.

Naruto knocked on the door and Ino let him. She was surprised to see him and blushed once she realized she was not dressed. Naruto gave a small blush as well.

She was only wearing a tank top and some pink panties. But after getting over his embarresment he told her he wouldn't stay long so she didn't have to worry. But she was still a little nervous for her boyfriend to near her in her sleeping wear.

Naruto sat on the edge of her bed and gave a small smile.

"How do you feel?" Naruto wondered. Ino gave a small grunt and he chuckled in return.

"Naruto-kun, what happened to Sasuke? No one knows but you. Did he get away? Did he go to Orochimaru?" She asked with curiousty. Naruto was silent before shaking his head.

"No Ino. I killed him. Sasuke's dead." Naruto informed her, looking into her shocked eyes. She blinked as tears started to fall from her eyes, but it wasn't a lot.

"Oh." Was all she said. Naruto sighed before pulling her into a hug to which she easily accepted and cuddled into his chest since he was no longer wearing his armor.

"Listen Ino-chan, Sasuke is not the reason I came here. I came here to tell you something else." Naruto told her. Ino sniffed and looked up to him.

"I'm going away on a trip, a training trip." Naruto elaborated. Ino furrowed her brows in response.

"How long will you be gone? Two, three months?" She asked. Naruto remained quiet, causing her to frown deeper and continue. "Five, Six?" She asked, still no answer.

"Three years." Naruto finally told her. Ino jumped from his arms and looked at him in shock. More tears streaming down her eyes.

"Three years? That's a long time! Why the hell do you need to be gone for three years?!" she demanded and he sighed. Now was the time to tell her the truth.

"Do you remember three months ago when you found out about Itachi Uchiha chasing me?" Naruto asked. She gave a nod.

"Well he is a part of a group called Akatsuki which is filled with 11 or so S-ranked missing ninja. These Ninja are after people the world call, Jinchuriki. Jinchuriki are people whose fate has been decided for them and have a Biju sealed within them. I am a Jinchuriki, 13 years ago on October 10th, the nine tails attacked Konoha and Minato Namikaze, sealed the fox within me." Naruto explained.

Ino was silent as she processed this information. It kind of explained why Naruto was so strong and different, and why people always picked on him when he was younger. But she didn't care about any of that! She wanted Naruto to be safe, and with her, in Konoha!

Naruto could see the swirl of emotions Ino was going through and continued.

"You can come with me you know? My grandmother won't have a problem teaching you. You can become truly strong and we can stay together, and not wait three years to see each other." Naruto smiled, holding back some information to see what she would do.

Ino thought about it but shook her head. She couldn't not now anyways. She still had lots to learn from her father, and wanted to stay with her team. She couldn't just up and leave, she would miss her friends.

Yes she would miss Naruto if she didn't go but, he was coming back, right?

"You are coming back right?" She asked. Naruto eye's widened slightly before giving it some thought. He sighed and gave a shrug.

"I don't know Ino. I have goals that need to be completed, and staying in Konoha won't get them done. But I'll try, for you…I'll try." Naruto smile softly.

Ino was silent before she hugged Naruto close to her. She didn't want him to leave, but she didn't want to leave either. This was for the best. She looked up at him and claimed his lips with her own.

Naruto didn't fight her and gave her what she wanted, The two kissed passionately for the rest of the hour, holding each other close and not letting go. This would most likely be the last time they would see each other again in three years.

Once Naruto's hour was up he gave one more kiss to her before he left. Promising to keep in touch with her which she would hold him too, or there would be hell to pay.

She silently vowed she would get strong, not only for him, but for herself. With a soft smile, she laid back down and fell asleep, entering her peaceful dreams.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The blonde walked up to the gates where Risa stood and nodded to her. She smiled and the two left to start their journey.

"Baa-chan." Naruto called.

"Yes Naru-chan?" Risa replied. Naruto turned towards her and continued.

"What did you mean when you said Uzushio is nothing but ruins?" Naruto wondered with a raised brow. Risa sighed before she answered him.

"That it is actually in ruins. Uzushio can't be rebuilt Naruto-kun. This will be a set back into your plans, won't it?" She guessed. Naruto gave a slight nod.

"A little bit. But building my own village will be much better. Looks like we have our job set out for us, Baa-chan. This will be interesting." Naruto smirked with Risa giving a chuckle.

"Interesting indeed."

* * *

**Done! Hope you guys liked the chapter, if not, oh well. Win some, lose some. I liked it. Especially Sasuke's death, that made my day! Now I bet most of you are expecting a time skip to move on to shippuden, well wrong! This three years is needed for Naruto's plan's to be set in motion, so he won't just be training.**

**Plus this time allows him to set up relationships with his harem of girls. Now onto important business! Kushina and Risa are still being decided! By me of course!**

**Anyway, REVIEW!**

* * *

**OvO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, back with the new update! YEAH BOI! Now I'm glad I got reviews for this story, not to mention good feedback. I'm really happy you all liked seeing Sasuke die; I did too, what a shame. Ah well!**

**Now last author's note I ranted on about how I would quit writing if Naru/Hina was the pairing in canon right? Well after calming down I realized how that would be pointless, though I did enjoy nearly crippling Hinata, oh how that made my day.**

**But if that really is the pairing then this site will be even more over run with fucking Naru/Hina fans, meaning less stories for me to read, which means less inspirations, which means less updates, which means less reviews, that leads to an angry bitter Saito. All in all, not good.**

**Now, onto our current harem situation concerning Risa and Kushina. Now somebody reviewed that I was an incest freak, now I'm not mad, a little bit? Yes who wouldn't if you've been called a freak? But, totally raging? No, I've been called far worse, by the woman who call's me son. So, yeah, definitely been called worse.**

**Anyway back on topic. The person said would I ever imagine myself fucking my grandmother or mother? My answer to that is it really really depends on the situation, how I'm feeling and what they look like.**

**If they were about 10 to 15 years younger AND had a smoking hot body and I was horny as hell and they didn't mind? Maybe.**

**But hey this has nothing to do with my morals or anything! This is purely fiction! Do you think those straight male Yaoi writers would want to go fuck a dude? I think not! They just do it for some kind of sick unknown freaky joke that is really annoying. I'm at least making Naruto be with Women, even though they are family members, women none the less, Gorgeous women at that!**

**So bottom line is, this is fiction, this is my story, and I can do whatever the fuck I want. Not trying to have a nigga moment, but hey, just saying.**

**Now that I have cleared that out of my system, let's get to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It's been two days since Naruto and Risa set out of Konoha and the two were currently heading for Kaminari no Kuni. There was business they needed to take care of there before they left to recruit.

"I've been meaning to ask Baa-chan, what have you been doing these last three months? When you come back to visit you don't really tell me about your progress, you just say, 'I'll tell you later'. Well it's definitely later, so what do you have?" Naruto wondered.

Risa giggled before she spoke. "Oh, Naru-chan, so commanding and impatient." She teased, making him gain a small tick mark.

"But if you really want to know, I've located all the ones you told me to." Risa said in a somewhat serious voice. Naruto raised a brow as she continued.

"It turns out that Kumo carries two Jinchuriki, along with Iwa. The 2 and 8 tails belong to Kumo, and the 4 and 5 tails belong to Iwa. Kiri once possessed the 6 tails, while the three tails was the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura." Risa explained.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yes, I defeated Yagura with Mei-chan's help during the month break for the exams. The 6 tails, a young man named Utakata had gone rogue around the same time Zabuza did, maybe a few years later. I have Mei looking for him as we speak." Naruto explained.

"And what about the 3 tails?" She asked. Naruto remained silent before he sighed.

"It turned out that Yagura was just a mindless puppet, under some kind of Genjutsu. Grandfather said the technique most likely belonged to an Uchiha because it was hypnosis. After Mei and I figured that out…he blew up." Naruto sighed.

Risa stopped in her tracks and looked at Naruto with a confused look.

"What do you mean, he blew up?" Risa asked in surprise. Naruto gave a shrug and a sigh.

"It's exactly how it sounds, he blew up. It seems whoever cast that Genjutsu on him really didn't want information getting out when it was disabled. It was thanks to my Kamui that I was able to get Mei and I out of there. So it will take some time before the Sanbi comes back." Naruto explained.

Risa sighed with a nod and kept walking. As they walked she continued speaking.

"I found out about the Nanabi Jinchuriki." Risa told him, Naruto nodded.

"That's good, but I already met her. She's really spunky. It seems that the village doesn't exactly care for her, so she decided to join me. I will need to go back for her soon. But for now, we must complete our preparations." Naruto told her. Risa nodded in understanding.

"How big will it need to be, and how much time will it take?" Risa wondered. Naruto kept silent as he thought it over.

"We are the only known Rinnegan users in the world. You are a master while I still need training in using it, but it will be fine. It depends on how much space there is to depend how big, and that will determine the time. But I would say about an hour, using up all of our chakra. But that is just by ourselves. I need more time to think on this." Naruto muttered.

Risa gave a small smile before she nodded and the two went silent.

* * *

**Unknown area**

Elsewhere in a dark spacious cave, 9 astral figures buzzed into existence. The only thing noticeable about them was their eyes, heads and the full body cloaks.

"All in attendance." The leader, Pein said; his Rinnegan gazing at the members. They all nodded before Pein spoke.

"I want reports on your progress with the Jinchuriki's. Itachi Kisame, You two go first." Pein ordered. The smaller of the two nodded before he spoke.

"The nine tails is still not within our reach. We have been trying to keep an eye on him but to no avail." Itachi stated. Kisame nodded and went next.

"We also decided to look for the four tails. It turns out it is an old man within Iwa, but he is very skilled it seems." Kisame informed. Pein turned his attention to Kakuzu and Hidan next.

"We have located the two tails, in Kumo. We will keep our distance but we won't let her escape from our clutches like a certain pair." Kakuzu snipped while Hidan smirked and gave a laugh.

Pein and Itachi ignored the last comment, the former then turned to Deidara and Sasori.

"The one tail is still within Suna and within our sights. On your orders we will keep our distance till the time is right." Sasori informed. Pein nodded before he turned to Zetsu who had some great info.

"What do you have Zetsu?" Pein wondered. Zetsu grinned before he started.

"Well I have some great info for Itachi, concerning his little brother." Zetsu told him, receiving a cold glare from the man.

"It seems that your brother finally snapped and decided to go to Orochimaru." Zetsu stated. Itachi gave a mental sigh; he was a bit disappointed but no matter.

"So the little Uchiha went to our old comrade hunh?" Kisame shook his head, amused.

"I'm not finished." Zetsu smirked. They all turned to the plant man for him to continue.

"It turns out, word quickly got out about Sasuke's absence and the Hokage sent a team retrieval team of genin and one Chunin to bring him back. This team were his comrades and fellow rookies from the academy." Zetsu stated.

"Then I'm guessing the Nine tails went along? Is there a reason you didn't grab him?" Sasori asked in a dull voice. Zetsu shook his head.

"The brat didn't go with them. But he did go not to long after, for reason I have no clue. But in the end…" Zetsu turned to Itachi and looked him right in the eyes.

"The nine tails killed Sasuke and went on his merry way." The member told Itachi who was in shock. His eyes were beyond wide and he was hyperventilating. Kisame looked at his partner with a worried look.

"Hm, that is unfortunate. We could have used the boy to drag out Orochimaru. Oh well. Any other news?" Pein asked, eyeing Itachi who still hadn't calm down.

"Hm? Oh yes. It seems word has finally got out about us. The Hokage decided to send the nine tails on a training trip for three years. He left with some woman named, Risa Uzumaki. I never heard of her." Zetsu mumbled and the others nodded in agreement.

"I'm surprised the toad sage didn't take him instead, considering he was with the brat not too long ago." Kisame added.

"It matters not if the toad sage is not with him. We will write this…Risa Uzumaki off as irrelevant and weak. I want the nine tails tracked down and captured. We cannot let this opportunity pass, he is now fair game." Pein told them and they all nodded.

"Anything else worth of value?" Pein asked Zetsu who nodded.

"Yes, I still have my eyes on the 6 and 7 tails. The three tails has yet to show up. And the five tails is nowhere to be found." Zetsu told his leader. Pein nodded in understanding.

"We have three years before our plans MUST be set into action. Do not disappoint. Dismissed." Pein said as he and Konan left. Hidan and Kakazu disappeared as well, followed by Deidara and Sasori. Now it was only Zetsu, Kisame and Itachi.

"What are you going to do now, Itachi?" Zetsu wondered. Itachi kept silent, Kisame gazing at him.

"Kisame and I are going to find the Kyuubi jinchuriki, and I'm going to get some answers before I drag him to base, by force." Itachi glared, his Mangekyou forming into place.

Zetsu chuckled before he left. Kisame and Itachi left moments after.

An astral figure appeared from behind a rock, wearing the same Akatsuki cloak but with a hood.

"Hmmhmm, interesting. Interesting indeed." The figure said, their lone Sharingan eye spinning rapidly before they disappeared.

* * *

**With Naruto, 5 days later**

It's been 7 days since the two Uzumaki's left Konoha, and now they were in the middle of the ocean. No seriously, they were standing in the middle of the ocean east of Kaminari no Kuni.

It was the perfect spot for them. It was close to both Kumo and Iwa, and unexpected for a nation to stay. Now they just needed to build.

Both Uzumaki's opened their eyes, Rinnegan's pulsing. Naruto gave a sigh before he unsealed a scroll and took out a total of two bodies. Risa nodded and went through hand signs.

"Edo tensei." She muttered, and the two bodies were suddenly trapped in coffins. After a few moments the lids busted open to reveal a revived Hashirama and Tobirama Senju. However, unlike the time where they had their conscious, this time around, they didn't.

Naruto, Risa and the Shodaime leaped away into the far corners of the ocean, about 50,000 acres wide. The Nidaime Hokage took a deep breath before he started to move the water, allowing the other three to see the ground and land on it.

Naruto, Risa, and Hashirama, started going through hand signs before they clapped them together.

"Earth style: Great moving earth core!" The three yelled, pouring lots of chakra into the technique. Naruto also started pouring Kyuubi's chakra into the Jutsu to make the earth more solid and durable.

Beneath them, the earth started to shake and rumble, causing nearby area's to think an earthquake was taking place. But in truth, the earth was creating more of itself, layer over layer, before it was literally a desert island platform.

The Nidaime let the water loose, allowing it to crash and splash against the island's edges, even though it was about 100 feet above the water. Once Risa and Naruto caught their breath they landed near the corners of the rock along with the Shodaime.

They all blurred through hand signs before clapping their hands.

"Wood style: Nativity world of trees!" The three roared. A single small plant rose from the ground making Naruto's eye twitch in annoyance. He stood straight and scratched his head in confusion, then looked towards Risa who shrugged.

If they paid attention they could see the small smirk on the Shodaime's face, when seconds later the plant grew rapidly, along with other trees and plants. Naruto and Risa blinked before the clapped their hands once more since they needed to control how much trees were growing and where they were growing. It would be a waste of time, chakra and more time if the island they created was nothing but forest.

The trees continued to grow, but more outward. Naruto then had Hashirama use the earth Jutsu again, to create more high land, which he did without complaint.

In a span of 20 minutes, the two Uzumaki's had a very large island the size of Konoha if not a little bigger. From the outside, it looked truly magnificent.

Naruto fell on his ass, taking deep breaths. He really needed to start his training or he would never be strong as his grandfather who was very impressed and proud of Naruto who just recently learned both Jutsu on a smaller scale.

The fact he could pull both high ranked Jutsu with minor difficulty spoke volumes of his strength. Naruto continued taking deep breaths for the next ten minutes before he stood met up with his grandmother in the center of the island. She smiled at him and he gave a smile back.

"So, what is this place going to be?" Risa wondered. Naruto sighed in thought before he spoke.

"I want to have my own empire, with the Uzumaki ruling. This island can and will only go so far. In order for me to have that empire, the other villages must fall under my command and unite as one." Naruto explained.

"This will be the capital of my future empire. Uzushio is no more, as it is ruins. But, this will be the second rise of Uzushio, Uzuni (Second whirlpool)." Naruto told her and she smiled, sensing the pride and power within her grandson.

"A fitting name Naru-chan. I'm guessing you will rule it then?" Risa asked with a smirk. Naruto however, shook his head, surprising her.

"Not me Baa-chan, you." The blonde teen said, turning to her gazing into her eyes. "You will be the Shodaime kage for Uzuni." Naruto finished.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT DATTEYUME?!" Risa roared at him with a comical expression. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well you're the only one I trust who can take care of the capital besides me. Plus I figured you wanted to rule once again." Naruto shrugged. Risa's eye twitched before she took a deep breath.

"No I actually don't. Being the clan head is different from being a kage. By being a kage I have to deal with everyone's problems and so forth, I just don't have it in me to do so." Risa admitted with a small grimace.

"Well think of it this way Baa-chan. You won't be the kage per say, more like an Oya-bun. You make the small and unnecessary decision while the big ones will belong to me. I don't plan on leaving you with this whole thing, Baa-chan. Just trust me on this." Naruto pleaded softly.

Risa stared into his eyes and gave a soft sigh before grinning and messing up his air, causing him to blush lightly in embarrassment. She kissed him on the forehead before speaking.

"I already trust you Naruto-kun, so no worries. Come on, let's get started." Risa smiled, Naruto giving a nod before they had both past Hokage's be on look out while they sat and meditated.

"Now remember Naruto, to draw on the Yin-Yang you must concentrate only on that source. Focusing on anything else will result in something we don't want happening." Risa muttered.

"What is that Baa-chan?" Naruto asked her. Risa gave a shrug in response making him sigh.

"No clue, but I don't want it happening, cause it can't be good. Now concentrate." Risa ordered. Naruto nodded and closed his eyes along with Risa, both focusing on pulling out the Yin-Yang chakra.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

"Earth style: Marble temple of housing!" Naruto yelled, clapping his hands together. Marble pillars and such blasted from the ground and raised high into the sky, building on top of each other, twisting together. Once the Jutsu was finished, a large Greek Doric temple (**1**) was in front of Naruto.

Risa came up from behind and smiled at her grandson's handiwork. Engraved at the top entrance of the temple was the Uzumaki spiral. The whole temple was pure white marble, making it look magnificent and a sight to behold.

Naruto jumped to stand at the very top of the temple which was about 40 to 45 feet off the ground, and looked at the island he and his grandmother created.

Before his very eyes were streets and housings, for future inhabitants. It was almost like a version of Konoha, and Kumo combined, with Uzushio thrown into the mix as well. It was to be expected since Risa was the one who created what he was gazing at.

It took about four days for Naruto to be able to form something with the Yin-Yang chakra, and what he formed was a simple Kunai which made him very irritated. Risa just laughed at him and said she would take care of everything, which he protested too, but she didn't take no for an answer.

Naruto was amazed by Risa's handiwork; it made his temple pale in comparison. It took her about three day's straight to create what was in front of him. The rest of the time was spent creating marine wild life using the 'Creation of all things' Jutsu.

The two already knew that there was marine life nearby since they were in the middle of the ocean, but they needed more if they wanted their future people to survive. Risa also created all kinds of animals that were wild yet tamed in the forest.

Naruto however decided not to just sit back and have his grandmother do everything, so he decided to work on his wood release during the time and created whatever plant life that Hashirama didn't create.

All kinds of fruit trees were created by Naruto, Orange and apples more than anything. Both Risa and Naruto were surprised by the richness of the fruits. After taking a single bite of an apple, the two felt their chakra replenish a bit.

Plus the taste of the fruit was way more delicious than fruits from outside trees and plants. Risa also helped with the plants and such as she created herbs and such that could be used for medical use.

And thanks to her mastery over the Yin-yang chakra, she was able to recreate very rare herbs and plants that could only be found in certain places. Both Uzumaki's knew that if Tsunade was here, she would be having a field day, hell, Risa was having a field day and she created them!

"Beautiful, isn't?" Risa smiled as she sat down, legs hanging over the edge. Naruto gave her a nod, a smile on his face as well.

"It is. You know when I was still a child, I always thought I would become Hokage, but never be as great as the Shodaime or Grandfather or anyone else. The Shodaime created Konoha in only a month with little help. But me? I created this whole island within three weeks, with only one person's help. I guess in my own right, I have become a legend as well." Naruto smiled.

Risa watched him and could see Naruto was truly elated, and she was happy for him. Giving him a nod she spoke up.

"That you have. You've even been nicknamed after a god, even though you are nowhere close right now. It only goes to show that you will go far. I know you will." Risa whispered to herself.

It was silence for a while before Risa gained a smirk and decided to tease her grandson.

"So Naruto-kun, since you are the rightful heir to the Uzumaki throne and you are to be emperor, when will you start repopulating the clan?" She asked. Naruto tensed a bit before sighing and looking away with a small blush.

"I…don't know. My mind is not on that at the moment. But it will be soon." Naruto told her. Risa giggled before she turned forward.

"You know you're going to have more than one correct? That Ino girl can't be the only one out there." Risa stated. Naruto gave a nod in understanding.

"And she's not. There is one before her, Mei Terumi." Naruto informed. Risa raised a surprised brow in response.

"You mean, Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage?" Risa demanded. Naruto gave a nod and she blinked in astonishment.

"Wow, never thought you would go after a kage. I approve, she is of Uzumaki decent after all." Risa shrugged. Naruto gave a nod as he and Mei already knew this, since her mother was a full blood Uzumaki while her father was half blood.

Naruto then thought of something and turned to his grandmother.

"What about you Baa-chan? Do you plan on recreating the Uzumaki and Uchiha with Jiji?" Naruto wondered. Both Risa and Madara were silent. Kurama, who was taking a nap, peeked an eye open to stare at Madara.

"I don't think that will be happening, Naruto-kun." Risa stated. Naruto raised a brow in wonder as he could feel his grandfather's minor distress.

"Why not? I mean I already plan on unsealing him from within when the time is right. I'm sure you guys can get together." Naruto stated.

'It's not that we don't want to Naruto…it's just means we can't.' Madara told him. Naruto was getting annoyed now by this and demanded an answer from both of them.

Even though she couldn't hear Naruto's thoughts, the look on his face told all. She already talked with her sealed husband about this when Naruto was resting, so she already knew what to expect.

"Naruto, do you remember the story Madara told you, about how Juubi-sama gave him an extended life period?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Well, even though he sealed himself with Kyuubi before his demise, Juubi-sama has the ability to use Soul release. It means, like the Shinigami, she can take and claim souls, no matter the circumstances." Risa explained.

Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion, wondering what this meant.

'It means Naruto, that when the larger part of my soul died; it was taken by Juubi-sama. She could have taken the smaller part of my soul that was attached with Kyuubi as well, but for some reason she didn't. I think you were the reason.' Madara stated.

"This doesn't make any sense. I'm still not understanding why Juubi-sama has anything to do with you two getting together!" Naruto growled. Risa sighed before she spoke.

"Naruto, Madara-kun and I figured out that the reason why Juubi-sama let him stay was because so he could empower her future heir. You are her Heir. Once Madara has taught you everything you need to know, he will be absorbed into your soul, both of you, becoming one." Risa explained, causing his eyes to grow big.

Naruto just couldn't believe it. He was Juubi's heir? His grandfather was supposed to merge with him to become one being? It couldn't and wasn't possible. But deep down, Naruto believed it was true, that it was his destiny to become one with his grandfather, one of the strongest people in history, so that he would have the power to free Juubi from her prison.

However, the small piece within him that was still a child, despite his impassive uncaring persona that he adopted from his grandfather, still wanted said man to stay with him, with him and his grandmother, to watch him rule and bring back the Uzumaki, shaping them to what the Uchiha and Uzumaki were supposed to be!

"If Jiji doesn't continue to train me, then I haven't learned everything I am supposed to know from him right? Which means he won't be absorbed, right?" Naruto demanded softly.

Risa and Madara shook their heads, making his heart clench.

"No. You must realize Naruto, that when your grandfather attached his soul with Kyuubi and the Namikaze sealed her within you, that you also gained his power as well. That also means that like Kyuubi, the seal will absorb their power and soul into you, making them no more." Risa explained.

'Plus Naruto, as each day passes, my strength and power are being slowly absorbed into you. My knowledge, my skills, tendencies, everything, is all being absorbed. And that's not even because of the seal Namikaze planted on you. It's Juubi-sama's will.' Madara told him.

Naruto sighed as he sat down and thought about this information he received. There was no fighting it. His grandfather would be absorbed into his soul and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"How long?" Naruto asked in a whisper. Both kept quiet before Madara spoke.

'Three, four years at best.' Madara told him. Naruto gave a short nod before he stood and stretched a bit, looking over his new village.

"Well then, I guess we better get moving." Naruto stated causing Risa and Madara to look at him in surprise, while Kurama smiled at her container.

Naruto noticed their surprise and gave a smirk.

"What? Did you expect me to be down in the dumps forever? Don't get me wrong; while I am saddened by this, it must be done. Juubi-sama entrusted me of all people to be her heir, who am I to get mad and refuse her orders?" Naruto grinned as he stared over the waters.

The grin turned into a small wry smile.

"Don't worry Baa-chan, I promise you won't be lonely. As corny as this sounds, I'll be by your side, till the very end." Naruto told her, holding out his hand to her.

Risa gazed at Naruto in awe and astonishment. That foxy grin on his face with the sun set behind him, made her blush a bit. It wasn't out of anger or embarrassment but…something else. Something entirely different.

She hadn't blushed like this since she fell in love with Madara. The fact her grandson of all people made her blush, was making her question her beliefs. Risa gave a smile and grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull her up.

Naruto turned towards the sunset and opened his slitted Rinnegan, his grin turning into a slight frown.

"One of my goals has been accomplished. But this is only the beginning of many. Let's go, Risa-chan, there is a certain snake, I must take care of." Naruto whispered, not realizing that he called her by her name which made her blush deepen a bit.

But she nodded and the two got to work on setting up a high level barrier and cloaking Jutsu over their village island before they decided to head back to fire country.

Orochimaru was good as dead.

* * *

**Five days later, Orochimaru's base**

The snake Sannin sat in his throne room with a scowl on his face. He was currently thinking about his ruined plans for Sasuke. The whole operation was a complete failure. The only thing that did go right was marking the boy.

His invasion on Konoha was a total bust, not to mention he lost his arms to that damn Jiraiya who sealed them off with some kind of fuinjutsu, forcing him to escape.

Then his mission to have Tsunade heal his arms ended up in a catastrophe, because of that damn nine tails Jinchuriki. He was only seconds away from being killed if it wasn't for Kabuto's help.

And because of Kabuto trying to save him, the teen got his arm sliced off and he had to find some way to heal him so he wouldn't be a nuisance to him in the future. But he ended up going through almost all of his supplies because the wound wouldn't stop bleeding, and whatever arm they tried giving him, ended up burning into a black flaming crisp!

It then took about a month to realize that maybe he should give Kabuto some of his cells to regrow an arm, and it worked! But now the teen was becoming like a second Orochimaru and the original didn't like it one bit. Orochimaru had the fear that Kabuto would become bold enough to betray him and replace him with himself. Hence why, he was now always on his toes.

Not too long after, Orochimaru then had to use the blasted soul transfer Jutsu without Sasuke because the boy was taking too long to come to his senses! Orochimaru also realized he lost valuable soldiers in bringing Sasuke to him.

Kimimaro and the other boys were most likely dead. He didn't know of Tayuya's position but she was probably dead as well.

And lastly, come to find out, Sasuke died as well! Now that made his scowl deepen as it ruined his plans of ever gaining the Sharingan unless he suddenly gained the power to beat and overpower Itachi which he doubted would happen anytime soon, if ever.

Orochimaru also found out it was once again the damn blasted nine tails brat who ruined his plans! How the boy gained the balls and guts to kill his comrade was beyond him, as spies told him that Naruto and Sasuke were quite close, despite them denying it.

Now here he was, in a new body that wasn't Sasuke's, plotting his next move. It would be another three years before he would have to switch bodies again.

Maybe during this time he could hopefully destroy Konoha by forging alliances with those who also dislike Konoha. Kusa, Iwa, and perhaps Kumo could help. Maybe.

The snake user grunted in annoyance as he realized he also had to deal with Akatsuki who was on his tail as well. There was no way; he would be able to evade them for long. This just made his head hurt.

* * *

**Containment cells**

Down further in Orochimaru's base were cells that contained people Orochimaru captured or came across.

In one of these cells was a young girl of thirteen years. She wore a teal short kimono with a grey turtle neck and short sleeves with a jade-green rope belt around her waist, and red shorts, light purple wrist bands and navy blue sandals. Also, the strands of hair that framed her face were short.

Her name was Guren and she was a girl who went with Orochimaru a couple of months ago to escape from the hate of her village. She followed Orochimaru because she thought he would protect her and give her comfort, since he killed all those who belittled her.

But she was wrong. Like a fool, she played right into his trap, allowing him to put her in a cage and lock her up like some kind of animal with the rest of the ones who despised Orochimaru.

They were nothing but test subjects, experiments. They were either children, he captured years ago, now grown adults, or people that encountered him and drew his interest, like her.

Guren hadn't seen daylight in over two weeks, staying in her cell, waiting for either Kabuto or Orochimaru himself to find use of her. She was dirty, and hungry. Dirt was smeared across her features; her clothes were now rags that needed to be thrown away.

Raising her eyes a bit from her curled ball position, she saw another girl who was about the same age as her. The girl was directly across from her cell, in her own.

The girl wore a tan sleeveless shirt with a fishnet undershirt, a black obi tied around her waist, black spandex shorts, and black Shinobi sandals. The girl had bright red hair, almost a scarlet color.

It was medium in length, but on one side it looked a bit messy, but on the other it looked straight and neat. Her eyes were the same color of her hair as well, and she wore brown oval rimmed glasses.

Her name was Karin, and she was the same age as Guren. Like Guren, she too was taken by Orochimaru out of interest. She was from a small village that was burned to the ground during a war, yet she was the only survivor and unharmed.

Karin had a special ability to read and feel other people's chakra, she was a chakra sensor. She hasn't seen daylight since she was taken back to this base months ago. Karin participated in the Chunin exams as a spy but her mission failed, and Orochimaru spared her, though her punishment was to be locked up in the cell.

Guren and Karin spoke to each other on occasion, seeing each other as friends. However, they were still lonely and deeply wished to escape the hell that was Orochimaru's base.

Guren even sometimes wished that she was back in the village that scorned her. Even then she was still free, but she would never get that chance back, to be free.

Suddenly the ground and the base shook, dirt falling from the ceilings. It felt like an explosion from above, which was strange to all occupants in their cells. They all wondered what was going on, but knew they wouldn't get an answer.

They were often forgotten, after all.

* * *

**With Orochimaru**

The snake Sannin coughed a bit as a dirt mist was floating in the air. He looked towards where the explosion came from to see someone blew up his wall, letting the morning sunlight shine in.

The man narrowed his eyes in a glare as he stared at a total of 6 figures, each ranging in different sizes. They wore some kind of full body cloaks that made him worried, worried that Akatsuki finally found him.

"Orochimaru, I'm glad to see you aren't dead yet. It makes it easier for me to kill you." The shortest of the figures stated. The Sannin hissed in anger and slight fear.

Once the dust had settled his eyes were wide as he stared into the legendary Rinnegan. He grimaced once he realized who it was.

"Naruto Uzumaki, so we meet again for a fourth time. I'm surprised you came after me, are you still angry at me for marking young Sasuke?" Orochimaru smirked, trying to bait Naruto into making a mistake.

However Naruto didn't take the bait and just stared at him, his eyes impassive.

"No, I'm not angry at you for Sasuke, as I could care less. No, I'm angry at you for having the audacity to once again steal a Jutsu from my clan and use it to defile my relative's soul. No, I'm angry at you for trying to destroy Konoha which is my right alone. Sasuke, I can give to fucks about. It's time to pay the price, Snake." Naruto glared.

Orochimaru was surprised by Naruto's answer, but he was more interested in the five other people with him. On his left and right were the Gold and Silver brothers, Kinkaku and Ginkaku.

Orochimaru also saw the third Kazekage which made him narrow his eyes, the third Raikage, and the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura. Orochimaru noticed that they all had pierced ears, chakra rods, was the conclusion the man came to.

"My my, Naruto-kun, I never expected you of all people to defile one's grave." Orochimaru smirked. Naruto however snorted in amusement.

"Morals mean nothing to me. In order to complete my goal, they will need to be crushed. Now die." Naruto growled.

Kinkaku and Ginkaku rushed at Orochimaru with incredible speed. Orochimaru hissed and charged at the two, knowing there was no way he could escape.

Ginkaku appeared in front of his brother, and punched Orochimaru in the stomach, before Kinkaku snatched his hair and threw him towards a wall before detaching his right hand that was full with mini-missiles and fired at him.

The snake Sannin panicked and used shushin to get away from the missiles that mad impact with the wall, causing the explosion and shaking the base.

Naruto watched the battle with impassive eyes before Z, the Sandaime Raikage, charged at Orochimaru, ready to cleave him in half with his bare hand. Orochimaru slithered out of the way before he was back handed to side, tumbling to the ground.

Gin and Kinkaku along with Z, charged at Orochimaru. Kinkaku jumped into the air and fired more missiles, while Ginkaku rushed at Orochimaru, to snatch his neck. Z lunged at Orochimaru as well, intending on smashing him through the wall with his body alone.

Orochimaru cursed at his position before he used an earth Jutsu to phase into the earth wall behind him, causing Z and everyone else to crash through the wall.

Naruto closed his eyes and dispelled his paths, leaving him alone. He opened them to see Orochimaru sitting in his throne with a smirk on his face.

"Such talent, I applaud you, Naruto-kun. If you didn't have that beast sealed within you I would try and take over your body, but that would be detrimental to my health." Orochimaru chuckled.

"I played around with you last time Orochimaru, and it got me nowhere. I don't have time playing around with you." Naruto stated before Orochimaru coughed up blood.

The snake looked down to see a blade was pierced through his heart. Looking back, he saw Naruto behind his chair, pushing the blade through said chair, and his chest.

Looking forward, Orochimaru saw Naruto was still standing there, his Rinnegan pulsing. The man chuckled as he realized he was trapped in Naruto's Genjutsu, ever since the moment he stared into Z's eyes in fear in the room.

"What a fool I was, for underestimating you once again, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru muttered, blood spilling out his lip. He would have tried to use his giant white snake Jutsu, but his chakra was fading rapidly and he couldn't move due to him being pinned by Naruto's foxes.

Four foxes were biting down hard on each of his limbs. This boy was fast, and didn't like playing around.

"I can tell you will bring this world to its knee's Uzumaki. Something I planned on doing myself. But not to worry, I'll be back soon enough. I am Orochimaru, I can't die after all." Orochimaru laughed bitterly before Naruto growled and electrocuted his body, by channeling lightning chakra through his Chokuto.

Orochimaru's body shook before it went limp, signifying his death.

Naruto pulled out his sword and sealed it back into his arm before telling the foxes they could go. With that done, Naruto burned Orochimaru's body ashes as he walked out the entrance he made to get in.

Moments later, Risa jumped down beside him and smiled.

"Well Kabuto's dead like you wanted. Ready to go?" She asked. Naruto paused in his steps before shaking his head.

"No, I can still make use of the contents of this base, and the rest of his bases as well." Naruto stated as he took a few steps forward. He turned and crouched before he jumped high into the air, looking over the base.

Pushing out his palms, Naruto focused on his chakra before calling the Jutsu.

"Shinra tensei."

* * *

**With Guren**

Guren stayed still in her cell while the other occupants, including Karin stood as the base continued to rumble. It was unknown to them that it was Naruto who was causing the explosions from his short battle with Orochimaru and his paths.

"What is going on up there?" One guy muttered.

"It must be some sort of fight. Do you think Orochimaru is fighting somebody?" Another asked.

"I doubt it. If someone was fighting Orochimaru they would be dead by now." A third grumbled.

Not too long after, the rumbling stopped. They waited for baited breath for the next five minutes or so. The noise they heard was silence.

"See? What did I…"

BOOM!

Instantly, they all dropped to the ground and covered their heads and eyes, hoping whatever was attacking them would go away.

After a few moments of nothing, and feeling she was still alive, Guren looked up only to shut her eyes and look away, blinded by the sunlight.

Wait? Sunlight?

Blinking, Guren looked up to see that the sun was out and lighting up the room, showing how dirty everyone was. Guren however, looked around before her eyes spotted a figure that was standing on a cliff, looking down on them.

Slowly, everyone else opened their eyes and looked up as well, seeing the figure.

"So, this is what is under his base." The figure muttered to their self before they hopped down from the cliff, allowing everyone to see him correctly.

They gazed at his sun-kissed spiky blond hair, and lightly tan skinned. His cloak fluttered upwards as he fell, revealing the crimson armor and black pants underneath.

Once he landed on the ground, the inmates all realized how young he was, about thirteen years old. They as well stared into his strange eyes as he looked around, meeting almost everyone's gazes.

The boy then walked down the isle of cells, towards the end where Guren and Karin were stationed.

Naruto was getting a feel for them, able to look through their eyes and see what kind of life they had till this point. He was disgusted to know Orochimaru never let most of them out, using them as experiments.

He realized how broken they were, but his attention was then caught by the girl on the left side of the isle. She was cute to say the least once he got past all the dirt and grime on her features.

The two stared into each other's eyes and held the others gaze for a long minute before Naruto smiled kindly at her. The girl gave a very small blush and realized he was walking over to her cell.

Bending down on one knee, Naruto met her gaze. Guren could tell by his features that he was slightly older than her, and she could feel he had this aura of power around him.

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" Naruto asked softly, not wanting to scare the girl. Guren kept silent for a few long moments, trying to see what he wanted. But all she could see was that he was curious of her.

"Guren." The girl spoke, her voice barely above a whisper since she hasn't spoken in a while.

Naruto smiled once more before he broke the lock on the cell door.

"Well Guren, I'm going to get you and everyone else out of here." Naruto told her, but the others heard him as well, and were astonished.

"You can't! If Orochimaru or Kabuto find out…"

"Orochimaru and Kabuto won't be bothering you or anybody else, anymore. They're dead. I killed Orochimaru, and she killed Kabuto." Naruto stated as he pointed to Risa who jumped down from the cliff joining him.

With a wave of his hand, all the locks clicked and the doors swung open, surprising most of them.

"You are all free to do whatever you please." Naruto stated as he was about to walk off with Risa following him.

"But we have nowhere else to go!" Karin stated, gaining Naruto and Risa's attention. They gazed at her red hair before the latter smirked, however the former kept quiet.

"The girl is right. Whatever place we came from won't accept us back, or our families are dead because of time, or because Orochimaru killed them. We have nothing." A male prisoner stated.

Naruto remained silent before looking towards Karin and Guren. They were the youngest Naruto came across, and it was displeasing to him to know young girls such as them were taken by Orochimaru.

"Well I can offer you asylum. I can offer you a place to live, to start over, start fresh, and be free." Naruto said, causing all their eyes to widen with small hope.

"Uzuni, a new ninja village that will soon become its own empire under my rule. You can all both join me and be free, live your own lives, or you can wander aimlessly without a purpose and die with regret in your hearts. It's your choice." Naruto explained.

There was muttering around the room before Risa spoke up.

"All who wish to join bow down before your new leader who has given you freedom! Naruto Uzumaki, Future emperor of Uzuni!" Risa shouted out.

Not too long after, one by one they all got on their knees, bowing to Naruto who watched with a small smirk. He eventually turned to Guren and Karin who were right in front of him, bowing their heads.

"Guren-chan, please stand." Naruto ordered softly. The girl gave a short nod before standing before him, gazing into his eyes.

"Tell me why you decided to follow me, after all that you have been through? I know of your past, and the false sense of security Orochimaru gave to you. I'm just curious." Naruto stated.

Guren kept silent, aware that all eyes were on her, waiting for her answer. She wanted to spit it out and come up with a lie, as she knew everyone else was impatient. They wanted to go to their new home, she understood that.

But she looked into Naruto's eyes and could see he was waiting patiently for her answer, as if her opinion actually mattered. To her it seemed that he had all the time in the world. The girl looked to his companion and could see the same, patience.

Guren was quiet for a few moments that turned into seconds, as she thought about her answer.

"Because I see no lie or hidden motive behind your eyes. Usually when one lies and knows they are going to get away with it, they are cocky and arrogant. I don't see that from you. I can see that you truly mean your word and that all you want from us is our allegiance and complete loyalty." Guren explained.

She then turned to her red headed friend and continued.

"And I know Karin can see it as well. She's a chakra sensor, so if I ask her to confirm my thoughts, she will agree with me." Guren stated, drawing Naruto's attention to her.

"A sensor you say? That could prove useful. Tell me Karin-chan, did you already know that my partner and I were coming?" Naruto asked. Karin gave a small flinch, before nodding to him.

"I could feel both of you a couple miles away, even though it was difficult. I can tell when someone is lying or telling the truth due to the reaction of their chakra. And like Guren said, you were not lying." Karin told him.

Naruto was impressed by this ability and looked towards Risa who was also impressed by this, staring at Karin with interest. He would have to talk with her later on what she thought.

"I see. Thank you for your answer, Guren-chan, Karin-chan." Naruto smiled at them before he turned to Risa and gave a nod.

"I want you to get them all settled in, I still have business that needs to be taken care of nearby." Naruto told her and she nodded in understanding. The blonde teen then turned to Karin and Guren.

"I hope to see more of you two in the near future. Unlike Orochimaru, I wouldn't want your talents to go to waste. Farewell, Guren, Karin." Naruto smiled once more before he nodded to the others before he jumped on the cliff and left the area.

Risa smiled as she watched him run off before pulling out a scroll and starting up the transportation formula.

* * *

**With Naruto, two days later**

The blonde teen was still in fire country and was on his way to Kiri. He needed to talk to Mei before heading off for Oto, where Orochimaru's main base was located.

It was currently midafternoon and he was getting tired from running. He could sense a nearby village and decided to rest there. As he walked towards the village, he felt something was off. It was dark and upsetting, but he pushed those worries to the back of his head for now.

Naruto entered the small village, and could see people going through their daily lives. However, he could feel dark emotions floating around. His eyes narrowed before he stopped and focused on the sound of labored breathing.

Turning his head, Naruto saw a young girl, the same age as him, maybe a year younger leaning against a wall. His eyes scanned her appearance and they narrowed as he noticed a large pulsing welt on the side of her neck.

The two met each other's gazes before her eyes lidded and she started to fall, but Naruto had her in his arms in a mere second, which stunned the observers.

"Hey kid what are you doing? Don't you know you can get sick by touching her?! You could die!" A man stated as he came up to Naruto. The blonde ignored his statement before speaking.

"I need somewhere to lay her to rest; can you point me in a direction?" Naruto asked. The man scoffed in response.

"Like hell I will! That girl is sick and is a danger to the village. Letting her die is the best way for everyone." The man told him, causing Naruto to glare at him.

"Fine." Naruto growled before he gently laid the girl down and blurred through hand signs.

"Wood style: Four pillar house Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, creating a small comfortable wooden house with the Uzumaki spiral on top. Naruto walked into the house, leaving clones to guard the house just in case someone tried anything.

Naruto unsealed a futon, and laid it on the ground before laying the girl within. The blonde unbuttoned his cloak, throwing it into the corner of the room. He also deactivated his armor, giving him some breathing room.

He put his hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever, which she did. Naruto then unzipped her jacket and took off her shirt to see she had on bindings which made it easier and less awkward for him.

The blonde's eyes narrowed slightly as he saw another large welt, just below the bindings and right above her stomach. Naruto could also see she was starting to sweat.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto channeled chakra into his hands. A green fiery aura buzzed to life before it turned a light red, nearly orange. He placed his hands above the welt on her torso and began the healing process.

He could feel that whatever illness this girl had, was slowly draining her chakra and weakening her immune system. From what he could tell, the girl had this illness for a while, a long while, probably years.

Naruto guessed the illness took a physical look, but not this big and only started getting bigger as time passed, while her chakra was being sapped slowly and constantly. Her lungs were covered with excess mucus, and her throat seemed to be over used, meaning it was sore.

At the moment, Naruto was trying to squeeze out all the unnecessary puss and crap out while also pouring little tiny doses of his chakra within her so hers could be replenished. And so far, it was working.

But he knew that this would not mean she would survive, he would have to create anti-biotics and such to heal her body, and strengthen her immune system.

Summoning a clone, Naruto had it pull out some of the fruits he brought as snacks. He also took out whatever herbs and medical plants Risa gave him in case of emergencies. At first he stated he wouldn't need it but Risa insisted, saying it was better to have it and not need it, then needing it and not having it. He was sure thankful for that.

But in the end, he really didn't know which herb did which as he wasn't a medic; he was a Shinobi who fought in combat! But lucky for him, Madara knew the attributes of some plants well enough to tell him what would and not work, since he spent about half of his life with Risa, who was a talented medic and Kunoichi, not afraid to take or heal a life.

The clone ended up smashing and squeezing the herbs and fruits into power or juice which was mixed together and kept either warm or cold for later.

For now, Naruto just needed to do what he could to her body.

* * *

**Two days later**

Two days since Naruto arrived in the small village, and decided to treat the sick girl with the strange illness. After the first day, Naruto finally got the welts to disappear, and not only able to replenish her chakra, but increase the size of her coils as well.

During the second day, Naruto just spent the time in the wooden house, watching the girl rest, while also giving her the medicine he created from time to time.

As he watched the girl sleep peacefully for what it may have been in years, Naruto questioned himself to why he saved her. Why he gave up his time in helping her.

In the end, he only came up to one conclusion. Like Guren, he saw the loneliness and sadness in her eyes, that she too was treated like an outcast for something out of her control. Naruto didn't know why, but it made him want to help her, just like he wanted to help Guren after looking into her eyes.

They were outcasts, so in a sense, it made sense to actually help each other out. Just like Gaara and Fu, he wanted to help them out because they were Jinchuriki and knew the same pain he did, and that's one of the things Naruto wanted to prevent when his Empire rose.

He wanted to prevent kids like the Jinchuriki to be alone, to be treated like the plague. Even if the adults ignored and scorned them, he wanted other outcasts to relate and share a bond with one another. To him, it was some form of peace.

Naruto gazed at the girl as he sat against the wall. From what he could tell, she had shoulder length reddish-brownish hair with a blue headband around her head, forming two large bangs on the side of her face, and a small bang in the middle.

She had nice tan skin, a shade darker than his own. The girl also had rather thick eye brows, not as thick as Lee's, but thick. She had a mole under her left eye as well. From examining her, Naruto could tell she had a decent bust, since with bindings on they were a mid C-cup.

Overall, Naruto thought the girl was very pretty. And from what he could remember, she had bright blue eyes, kind of like his own before the Rinnegan.

Naruto also realized that she was about 5'3, and she was very light, and in shape from the noticeable tight stomach she possessed, nearly a four pack.

Now he just waited for her to wake up.

About half an hour later, Naruto heard a groan and opened his eyes from his own nap. He saw the girl flutter hers open before they were fully open. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was till she caught sight of a shirtless Naruto.

The girl blinked, a light blush on her face before she tried crawling away, wanting to gain distance from the unknown boy. Naruto watched her in slight amusement before he gave a small chuckle and spoke.

"Well, from the way you jumped up and tried getting away from me, it seems you're all better now." Naruto teased lightly. The girl furrowed her brows in confusion before she looked down at herself to see she was still clothed, although somewhat.

Her eyes widened at what he said and checked the lower half of her body to see no welts, and then felt on her neck to feel just her neck, no bumpy or large welt there either.

Looking towards him she spoke.

"Did you heal me?" Her voice soft yet a little determined. Naruto smiled in response and gave a nod.

"Why?" She wondered. Naruto's smile turned soft as he spoke.

"Why should I be given a reason to help someone who was in need like you? You were in trouble so I saved you, no big deal." Naruto shrugged. The girl eyed him wearily before she spoke up.

"But everyone else refused to help me, even when I was a little girl. Didn't they tell you that you could have died?" She questioned. Naruto gave a nod.

"They did, but I didn't listen. The sickness you had wasn't going to affect me. I have a certain condition that allows me to be impervious to diseases and sicknesses. I never have gotten a cold my entire life." Naruto chuckled.

The girl still stared at him wearily, but this time in surprise. No one ever helped her, so the fact that some stranger just rolled up in the village and tended to her was quite a surprise.

Naruto watched her digest the information and waited patiently. Her eyes were down at the ground, deciding what she should do.

"Who are you?" She asked. Naruto blinked before grinning sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, never did introduced myself did I? Name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" Naruto asked, very curious to know the name of the person he spent his time healing.

The girl kept quiet for a few moments before she spoke with a small blush adorning her cheeks.

"Amaru. My name is Amaru." She replied. Naruto smiled in response.

"Well then it's a pleasure to meet you, Amaru-chan." Naruto stated, giving her a grin, making her blush grow some. Amaru's eye's widened in thought before she spoke.

"Ano, Naruto-san, how long have I been out?" She asked. Naruto blinked before he told she was unconscious for two days. The girl just gave him a nod before he stood and stretched.

Naruto noticed that she kept her gaze on him and it made him smile just a bit before he decided to put his shirt back on. Amaru was watching him in thought, observing his form.

He was lean yet muscular, and seemed pretty agile. Plus the way he held himself was relaxed yet on guard, reminding her of Shinobi who would pass through the village from time to time. The older boy also possessed this certain feel around him. Calm, calculating and powerful, confident in his skills.

It was then that she realized Naruto was a Shinobi. As she came to this conclusion her focus on him increased even more, thinking about him a bit more. Another blush was brought to her face in thought.

He seemed kind. No, he was kind, to her at least. He was the first person to treat her with such kindness if what he told her was true. No one ever helped her, afraid of being infected, so that left her alone all the time. She doubted after this, anyone would want to be around her.

Amaru realized that if Naruto left, which she guessed he would, then she would be alone again, and the girl really didn't want that. She wanted to stay with the boy so that way she wouldn't be alone. Even if that meant…

"Please train me in combat!" Amaru barked out. Naruto paused in his packing and turned to her with a confused look.

"Hunh?"

"I want you to train me in combat, so that way I can take care of myself when the time calls for it." Amaru reasoned. Naruto raised a brow before he asked his own questions.

"What makes you think I'm even a person who uses combat? For all you know I could be a healer who would rather save people than hurt them." Naruto stated. Amaru gave a small flinch, not expecting that kind of answer.

But then she thought about it. It wasn't an answer, he was asking a question. How did she know he was a fighter and not a healer?

"I'm not stupid. Just from watching you I can tell that you are a person who is in combat most of the time. Though I don't see any headband, I can most likely guess you are a Shinobi, or have received training from a Shinobi for a long time. You may be a healer, but to me, you seem more like a fighter than anything." Amaru explained.

Naruto stared at her for a few moments before a smirk made its way onto his face.

"Very good, Amaru-chan. You are right, I am a Shinobi. Healing isn't really my main skill, but I dabble a bit." Naruto chuckled. Amaru gave a small smile as Naruto continued.

"Is there a real reason to why you want me to train you in combat? I don't mind, as I would like some company on my journeys from time to time, but I must ask why." Naruto shrugged.

Amaru looked away a bit, a blush on her face. After a few moments of building up the courage, she looked Naruto in the eyes. The boy was surprised by the emotions and feelings he saw within her eyes.

He was expecting confidence, determination, not sadness and loneliness. Naruto looked deeper behind her eyes and wasn't really surprised at the anger he saw. It was the same anger he saw in Guren, the same anger he saw in Gaara, and the same anger he had in himself.

"They all treat me like the plague. My mother died when I was young and my father was never around. For about all my life I have been alone, seen as some kind of sickness. No one has ever shown me kindness or compassion, or has done a good deed concerning me. No one besides you, Naruto-kun." Amaru explained, blushing when she realized she added a suffix to his name.

"You are the first person since my mother died who has shown me any form of kindness. No one would ever want to get near me, afraid they might catch my sickness. It doesn't really matter if you train me or not, I want to stay by your side so I'm no longer alone. I don't want to be alone again." Amaru stated, a tear threatening to spill.

Naruto watched and listened to her before he just gave a small chuckle. She grew attached to him. She grew attached to him because he was the first person to ever show her compassion of any kind. He wondered what would happen if she grew attached to someone else who was just putting up an act just to use her later.

That would be not okay. Naruto smiled gently at her kneeling down in front of her. He cupped her chin and got her beautiful sky blue eyes to look into his pale ripple pattern eyes that almost set her into a trance.

"Amaru-chan, if I take you along with me, will you promise to stay by my side, and follow my every command?" Naruto asked her softly. Amaru gave a nod.

"Would you follow me to the ends of the world, giving me your full undying loyalty?" Naruto continued. The girl gave another sure nod.

"I promise to follow you wherever you go and do whatever you ask of me, Naruto-sama. I promise to do all and everything you ask as long as I can stay by your side and you won't leave me alone again." Amaru stated.

Naruto was silent for a few moments, staring into her eyes unflinchingly, testing her resolve. Amaru stared into his own eyes, wondering why he was so silent and if he would follow her own conditions. She thought it was fair after all.

Here she was, ready to give him her mind, body and soul, while all she asks is for him not to let her be alone. Oh it was more than fair. Her eyes hardened slightly, staring into his.

After a few more seconds, Naruto gave her a foxy grin, causing her to blink in surprise and blush a little.

"Good job Amaru-chan, welcome to Legion." Naruto told her, as he held up his right index finger. Amaru watched as a small black flame was lit on the tip of his finger.

Naruto scanned over her before he touched her shoulder. She winced a bit as she was not expecting it to be so warm, it also felt like a little prick. When Naruto removed his finger from her left shoulder, an Uzumaki spiral was present.

"This is your Legion Tattoo, declaring you an honorary member. As time passes, and I recruit more people and you get stronger, I will add another tattoo wherever you want depicting your strength level." Naruto stated.

Amaru blinked in confusion before she asked what he meant.

Naruto just smiled at her and took off his shirt, causing her blush to deepen, and to avert her eyes a bit, but she always kept looking back.

"Even though I am using chakra to hide it…" Naruto channeled some chakra on to his torso, revealing the Shiki Fuin on his stomach, and the Romanized zero on the left side of his chest.

"My number is Zero, as I am the strongest in the legion and no one will or can match up to my power. My grandmother Risa, is number one, she is also another whose strength is unmatched. She is stronger than me at the moment but within a few years I'll be a head of her." Naruto told the girl who just nodded.

"Now, before coming here I was to head to Kiri for business, I need to speak with the Mizukage. The trip will probably be about three to five days at best. During that time I'll start training you, but your real training will begin once we return to the capital." Naruto stated.

Amaru blinked in confusion as she didn't know what capital he was talking about but concluded he would fill her in later. For now she grabbed the rest of her clothes and put them on while Naruto put back on his shirt and finished packing.

Once Naruto and Amaru were finished, they walked out of the small wooden house, and as they walked it was engulfed in black flames, causing Amaru to look back in surprise and wonder.

Naruto however just kept on walking; ignoring the looks of surprise and disdain the villagers were giving Amaru. The girl next to Naruto tried ignoring them but she would shyly look up to them before looking back down then glancing over to Naruto who just kept walking.

After a few minutes the two finally left the village much to Amaru's joy, as her attitude did a total 360. She was now happy and grinning and looking around since this was the first time ever she left the village, as she was always afraid to leave when she was younger.

But now that she had someone who was powerful and kind enough to protect her, the girl was no longer afraid.

Naruto glanced at Amaru and was glad that she was finally happy. He focused back in front of him and began thinking of a plan and ways to train her. He would have to see what she knew of chakra and Jutsu.

"Amaru-chan." Naruto called to her. She looked towards him wondering what he wanted. Knowing he got her attention he continued.

"Tell me what you know of chakra." Naruto ordered. Amaru blinked before she gave a nod, though she had to think about it, before giving an answer.

"Well chakra is a form of energy that Shinobi use right? Chakra allows them to use Jutsu of any kind." Amaru stated. Naruto gave a small nod. Her knowledge of chakra or Shinobi affairs were limited due to,

One: Not being a Shinobi.

Two: Living in a small village a bit away from Konoha.

Three: Being ignored and alone most of her life so no one taught her.

"You are correct, somewhat. Chakra is used by mostly Shinobi and their daily tasks. However, chakra is in every cell in the body…" Naruto began, telling her everything about chakra.

He even decided to make a seal to increase her memory bank a bit so she would remember everything he told her about chakra, which apparently helped perfectly, since she was able to tell him everything he told her.

From then on to Kiri, Naruto explained about Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu, along with other Jutsu, along with hand signs, Kekkai genkai, and more.

By the end of the journey, Amaru knew about everything Naruto knew about chakra and such, but she also had a minor headache. Naruto ended up chuckling and told her that the lecture was over and he would begin her physical training soon so she would be able to be a Shinobi in the future, if that is what she wanted, which it was.

* * *

The two neared Kirigakure's gates, a thick dense mist over the area. Naruto stopped walking, causing Amaru to stop walking and look at him in confusion.

"What business do you have here, foreigner?" a voice asked within the mist. Naruto remained calm while Amaru was a little frightened.

"I wish to have a meeting with the Mizukage." Naruto spoke without emotion, which caused Amaru to look at him wearily.

"Who are you and what business do you have with our Mizukage?" The voice demanded, in what seemed in an angered and ordering tone, as if Naruto would actually tell him.

Naruto however grew annoyed by the million and one questions and released a bit of KI within to the mist while speaking.

"Who am I and what my business is, is of none of your concern! Bring Mei Terumi here quickly before I barge in and go see her myself!" Naruto growled out, not in the mood.

The teams of Kiri Hunter nin hidden within the mist were tempted to end the arrogant boy's life while taking the girl prisoner. But the captain of the squad decided to humor the boy and one of his men go fetch the Mizukage while the rest kept an eye on the two.

Naruto felt one of the members leave and nodded slightly before he and Amaru waited for Mei.

* * *

**Mizukage Office**

Mei was bored out of her mind as she sat in her desk going through somewhat meaningless paperwork. A stamp was in her right hand while her left held her head up, a bored look on her face.

Ever since her return to Kiri after the Konoha invasion, everything has been boring and meaningless. Well that wasn't exactly true; she did receive a message from her young love a few months ago about some kind of Organization of his, Legion if she was correct.

She was to find two people of a young age that would benefit him in the future. Mei didn't mind doing this as she was curious to what Naruto had planned. The Mizukage did find two Naruto requested, Orphans to be exact. She came across them during one of her small boring adventures in the village not too long ago.

A boy and a girl, Renji Aburai and Rukia Kuchiki. They were about 7 maybe 8 years old. Mei met them and made sure they were always kept an eye on; she would even drop in to say high from time to time.

The Mizukage would be lying if she said she didn't grow attached to the two kids. Renji was out going and cocky, while Rukia was a bit shy and quiet, but would scold Renji whenever he got out of hand. Sometimes during meetings or just in general, Mei would always chuckle, due to thinking of the two kids.

A knock from the outside of her door cut her away from her musings. Giving a drawl enter, she wasn't surprised when Ao walked in, she was mildly surprised when a hunter nin walked in from behind.

"Mizukage-sama, there is a disturbance." The hunter nin spoke up. Mei raised a brow before she asked what was going on.

"Well, there seems to be a 13 maybe 14 year old boy with spiky golden blonde hair with strange eyes wearing a black cloak, standing outside of the gate with a red headed girl. He demands he sees you right away or he will barge in and come to you." The masked ninja explained.

Mei dropped her pen when she heard the description, a lustful smile playing onto her lips. With a giggle she stood up and walked past the two blinking men and out the room with a sway of her hips while she softly licked her lips.

Ao and the hunter nin shivered as they could not help but admire the sway of their Mizukage's sexy hips.

Whoever she was about to speak to was one lucky bastard.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently as he and Amaru continued to wait for Mei to arrive. This was a waste of time, he could have sent a clone for this bullshit, but this required his personal attention, he couldn't just hand the job off to some clone.

Well he could, but still!

Amaru watched her leader tap his foot and scowl in annoyance. It seemed Naruto hated to be kept waiting, that she made a note of for future references.

Naruto stopped his tapping and narrowed his eyes as a burst of chakra was created and the mist all but disappeared. Amaru's eyes widened in surprise when she saw about 4 Kiri hunter ninja hiding in the trees and such.

However Naruto ignored them in favor of watching his first lover, Mei, walk up to him lustfully.

"It's nice to know that you haven't forgotten about me, Naru-to-kun." Mei smiled as she neared him. Naruto's eye twitched as he bit back a small scowl, but could not keep the small annoyance out of his voice when he spoke.

"What was the purpose of making me sit and wait here Mei? I have other business to take care of and you know how much I hate waiting, as it wastes my time and I hate wasting my time." Naruto reminded her.

Mei smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. But before she could apologize, the captain jumped down and began scolding Naruto.

"How dare you talk to our Mizukage on a first name basis?! Show some respect brat! Mei-sama can make you wait all she wants as she is the Mizukage of Kirigakure!" The captain said.

Naruto's eyes turned into a glare but he kept his gaze on Mei who gave a slight sigh, inwardly muttering how he shouldn't have done that.

"Mei, does this trash want to die? Because I'll happily grant his wish as I am in no mood for games at the moment." Naruto told her seriously, giving the captain a hard look.

Mei instantly heard the seriousness and tone in his voice. Her playfulness disappeared in a single second as she stood before the man that was stronger than her in more ways than one.

"My apologies Naruto-sama, I will have better control over my Shinobi from now on." Mei bowed deeply, Naruto's scowl coming back a bit as he watched her.

Mei then turned to her shocked Shinobi and glared at him hard.

"And you, shut up before I melt you." She told him, not even bothering to use that sickly sweet smile of hers as this was no smiling matter. Mei was pretty sure that Naruto could destroy Kiri easily with his contract with Kyuubi. Sure she wouldn't be caught in the attack but still.

"In front of you is Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of Kiri, he is the one who helped the rebels and kill Yagura. Show him respect!" Mei barked.

The ninja around them were now in shock. They did indeed heard about the hero of Kiri but like others in the rebel faction, they never saw or met him, thinking he was a myth. But now they were in front of said myth to find he wasn't a myth, and on top of that, he was a kid!

None the less, they all bowed to him in show of apology to him and Mei. Naruto however ignored them and turned to Mei who still had a serious aura around her.

"At ease Mei, you need not bow to me unless I ask of it." Naruto told her softly and she relaxed a bit. She smiled at Naruto then noticed the girl latched on to his arm. Her eye twitched a bit before she gave a small smile.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, who is this?" She asked. Naruto glanced at a slightly shaken Amaru before speaking.

"She, Mei-chan, is one of my new members of my Organization and an apprentice of sorts. Mei meet Amaru, Amaru, meet Mei." Naruto introduced. The two nodded to each other, both wondering how Naruto met the other, but Amaru already had a pretty good idea.

"Since you are here Naruto-kun, I'm guessing you are here to talk business?" Mei guessed, earning a nod. Mei gave a nod as well before telling her Shinobi to get back to work before she and the two teens left with her to the office.

Once they arrived near the office, Naruto told Amaru to wait outside till he was finished, telling her to focus on the training exercises he told her about. Amaru wanted to protest but just gave a sigh before plopping down on a chair and grabbing a few leaves from her pocket and began the chakra exercise.

Naruto and Mei entered the room, with her closing it behind her. She also dismissed her Anbu who were reluctant before they did so. Once they were gone, and Mei activated the privacy and silencing seals, she smashed her lips upon a surprised Naruto.

The blonde quickly retaliated with his tongue, making Mei melt even more into the kiss. After a few seconds of their intimate session, Mei sat in her seat with a dazed look and a tint of pink on her cheeks. Naruto just chuckled in response as he waited for her mind to be rebooted.

After about two minutes, Mei finally regained her wits and smiled softly towards Naruto who stood their patiently.

"So Naru-koi, what can I do for you?" Mei wondered. Naruto smiled a bit at the affectionate suffix before he spoke.

"Well Mei-chan, a few months ago I sent you a message about my new organization, Legion, hopefully you received it." Naruto reminded. Once he got a sure nod from her continued.

"Good, well the inspiration of forming my own Organization which I soon hope to become an army for my empire, came from a group of nine missing S-rank ninja, they go by Akatsuki. Not much is known from this group except for how many members there are, what they want and two people who are in it." Naruto told her.

Mei had a serious look on her face as she listened.

"One of the members comes from Konoha while the other comes from Kiri. I met both of them personally and caught them by surprise with my skills. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki are the two I am referring too." Naruto informed.

Mei's eyes turned into a glare at that piece of information. Kisame was a valuable ninja before the war, but like Zabuza he left, after he tried assassinating a daimyo from another country. At least Zabuza tried fighting Yagura, Kisame supported him.

"I see. So what do they want?" She wondered. Naruto gave a simple shrug.

"Me." He told her. Mei's eyes widened before she told him to say that again.

"Well, they don't want me per say, more like they want Kyuubi. They are after the nine biju. I have already come in contact with two others and have them under my wing, but the others I have not met yet. While Akatsuki is no threat to me, they are a threat to my plans for the Jinchuriki. I have no clue what they want them for nor do I really care, but they will NOT get in my way of freeing Juubi-sama." Naruto growled, his eyes pulsing.

Mei gave a small nod as she already knew of Naruto's plan, and gave him her full support. The fact that someone else was after the biju was worrisome, especially if nine S-rank missing Ninja were involved.

"We still haven't made contact with Utakata; we believe he may have left Water country not too long ago." Mei told him. Naruto nodded as he looked out the window, crossing his arms.

"While that is troubling, it is not my biggest concern. I am sure I'll come across him during my travels, and if I don't well then I'll hunt him down myself. I also need you to keep an eye out for Sanbi, she may have not manifested yet but still." Naruto stated.

Mei nodded before she grew curious.

"If this Akatsuki gang is looking for the Biju and doing who knows what with them, what are you going to do concerning them? The Jinchuriki I mean." Mei elaborated. Naruto gave a nod before he spoke.

"As I said I have already come in contact and have my watch over two of them, the Ichibi and Nanabi. I have information on the others and will go meet them myself so I can form some kind of connection with them. My next stop is Iwa; I need to speak with the Gobi Jinchuriki, as something not of this world is now in play." Naruto narrowed his eyes as he stared out the window.

"What do you mean?" Mei asked. Naruto remained silent for a few minutes before turning a serious eye on Mei.

"The gates of hell are opening. It appears that the Biju are connected to the last circle of hell, and if that gate is opened, the two realms will meet, throwing off the balance of life and death. The dead will become alive, and the living will never die. Hence why, it is now more urgent than ever to unseal Juubi-sama so she can hopefully fix this." Naruto explained.

Mei was now beyond shocked. This news was…scary to say the least. Powerful enemies from all over the world and in history will be reborn and cause more havoc. Plus they won't be able to die? That by itself made her shiver.

But then on the bright side those who were alive won't die as well. However Mei thought about it more and figured there was no bright side to this.

The corrupted and those who were already hard to get rid of would never be able to die, causing even more chaos to this world, leading to its destruction, even though death would never come.

Large amounts of pain and suffering would happen as well, those who were tormented by illness or others would remain so, suffering and in pain, never to be able to move on. And those who hated life in general would be brought back and would be suffering as well.

This definitely spelled chaos.

Naruto seemed to know what he was thinking and agreed with her. All this would happen because the ninth gate would open and the Scythe that was held within the room would be unleashed along with all the darkness and negativity that it was held in.

Pure chaos indeed.

"How much time do we have?" Mei asked him. Naruto remained silent before giving a sigh.

"No clue. Kyuubi has already informed me that the one of the gates has opened from the lower circles. Meaning low ranked demons from the first and second circle will show up, soon." Naruto told her.

Mei sighed as she rubbed her temples. This was not how she wanted to spend her future, rushing just to close some gates.

Naruto noticed her discomfort and decided to change the subject.

"Now onto the next reason I am here." Naruto stated, causing her to look up.

"I believe my organization has more than enough room to allow you into its ranks." Naruto smiled kindly at her making her eyes wide.

"Mei Terumi, will you promise to stay by my side, and follow my every command? Would you follow me to the ends of the world, giving me your full undying loyalty?" Naruto asked her.

Mei realized that he wanted her to swear under oath and gave an inward smile. The Mizukage gave a determined nod.

"I vow to stay by your side and do whatever you wish of me, Naruto-sama. Please accept me into your ranks." Mei pleaded, bowing her head. Naruto smiled before he walked over and leaned over her desk.

He gently rubbed her cheeks after he lifted her chin so her green jaded eyes bore into his Rinnegan. Naruto then raised his index finger that was lit with a small black flame. He pressed it down on her right shoulder, leading to her neck.

Mei winced a bit after feeling the warm flame on her. After it was done, Naruto gazed at the Spiral tattoo he gave her, signifying her alignment with the Uzumaki and Legion.

Naruto was about to congratulate her when she finally was tired of waiting and smashed her lips against his.

Naruto rolled his eyes, smiling into the kiss before he transported them to her bedroom.

* * *

**Lemon!**

Terumi Estate, Bed Chambers.

Naruto reappeared holding Mei directly in front of their bed, and he practically threw her onto it, already feeling the tightness in his pants get more and more unbearable. Mei giggled at his excitement, even though she sometimes preferred to be dominant during their fun time, she could handle Naruto taking the lead…just this once.

Naruto jumped onto the bed and tackled her, sending his tongue crashing into her mouth, tasting and exploring all she had to offer. Mei moaned into the aggressive kiss, enjoying the feeling coupled with Naruto's roaming hands, one had already landed on her breast while the other held her bottom. Mei pushed away and got on top, quickly stripping him of his armor and other dangerous weapons.

Naruto was just barely stifling a laugh as he watched Mei tear away his ninja gear and outfit, her anxiousness practically pouring off of her. Naruto didn't stop in his ministrations however, his hand had moved from her breasts to her zipper, and he unzipped it as quickly as he could, feeling the fire and anticipation for what was coming.

Mei finally got off everything but Naruto's boxers and smirked at her Uzumaki man, his tight muscles bristling, free from the clothe cage that barely hid them from her gaze to begin with. Her hands moved up and down his chest, tracing every little detail while slowly moving to the hem of his black boxers, Naruto was already twitching in anxious excitement.

Mei lowered his boxers and took his member into her hands, massaging it and his sac to get him ready for their favorite part. Mei's eyes widened when she felt herself lifted and twisted around, her rear now facing Naruto, clothed only in her fishnet suit.

Seeing her under him made Naruto gain a feral lustful smile, his pent up lust now having the chance to be released.

Mei moaned when he first began to lick her outer folds, quieting herself by placing her mouth over his shaft, lightly sucking on the head before enveloping more…and more of him into her hungry mouth. Naruto's moans from her work caused her to writhe in pleasure from his tongue as it shot further inside of her core, feeling and massaging her inner walls.

Mei began to hum from her current situation, his member touching the back of her throat, the vibrations caused Naruto to twitch and feel his end come near.

Naruto allowed his tongue to desperately search for a specific piece of his woman's anatomy, and upon finding the nub, launched a surprise attack that caused Mei to immediately lose their little 'competition'.

Naruto greedily began to drink her juices that flowed from her warm insides, intensely enjoying the flavor combined with Mei's desperate actions to his member. Upon feeling another humming vibration sent to the woman's throat, Naruto could no longer hold back and felt himself release into the woman's mouth. Mei lapped up his seed, swallowing as much as she could, doing her best not to let any spill.

Her stomach felt warm from the salty substance as it finished the trip down her throat, but she couldn't revel in it for long because Naruto had once again switched their roles, she now lay on her back with Naruto above her, poised to enter.

"Are you ready, Mei-hime?" Mei smiled and nodded, feeling a thrilling spike of pleasure as Naruto slowly entered her, one hand gripping her hip and the other massaging her breasts.

She voiced these feelings through loud moans that resonated throughout the room, and Naruto groaned from how wonderful being inside her felt.

"So fucking warm! Mei, you're so tight!" Mei grabbed Naruto's head and brought him in for a hungry kiss, attacking him with her tongue.

She felt a surge of pleasure every time her tongue would prick itself against his sharpened teeth, the pain easily forgotten. Naruto broke the kiss and continued to ram into her, moving his head down to her breasts and gently nipping and sucking at her hardened nipples.

"Oh Naru-koi! That feels…so fucking good! AH!" Mei screamed as Naruto especially pushed far into her, a mix of pleasure and pain that excited her from his teeth biting her nipples.

Naruto continued to pump into her while she grinded against him for a total of 10 minutes or so, both reaching their climax.

"Fuck! Mei-hime...I can't..." Mei just enveloped his torso with her legs and kept him inside, wanting to feel the warmth of his seed inside her again.

"DO IT! I WANT TO FEEL YOUR SEED FLOW INTO ME!" Naruto did as his Mizukage asked, his cum shooting into her womb, making her feel undying pleasure as she reached her end as well.

"NARUTO!"

"MEI!"

**Lemon end!**

* * *

**1 hour later**

Amaru jumped once she saw the office door opened and Naruto came out but he seemed a bit…disgruntled. His hair seemed more wild and untamed than ever, and she was pretty sure he had his armor on backwards.

Amaru also noticed the small smile on his face as he walked up to her.

"Let's go Amaru-chan; business has been taken care of." Naruto stated with a large smirk. Amaru couldn't help but notice the hidden meaning and blushed lightly.

"Um Naruto-sama, you have your armor on backwards." She told him. Naruto blinked in confusion before he looked down to see that his armor was on backwards and cursed inwardly.

That's what he gets for not deactivating the seal and putting his clothes back on in the dark. He didn't have the patience to do it right now so he just deactivated the armor, and summoned a cloak.

After he was done, the two made their way out of the building to see it was night time. Naruto guessed it was around 9 or so, meaning they still had time to catch the ferry that took them here, maybe head over to lightning country; the capital wasn't too far from there anyway.

As the two walked across the somewhat empty streets they watched as a young boy ran out from a corner with a group of thugs following him, shouting a string of curses. The boy couldn't have been no older than 6 maybe 7 years old.

Naruto and Amaru couldn't really get a good look at the boy as he was in a rush but Naruto's eyes widened a bit once he got a quick look of the kid's chakra network, thanks to his Rinnegan.

The boy's coils seemed way bigger than a normal kid his age, in fact, Naruto dared say his chakra coils were almost as big as his when he was that age, almost. Plus the kid was pretty fast if the speed he showed was any indication.

"Let's go Amaru-chan, were going to go help that boy." Naruto told her as he rushed off, Amaru blinked before nodding and following her leader.

Naruto wanted to hurry and catch up but realized Amaru wasn't at his level of speed yet so he toned it down a bit. After a few minutes or so, the two came across the group of thugs and the boy. The latter was cornered by them since it was a dead end.

Naruto observed the boy and could tell the boy stuck out like a sore thumb, just like him.

The boy had spiky seemingly untamed orange hair and brown eyes, along with peach skin. The boy wore a dirty white shirt, black shorts and Shinobi sandals that seemed broken and run down.

Naruto noticed in the boy's right hand was a medium sized bag of rice, and figured he stole it from the thugs and was caught.

"You little shit! How dare you steal from us?! We should kill you where you stand!" One of the men stated with a glare.

"In fact I think we will! It's not like anyone would care about your strawberry haired ass anyway. You will die remembering our faces!" the second man said with a sneer.

"Go ahead! Kill me! I'm not afraid of you idiots! BRING IT ON!" The boy yelled with a look of rage and small fear in his eyes. A smile came across Naruto's lips as he could clearly see the determination in the boy's eyes. The kid didn't plan on dying anytime soon and was probably thinking of a way to escape, but would fight them off if he had too.

Naruto realized that this kid reminded of him somewhat, and that was enough for Naruto to step in.

"What the hell are you losers think you're doing?" Naruto asked with an impassive look, his voice cold and emotionless. The group and the boy turned to him. The group of thugs sneered at Naruto, realizing he was just a stupid teenager.

"Get lost brat this has nothing to do with you." The first man stated. Naruto gave a small scoff.

"Now it does. The fact that four grown men would want to go full out on a child is pathetic. Either you leave the kid alone and die in a ditch, or I'll happily kill you all by myself. What's it going to be bitches?" Naruto smirked, feeling a little upbeat after his 2 round with Mei.

All the men gave an eye twitch before the fourth man lunged at Naruto.

"You're dead!" The man roared as he jumped to tackle him down. Naruto didn't even look at him before he raised his hand and backhanded him towards the nearby wall, crushing his skull, with the impact of his hand.

He three men and the boy looked in shock as they saw the dead body fall the ground with a simple thud. What made it worse was that Naruto didn't have a speck of the man's blood on him, not even the back of his hand.

"Looks like your buddy spoke for you." Naruto smirked before his eyes met with the orange haired kid.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Naruto wondered. The boy gave a small gulp before he spoke in a fearful tone.

"I-Ichigo K-kurosaki." The boy stated. Naruto gave a kind smile to the boy before he spoke.

"Well Ichigo, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm about to show you what power can allow you to do. Just watch." Naruto smirked as his Rinnegan pulsed.

A burst of blackish green flames surrounded him before two skeletal arms appeared by his side, even though his arms were crossed. With a single thought, the arms lunged for the three remaining men, only one of them got away.

The hands held the two men in its grasp before the dark green flames increased, burning the two thugs into ashes, both screaming in agonizing pain as the flames did it's work.

The last man who was actually the leader watched in horror before he turned to the boy. He was about to order the kid to call his friend off, but before he got get the words out of his mouth, the two hands snatched him and crushed him to death, while also scorching his body.

Ichigo and Amaru watched in awe and fear as Naruto killed the remaining three with ease. Kurama who viewed the whole thing with Madara asked if he was going overboard for some thugs.

Naruto's reply though was the kid needed to see what power could do so that way he would want some and Naruto could take him with him. Madara informed Naruto that his way of thinking was similar to Orochimaru's, but Naruto said Orochimaru was a fool and he was doing it because he wanted too.

Once the Susanoo arms disappeared, Naruto patted the imaginary dust off his person before he gazed at Ichigo and turned around, walking towards Amaru.

Ichigo blinked in confusion to what just happened. The older boy who saved him was walking away, as if nothing happened. He expected the teen to want something from him or offer him anything but he didn't.

Ichigo looked at the bag of rice then the ashes of the thugs before dropping the rice down and running after Naruto. Amaru blinked as she watched Ichigo stand next to Naruto who raised a brow.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked him. Ichigo glared at Naruto, determination in his eyes.

"Take me on as your apprentice!" Ichigo ordered with conviction. Naruto kept his gaze on Ichigo before chuckling and messing with the kid's hair.

"Sure kid, I'll teach you." Naruto told him and Ichigo smiled in happiness before turning to Amaru. The two looked at each other before Ichigo grinned at her, introducing himself.

Amaru returned the favor and the two followed Naruto out of Kiri. The blonde would come back for Renji and Rukia, in time. There were still things he needed to get under control, after all.

* * *

**1 week later**

**Uzuni**

Naruto took a deep breath as he fell on his butt. He just finished his spar with Risa who was a little winded. The two were currently in their personal training grounds while the others were doing their own training.

It's been a week since Naruto left Kiri and three days since he returned to Uzuni.

Before he returned to his island village, he went looking for more bases that Orochimaru had and freed whatever prisoners were there, allowing them to join his army and village.

He came across a boy who was his age during his search; his name was Suigetsu Hozuki, younger brother of Mangetsu Hozuki. Naruto actually found Suigetsu in a giant tube of water not far from water country in one of the Snake Sannin's lairs.

Naruto offered Suigetsu freedom and the opportunity to wield Kubikiribocho along with Samehada in the near future, which Suigetsu immediately accepted, thus joining Naruto's Legion.

Another person that was worthy of joining Naruto's ranks was Bi-polar Jugo. However it did take Naruto having to rough him up with his KI and put him in a bit of his control just to have the older boy listen to him.

All the teen wanted was to be locked away, so he wouldn't hurt anybody. But Naruto promised that he would be Jugo's cage and that was all Jugo needed to hear before he joined Legion and Naruto as well. The younger boy already showed he had the power to ultimately crush him if need be, so why not join him if he could keep his promise?

So during all this time Naruto gained lots of followers and already had a decent sized army, now he just needed to have this army trained and completely loyal to him. It would only be a matter of time before Naruto would decide to go to Oto and take over as well.

Naruto and Risa were also glad that not even half of the island's vacancy was filled. This meant they could still add more and that's what Naruto planned to do.

When Naruto returned back to Uzuni he had grouped Guren, Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu into one group, with Guren being the leader of the squad. The girl was surprised by this and asked why she was made the leader to which Naruto said he trusted her the most and knew she would do the right thing.

While he was gone taking care of business, Risa was training both Guren and Karin, along with setting up training regimes for the prisoners they freed. Guren and Karin grew strong during their two weeks with Risa, now both mid Chunin level.

And Naruto was glad for that. Also during his return to Uzuni Naruto continued to teach Amaru and Ichigo. The latter was soaking everything up like a sponge and seemed interested in Kenjutsu, while Amaru took interest in the medical field.

Naruto soon realized that he would have to get teachers to teach and train his most valuable recruits, he couldn't have Risa do everything, and he didn't want her too. It was his idea in forming this Organization so he would have to take responsibility.

The blonde sighed as he stood up and gave a stretch before putting back on his shirt before he sat down on a bench and took a gulp of his water. Risa sat next to him wondering what he was thinking about.

Naruto kept silent for a while, his eyes closed. With a nod to himself he turned to Risa.

"Make preparations for Edo tensei." Naruto told her and she raised a surprised brow.

"Why?" She asked and Naruto remained quiet for a few moments, taking a sip of his water.

"Because I have realized that neither you nor I can teach them all, especially not me, I have my own training to worry about; I have enough on my plate already. However, while I want you to be kept busy, I don't want you taking over everything for me. So I'm allowing you to take two people as your students, while I'll take two as well. The rest will be under the guide of who I revive under the Edo tensei." Naruto told her.

Risa nodded as she understood. Her grandson did have a lot on his plate. Between his own training, finding recruits, training recruits, keeping an eye out for potential threats and more, he didn't have time for everything.

"Well then, I'll take Amaru and Karin. Both want to learn how to be medics, so I'll teach them that. I'll also teach Amaru combat skills, while helping Karin with her sensor abilities and what not." Risa shrugged.

Naruto nodded as those were good choices that he understood. With a sigh he spoke.

"Ichigo is a no brainer, there still things I want to teach that kid. I'll take Guren as well." Naruto stated and she nodded, not so surprised by his choices.

"Naruto-kun, besides training with me, what are you going to do for your own training?" She asked in wonder. He really didn't tell her anything of his own training as has been busy with everything else, she was truly curious.

"Everything needs work." Naruto told her and she blinked in surprise.

"The only thing I excel at his Ninjutsu and that is not going to cut it for me. My Taijutsu is sloppy, my Genjutsu is just…ugh, my Kenjutsu is decent, and I still need to master Kurama-chan's chakra." Naruto listed off.

There was way more that needed to be done, and Risa realized that.

"Is there more?" she asked him and he glanced at her with surprise in his eyes. She simply giggled before speaking.

"I want to know everything Naru-kun, so that way I can find ways to help you. Don't keep me in the dark." Risa told him and he gave a sigh before nodding.

"As I said, I only excel in Ninjutsu, but that doesn't even seem right. I have powerful techniques, but I don't know how to use them to their full potential without killing myself or blowing something up on accident." Naruto grumbled.

"And on top of that, I still haven't gained a grip on my Rinnegan abilities. I swear sometimes I forget I even have it. The only technique I know that is useful to me is Shinra tensei, and Bansho tenin in some cases." Naruto started.

"I don't know how to operate my paths right without confusion, I still can't find a use for my other abilities, and I can't even handle some of my bloodline techniques." Naruto told her.

"Over all Risa-chan, I feel weak. I honestly don't know how to control or use my power to its full potential. It was only by pure luck that I killed Orochimaru, and frankly, I don't even think he is really dead. I half expect the bastard to come popping out somewhere within the next few years." Naruto told her.

Risa listened to her grandson, both unaware of the suffix he added to her name. While she listened, he sounded, weakened to her, almost as if he was way over his head and just wanted to give up at the moment.

Risa and Naruto both realized that even though he had one of the greatest minds and skilled fighters in history and one of the strongest biju sealed within him, Naruto Uzumaki was still a kid.

With a soft kind smile she spoke.

"Don't give up hope just yet Naruto-kun. Your adventure is only just starting after all. Plus don't be afraid to speak your mind, and I don't mean just the rebellious side of you, I mean your fears and insecurities as well. If you won't speak about them in public, at least try to those who care about you the most, like me!" She grinned.

Naruto gave a small chuckle with a nod. Risa smiled and kept going.

"And don't worry about your skills Naruto-kun. You have a total of three years to shape them up, that's more than enough time. Plus think about it, you only came to terms with this new power of yours about 4 months ago, during an exam no less, and ever since then, you never really had the time to refine your skills. You should be proud and take pride that they are good as they are now considering what little time you had to set them straight a bit." Risa smirked.

"Remember our first fight? You nearly gave me a run for my money; no one beside Tobirama Senju was able to do that. Only few were able to beat me, your grandfather, though it was a tie most of the time, and the combined efforts of both Nidaime Mizukage and Raikage. That's it. So take pride in your strength Naruto, because if you don't, no one will." Risa finished.

Naruto was silent for a while before he smiled with a nod. Taking a sip of his water he stood and stretched.

"Your right Risa-chan thanks for cheering me up." Naruto grinned at her. Risa nodded with a grin of her own before she adopted a thoughtful expression.

"Now what are we going to do about your training?" She mumbled to herself. Naruto was also thinking before he saw a fresh cut on his hand from the spar and watched it heal.

Risa also watched the cut heal and saw the single drop of blood too and a light bulb turned on in her head.

"Bingo! I found the answer to your problems Datteyume!" Risa grinned and Naruto looked at her curiously.

"Okay Naruto-kun, you know the properties of the Shadow clone Jutsu right?" Risa reminded him and he gave a nod.

"Well there is another clone technique that can be really beneficial to our cause, so that way we don't have to use the Edo tensei in such a large scale." Risa told him and his eyes widened before he asked what she was talking about.

"The Blood clone Jutsu. It's a Jutsu that takes a significant amount of the user's blood and chakra to make a solid durable, long lasting clone. Clones like these make for the perfect sparring partner. Not to mention, just like the shadow clone Jutsu, when it is dispelled the experience and memories are given to the original as well." Risa explained to him.

Naruto was slightly awed by this Jutsu, as it would be beneficial to him, greatly in fact. He would literally be able in different places without worrying when the clone would dispel from a couple of hits.

'Kura-chan, how many would I be able to make?' Naruto asked her and she gave a shrug.

'Well since I'm always constantly healing you, I'll be able to replace any missing blood for you, to a certain extent however. So I would say about 10 to maybe 25 clones.' She answered as she flipped through a magazine she created within his mindscape while Madara was meditating.

Naruto was elated by this information before relaying it to Risa who smirked.

"That's more than enough, I myself can make about 15 but that's my limit. This Jutsu will help us more than we think it will." Risa stated her smirk still in place. Naruto just nodded in agreement with her.

He now already had plans to what he was going to do with the clones. This would allow him to continue the jobs he needed to get done without worry.

"Okay Risa-chan, how do we cast the Jutsu?" Naruto asked her. Risa thought about it for a few moments before she spoke.

"Well the first thing we need to do is force our chakra to cut our own skin, so that way our chakra is already embedded in our molecules. Just watch." Risa stated as she held out her hand.

Naruto watched as chakra started gathering in her hand, she winced when she had to force the energy to cut into her own skin. Blood quickly started dripping on the floor.

Naruto watched as the dirt soaked her blood. Risa continued this for five full minutes, when she started feeling the effects of blood lost. She cut off the chakra flowing out of her hand and watched as her healing factor kicked in, which Naruto guessed was an Uzumaki trait.

Risa took several deep breaths He held the air in his lungs and formed the Ram seal.

After the pressure in her lungs became too strained she breathed the steam straight into the bloodied soil. While she was breathing into the soil, she went through a series of hand seals, ending with snake. She slammed her hands on the ground and watched as the ground shook a little.

After two minutes of rumbling the earth started to bulge up. Naruto narrowed his eyes and watched Risa weaved through another series of hand seals, this time ending with the unique cross seal of the shadow clone technique.

Very quickly, the chakra, again, transferred from Risa to the dirt. It resulted in a small explosion that only created a dirt cloud. Risa smiled and blew the dirt away, revealing her clone. At first glance, it looked like all the other clones she made over her life.

Like she said earlier, this was the perfect clone. A perfect blend of, the earth's durability, the blood's cautiousness in battle and shadow's rivaling intelligence. All those qualities along with a massive amount of chakra made the clone the perfect sparring partner.

Naruto stared amazed at the Risa clone who smiled back at her creator. He could see no flaws on the clone before he spoke up in question.

"They can use Ninjutsu right?" Naruto asked and Risa nodded before telling her clone to activate her Rinnegan which she did surprising Naruto a bit more and making him a bit excited.

"This is awesome! Alright then, time to get started Dattebayo!" Naruto grinned before he and Risa got back to work.

* * *

**1 hour later**

An hour has passed since Naruto learned the blood clone technique and got started forming his clones. Now in front of him stood a total of 15 Naruto's and 10 Risa's, the original standing by his side.

Naruto chuckled darkly a bit as he stared at the clones that waited for orders. Naruto then nodded to Risa who got started on the Edo tensei.

Once she was done a total of four coffins were present. The lids fell off and revealed the four revived people.

They all stepped out with curious looks before they saw Naruto and the one on the left narrowed her eyes somewhat.

"Minato?" she asked. Naruto raised a brow at her before he shook his head.

"No, my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. However I am his son." Naruto said with some bitterness in his tone which the woman noticed.

Naruto took a calming breath, not wanting his hatred for Namikaze to ruin his good mood. He smiled at them all; however his smile was a little strained when he laid eyes on the person in the middle.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Mangetsu Hozuki, Gram Sabaku, Karura Sabaku, Pakura." Naruto greeted as he gazed at the adults.

"What is going on? Where am I?" Pakura demanded as she looked around. Naruto calmed her nerves with a soft smile before he spoke.

"You have been revived through the use of the Uzumaki Kinjutsu, Edo Tensei, and are currently in a new village called, Uzuni." Naruto explained to them.

"Why are we here?" Gram asked in a gruff tone, but his focus was on his wife who seemed to be curious about Naruto.

"I have revived you all for a purpose, as I have read up on my history and know that you were all considered S-rank ninja, even becoming a kage." Naruto smirked, looking at Gram specifically.

"Mangetsu Hozuki, of the Hozuki clan, member of the seven swordsmen of mist and able to wield all the seven swords." Naruto stated as he looked at the boy who blinked in surprise.

"Pakura of the scorching sand. Able to use the famed but rare scorched release, betrayed by Suna and killed by Kiri ninja as being an envoy." Naruto continued, noticing the scowl form on her face at the mention of her betrayal to which she gave a side glare to Gram who ignored her.

"Karura Sabaku. The first wind mistress of Suna. Wife of the fourth Kazekage, mother to Temari, Kankuro and Gaara Sabaku. A rare mastery over wind, hence why you were placed as an S-ranked ninja titled Wind mistress." Naruto informed to which she nodded with a small smile.

Naruto then turned to Gram with an impassive look before he spoke.

"Gram Sabaku, Fourth Kazekage of Suna. Husband to Karura Sabaku and father to Temari, Kankuro and Gaara Sabaku. Wielder and user of gold dust and Magnet release. Decided to go to war with Konoha, allied with Orochimaru before being betrayed by said snake, resulting in your death. Ironic is it not?" Naruto smirked along with Pakura who was glad Gram got what he deserved.

Gram narrowed his eyes at Naruto before he spoke.

"So I'm guessing that Konoha fell and you survived, if this…Uzuni is here. Trying to rebuild another Konoha?" Gram smirked but he raised a brow when Naruto chuckled.

"No. Konoha is still perfectly standing much to my dismay but that will be dealt with soon. Suna lost the war, with Orochimaru fleeing the scene. He posed as you and decided to go with the plan anyway." Naruto shrugged.

Naruto cleared his throat so he got back on topic.

"Now the reason I revived you all is for a purpose, to make certain people stronger. Now if you can do this for me, I can make sure you all stay alive, giving you back to your loved ones." Naruto shrugged nonchalantly.

"What do you need of us?" Pakura asked in wonder. Naruto smirked in response.

"I want Mangetsu to train his younger brother, in the ways of the seven swordsmen. I'm sure he would be really happy to see his brother again." Naruto stated. Mangetsu's eyes widened before he nodded.

"I want Karura and Gram to head back to Suna with two of my blood clones. Karura I would like you to train Temari and my clone in the ways of the wind. I'm sure your children, especially Gaara, would be more than elated to see you." Naruto smiled at her and she nodded vigorously, wishing to see her children.

"And you." Naruto turned to Gram with the same impassive look.

"I want you to teach my other clone and Gaara how to use gold dust, and my clone magnet release. It's not a request, it's an order." Naruto growled a bit to show he was in charge. Gram could do nothing but nod.

Naruto then turned to Pakura who was glad to see Naruto order Gram around. She met his eyes and felt somewhat captivated by them. This child held so much power around him it was kind of frightening, yet soothing in a way.

"And you Pakura-san, I would like you to teach one of my clones how to use scorch release. Thanks to my eyes, abilities come easy." Naruto told her and she gave a nod.

Naruto smiled before he nodded to Risa who was silent the whole time. She released some of her control on them, but kept a bit more on Gram. Naruto then turned to his clones.

"I want four of you to step forward." Naruto ordered and they did so.

"Good, two of you will escort Karura and Gram back to Suna and learn from them beside Temari and Gaara. One of you will stay with Pakura and learn scorch release. The last will take Mangetsu to Suigetsu and learn a few water Jutsu. Understood?" Naruto asked and they all saluted to him before doing their respective task.

Once they were cleared out Naruto spoke to his clones again.

"Alright, here is what we are going to do. One of you will leave with a Risa clone and train in Kenjutsu. Three of you will go into the village and watch, guide, and discipline the new Shinobi. I also want you to gain their trust somewhat, and make sure they remain loyal to me." Naruto told them.

They all nodded, not sure which ones would be sent. Naruto nodded and continued.

"Four of you will leave and go explore the nations. One will keep an eye on Konoha, one will go around collecting bounties for the village funds, another will keep an eye on the other villages, while the lasts looks for allies." Naruto stated.

Once again, they all nodded.

"One of you will go to Kiri and remain with Mei. Your job will be to learn what you can from her while also teaching Renji and Rukia. Another will leave for Taki and spend time with Fu, teaching her what you can. The last will stay here with one Risa clone and watch over the village." Naruto stated.

They all gave one more nod before Naruto gave each assignment to each clone before they all left to do their duty. Once they were gone, that only left 13 left Risa clones, all who were waiting patiently for orders.

Risa stepped up and gave them their assignments as well.

"Three of you will return to Uzushio and continue to seal up whatever that was left behind since I was in a rush. Two of you will also keep an eye on Amegakure, and any information regarding Akatsuki. Another two will stay here and teach Amaru and Karin. Three of you will help the clones maintain stability over the village. The last three will go out and help with raising funds." Risa explained to them before she gave a clone which assignment.

Once they all were dismissed and gone Naruto and Risa sighed. The youngest Uzumaki called for Ichigo, Guren and Jugo to meet with him. After a few minutes the three showed up in wonder.

"You wanted to see us, Naruto-sama? Guren bowed her head. Naruto smiled, letting her know it was okay to relax. She did so with a small blush but remained silent.

"I brought you three here because I am going somewhere and I'm bringing you along. Ichigo and Guren, I'll be continuing on your training as I'm training as well, while Jugo you will be going through training as well. From what I hear, there is someone that you remind Risa of that could increase your strength." Naruto stated.

Jugo seemed surprised by this before he nodded. Naruto nodded before he turned to Risa who just smirked.

"Now what are you about to see is not normal but not strange either. Remain silent unless told otherwise." Risa ordered the three who nodded. With a deep breath Risa went through three hand signs before she slammed her hands on the ground and a door rose.

The door had a strange Kanji on it that read 'Saiyan'. Risa opened the door and walked in with Naruto and the others following. Walking into the light they all blinked to fix their vision.

Once it was fixed they stared upon a large area of mountains, and waterfalls along with rivers and such. Naruto and the others were amazed as they gazed up into the sky to see things flying in the air.

"Welcome to the , home of the Saiyan's." Risa stated, flaring her chakra a bit to let someone know she was here.

Within a few moments, Naruto felt a large source of power coming towards them and braced himself but he was surprised when he saw a single man floating above them with an excited happy grin on his face as he floated down.

"Risa! It's so good to see you again! How have you been?" The man asked as he touched down on the ground.

Naruto and the others blinked as they looked at the man in wonder.

He had spiky black hair that seemed to stay on place all the time, The man wore a blue gi with ochre pants, a white sash going over his waist and pink wrist bands, black shoes with white shin coverings. The man also had a nice tan close to Naruto's own and an ear splitting contagious grin.

"I've been well Goku, thank you. I can see you haven't changed a bit." Risa smiled and he gave laugh before noticing the others behind her. Risa caught on to his curiosity and turned to them.

"Goku these are my apprentices of sorts. The tall one is Jugo, the girl is Guren, the small kid is Ichigo, and this is my grandson, the one I told you about…"

"Naruto." Goku finished with a whisper, causing Risa to nod. Goku smiled and stuck his hand out towards Naruto.

"It's nice to finally meet you Naruto; I'm Goku, the current leader of the Saiyan clan." Goku greeted. Naruto in turn took Goku's hand and shook with his own grin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Goku." Naruto returned. Goku smiled as he noticed Naruto had a strong grip for someone his age and that impressed him. Once the Saiyan leader was done greeting Naruto, he greeted the others as well who just bowed respectfully till Ichigo shouted,

"You have a tail!" the boy pointed with wide eyes as he saw a long brown appendage whirling around behind Goku. Goku blinked before he looked at his tail and nodded.

"Yup! That's what makes us Saiyan's. All Saiyan's have tails." Goku informed. Ichigo was still a little bugged out by this but calmed down a bit, wondering how cool it would be if he had a tail.

Goku turned back to an amused Risa and spoke his mind.

"So what can I do for you Risa? Came back for a friendly spar?" Goku asked excitedly. Risa smiled at the thought but shook her head.

"Maybe later Goku. I wanted to know if it was okay if Naruto-kun could learn from the Saiyan's and improve his skills here." Risa said. Goku hummed for a few moments before he spoke.

"You want him to sign the contract?" Goku asked in wonder. Risa shook her head.

"That would be great, but that is up to you and him. Naruto-kun already has a contract with the foxes however, so I don't think it would work anyway." Risa stated. Goku however shook his head and said they would talk more about it later.

For now he turned to Naruto who was waiting patiently with the others, gazing at the sky with a small smile on his face. Goku concentrated on Naruto's energy level and he blinked in surprise, this kid had a lot of power, not to mention more that was locked away.

If that potential was unlocked, Goku presumed that Naruto would be stronger than Broly. This kid really had potential.

Naruto caught Goku's gaze and returned it before he spoke.

"I do not wish to disturb you Goku-san, I just wanted to learn this Aura release Baa-chan showed me, but it's completely fine if you refuse to teach me." Naruto stated in a calm tone. There was no veiled anger or hostility behind his voice at all. The boy was just curious.

"I see. Well then Naruto, I have no problem teaching you our ways of fighting. It will be interesting to see how you progress through our training. Tell me Naruto, are you willing to undergo the training of a Saiyan and become my pupil?" Goku asked with a smirk.

Naruto blinked as he was not expecting this at all and turned to Risa who just gave a nod and smile. Naruto took a deep breath before nodding; there was no way he was going to turn down this offer.

"I would be honored, Goku-sensei." Naruto bowed.

His training has begun.

* * *

**Done! 78 pages! Man am I beast or what? So tell me what you guys think of the chapter and the crossover additions I made that fit and kinda still pertain to Naruto?**

**To be honest, I enjoyed it, and I hope you guys did too. Still not sure on what I'm gonna do with Risa though, I think I'll just add her and Kushina, still mulling it over.**

**By the way the temple Naruto created looks just like the Lincoln memorial in Washington, except there is no huge statue there.**

**Also I got the blood clone idea from Jay-Jay12393**

**Anyway, tell me your thoughts and such, later.**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**OvO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup, hows it going? Good? Good. Now I am really happy that I got lots of reviews while a little saddened that I lost some because of some additions, or it got too boring. Impatient.**

**Now while I did add DBZ in, he won't become a Saiyan or anything. While I did consider it as being Sage mode, I felt it would be too much. Naruto will only learn how to use their techniques and improve his Taijutsu, nothing more.**

**Also when Goku mentioned his power being higher than broly's I'm talking power level not he can blow up a whole planet. Come on people use your heads.**

**Also because I added Bleach characters doesn't mean I'm going to add Zanpakuto's because of it. Some thought that Risa had a Zanpakuto when in fact it was just that her sword had a little sentience, not fully being able to talk and such.**

**I have also decided to add Kushina and Risa. And no, Kushina has not been revived yet. There will also be a time skip in this chapter, multiple in fact, well at least I think so at the moment.**

**Anyway, let's get started.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**One week later, Kirigakure**

The blood clone Naruto that was assigned to stay with Mei for a while finally got passed the gates. Unlike last time, there was no trouble for him entering, as he was able to come and go as he pleased.

The clone decided to go inform Mei he was here, so he could get it it out of the way. Within five minutes Naruto was in the Mizukage tower and was on his way to Mei's office when he noticed that the door was open when it was usually closed.

Peeking inside, Naruto couldn't see Mei anywhere and wondered where she went, and why the door was opened. He looked around the office to see if anything was out of place to make sure nothing was stolen or anything.

Traveling over to her desk Naruto looked at the stack of paperwork, making him chuckle in response. His attention was then turned to the framed picture on her desk.

He picked it up and gazed at it.

It was the original Naruto and Mei standing together arm in arm. Mei had a huge grin on her face as she wore the Mizukage hat, while Naruto simply had a small smirk like smile on his face, his eyes closed. But the clone could tell that the original was really happy for Mei.

Setting the picture back down he looked up to hear grumbles. Once he did he saw a slightly pale disgruntled Mei who blinked upon noticing him.

"Naruto-koi? What are you doing back here?" She asked in genuine surprise as she wasn't expecting to see him for another month or so. Naruto simply shrugged but he noticed the scared look on her face that she quickly hid, replacing with small nervousness.

His eyes narrowed slightly before returning to his impassive face. He decided to speak.

"I wanted to come and stay here for a bit, familiarize myself with Kiri in peace instead during war." Naruto smirked a bit, as flashes of his battle with Yagura in Kiri appeared before dying down.

Mei gave a slightly nervous chuckle. Naruto was now suspicious of her but kept his cool.

"I also thought it would be great for me to meet Renji and Rukia, start teaching them." Naruto shrugged his eyes and focus still on her. Mei nodded but didn't move from her spot; in fact it looked like she was ready to jet out of the room.

"What about your training and Legion?" Mei wondered. The blood clone kept quiet, remembering the originals orders of not telling Mei he was a clone.

"Risa-chan is taking care of them. What's going on with you Mei? You seem…nervous." Naruto spoke, making her tense a bit and become a bit paler.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about N-Naruto-kun." Mei smiled, though it was strained and fearful. Naruto gazed at her before her walked from her desk towards her, causing her to blink in surprise and take a step back as he was now in front of her.

She looked up slightly as he was taller than her by an inch or so. She stared into his Rinnegan as he stared into her jade green eyes. His face was no longer set into impassiveness, more like concern and worry.

To show his worry for her and make her relax a bit, he deactivated his Rinnegan by stopping all and any chakra flow to his eyes. It was a trick he learned from Madara not that long ago.

Mei stared into his vertically slit sky blue eyes and let her shoulders droop a bit, a small sigh of relief escaping from her lips. She could see the love in his eyes and it relaxed whatever fears she possessed at the moment.

The same love that Naruto had in his eyes reflected in hers, and seemed even more greater than his own. Mei loved Naruto more than any other man in her past. At first it was just a small crush when he saved her from a close death those few months back, and as time passed it became stronger and brighter.

"Mei-hime, please tell me what has got you so bothered." Naruto pleaded softly. Mei looked away from him and muttered,

"Why do you think something is bothering me?"

Naruto gave a frown as he gently caressed the side of her cheek.

"Because I know you Mei. You always love looking into my eyes, but now you can't even hold my gaze. Your perfect unblemished nice tan and slightly flushed skin is now pale and a bit cold. Not to mention I see the fear in your eyes." Naruto pointed out causing her to tense a bit.

"Please, Mei-hime, tell me. If you won't, I'll have to get the information myself." Naruto threatened in a soft voice making her freeze before she looking into his eyes with fear and denial.

Once Mei saw that he was serious, she gave a sigh and grabbed his hand, leaning into it more and caressing it with her cheek, a small content smile on her lips.

After calming down she spoke.

"Naruto-kun, do you remember when you told me your plans for the empire?" Mei asked. Naruto gave a nod wondering what this had to do with it.

"And I asked about what you wanted for your family? And you told me that was going to have to wait till everything was complete?" She asked. Naruto nodded, still not seeing what was going on.

"Well do you remember our last…activities?" She asked and Naruto gave a nod before he froze. Mei noticed he figured it out and directed his hand towards her stomach, letting it stay there.

Once this action was complete, his eyes widened even more in complete disbelief, a strange expression from his usual impassive one. He looked at Mei's stomach and his hand before looking into her anxious eyes.

"Y-you're pregnant?" The blonde asked with a shocked and disbelieving tone in his voice. Mei gave a nod a small smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm having a baby." Mei stated, her voice hurt and filled with sadness. She didn't want to be a hindrance for her loves plans, and that's exactly what this was.

"No." Naruto stated firmly causing her to look at him in confusion.

"We're having a baby. I can't believe it, I becoming a father." Naruto stated with a large true grin. Mei was vastly surprised by his statement and the pure look of happiness on his face.

"You're not angry? This could screw up your plans!" Mei reminded. Naruto gave a small smile as he gently kissed her lips while he rubbed her stomach.

"Of course I'm not angry. Part of the reason I'm creating this empire is for my children. Why would I be mad when this is partly for them? Am I a little disappointed? Yes. But only because it will make things a bit more difficult." Naruto told her softly.

Mei was gaping at him, her eyes wide. For the past two weeks she has been a nervous wreck, afraid to tell her young lover about their unborn child. But it turns out she didn't have to worry about anything, Naruto wasn't angry at her, he was happy.

"This also gives me the chance to be even greater and a better man and father than Namikaze was. I won't abandon my child because of foolish ideals and hopes. If I must sacrifice myself, it is for them and you, not my empire or the world." Naruto told her.

Mei knew this would be foolish to ask but she just had too. Sometimes Naruto made shivers of fear run down her spine with his emotionless attitude.

"So you will love our child?" She asked in a shy hopeful voice. Naruto frowned a bit before he cupped her chin, making her look him in the eyes.

"Of course I will, that is a promise of a life time." Naruto told her and she nodded with a smile. There was nothing for her to worry about, but as she thought about it there was.

"What about their safety?" She asked. Naruto raised a brow in response, so she elaborated.

"The other villages? Surely if they found out that the Godaime Mizukage was having a child then they would want to try to either harm…"

"Don't you worry about that Mei-chan. While I do see your point, nothing will happen." Naruto told her with conviction, calming her fears. She gave a nod, trusting Naruto.

"Now that I know of this, this gives me even more reason to stay here with you." Naruto grinned, making her smile happily. Any fears she had for her child's safety was no dormant. With a happy smile she left with Naruto, who was mentally coming up with a plan to inform the real Naruto of this news.

This was important after all.

* * *

**Takigakure, two weeks later**

The Jinchuriki of the Nanabi was currently running away from a mob of angry villagers. Today was the day when the Nanabi was sealed, a day before her birthday.

Fu who was 11 years old tried running for the nearby lake but she didn't want to lead them to her secret hideout. As she looked back she could see the Shinobi catching up to her. This scared the girl more, causing her to speed up, but she tripped over a decent sized rock and tumbled to the ground.

The mob saw what happened and smirked in victory. It was about 30 maybe 40 of them chasing after the girl while the rest of the villagers were cheering them on from the sidelines, boosting their ego.

They stalked upon the downed Fu with evil grins on their faces.

"There is no way you can evade us any longer, demon. It's time for you to pay for your sins, and die!" The leader yelled as he lunged at Fu who flinched, bracing herself for the blow… that never came.

After a few seconds she opened her eyes and looked forward to see a pissed off Naruto standing in front of her with his arms crossed. Around him was a dark green energy almost like flames.

The man that tried attacking her was suspended in the air, thanks to the skeletal arm that was gripping him, crushing him as seconds passed.

"I leave the village for 3 hours, 3 fucking hours, and you think it's now okay to kill Fu?!" Naruto growled out. This was not the blood clone, no this was the original Naruto and he was more than pissed since he had to put his training with Goku on hold for the moments.

The blood clone knew that the boss would be more than pissed at what was happening so he summoned him with the summoning Jutsu.

Fu was more than elated to see the person she thought of a brother figure, her most precious person. It was strange when she first met him, since he was kind and patient with her, which was completely foreign to the girl.

As time passed, she kept receiving messages from him until 'he' showed up himself and watched over her during the past three weeks. The mobs and such died down as Naruto showed he wasn't tolerating any harm that came to her.

But he had to leave for a few hours today for some business, now that he was back, she was sure these fools would pay.

"Why do you protect the demon? She is a stain on our peaceful world! She needs to die!" A woman stated. Naruto's eye twitched before his Susanoo armed crushed the man in its hand and burned his body to ashes.

Naruto turned to Fu and spoke.

"Fu-chan, close your eyes." Naruto ordered before he turned back around and disappeared in a blur. The first person to die was the woman who spoke out, before the rest of them fell like flies.

Fu was in so much shock and awe she couldn't keep her eyes closed, it was difficult. So she just watched Naruto kill them all without mercy, before he stopped in front of her.

There wasn't so much as a single speck of blood on his person, he was perfectly clean, while behind him, the ground was soaked in fresh blood, headless bodies, and bodies with giant holes in the center, it was a gruesome scene.

Naruto then gave out his hand. Fu blinked before taking it with a light smile. She expected him to pull her up and set her on the ground. Imagine her surprise when she was pulled up, but could no longer feel the ground under her.

Fu looked down to see her feet were no longer touching the ground, in fact it seemed the ground was getting farther and farther away. She looked towards Naruto who simply smiled at her. That was when Fu realized that they were in the air, and rising.

It was only after a few minutes or so that they were right above Taki and the sacred tree. Naruto was holding on to Fu close and tight not willing to drop her.

"What do you wish of this place Fu? Redemption? Or destruction?" Naruto asked her in a serious, calm tone. Fu blinked as she stared at her…no, as she stared at Takigakure. This place was never her home.

She didn't know who her parents were, everybody hated her to the point where they wanted to kill her, they also saw her as a weapon, expecting her to protect them with her life.

They don't deserve to live. They only deserve death.

This thought was not her own entirely, it was a whisper from within. It was a suggestion, a statement from her Biju, though it was only a light whisper. This was the first time Fu heard from her Biju in the eleven years of her life.

It kind of scared her but she shook it off and decided to give her answer, deciding the fate of the village and its people.

"I wish for this place to no longer bother me. I want this place to disappear from the face of the earth." She told him and Naruto nodded. This was a great chance to test his new powers.

"Then your wish shall be granted, Fu-chan." Naruto smirked as his right hand was lifted up as a fist.

Naruto concentrated his chakra into his hand and the village. It was a technique one of his tutors, Nappa, showed him. Volcano eruption, an explosion release technique.

Fu watched as the village was encased in a dark green aura. The girl could also feel heat coming from the village.

Within the village, the villagers felt hotter than normal and wondered what was going on. They were none the wiser to their own death.

Naruto's smirk grew as he opened his hand, releasing all the concentrated and condensed energy.

Before their very eyes, Takigakure was engulfed in a bright lime green light, the blast radius taking over the entire village. Fu watched in complete awe at the destruction of Taki, she could hear the screams of fear and pain.

Within two minutes, the light faded, revealing nothing but a slight a blazed crater. Even the houses and building were incinerated within the technique. Naruto chuckled darkly as he gazed over his work.

"Happy early birthday Fu-chan." Naruto smiled, kissing her forehead. The girl blushed lightly, thanking him with a nod. Though, the happiness in her eyes told all.

Naruto was pretty sure the destruction of Taki would reach the ears of the other villages, but he didn't care. With a satisfied nod, Naruto opened the gateway to and entered with Fu in hand.

* * *

**Two weeks later, Konoha**

Tsunade was grumbling as she did paperwork in her office. However her mind wasn't really on the paperwork, it was currently on the file on her desk to the side. She sighed, putting away her stamper and grabbing the file that was thick with notes and papers.

She opened the folder to see the crazy I.D of Naruto when he became a genin. Her eye twitched just at staring at it. She continued down the list, to see his skills weren't that great, in fact they were sub-par, the only Jutsu that was considered with mastery was the Shadow clone Jutsu.

Tsunade read his medical stats and shook her head. The boy was first admitted the hospital when he was four years old, a minor concussion from being hit on the back of his head with a blunt object.

From there it escalated. He made a visit the hospital one every week or so that the hospital actually gave him his own room. Over all, Naruto visited the hospital more than 135 times since he was four years old.

The last date was right before he became a genin, which was the 169th time. Tsunade flipped to the next page to see another picture of Naruto, though it wasn't as goofy and wild as the other one.

This was an I.D picture of she first met and currently knows. His face was impassive and his eyes cold, emotions blocked to the fullest. It was then she saw the skills he possessed; now they were about low Jounin level.

It made no sense to her whatsoever. How can the goofball on the first page who had academy skills with one high ranked Jutsu, go to low-Jounin level during the middle of exams?

She knew for a fact it was not Kakashi who taught him as the boy had been rather adamant about the subject. Naruto said that Kakashi only taught him the tree walking exercise, and useless teamwork skills.

Naruto made no visits the hospital; in fact he had more mission completions than anything. She was actually a bit upset he didn't go to the hospital for at least a checkup, that way she could see what was going on with his body, and why this change suddenly happened.

A knock on her door was heard and she told the person to enter. Tsunade showed a bit of surprise to find out it was her old sensei, Sarutobi who walked in with a soft smile.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He chuckled. Tsunade groaned as she rubbed her head.

"Please do." She muttered. Hiruzen shook his head and sat down in front of her desk. Tsunade closed Naruto's file, setting it to the side.

"Is there something I can help you with sensei?" she asked. Hiruzen gave a shrug.

"No not really. I was just really bored was all, and figured you would want a break. Retirement isn't as cracked up to be nowadays." Hiruzen muttered.

"Then by all means you can have this job back." Tsunade grinned brightly.

"Ah, you didn't let me finish. But its way better being cooped up in here and doing…that." Hiruzen stated, giving a glare to the stack of paperwork that looked as if it increased.

Tsunade's grin turned into a mock scowl before it turned to a real scowl at seeing the paperwork. The Sandaime chuckled before he spoke.

"Besides, paperwork and drinking during your breaks, what's been going on with you?" Hiruzen asked. Tsunade's eye twitched at the drinking comment before she spoke.

"Nothing really." She muttered to herself before the file caught her eye. Picking it up she laid it in front of him.

"However, I do wish for you to indulge me in this." Tsunade told him as he grabbed the file in curiosity. Once he opened it, a pained look came across his face, causing Tsunade to know he knew something about.

"What do you wish to know about young Naruto?" Sarutobi asked. His voice sounded tired and defeated, as if this was the biggest mistake he has ever made.

Tsunade raised a brow at his tone before she spoke.

"I want to know how is it that a fresh out of the academy dobe who has no skills besides the shadow clone Jutsu, becomes a Jounin level ninja within two months of his career, during an exam." Tsunade stated her tone serious.

Hiruzen was silent as he gazed at the second picture of Naruto, who gazed back at him impassively.

"To tell you the truth Tsunade, I don't really know either." Sarutobi muttered. Tsunade blinked as he continued.

"However I do have ideas. Ideas, that I haven't even told Jiraiya." Sarutobi told her. At hearing her teammates name she remembered the broken defeated look he had on his face after Naruto verbally maimed him.

She could remember the hatred and rage in his voice. Tsunade even remembered the oppressing pressure the whole council felt, hell Sarutobi remembered it too!

"What ideas are these?" Tsunade asked him, willing to listen.

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the first file then the second, then the third before he finally found what he was looking for on Naruto's medical records, the 143rd time he visited the hospital.

"On September 24th 8 years after Kyuubi was sealed, around 4o'clock in the morning, a drunken mob barged into Naruto's apartment and beat him mercilessly, nearly killing him." Sarutobi began.

"I learned this from Yugo who immediately came to me. I left at break neck speeds, hoping to save Naruto and make sure the seal did not break. However, by the time I got there, the dead bodies of the mob were littered all around in his apartment, some even flew outside." Hiruzen recalled.

"I don't know exactly what happened, but Naruto was alive, although barely. I took him to the hospital to do a blood transfusion. Kyuubi was healing him but not fast enough. I found out personally what exactly was in Naruto's DNA." Sarutobi continued, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Minato and Kushina's genes were in him, but there was more. He had the blood of an Uchiha and a Senju. I was demanding to know why this was, I even had a doctor get a blood sample from Minato and Kushina, but they couldn't. I remember that I destroyed whatever samples of Minato and Kushina had left, afraid that Danzo would try something, or even Orochimaru." Hiruzen explained.

"I never found out the reason for this till much later during the invasion. Naruto lived obviously but he was different from then on. He was angry, very angry." Hiruzen muttered as he recalled the times when Naruto would storm out in real anger instead of mock anger.

"He always stayed away from me, glaring at the villagers with pure hate in his eyes; he even started instigating fights with other kids at the academy, even going as far to break noses and such. But what were strange were his eyes, they were exactly how they are now, however they only appeared when he was angry, not constant as they are now." The Sandaime grumbled.

"After about a couple of months, he went missing." Hiruzen recalled.

"Missing? Missing how?" Tsunade spoke up. The Sandaime closed his eyes before opening them and started again.

"I mean that we couldn't find him anywhere for two weeks. The only people who knew of his absence was I, Koharu and Homura, Danzo and some of the Shinobi council. After the first week or so the civilians started questioning on where the boy went. To this day, I still don't know where he went." Hiruzen muttered.

"And you didn't inform me or Jiraiya because?" Tsunade demanded with a accusing glare. The Sandaime frowned before he continued.

"I didn't inform you because you were still grieving and wouldn't have cared much. I don't know what happened to Jiraiya so I left him alone as well, pretty sure I could find Naruto on my own." Hiruzen answered.

"Who were you to decide that?! I am his godmother and Jiraiya his godfather! We deserved to know what happened to him despite our feelings!" Tsunade rounded on him. Sarutobi scowled in response.

"As far as I'm concerned, and I know how Naruto definitely feels towards this, you both lost those rights when you abandoned him. You both knew he would be alone and scorned yet you left anyway. I do admit that it was wrong of me to think that way, which was why I was pushing so hard for Jiraiya to connect with Naruto. It was easier with you, considering he doesn't even know you are his godmother. You have the privilege of being connected with Naruto while Jiraiya, does not." Hiruzen shot back.

Tsunade looked defeated but she decided to reply.

"You're wrong about that. I am almost in the same boat as Jiraiya. While he may not know I am his godmother, he doesn't see me as a mother or a grandmother figure. He only sees me as a Senju, nothing more." Tsunade told him.

They both knew Naruto's feelings towards a Senju, and they weren't exactly happy about it. The Senju were the ones who ruled Konoha the most, hell Konoha was created by a Senju. It was already bad enough for the Uchiha to have had a grudge against the Senju, but for Naruto to have a grudge, and he was related to a Senju more than anybody outside of the clan, was sad.

The Uzumaki's were cousins to the Senju and Uchiha. Plus the boy had Senju blood in him, he was technically a Senju, but don't tell that to Naruto or you might face death way sooner than you would want.

"Getting back on track; Naruto returned after two weeks, but he was different once more. It was if the event of being attacked never happened. He was once again that happy go lucky kid that brought a smile to your face if he simply smiled at you." Hiruzen started a small smile on his lips.

"However, I could still see the looks he gave the villagers, and sometimes, myself. It was if he was wearing a mask to hide his hate and anger so no one would be suspicious of him. But after a few years, I could tell that his mask, became a part of him, turning him into this." Hiruzen chuckled as he referred to his first I.D picture.

"But, as we all know, he changed again during the second exam. I don't know what happened that this was the case, my guess Orochimaru had something to do with it." Hiruzen uttered to himself.

"Once he showed up from the preliminaries, I could tell that the angry, hateful Naruto was back and he was staying for good. He removed his mask. But what caused him to do it, is still a mystery." Hiruzen sighed shaking his head.

"Sometimes Tsunade, I think Naruto is plotting against Konoha." Hiruzen told her with the utmost seriousness in his voice.

Tsunade tensed, her eyes going a bit wide. She wanted to deny that claim and say that would never happened but she couldn't. During three four months she was here, Tsunade could see that disgust and hate Naruto had for the village.

"You think he wants take over? Like Orochimaru?" She asked. Hiruzen shook his head.

"No, I think he wants to completely destroy Konoha. He even stated that he wanted to be the next Madara Uchiha, we all know how much that man hated Konoha and the Senju. In fact, now I can see why Naruto has some of those ideals. The man is his grandfather after all." The old Sandaime muttered.

Now Tsunade was surprised by this. She never knew Naruto was related to THE Madara Uchiha. It then dawned her as she remembered that her old sensei told her that Naruto had the blood of a Uchiha as well.

"On which side? Minato's?" She asked. Hiruzen shook his head.

"No, Kushina. Risa Uzumaki, the woman who took Naruto; that was his wife. Risa and Madara are the parents of Kushina. Therefore, making Madara his grandfather." Hiruzen stated.

"So Naruto is the last Uchiha in the village, meaning the scrolls and all…"

"Belong to him now. I'm sure he knows this, and I bet he is planning on using this information to his benefit when he returns. But I'm afraid that this might hurt Konoha in the end." Hiruzen whispered.

"Then should we do to make sure he stays loyal?" Tsunade asked. The Sandaime gave a sigh before he answered her.

"I don't know. He seems pretty loyal at the moment, considering he escalated in Konoha's ranks rather quickly and even killed a potentially dangerous missing ninja for the village. For now, I would just say keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't stray from the path he is on now, maybe even show him the benefits of being a Konoha ninja, make him love the village." Hiruzen suggested.

Tsunade then thought of her young apprentice, Ino. The girl was still in a relationship with Naruto, maybe she could help him stay loyal to Konoha.

Just as Tsunade was about to speak, Shizune busted into the room out of breath, and Jiraiya hopped through the window as well.

"What the? What is going on with you two?" Tsunade asked. Shizune and Jiraiya took a deep breath before shouting,

"Taki's been Orochimaru's dead destroyed!"

Tsunade and Hiruzen blinked before looking at each other then back at the other two.

"Eh?"

Shizune took another deep breath and spoke first.

"Lady Tsunade, we just got a message from one of our scouts that Taki has been destroyed, nothing but ruined buildings and ashes are left. It was as almost the village was nearly vaporized, they aren't any survivors." Shizune informed.

Everyone looked shocked by this info.

"Beats my news." Jiraiya grumbled.

"What was your news Jiraiya?" Hiruzen asked. The toad Sannin nodded and spoke.

"It seems that our old friend Orochimaru is dead. Some of the people he took hostage and turned into prisoners were released. News went around that Orochimaru was killed, I just found out two days ago as I was in earth country." Jiraiya explained.

Tsunade and Hiruzen blinked before demanding to know who killed the person they couldn't.

"Naruto." Jiraiya stated seriously. It wasn't that much of a surprise, considering Naruto nearly blew a gasket when Orochimaru and Kabuto escaped a couple months ago. However, this gave them little ideas on Naruto's abilities if he was able to best and kill Orochimaru.

With a sigh, Tsunade got back to her paperwork, starting the work on giving Naruto his money and adding to his page in the Bingo book.

"Do we have any idea on who or what destroyed Taki?" Tsunade asked Shizune who shook her head, it was a complete mystery.

"Well whoever did this, lets hope they don't come knocking on Konoha's door next. This news is disturbing; I do wonder what Naruto is up to this very moment." Hiruzen muttered, stroking his beard.

The others gave a shrug, thinking the same thing.

It was unknown to them that they were being watched in the shadows.

* * *

**With Naruto, **

On the highest, largest mountain in , was Naruto, climbing up the mountain with one hand tied behind his back, shirtless with only a pair of black sweatpants on, taped at the ankle's. He didn't have any shoes or gloves on; his headband was off as well, letting his shoulder length blonde hair flow freely.

The teen was sweating buckets as he climbed the mountain, lifting his full body weight with only his right arm, and making sure not to fall down. He was currently using chakra to keep his hands from being sweaty so he wouldn't slip.

After he saved Fu and destroyed Taki, he returned to his training, which was climbing the mountain, increasing his physical strength. Once he was at the top, he would sit down and use battle meditation, instigating battles with his mind and finding strategies and such to win.

It's been about five hours and he was about half way there. Over the two weeks or so he's been here, the blonde was training with Goku, usually sparring.

Naruto would learn with Goku's youngest son Goten and his best friend, Trunks on how to fly and fight properly. The two were about 10 maybe nine years old. Trunks was really smart and educated, not to mention a troublemaker.

While Goten was innocent and a little dopey, following Trunks in his crazy ass schemes of mayhem. Naruto actually had to save the two kids from one of the more easily aggravated Saiyans, Broly, from beating their faces in.

Naruto and Broly had a spar and Naruto lost, badly. No matter how many Jutsu or techniques Naruto tried using on the brute, said brute would simply bat them away or ignore them before smashing him against walls or the ground.

Broly actually destroyed Naruto's armor, which was made out of the one of the hardest steels, forged by the Uzumaki clan.

Naruto realized how Broly fought only using Taijutsu and his strange Aura techniques. The man was wild in his Taijutsu, but it was effective and straight to the point, almost like a brawler.

Naruto also took interest in the Saiyan brutes energy techniques. Ever since that battle, Naruto's ego was knocked down a bit, showing him in fact that he is not Kami and can be beaten.

Ever since then Naruto trained even harder, which leads him to his current position.

As Naruto tried reaching for another ledge, shocking news hit him. Even though it's been some time since his clone found out, Naruto just received the news that Mei was pregnant with his child.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto screamed, breaking his concentration and promptly falling off the cliff. The teen started panicking as he fell. It was then he remembered he could fly and did so.

He landed on the ground where Risa was sitting with Fu going over what chakra was. Off to the side, Ichigo was training against a post with his Ninjato, while Guren was trying to get a grip on her crystal release, and Jugo was around somewhere training with Broly.

Cue green explosion.

There he was.

"What's up Naru-chan?" Risa asked as she took a sip of tea. Naruto was quiet before he spoke.

"I'm going to be a father." Naruto stated causing Risa's eyes to bulge and spew out her tea, nearly spraying Fu.

"WHAT?!" She turned to him with a comic expression. Naruto nodded as he sat down and spoke.

"Yeah, Mei-chan is pregnant, with my child." Naruto muttered before he closed his eyes and focused on the memories he received. Madara and Kurama also viewed these memories with him and were quite surprised by this information.

This definitely did set his plans back a bit, but nothing to major, he just needed to be extra cautious on who finds out about his unborn child and make sure Mei is safe.

"What are you going to do now?" Risa asked as Naruto stood. The blonde faced the mountain and spoke.

"I'm going to buff up my training even more now. I'll spend my training time here for some time before heading to Kumo, I'll need help with controlling Kurama's chakra." Naruto stated as he set off to start the mountain from the very beginning.

Risa gave a smile as she watched Naruto. Turning her head, she went back to Fu who was watching her brother figure with something akin to awe.

"Come Fu-chan, lets get back to work." Risa smiled, gaining a nod from Fu.

* * *

**Sunagakure**

Four figures stopped in front of Sunagakure's entrance, staring at it, each with different expressions and emotions.

The oldest of the four looked at it with pride and nostalgia, a brief smile on his face.

The woman next to him stared at it in wonder, thinking it hasn't changed much from the outside. She was ready to go inside to see her children.

The other two, who were clones of the original, looked around waiting to be greeted.

The four walked up to the gates to see Gaara along with Temari and Kankuro, with Baki standing to the side.

Gaara was in the Kazekage robes, since he was recently named the Godaime Kazekage. Temari and Kankuro were dressed in formal yet relaxation clothes while Baki was dressed in his Jounin uniform.

Karura froze as she stared at the three teens before her, while Gram stopped as well. The one of the Naruto's kept on walking while the other stayed back.

"Naruto-sama, I'm glad you made it." Gaara stated with a small smile. Naruto smiled back, nodding to the others.

"I see you made Kazekage, congrats, Gaara. This will make it a bit easier for the empire. How have you been?" Naruto asked his friend. Gaara gave a small tired sigh.

"I've been cooped up in the office since my election. I barely have time for myself to train." Gaara answered. Naruto simply chuckled before he spoke.

"Well I can help you with that my friend. You can do your job as Kazekage and train at the same time. Also there is someone I would like for you to meet." Naruto smiled at all of them, causing Kankuro and Temari to blink in confusion, while Gaara raised a brow.

The blood clone of Naruto turned around and nodded his head. The other clone nodded before turning to the two by his side and had them follow. As they walked, Karura was nervous. While she was happy that she would be able to meet her son, she was afraid that he wouldn't like her.

Gram was also feeling emotional. In front of him was a younger version of him, his youngest son, Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that Gaara would become the leader of the village.

Naruto turned to the to the sand siblings and introduced them to his followers.

"Gaara, I would like to introduce you to Karura Sabaku, your mother." Naruto told him, causing Gaara's eye's to visibly widen in pure shock and astonishment.

Temari, Kankuro and Baki were also shocked at the sight of the Yondaime Kazekage, and his wife.

Gaara eyed the woman with critical astonished gaze. She looked exactly how she did in the picture that he always looked at when he was a child. Looking at Karura reminded him of his uncle, Yashamaru.

Karura gave a gentle small smile to Gaara, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You've grown since that last time I saw you, Gaara." Karura spoke softly. Gaara looked at Naruto who nodded, then towards his siblings who were also shocked to see their mother.

Gaara looked back at Karura and took a step closer.

"M-mother?" He whispered. Karura nodded. Gaara blinked as he felt something wet on his cheeks, using his hand to wipe it off, he came to the conclusion they were tears. It's been awhile since he cried, but he never, cried out of happiness.

Gaara ran towards his mother and pulled her into a tight hug, crying into her clothes. Karura held onto him just as tight, kissing the top of his head, whispering sweet words to him.

Karura looked up to her other children and smiled.

"What? Just because you two are grown you can't hug your mother?" Karura teased. Without a second thought, Temari and Kankuro flung themselves at Karura, wrapped into the hug.

Naruto gave a smile at seeing Gaara and his siblings so happy. He glanced towards Gram who had a small pained look on his face. Guilt, shame and sadness were in his eyes.

Naruto shook his head and waited patiently for the four to feel better.

* * *

**Uzuni**

A blood clone of Naruto was in the Uzukage office sitting in a chair going over paperwork. Lucky for the clone, he didn't have to deal with paperwork that dealt without side affairs like Konoha had too, since they didn't have many allies.

The clone only had to deal with information he was receiving from the village, Bounties being cashed in from the other clones, and…well would you look at that, a message from Yuki no Kuni.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto opened the letter to see it was for him specifically. It read that Koyuki wanted to form an alliance with him in the future. This allowed Uzuni to gain up to date technology that the other nations didn't have. Naruto stroked his chin as he thought about the possibilities to this alliance with Koyuki.

Grabbing his stamp, he approved it and decided to create a squadron of clones.

"I want you to gather some Uzumaki metals and forging materials and go to Yuki no Kuni and help them out with whatever they need. Dismissed." Naruto waved them off and they all left to do their jobs.

Naruto went onto the next and raised a brow, it was a report from one of the other clones that was scattered about the elemental nations. Opening the message his eyes widened a bit, a smirk coming across his lips.

"Looks like Uzuni will be more advance than I thought." Naruto muttered to himself. The report was about the clone finding the ruined village of the Sky ninja, that were wiped out in the second Shinobi war.

It seems their technology was still operating, which was a good sign. The blood clone decided to send a message to the other clone, telling him to stay put and guard the place till they know what to do with it.

With that done the blood clone kept on with his work till he was finished. Standing up, the clone turned towards the window to gaze at his village.

They sure were getting a lot done in so little time.

* * *

**One year later**

The original Naruto was currently walking towards the gates of Kumogakure. It's been a total year since his departure from Konoha and things were going great.

His training with the Saiyans was going great, Goku told him his power level was on the same level with Broly's if not a little higher, while his skills was about Gohan's level, who was his oldest son.

Naruto learned many energy techniques and styles of fighting. The blonde was able to sense others power levels and their location if he concentrated, which he saw as a useful skill.

During the year, he also found out about the advanced technology that the sky ninja possessed and what Yuki no Kuni created. During the first two months, Yuki no Kuni was able to come up with a better version of the chakra armor, thanks to the help of the Uzumaki metal, and a Risa clone's input.

It was amazing what Fuinjutsu could help you do.

Naruto also got help from Vegeta's wife, Bulma. She was able to help him perfect whatever tech that Yuki no Kuni had created and improve and fix whatever problems the technology the sky ninja previously had.

During the year, Naruto even came across the sky fortress which intrigued him greatly. He also met the leader of the sky ninja, Shinno, who used dark chakra to awaken the Reibi, but Naruto quickly ended his life with some of his new powers.

With Bulma and Risa's help, he was able to control the sky fortress and somewhat hide it in the land of whirlpools, close to Uzushio.

Naruto was also happy to see that about a quarter of the new forces he freed from Orochimaru's bases were now a little seasoned, to give them more experience in the battle field, Naruto sent them on missions that he either received from other countries that weren't allied with Konoha, or missions Gaara had no problem giving him, along with Mei.

Speaking of Mei, Naruto could now honestly say he was married. Even though it was sooner than he wanted, he married Mei, who was now Mei Uzumaki.

It was currently august and the baby wouldn't be due for another 3 four weeks or so, giving Naruto enough time to try and gain a hold on Kurama's chakra and find a way to release her without killing himself in the process.

Over the year, Ichigo and the others also became stronger. Ichigo was about high genin level as well was Fu. The two quickly bonded seeing as they somewhat had the same kind of childhood.

Guren was getting better with her mastery over her Shoton, while Jugo was like a second Broly when it came to strength and battle skills. Broly along with Naruto were able to help Jugo contain his bloodlust somewhat, which caused him to create 'another' personality. If Naruto didn't know any better, he would think Jugo was Broly's son, since the two acted almost exactly alike.

Naruto also checked up on Suigetsu, Amaru and Karin from time to time, and was quite satisfied with their strength. Amaru was about mid-chunin level, since it was his clone training her, while Karin was about the same level when it came to strength, but she soaked up everything the Risa clone taught her when it came to medical skills or chakra sensory.

Suigetsu was about high Chunin level, constantly learning from Mangetsu. Naruto even gave Suigetsu Zabuza's Kubikiribocho, which he was learning how to use from Mangetsu.

In Suna, Gaara was constantly learning from Gram as well. While Temari was learning everything she could from her revived mother who was very elated in teaching her daughter.

Kankuro was fortunate enough to learn from Lady Chiyo, who at first had a problem teaching anybody anything, that is, tell she came face to face with Karura and Naruto.

After some persuasion from Karura, and a bit from Naruto, Chiyo had no problems teaching Kankuro, even offering to teach Naruto who didn't really care for puppetry but found the skill useful, so creating another blood clone, he began learning with Kankuro.

One of the blood clones learned how to control sand with magnet release, from the minor report the real Naruto received, he could say it was difficult and quite challenging.

It took him about two weeks to even control the sand to his will. Naruto found out that it was the elements Wind, Earth and Water, that allowed people to control sand to a certain extent, so the clone worked on those elements even more.

During his stay in the Suna, the clone was able to create the Third Kazekages infamous Iron sand, and Gram's gold dust and was able to fuse them together to make Black sand. It had the same properties that the Gold dust had, in fact it was even a bit more denser than the dust as it was mixed with iron.

This allowed it to keep prisoners from escaping as easily and weigh opponents down. It was also hard to break apart thanks to the Iron sand's properties, and it was easy to shape. This allowed Naruto to use Jutsu that went with the sand and create his own.

Naruto only had mid control over the sand and figured he would be able to master it by the end of the three years.

Naruto's training with Temari and Karura, was brutal. Like her daughter, Karura tended to use a fan for her wind techniques, Naruto didn't really care for that so he opted to use his Gunbai instead, that made his life much more difficult.

He had to get more aquatinted to using his Gunbai so that way his wind techniques would be much stronger. When Naruto tried lifting Temari's fan he had a hard time doing this, so he decided to plant seals on his Gunbai to make it heavier and use it more often.

But he quickly remembered there was no use of a clone doing this, as the physical attributes wouldn't transfer to the original. So the clone informed this to the real Naruto who decided to go with the plan. The clone opted to learn hone his wind element without the fan for the time being, as the original would ask for Karura to continue his training with his Gunbai in the nearby future.

The clone learned many techniques from Baki and Karura was just as proficient with the element without her fan. Temari also learned along with him since there would be times when her Fan is out of reach and she would have to improvise.

Naruto's scorch release training was coming along well. The blonde found out that he was quite fond of Pakura, as she was strong, intelligent and dedicated to being a ninja. She wasn't as angry Suna that much anymore, more like Pakura was angry with Gram who was the one who sent her to her death.

The woman was neutral to Kiri, since they were just going with the flow.

Naruto actually liked scorch release as it drained all the water from the victim's body, giving them a mummified appearance. It was just like fire, but a bit more dangerous. This was why his skill with Scorch release was on par with Pakura's. Since thanks to Kurama's celestial item, his control over fire was almost god like.

The blonde's training with Risa was going along well also. He was learning more Kenjutsu and control over his chakra then anything. Risa told him she wanted him to learn how to use chakra and Jutsu as a defense during the first year, while the only thing she would be teaching him during the year as offence would be Kenjutsu.

The two blood clones were working every hour of the hour, only taking small breaks to restore there stamina. Risa taught Naruto various styles of Kenjutsu that she learned over the years when she was alive and before he was born.

She taught him how to properly control his chakra, making him do chakra exercises non stop. After the first 6 months or so of the non stop chakra control training, she taught him out to move his chakra outside of his body, using it as a defense.

It was difficult but Naruto was able to get it in the end. It was a body shield technique, almost similar to Gaara's sand shield, except much thinner. By the end of the year and some of into the second year of training, Risa wanted Naruto to be able to use his chakra defense like how the Yondaime Raikage uses the Raiton no Yoroi.

After getting better at using the chakra defense skill, it wasn't that hard imitating the Yondaime Raikage's Jutsu thanks to the Saiyan's Aura release teachings. It allowed him to call upon his chakra and power up, a dark green flame like aura around him.

Training wasn't the only thing Naruto was able to get accomplished. The blonde was able to earn some allies with countries and villages that weren't really allies with Konoha, only on a basic treaty saying, 'You won't attack us, we won't attack you.'

The land of bears was the first, after helping Hoshigakure get rid of the self-claimed Yondaime Hoshikage, the village pledged their alliegence to Naruto, naming him the Yondaime Hoshikage. Naruto at first wanted to decline the offer but changed his mind using this as way to add to his growing empire.

With Gaara's help, Naruto was able to take a mission to the land of Birds, taking a recently trained team from Uzuni to accompany him. The group got rid of the Watari ninja, saving the land of Birds and gaining an alliance with them.

Naruto also gained the support and alliance of the land of fangs, claws and frost. And thanks to these alliances, the Daiymo's of each country was willing to send some civilians and such to populate Uzuni, after Naruto figured out a way to have people visit the island.

Naruto also gained the support of Wave country, since they were more than glad to help their hero. This made building much easier with Tazuna's help.

Income for Uzuni and some of the other countries was great, thanks to the missions each country gave Uzuni and the bounties the blood clones accomplished. As a sign of appreciation and thanks for there help, Naruto gave small parts of his income to the countries and villages.

Doing all this was really difficult for Naruto since he didn't want word of his village or his ruling of the village and alliances to be known to Konoha or any village just yet. He was glad that things were still kept under wraps thanks to Suna and Kiri's help.

Naruto was more than satisfied with the progress he has made in only a year, and he still had two more years. But he was worried, he still hasn't made contact with the Gobi Jinchuriki or heard anything about demons running about.

He was sure they would be slipping out soon. Kurama informed him it was most likely because the demons weren't exactly sure if it was safe to leave yet, and Naruto really hoped that was the case.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto opened his eyes and glanced to those beside him.

Risa, Gaara and Fu were accompanying him. Naruto only saw it fit for his fellow Jinchuriki to come with him and seek training in how to control their Biju's chakra.

Naruto and Risa helped Fu in any way they could when it came to at least learning how to use her Biju chakra.

One night, after making skin contact with Fu, Kurama was able to drag the Nanabi into Naruto's mindscape and have a little chat. Naruto remembered the conversation with the seven tailed biju, It wasn't what he expected.

* * *

**Flashback, Mindscape**

Naruto phased into existence into his mindscape, only to be tackled down by something or someone. Once he was on his butt, he looked up to see the grinning face of a girl that looked about 17.

She had bright green hair that spiked out down her back that perfectly matched her emerald orbs for eyes. The girl wore a bandana around her neck that had a bright green seven on it and a white tank top that cut off just above her naval below that she wore some almost indecently short shorts; other than that she was barefoot.

Naruto also noticed the six enormous wings that spread from the girl's back, three on either side. They looked like they belonged on an insect, thin and transparent with feint veins criss crossing it's surface. The girl also had a long green ribbon-like tail, also looking befitting of an insect, it wound away behind her, the same color as her hair.

All in all, Naruto found her quite attractive.

"Um, hi?" Naruto greeted awkwardly, hearing a chuckle from his grandfather who walked into the room.

"I see you met our guest. Naruto, this is the Nanabi." Madara introduced. Nanabi puffed out her cheeks cutely and spoke.

"But you can call me Chomei-chan!" The girl named Chomei stated. Naruto nodded, realizing that must have been her name.

"Well Chomei-chan, mind me getting up?" Naruto asked. Chomei shook her head with a smile still on her face and stood up with Naruto, but she was still pressing her generous globes against him.

Naruto realized she was about 5'5 a couple of inches shorter than him since he grew, now standing at 5'9.

"Chomei! Get your hands of Naruto-kun!" Kurama shouted comically as she walked into the room. Chomei looked at her older sister and pouted before looking up at Naruto.

"Do you want me to let go of you, Naruto-kun?" She asked cutely, using her puppy eyes. Naruto instantly looked away, a small blush adorning his cheeks. He would not be a victim to that ridiculous technique!

Fu and Mei used it on him all the time to get what they wanted, mostly Mei, tricky woman.

"Um I don't really mind." Naruto said, scratching his cheek a bit. Madara couldn't help but laugh now at his grandson's predicament, causing Naruto to glare at him slightly.

"See Kura-nee! Naru-kun doesn't mind!" Chomei happily stated, sticking her tongue out at an irate Kurama who was fuming. Chomei giggled before trying to kiss Naruto who was blinking in surprise.

But before Chomei could even meet his, Kurama bashed both of them on the head, causing large lumps to appear; Kurama's fist having a tick mark and throbbing.

"OW! What was that for Kura-nee? I was just trying to be friendly!" Chomei stated. Kurama scowled.

"A little too friendly if you ask me. I knew you spending time with Matanabi was a bad idea, I mean look at how you're dressed!" Kurama pointed out. Chomei seemed offended and glared at her sister comically.

"What the hell do you mean look at how I'm dressed?! What's wrong with my clothes?!" Chomei demanded.

"You're practically naked! At least dress somewhat decently!" Kurama answered.

"Well it's better than how Nabi-chan dresses! The only thing she wears is a two piece bikini top and a short skirt! You should be happy that I don't dress like that!" Chomei replied.

Kurama and Chomei kept arguing back and forth with Naruto and Madara just sitting there watching them, with blank expressions. The two looked at each other and gave shrugs before Kurama and Chomei screamed,

"NARUTO!"

The teen jumped in fright once he heard his name being screamed. Looking towards them he saw both Kurama and Chomei glaring at him with the utmost seriousness.

"Who do you think is a better kisser?!" They both said. Naruto blinked with a surprised look on his face.

"Hunh?" Before he could even register what was going on, Chomei quickly snatched him and crushed her lips with his, taking control over his mouth with her tongue.

The seven tailed Biju was forcefully pushed aside by Kyuubi who smashed her lips against his. She wasn't as forceful as Chomei but she wasn't gentle either.

After a few seconds Kurama pulled away from a dazed Naruto.

"Well?!" They both demanded. Naruto looked at both of them before he passed out from perverted overload, hell, even Madara had a slight nose bleed.

Poking his grandson with a curious expression, he turned to the two Biju.

"I think you broke him."

**Flashback end**

* * *

Naruto shivered at the memory. Still thinking about Chomei made him blush a lightly. Shaking his head, Naruto glanced at Gaara, remembering his encounter with Shukaku.

* * *

**Flashback, mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes to be greeted to a desert, similar to Suna's desert. The blonde was in Gaara's mindscape thanks to Kurama creating a link with Shukaku, allowing him to enter.

Naruto started looking around for his friends Biju. His eyes darted to the left before he back flipped away from the strike of sand. Skidding to a halt, Naruto looked up to see a woman that matched the Chomei and Kurama's beauty.

The woman who looked about 17-18 stood about 5'6 with long spiky sandy colored hair tied into a spiky ponytail. The tips of her hair were blue as well with blue streaks running through it. Spiky bangs hung above her right eye while partly covering her forehead.

Her skin was a very light tan. She had a button nose and a nice set of lips that were set into a frown. The woman's eyes were different from the other Biju women he met.

Her sclera was black while her eyes were a sandy tan with a four vertical four pointed star and four dots, one in each corner. Fangs also jutted from her upper lip.

The woman wore black spandex shorts along with a sandy colored half top Kimono, showing her toned tan stomach, she like Chomei, did not wear any shoes.

Naruto secretly wondered if all the Biju were this beautiful, but he kept those thoughts to himself and stuffed them deep down within them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? You're not that boy Gaara so…" The woman demanded calmly, leaving off her sentence for him to answer.

Naruto stood before he spoke, dusting sand off his armor.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am the Jin…"

"YOU'RE THAT BRAT WHO SEALED ME AWAY AGAIN!" Shukaku interrupted with a shout, a bit of anger in her eyes. Naruto blinked before nodding, deciding to keep quiet.

"You know if wasn't for you getting rid of all that chaos shit out of my system, I'd kill you. My one chance to stretch my legs and tail a bit and you seal me back in the other brat within ten minutes, I really should kill you and let your blood soak into my sand but I won't." She grumbled.

"Sanbi-nee taught me that I need to be grateful and appreciative to those who do nice things for me, even if I don't like it, so thanks." Shukaku muttered, crossing her arms under her rather impressive C-cup bust.

"Um, you're welcome?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head in slight confusion. Shukaku huffed before she spoke again.

"Okay, I know who you are now why the hell are you here?" Shukaku wondered. Naruto stifled a sigh, it seems that Shukaku was the most impatient and blunt one of them all so far, not to mention blood thirsty.

"I came here Shukaku to see if you will help Gaara." Naruto stated, his tone serious. Shukaku blinked before raising a delicate brow.

"Oh? And why should do that? I already granted the brat the ability to have my sand protect him, he wants more?" Shukaku snorted, causing Naruto to continue.

"I want you to allow him to use all of your chakra without repercussions. I need, hopefully, each and every Jinchuriki at their best and strongest for when we release Juubi-sama." Naruto told her causing her eyes to widen.

"You are going to unlock Juubi-sama from her prison? Do you have a fucking death wish?!" Shukaku demanded angrily causing him to look confused. Catching his confusion Shukaku spoke.

"Brining Juubi-sama back will have repercussions. First and foremost, the world will be back to being engulfed in darkness, and she will not be as kind and forgiving like she was last time. She will most likely see you as a threat and dispose of you." Shukaku explained.

Naruto simply chuckled before he spoke.

"Shukaku, the world is already engulfed in darkness. Greed, hate, selfishness, it's all around and is always constant, no one is immune to darkness, not even Kami, because everyone has darkness. And I will applaud Juubi-sama for not being so forgiving. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, wait there is not second time." Naruto smirked.

"Now as for getting rid of me, she won't. Because I just recently found out that I am most likely her heir." Naruto told the Ichibi woman.

Shukaku's whole body froze as she tried processing what he just said. The woman stared into his Rinnegan eyes and her own widened slightly. It was faint, really faint and had yet to be unlocked yet, but she could feel some of her mothers chakra in the boy.

"So you are." Shukaku muttered with pursed lips. Naruto simply remained silent as they both stared at each other, studying each others power.

Shukaku knew that Naruto was stronger than her, it was a simple fact. His power was above her own, and slightly above her older sister, Nibi's. She was willing to say that Naruto might be as strong as Sanbi herself, but that was most likely when he was going all out. Bottom line, he could give her a run for her money.

Shukaku turned her head away, giving up.

"Fine, I'll give the brat access to my chakra willingly. Now leave." Shukaku growled lowly. She expected the blonde to just nod and disappear, but when she turned back he was still standing their, gazing into her eyes.

"Is there something else?" She demanded, holding back her anger. Naruto remained silent before he closed his eyes and sighed. Once he was done with that, he opened them again, revealing his sapphire eyes.

The action surprised Shukaku a bit, and she couldn't stop staring into his sky blue orbs. It was as if he was beckoning to come closer and explore whatever mystery he had to himself, and she nearly did, taking a step closer to him.

"I want to offer you something else, Shukaku-san." Naruto stated, causing her to snap out of her trance a bit. She looked at him with small glare, wondering what else he wanted to take from her.

But she then thought about what he said. He didn't want anything from her, he wanted to offer her something. But what could he offer her?

"Go on." The woman ordered. Naruto nodded as he looked around the desert mindscape of Gaara. After a few moments, his eyes met hers.

"I want to offer you freedom, give you the chance to be free from this place." Naruto told her. Shukaku's eyes went wide in surprise before she glared at him harder than ever with a growl leaving her lips.

"Is that some kind of sick joke you're trying to play? Because it's not funny!" Shukaku snapped at him. The Biju woman gave up hope some time ago about ever being released from this prison known as her Jinchuriki.

Ever since the brat in front of her fixed her containers seal, she has been unable to speak to him or haunt his dreams to at least get a little freedom. However she constantly felt her chakra being absorbed into the boy and it made her beyond pissed, sad and bitter.

So when this brat offers her something she's been only dreaming of and constantly thinking about since her container was born, she was not happy, thinking it was some kind of cruel sick joke.

Naruto didn't flinch or bat an eye from her angry shout. It would take more from Shukaku to get him to show any kind of fear.

"I agree, it isn't funny, that's why it wasn't a joke." Naruto commented. Shukaku kept her glare up at him as he continued.

"No biju would want their freedom to be seen as a joke. You aren't just chakra and a source of power, you are people as well. You each have your own quirks and personalities, ways of thinking, likes and dislikes, this is why, like other innocent humans, you should be free as well." Naruto explained.

Shukaku was surprised that he was able to come out and say something like that, and with a straight face. He was most certainly right! She and her sisters weren't just beasts that were to be seen and used as tools, they had minds of their own too!

Her glare eased up a bit in response, now simply waiting for him to come out with his offer.

Naruto noticed that she was waiting and didn't disappoint as he began speaking again.

"I have a plan that will allow me to free you and your sisters, but it takes your cooperation as well." Naruto stated, causing her to narrow her eyes.

"What kind of cooperation?" She wondered in suspicion. Naruto answered her without pause.

"Each and everyone has a soul, humans in particularly. You nine are biju, masses of chakra and celestial energy. From what I know and learned, Juubi-sama was the same, except she had a soul. When the Rikudo sennin separated and split Juubi-sama up, he didn't just split up her chakra and celestial energy, he split up her soul as well, into soul fragments so large they are considered souls themselves, creating you and your sisters." Naruto explained.

Shukaku kept herself from rolling her eyes, but she was sort of interested in this.

"Each of you have your own souls like I said. In order for me to free each of you, I must have a fragment of your soul and some of your chakra within me for it to work. However, by only having a fragment, you will be 'free' but you will still be sealed within your respective jinchuriki." Naruto finished.

Shukaku furrowed her brows before speaking.

"Then how will we be able to be free totally, if a part of us is still stuck in our respective seals?" The biju woman questioned. Naruto was quiet before he spoke.

"In order to be 'totally' free, you will have to give me 90% of your soul, while the rest of the ten % is still within your jinchuriki, leaving him with enough of your chakra to survive." Naruto stated.

Shukaku's eyes widened before she thought over it.

"Are you positive I will be out of here fully? No remainder of my conscious will still be here?" Shukaku wondered. Naruto nodded.

"I'm pretty sure." Naruto stated with confidence. Shukaku closed her eyes and spoke.

"What did Kurama and Chomei say to this? What is their input?" The woman demanded. Naruto answered her once more.

"Kura-chan is all for it along with Chomei, though she wishes to only have 80 percent taken so she will still be with Fu." Naruto told her and the woman gave a sigh before giving her own nod.

"Fine, I'll go with this plan of yours. But I swear, if this is some kind of ploy to keep my chakra and power to yourself and this doesn't work, I'm going to shove sand in a place where the sun don't shine, got me?!" Shukaku glared at him, fully intending on keep her threat true.

Naruto gave a shaky nod, he was intimidated slightly, but he would get over it.

"Alright then, now it will take some time for this to go down, so in the mean time, try reaching out to Gaara and teach him what you can and what he think he should know. I'll come back to contact you once everything is ready." Naruto informed her to which she just nodded to before he faded out of existence.

As he faded Naruto saw a small smile on her face before she turned around and left.

**Flashback end**

* * *

That was right before coming to Suna to ask Gaara if he wanted to come which the boy said yes too, leaving a blood clone in his place. After glancing at Gaara, Naruto turned forward and walked forward as well, with them right behind him.

The guards near the gate noticed the four and immediately stood to attention, walking over to them.

"Identification please?" The man stated holding out his hand. They all nodded, giving them each their I.D. The guard's eyes widened as he read each I.D, mainly Gaara's.

"The Raikage will want to see you right away. Please wait here for an escort." The guard said, handing back their I.D's. Once they were out of his hands he went back to his partner and called up an escort.

The group had to wait about ten minutes before someone finally showed up.

She was definitely a jounin; there was that aura of accomplishment and confidence in her abilities that came with the position. Other than that Naruto would have said she was chuunin from her age. She couldn't have been more than nineteen with flowing sandy blonde hair that would have cascaded down her back except for the bandages that kept it in a waist-length pigtail. She was slim in build but she looked graceful and agile like a kunoichi should.

She wore a tight-fitting shirt that was black across the shoulders and arms but a light purple from her chest down. Fingerless gloves adorned both her hands while odd beads wrapped around her left forearm.

Her pants were standard shinobi in black with a small purple cloud decal over her left ankle. They cut off just above the ankles and below that her legs were bound with tape and she had the standard-issue black sandals.

"Hi I'm Fu." Fu greeted cheerfully. The girl looked at her with disinterest, before she glanced at the rest of them, finding the blonde slightly interesting as she could feel her tenant stirring slightly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes ever so slightly while Risa simply gave a small smirk, feeling the same energy her grandson did. Fu gave a small pout at being ignored, but she just shrugged and followed their guide.

They walked for some time through stone hallways cut from the mountain and impressive bridges spanning the peaks, always heading in the direction of the blue dome-like structure around the largest mountain. Along the way the woman kept throwing the unknown Jinchuriki glances but hid it well.

Naruto watched her closely his eyes scanning her. The woman felt his gaze on her and felt unnerved before she glared at him and spoke coldly.

"Something I can help you with?" She demanded. Naruto ignored the tone in her voice and spoke in his own emotionless yet curious tone.

"Which one do you hold?" Naruto wondered and her eye's widened slightly before she narrowed them at him, they all stopped walking as well.

"Excuse me?" She hissed, holding back her anger somewhat.

"Which Biju, do you hold?" Naruto asked again, elaborating more. The woman glared at him before she snapped.

"None of your damn business that's what! Who the fuck are you to ask something like that, I don't know you!" The woman growled. Naruto simply rolled his eyes before they settled on her once more.

"First of all, there is no reason to be so rude to strangers you don't know. You must always be polite if they are here on business and you don't know them. For all you know they could be the ones who decide the fate of this village, or any village of that matter. For example, Gaara here, is the Godaime Kazekage, bet you didn't know that because you have your ass on your shoulders hunh?" Naruto smirked at seeing her surprised look once he mentioned Gaara's title.

But she was also surprised by the verbal scolding he was giving her, as if he was hinting that she shouldn't piss him off or this whole village would just be a forgotten memory.

"Also, the name is Naruto Uzumaki. That's Fu, Risa Uzumaki and Gaara Sabaku, and you are?" Naruto asked politely. The woman bit back a snarl before she answered with a sneer.

"The name is Yugito Nii, that it would matter." She told him and Naruto simply stared at her with uncaring eyes, which bristled her slightly.

"Nine, Seven and One." Naruto told her and her eyes widened. So they were Jinchuriki, that must be why her Biju was stirring and completely focusing on them.

Naruto just kept walking towards where the Raikage resided.

"I'm going ahead, are you going to escort us or not?" Naruto asked her, his voice cold and emotionless. Yugito felt a little bit intimidated by him before she caught up and led.

Fu and Gaara followed behind their leader while Risa just shook her head, a small smile on her face. Naruto was sure able to strike the fear of Kami in someone in so little time. Risa started to follow them when she paused in her step, feeling someone's eye on her.

She turned her head towards the top of a roof on of a building only to see nothing. Her eyes narrowed, pretty sure she was being watched by someone that wasn't Kumo's version of Anbu.

Deciding to keep her eyes peeled and guard up she continued following her grandson. However she missed the single Sharingan eye that was trained on her form from another building. A smirk came across the persons lips under their mask before they were enveloped by a swirling vortex.

* * *

**Raikage's office**

The group of four and their escort just left the office lobby after nodding to the Raikage's assistant, Mabui. Yugito knocked on the Raikage's door before a gruff enter was heard.

She opened the door and walked in with the four right behind her, Naruto and Risa being first.

Sat behind a comparatively small desk sat the largest and most muscled man Naruto had ever seen in his life. Just the sight of him exuded power and respect without him having to twitch a single one of his enormous muscles.

His platinum blonde hair was done back in thick dreadlocks which flicked outwards at his neck and had a matching goatee and moustache. The man wasn't wearing a shirt and the desk hid his equally impressive legs so all Naruto could see of his clothing were the two golden bracers around his wrists.

The Raikage raised a brow as he stared at the group as Yugito stood by his side.

"Is there something I can help you with, Konoha ninja?" The Raikage asked as he noticed Naruto's headband. Naruto nodded before he spoke.

"There is Raikage-dono, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, this is my grandmother Risa Uzumaki, my adoptive little sister Fu, and the Godaime Kazekage, Gaara." Naruto introduced.

The Raikage noticed how Naruto used the respective term as if they were equals, only Kages could use that term against one another, not a Chunin?

The man also noticed how Fu and Gaara gave a bow while Risa gave a short nod but Naruto didn't do anything, making him gain more questions that would needed to be answered.

Plus, if this Risa woman was his grandmother, then why was it she didn't look a day over 21? Plus, that blonde hair reminded him of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well then, my name is A and as you most likely know I am the Yondaime Raikage, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Kazekage-dono. But before you tell me what you want, answer my questions first." A stated, looking at Naruto in particular who just nodded.

"Why did you refer to me as Dono and did not bow?" The Raikage wondered. Naruto simply gave a small snort before he answered.

"First, I bow to no one except for the moon goddess, second I don't see you as my superior, more like my equal." Naruto told him and the Raikage couldn't help but narrow his eyes.

"Your equal? So you think you are as fast and strong as me?" A questioned him and Naruto shook his head in return.

"It's not a matter of thought, I know I am. Hell, I know I'm better than you in terms of skill." Naruto smirked with a very small amount of arrogance which made Risa smile.

Before his training with saiyans, more in particular his fight with Broly, Naruto's arrogance was high, almost as high as Sasuke Uchiha's, who she had the displeasure of meeting, but that's another story for another time.

But after his fight with Broly, his ego and arrogance nearly vanished. Most expected him to possess an arrogant bone in his body after that, but the boy did have the current most powerful Biju and the strongest Uchiha in history sealed within him, so it was expected for him to have at least a little bit of arrogance.

A nearly broke his desk in anger but kept his cool, he still needed to figure out what they wanted.

"You said you two are Uzumaki, are you boy, by chance related to Kushina Uzumaki?" A wondered and Naruto nodded.

"Yes, she is my mother and Risa-chan's daughter. My…sperm doner is Minato Namikaze, hence why I have blonde hair instead of red." Naruto informed.

The Raikage's eye brow rose at the term Naruto used for Minato, and wondered why one of the most cheeriest and honorable men he knew was scorned by his own son.

Then it clicked.

Minato Namikaze died nearly 14 years ago, sealing the Kyuubi into a baby, could that baby be…

"I'm guessing you are the Kyuubi jinchuriki then." A concluded, earning a nod from Naruto.

"Yes. Fu is the Nanabi Jinchuriki and Gaara holds the Ichibi. We came here because I heard of the Nibi and Hachibi Jinchuriki being able to master their Biju's chakra. We came here for training." Naruto told the Raikage.

The kage of kumo stared into Naruto's Rinnegan eyes, which he was slightly in awe of.

"And what are your other reasons for coming here?" The Raikage wondered and Naruto spoke.

"I have a lightning affinity that I wish to train. It's still a work in progress." Naruto informed and the Raikage nodded, he was going to speak but Naruto continued.

"I also wanted to have training in using black lightning and storm release." Naruto told him and the Raikage narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I thought you wanted to have training in controlling your biju." The Raikage reminded and Naruto shook his head.

"No, I don't need to control my biju, neither does Gaara or Fu. We need training in controlling our Biju's chakra. I can fully use my nine tails but only for a certain amount of time before I lose control. Gaara is the same while Fu can use up to four tails before she loses control of herself as well." Naruto told him.

"You want access to turtle island." The Raikage guessed and Naruto nodded in response. The Raikage glanced at Yugito who seemed a little fidgety, then back at the ever calm Naruto.

"And why should I let you train in black lighting and storm release while also giving you access to turtle island, Konoha ninja? How do I know you won't use this knowledge on Kumo, while your alliegence is to Konoha and it's Hokage?" A demanded.

"Because Konoha means nothing to me. I'm only with Konoha as a cover for a safe place, I have connections almost everywhere, which includes Suna, Kiri and other small villages as well. To tell you the truth, I plan on erasing Konoha from existence, I already erased Taki for how they treated Fu, why shouldn't I wipe out Konoha for the same treatment?" Naruto asked in a cold tone.

"That was you?!" Yugito yelled out, shocked at this new information. She was part of the team that were sent out to investigate Taki's burial ground, but they came up with nothing.

A was also surprised by this, especially by Naruto claiming he was going to erase Konoha. But in truth, Naruto just planned on wiping out all the inhabitants that weren't loyal to him. Konoha was a great place to set up for one of his cities for the future.

"You still haven't told me why I should." A reminded, bringing Naruto to nod.

"Your right. The reason why you should is because not only will I erase a enemy village for you that will pose a threat in the future, I will also give you the very thing you and the Sandaime wanted since his reign, Konoha's Byakugan." Naruto smirked.

A's eyes were now wide before they settled into a dangerous glare, this was no laughing matter. Kumo has been wanting the Byakugan in their possesion for years, it was not funny to joke around about.

"I'm listening." The Raikage stated.

"If you give me what I asked for, I can give you the Byakugan, more specifically the heiress of the clan, who should be of age to fully bear children without dying in two to three years, her name is Hinata Hyuuga, the same Hyuuga tried capturing eleven years ago but failed and denied the 'false' accusation." Naruto stated with a smirk.

Now Risa was surprised by this information as she didn't know Naruto was planning on using the Hyuuga heiress as a bargaining chip. If Kumo really wanted the Byakugan, then that meant Hinata would be constantly raped and taken advantage of just to bear kids with the Byakugan.

She did not approve of this.

"You are willing to have one of your comrades to be raped and such just for power?" A asked and Naruto glared, his KI rising slowly.

"Did I say anything about allowing her to be raped? I do not approve nor condone that. The Hyuuga is infatuated with me, obsessed if you will. I can make her do anything I want, with little resistance. If I say jump, she will do so." Naruto smirked.

"With this power over her, I can manipulate her into coming to Kumo and arrange some kind of marriage for her, allowing her to bear her husbands children and give Kumo the Byakugan, and she will do all this for me, because I said so." Naruto explained.

Risa calmed down after hearing his explanation, it made sense, and might just work. A also calmed down a little bit before he pondered this.

"Make it six more Hyuuga, three men and three more women. And if you really able to dispose of Konoha, then you have yourself a deal, when can I expect the Hyuuga's arrival?" A asked a small gleam in his eyes.

"After Konoha is destroyed, well actually, you can expect the other six after two years, it will take time for Hinata, I'm sure you can wait then?" Naruto guessed and the Raikage nodded.

Naruto gave his own nod before the Raikage spoke.

"Well then Uzumaki-san, I will have whatever scrolls Kumo has on storm release and black lighting techniques, I will also send my Shinobi Darui with you so he can…"

"That won't be necessary. Risa-chan can guide me using storm release, I just need scrolls on how to use it and control it, and I'm sure I can get black lighting down." Naruto stated.

A gave a nod before looking at Yugito.

"I want you to take them to Bee before heading out for turtle island, make sure their training goes well." A ordered and Yugito nodded before she set out with them for the Hachibi Jinchuriki's position.

They were once again led through winding passageways but this time deeper into the mountains; further from the entrance to the village. After a while the cramped stone hallways seemed rather oppressive and seemed to bear down on them with all the weight of the mountain. To say it was intimidating would have been doing it an injustice; Fu wondered what kind of person regularly walked down these hallways.

They emerged into a large plateau that overlooked yet more mountains around the back of the village. In the centre of it stood a man Naruto could almost compare to the Raikage in size and sheer intimidation. Like the Raikage his hair was a platinum blond bordering on white that was pulled into flatter dreads that better matched his clean-cut beard.

He wore a standard white armour vest but nothing underneath which showed off the tattoo for 'iron' inscribed on his shoulder. He also had two blue bull horns tattooed on his left check below his sunglasses.

He had an assortment of swords crisscrossing his back and Naruto wondered what each of their uses was considering there were seven and he couldn't use them all. He had a white bandanna around his neck and a brown belt around his waist that supported his normal navy pants, also crisscrossed by white belt-like strips of cloth. To complete the look he had a matching set of white bracers and greaves to make him look, in a word, fearsome.

"Hey Bee, you'll never guess what washed up in Kumo!" The group was rather surprised at the relaxed and friendly way Yugito addressed the man compared with the much colder way she spoke to him. The large man, identified as 'Bee', saw them and walked over with his features set in an impassive, unemotional look.

"Hey two, what's up with you, and who are these foo's?" Bee asked in a rhythm like tone.

'What the hell was that?' Risa asked mentally while Naruto raised an eye brow. Fu simply blinked as Gaara just stared impassively.

Yugito ignored his rap for now and introduced each of them with a wave of her hand.

"Well Mr. one, Ms. Seven and Mr. nine, looks like this will be fine." Bee rapped horribly with a grin. Fuu seemed surprised by this while Naruto and Gaara kept their neutral expressions.

"Wait, how did you know where were jinchuriki?" Fu asked the man and Bee just grinned in response.

"Don't ever doubt Miss Hachibi, with her senses she can sweep people off their feet, and that's a great deed!" The man bumped his head to his own beat, while Hachibi and Yugito sighed, the new comers just stared at him with, curiosity?

'Figures, Gyuki was always one of the best sensors, second best to me that is.' Kurama smirked while Madara simply shook his head, before paying attention again.

"Why are you talking like that?" Fuu wondered.

"And can you please stop." Risa added with her right eye twitching in annoyance, causing her sealed husband to chuckle.

"No can do foo, rapping for me is priceless, it's something in my veins, and that's something that will never change." The man rapped once more.

Risa gave a calming sigh, trying to keep her anger in check. Naruto and Madara found it amusing before Naruto felt it was time to get a move on. Bee must have been thinking the same thing as he spoke before he did.

"So what can I do for you foo's? What is that you need of me, master Hachibi!" Bee grinned, bopping his head again. Yugito and Risa gave an experated sigh.

"Well Bee, Raikage-dono wants you to train these two in how to control their Biju chakra. And for that to happen we need to go to Turtle Island, as soon as possible." Naruto explained.

"Oh and what about you, Mr. Kyuu?" Bee wondered.

"I have decent control over my Biju chakra, I just need more control over it. So I don't need the training exactly, just to be able to somewhat master it." Naruto told him.

Bee hummed in response before he spoke, this time not rapping.

"There is something else your trying to accomplish that is related to the subject of our biju, what is it?" Bee demanded calmly. Yugito's eyes widened before they narrowed at Naruto's form.

Naruto simply closed his eyes, pondering whether he should come out with it. He opened his eyes and spoke.

"I'm not sure if you realize it, but there is a Organization of about 9 S-rank ninja that go under the name Akatsuki. I don't know why or what their motive is for this, but they are going after every Biju. I have already encountered two of them, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." Naruto informed.

"Before the Akatsuki get their hands on any of the Biju, I want to offer them permanent freedom from their seals, while also keeping most if not 90% of their power." Naruto explained.

Almost instantly when he was done, Yugito grasped her head, giving a grunt of pain. Naruto's eyes glanced over to her form before he returned to Bee to see he also had a pained grimace, but hid it well.

Naruto came to the conclusion that the Biju were reacting to his statement, probably raging or excited to have the chance to be free. Naruto closed his eyes before he opened them, his Rinnegan pulsing.

Naruto formed a double linked connection before he was pulled into a single mindscape.

* * *

The blonde blinked to realize he was in a dark place, yet he could see himself clearly, and the two Biju that were in front of him. Nibi glared him down while Hachibi looked at Naruto with a calculating gaze.

"Is there something you need?" Naruto asked. The two simply glanced at each other before they spoke.

"What did you mean by freeing us?" Nibi asked. Naruto kept silent before he spoke.

"While I don't mind sharing this information with you two, it would be easier for me to explain this without looking up all the time. I know you both have human forms like your sisters, so go ahead." Naruto allowed.

The two Biju huffed a bit before they began to glow and shrink. Hachibi was standing about 5'7 while Nibi stood 5'5. Once again, Naruto was captured by the pure beauty these two Biju women possessed.

Nibi had royal blue hair that flowed freely down to the middle of her back. Her skin was a nice milk chocolate color. She had nice full lips and a button nose just like her sisters. Her eyes were a golden amber color with black vertical slits.

The bijuu woman wore a skin tight Yukuta that was slightly open showing cleavage of her D-cup bust. The woman also had a nice set of hips and nice creamy looking legs. Overall she looked about to be the same age all the biju were which was 17.

Naruto then turned to Hachibi's human form and like Nibi was breathless at her beauty, but his face remained neutral.

Hachibi had neck length, maybe r length dark brownish hair. Her skin was the same skin tone of Nibi's if not a little darker. Her eyes were strange as the colors were inverted. Her sclera was black while her pupil-less eyes where a milky white.

She like her sister beside her, had nice full lips as well and a button nose. The woman wore a simple slightly loose white and black Kimono, showing some cleavage of her C-cup bust.

It was strange since the top half of her kimono was a little loose while the bottom was tight, showing off her curvy hips. Even though she was facing him, Naruto could see her large plump ass that made him slightly drool.

The only ones that came close to having an ass like that were Kurama and Shukaku. But Hachibi clearly beat them in the ass department while Nibi beat her sisters in the breast department, as far as he knew. He still needed to meet the Gobi, Rokubi and Sanbi.

"So do you plan on explaining now?" Hachibi asked. Naruto gave a nod.

It took a good 10 minutes to convince them that he had the power to revive Juubi, and another 20 to finally convince them that this process of getting them free was going to work.

With satisfied nods, Naruto was about to leave when Nibi stroded over to him and gave him a lustful kiss which made him blush darker than he ever has since his first intimate act with Mei.

Nibi pulled away with a giggle and a smirk adorned her face.

"If this works Naru-kun, then you will get more than just a kiss." Nibi whispered blowing into his ear a bit, making him blush darker. Before he could get even more embarrassed he disappeared from the mindscape.

Hachibi simply shook her head at her sisters actions who just looked at her confused.

"What?" the cat biju asked. Hachibi simply answered with a,

"It's not going to be long before those who you heavily tease will show you what they are made of, making you the submissive one."

Nibi puffed out her cheeks, doubting that would ever happen, she was the dominate one in any intimate relationship, not the other way around.

"Whatever Gyu. But you can't even deny that Naru-kun is really handsome, he just has that foxy look about him." Nibi sighed with a smile.

Hachibi gave a slight blush before she shook her head.

"He's not my type." She replied and Nibi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah fucking right, and Bee is? I never knew you had such a thing for your rapping jinchuriki Gyuki-chan." Nibi teased with a giggle. Hachibi's eye's widened in surprise before she glared.

"Bee? Please. Me and him are just good friends, nothing more, nothing less." Hachibi stated. It was true, Hachibi only felt a brotherly sisterly relationship with Kirabi, nothing more. But Nibi didn't see it that way.

"Uh hunh. Killer Bee and Hachibi laying in the bed! F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Nibi sang with a cat like grin on her face. Hachibi groaned in annoyance as she too faded out of the mindscape.

"Wait come back here Gyuki! I'm not finished teasing you!" Nibi laughed as she faded away as well.

* * *

Naruto blinked to realize he was back in the real world. Everyone was gazing at him wondering why he was blushing so hard. With a fake cough, Naruto calmed his emotions before he nodded to Risa.

Bee and Yugito relaxed as the pain in their heads disappeared for the moment.

"When will we be ready to depart?" Naruto asked and Bee hummed for a few moments before he grinned.

"Well we can go to the ferry right now, it won't take that long, a few hours at best." Bee informed and Naruto nodded. With that being said, they all packed up what they needed and followed Bee to the ferry.

* * *

In a realm of darkness and fire an eye opened wide before it narrowed. The time was close, the beast hidden in the darkness could feel the power coming near, now it was just a matter of testing the waters.

Pawns were only sacrifices after all.

* * *

Naruto and his group stepped on the 'floor' of turtle island, looking around the 'jungle' in awe and astonishment. It was strange how such forestry could be created on giant turtles back, it was mind boggling.

However as great as the sight was, they weren't here for sightseeing. Naruto continued on with Bee leading.

"Alright foos, the first thing you go to do is…" Bee was interrupted when a larger than average gorilla appeared and started roaring.

Fuu eeped and hid behind her Onii-chan while Risa and Naruto simply gazed and Gaara was impassive. Yugito gave a small smile while Bee greeted the ape.

"It's cool King-chan, there with me." Bee smiled. The ape crouched down and began speaking to Bee with a bunch of grunts and oohs.

"Is that really a gorilla?" Fuu asked meekly. Naruto nodded in response, it was his first time seeing one as well.

"Bee-sama is the king of beasts here and has tamed them all." A man stated as he came out of the trees. Gaara and Fu put their guards up while Naruto and Risa simply glanced at him, noting his Kumogakure gear and how he addressed Bee.

"Motoi!" Yugito greeted with a smile. The man named as Motoi smiled gave a nod to Yugito, who introduced the group and told him why there were here.

"I see. Well then, Naruto-san do you mind coming with me then? Before you can fully master your Biju's chakra there are certain steps you must go through. While you are taking doing this first step, Bee-sama and Yugito-chan will be teaching Gaara and Fuu how to properly use their Biju chakra." Motoi stated.

"Muu, but I want to stay with Onii-chan." Fuu pouted and Naruto simply rubbed her hair affectionately with a smile.

"Don't worry Fuu, I'll meet up with you two later okay. Do your best and listen to what Bee and Yugito have to say, got it?" Naruto smiled and Fuu nodded with a smile on her face.

Naruto glanced to Gaara who nodded, saying he will keep an eye on her. Naruto nodded with a smile before he and Risa left with Motoi.

The trio came across small rushing water fall which had small pad of land right before the fall.

"Is this it?" Naruto asked, earning a nod from Motoi.

"Yes this is the first step to mastering your Biju's chakra, The waterfalls of truth. Go ahead Naruto and sit on that pad." Motoi suggested. Naruto nodded, unbuttoning his black cloak, handing it to Risa who grumbled saying she wasn't a clothing rack.

Naruto simply ignored her before he hopped to sit on the pad. He sat Indian style and closed his eyes, starting to meditate.

"Why don't you just wipe Konoha off the planet already? No one there is any use to you." A voice that was similar to his own but darker spoke up.

Naruto opened his eyes that narrowed quickly as somebody came out of from the waterfall.

"What a bunch of rats." The person said, revealing themselves to be Naruto, but the blonde could clearly tell the difference between each other.

This Naruto's hair was much more paler, almost a dusty blonde tan. His Rinnegan was also a sickly golden yellow with vertical slits. His skin was a bit paler as well, cracks appearing on his face. This Naruto's armor was also released unlike the originals.

"The villagers treated us like a demon, so why didn't you just kill them right away, instead of pledging your allegiance to a being you doubt even exists." Dark Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Be gone with you, you are not needed here." Naruto stated with a calm expression. Dark Naruto just chuckled in response.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, I'm you, after all. The true Naruto Uzumaki." stated with conviction. Naruto simply continued to gaze at him with a bored look.

Naruto had a good guess who this was, his dark half, or the part that hated almost everything and anything, the one he tried destroying once he released his Rinnegan in front of his grandfather.

"He called this the waterfalls of truth right? The perfect place for me to finally surface. I am you, the real you. You are nothing but a mask, a double layered mask that I created all those years ago, only there is one difference, Kurama, likes me better!" proclaimed and that's when Naruto got pissed.

Standing Naruto blurred out of place to appear right before who managed to block Naruto's attack. The started their Taijutsu battle, taking dishing out blows, but not receiving any, they were on equal terms.

The two cocked their fists back and punched each other in the jaw, going flying in opposite directions, skidding to a halt. Naruto glared at who simply smirked.

'Our power is the same, I'm not getting anywhere. If our skill level is the same, that means our Jutsu and skillful thinking are the same too.' Naruto thought to himself, studying the dark version of himself.

"What's going on?" Risa asked calmly, watching Naruto.

"He is fighting himself. The waterfalls shows the person their true nature, or darker self, it's a battle between wills." Motoi stated right as Naruto grunted and fell forward a bit.

"Damn!" Naruto growled as he punched the ground before he took a deep breath and cleared his mind. Motoi was surprised by this, expecting the boy to just give up and ask for help.

"Naruto-kun isn't that kind of person. He'll keep trying every single tactic he knows before he realizes that he won't be able to do it alone. Sure he gets frustrated but it makes him a better learner and fighter." Risa commented, already guessing on what he was thinking.

Naruto took a deep breath as he stared at the rushing falls.

'_Hey it's that kid!'_

'_Stay away from him, he is nothing but trouble.'_

'_Why don't you just demon!'_

'_You know what you did! You took away our loved ones!'_

'_Why me?! What did I do to deserve this?! Why do they hate me?!'_

'_They don't understand Naruto, give them time, I'm sure they'll come around.'_

'_Ha, what an idiot!'_

'_I'm surprised you even barely passed, you're an idiot afterall.'_

'_Stupid Naruto! Leave me alone!'_

'_Ugh, Naruto? Please, he is the last guy I would ever date, it's Sasuke-kun I'm after!'_

'_What you doing here dobe, only those who passed are supposed to be here!'_

'_Naruto, your so troublesome you give me a headache.'_

'_It's highly illogical for Naruto-san to withstand his fear of ghosts.'_

'_You know, your pretty weird, I'm surprised they passed you at all. Sigh, come on then.'_

'_Your nothing to me dobe, just a nameless orphan who stands in my way.'_

'_Sasuke-kun is the best! You can never beat him Naruto-baka!'_

'_Once a loser always, a loser, there is no changing that.'_

"Don't you see now? They all hate us, they want us dead and out of there lives. They see us as an idotic demon, a loser. Our own godparents abandoned us because they couldn't stand the sight of their failure. The Sandaime lied to us just so he can mold us into his little powerful weapon." spoke as he appeared in front of Naruto.

Naruto heard him but kept silent.

'_Congratulations, I hereby promote you two Chunin.'_

'_Great job Naruto-kun! Lets celebrate!'_

'_Hey you see him? That's the Uzumaki kid, I hear he just got promoted.'_

'_Ah Naruto my boy, good to see you, here to pick up Ino?'_

'_Oh Naruto-kun such a dear, thank you for helping me. Oh and congratulations on your promotion, I'm happy for you.'_

'_Think about it Naruto-kun, by having two Sannin supporting you, you'll be strong in no time!'_

'_I do care for you Naruto-kun, please don't push me away, please.'_

Naruto opened his eyes before a soft smile settled on his face.

With a sigh he stood, causing to raise a brow.

"Your right, they do hate us, but not Konoha it's self. There are some who care for us, the Yamanaka family and the Ichiraku's as well. Konoha is there home." Naruto stated.

"So you plan on protecting it now?" sneered in disgust.

"Nothing of the sort. I just won't destroy it like you want. The leaves are old are withering away, but with time, fresh new leaves will replace those that died. I plan on bringing those fresh new leaves back." Naruto stated with a determined grin.

"The villagers will get theres, no worries about that. It's just the village won't be destroyed. Those who wronged us will pay, all of them. And as for Juubi-sama, I'm pretty sure things will work out." Naruto told him before holding out his hand.

looked at it before sighing and taking it.

"Don't disappoint me brother, or you are getting a major ass kicking." stated as he faded away, back into Naruto's subconscious.

Naruto opened his eyes before he stood and walked over to the two.

"I'm ready for the next step." Naruto informed.

"So you want to control your chakra eh? Well bow to the master because I will make you strong faster!" Bee rapped as he appeared before them. Motoi smiled at seeing his oldest friend before handing Naruto off to Bee.

"Bee, what about Gaara and Fuu?" Naruto asked. The man gave a shrug before he spoke.

"Little miss seven is talking to the biju, foo. While raccoon boy is speaking with the scary ass, Shukaku!" Bee rapped horribly making Risa shake her head with an annoyed sob.

Naruto nodded in understanding. Gaara was trying to actually get on speaking terms with his bloodthirsty Biju while Fuu needed to take some advise from Chomei on how to control the Biju's chakra. The blonde was pretty sure Yugito was watching over them.

The three went past the waterfall, and into some ruins. They passed some headless statues as Bee spoke.

"In here is where you will fight Kyuubi." Bee told him and Naruto stopped.

"What do you mean fight Kyuubi? Kurama-chan and I are already on excellent terms, I don't need to fight her do I?" Naruto asked in true confusion. Madara and Kurama were listening to this as well.

"Stupid idiot, what did you just get through doing?" Bee reminded causing Naruto to remember his dark half.

"Were you on good terms with yourself?" Bee wondered and Naruto shook his head.

"Exactly. Everyone with a soul has a dark part to it, as everyone has darkness, no matter how big or small that part is. Even though you claim to be on great terms with your bijuu, there is still a part of her that completely despises you and how she sealed, that is her dark part and that is the Kyuubi you will be fighting." Kirabi explained.

'Kurama-chan, is that true?' Naruto asked her, only to not get an answer which made him a bit sad but he shrugged it off, he understood.

The three came into a room where there were was a lion head statue embedded into the wall.

"Now stick your head in there. If you truly have no darkness within your heart, the door will open, but if you don't, it will bite your head off." Bee stated in a somewhat serious tone, causing Naruto to frown and Risa to study the statue.

"Whatever." Naruto muttered, sticking his head inside. Risa watched the mouth clamp down on her grandson and her fear for his life over took her. She yanked him out to see he was headless.

"Psych! There was a switch inside." Naruto grinned as Risa stared at him in awe before it turned into rage.

"BAKA!" She yelled punching his head down before she began stomping him into the ground, yelling out a string of curses and datteyume's.

Once she was done crushing his head into the ground, Naruto groggily stood up before they followed Bee into the pure white room.

"Go in there, sit down, close your eyes and concentrate, just like the waterfall. You'll be able to see the Biju after that." Bee told him and Naruto nodded.

"By the way do you have the key to whatever seal was used on Kyuubi?" Bee asked. Naruto nodded. However his version was just a copy as the real one was with Jiraiya's toads, and since he didn't sign the toad contract, he couldn't get what was rightfully his, so instead of going through the hassle and make more enemies sooner than later, he and Risa just created their own after Risa studied the seal.

"What happens if Kyuubi breaks free?" Risa wondered after she calmed down.

"She will be sealed inside this room. This is what this place is for, to keep a biju captive here till another host comes along." Be answered her and she nodded.

"Alright I'm closing the door. Lets get started. By the way, since you are in the seal, fighting Kyuubi, you won't be able to use any of her tails for a power boost, you are essentially without her power." Bee warned and Naruto nodded, his Rinnegan was practically useless as well.

His animal path, Nakara path, and some of his Human paths ability were lost, he was fighting in his head after all.

Naruto bumped fists with Bee and before he closed his eyes, he felt a pair of soft lips on his. At first he got weired out, thinking it was Bee kissing him, but when he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see it was Risa.

She pulled back after a few seconds and smiled down lovingly at him.

"Good luck, Naruto-kun." She wished. Naruto nodded with a small blush on his features. Madara wished him good luck as well, while Kurama remained silent.

Concentrating, Naruto closed his eyes...

* * *

Before he opened them again.

He realized he was now standing in the boiler room that kept Kyuubi at bay before he met with her and his grandfather. Except the boiler room seem to be hotter than her remembered and a bit more darker, KI filling the room which made him a little tense.

His eyes met with the beastly large form of the nine tailed fox. Naruto noticed the differences between Kurama and this dark version of her.

Her fur was a little bit more darker, almost a burnt orange color. Her crimson eyes were blood red and held rage and hate within them. The fox laid sprawled out, glaring at him.

"You seem more hostile than I remembered." Naruto commented. Kyuubi ignored him, opting to stare before she spoke in her dark manly booming voice.

"Naruto, where is the real you? I can't feel him anymore." She stated, anger bleeding into her tone.

"Your looking at him, Kurama-chan." Naruto smirked and Kyuubi glared at him menacingly. Naruto took a deep breath before he jumped up to pull off the tag, but as his hand grasped it, ready to yank, a hand grabbed his.

Naruto and Kyuubi's eyes widened in surprise and shock before they both glared at the owner of the hand with all the hate in the world. The owner of the hand was none other than…

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and Naruto's father.

"We need to talk, Naruto."

* * *

**AAAAANNNDDD Finished. In all honesty, I was planning on going on much farther, maybe another 4,000 words or so, I'm already up to 71 pages and counting.**

**Glad I left you with some sort of cliff hanger. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as I definitely did. Things will really pick up next chapter as he will finally return to Konoha.**

**Now I already know how this story is going to end, and what I planned on doing with the female Biju, but as I was writing it, I wondered about just replacing the rest of the girls who keyed in with the rest of the female Biju.**

**For example, Pakura, Amaru, Kurotsuchi, Shizuka, Samui would be replaced while Pakura and Amaru along with Guren would only be seen as love interests, who have crushes on him.**

**But I know for a fact that Risa, Kushina, Mei and Female Kyuubi are definitely in, maybe even Ino, I've come at a cross roads with her.**

**Anyway, it took me a good week to finish this chapter. Time for some ranting that has built up since I started!**

**So I figured out that I do like Hinata…no I'm serious, I like the Road to ninja Hinata, you know the one who is the complete fucking opposite of that weak bitch we call canon Hinata? Yeah her.**

**Just from reading about her and seeing the pictures, I can tell that I really like that Hinata. So from now on, if use Hinata in my story and people want me to consider adding her to the harem, I'll be adding her, not canon, ugh, makes me want to spit.**

**However other than that, there won't be no single pairing of Naru/Hina coming from me, even if it is that Hinata. I don't support Naru/Hina to that certain degree, I will only add her when she is going to be most likely drowned out by other girls and only a side character, yeah I still don't like her that much.**

**Also on another side not, I'm going to try and start getting back into the pairing I started with before all this harem shit. Yup, Naru/Saku. Even though I will admit it will be awhile before any of that happens as I have to get over my current dislike for her, it will happen.**

**I will also try and start doing single pairings again in general, man will that be hard. Ugh.**

**What else do I have to say? Oh yeah, you guys should check out and review 'To The Brink Of Calamity' it's a great collab ZariGS and I came up with.**

**So yeah, I think that's it. Oh, I'm going to put up a poll for the female biju situation. Just know that Risa and Kushina are definitely in, Mei as well.**

**Alright I'm done. No really I am, go ahead and REVIEW!**

* * *

**OvO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The two landed on the ground and Kyuubi went wild, shouting and cursing the Yondaime's name. Naruto was still in shock in seeing the person he despised the most, he was so in shock he was speechless, his glare gone.

Minato seemed to take this as his son being awe stricken. His attention was given to Kyuubi who yelled out she was going to rip him to shreds if he didn't come closer.

"Now would I come closer if you were going to rip me to shreds? It's a bit noisy in here, lets go somewhere more quiet." Minato smiled, snapping his fingers.

The two suddenly appeared in a pure white area, similar to the room Naruto and Bee were sitting in outside of the mindscape.

Minato sighed in relief and took a good look at his son. My has he grown. Minato still remembered holding him when he was only a few minutes born before he and Kushina sealed themselves in him for later purposes.

He was slightly confused to why his son had his hair that long but just shrugged, must be a new style.

"So your not going too…" Minato hunched over in major pain as a fist connected with his stomach and was twisted for extra pain. The Yondaime's eyes rolled into the back of his head before he was thrown back by a Shinra tensei.

Minato went tumbling and rolling away from Naruto and laid on the ground for a few moments while Naruto panted slightly, that felt good.

Minato coughed as he stood back up.

"Guess I deserve that." He muttered.

"Oh you deserve a whole lot more, Namikaze!" Naruto roared at him, failing miserably to hold back all of the anger he held in reserve since figuring out that the bastard in front of him was his father.

Minato gave a frown at how Naruto referred to him. The man wondered if the boy knew he was his father, or that he just knew that he was the one that sealed Kyuubi into him.

"I'm guessing Hiruzen-sama didn't tell you who I am then." Minato guessed.

"No he didn't, but I know who you are, Tou-teme! You are the one who sealed Kyuubi into me, you own fucking son! Did you ever consider how that would make me feel?! How I would end up?!" Naruto screamed, his anger starting to rise rapidly.

Minato just stood there, listening to Naruto.

"It's all your fault!" Naruto screamed as he blurred out of sight and decked Minato across his face before delivering a round kick to him, causing the man to go flying again.

"I heard that Kaa-san begged you not to seal Kyuubi within me, but you didn't listen! Because of you, the village you sought to protect, fucking hates me! The one who was forced against his will to carry a huge as burden on his shoulders!" Naruto yelled out, tears starting to stream down his eyes.

Minato remained silent as he stood back up. Naruto once again appeared in front of him and delivered a barrage of devastating punches to his stomach, tears streaming down the boys face.

"Why me?! Why Why Why WHY?!" Naruto uttered with each hit before he gave one last blow to Minato who actually coughed up blood. The Hokage fell on his knees his head close to the ground. Naruto growled and kicked Minato in the face, who rolled over in pain.

Naruto huffed and puffed, glaring down at Minato. Flashes of his isolation and abuse in Konoha tormented him in his mind, causing his anger to flare once more. With a beastly growl, Naruto jumped on Minato and started beating his face in, ignoring the pain in his fist and bloody knuckles after the 21st punch.

Once Naruto tired out his right hand, he moved on to his left hand, delivering another forty punches or so.

If this was in the real world, Minato would be long dead with his face being a bloody mess.

Once Naruto was tired he grabbed Minato by his collar and held him up. Crimson lightning erupted in Naruto's right hand before the boy lunged it into his fathers heart, blood spilling and splashing out everywhere.

The blonde teen ripped out his hand and dropped Minato with a thud, staring at the dead body impassively.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry, Naruto." Minato's voice said from behind him a few feet away. Naruto turned from the already fading 'dead' body of Minato to look at a fresh fully healed one, a look of sorrow on his face.

"Your apology means nothing to me." Naruto said coldly and Minato flinched a bit.

"That's the same thing your mother said before we were sealed." Minato muttered and Naruto glared a bit more harshly.

"Tell me Naruto, what would you do if you were in my position? Your village's future is at stake and you must do everything in your power to stop the threat. What would you do?" Minato asked.

Naruto seemed a little surprised by this question but answered nonetheless.

"I wouldn't abandoned my child if that is what your asking. There is nothing in the world that would make me do that, not for some silly village. But to answer your question…" Naruto went quiet as he pondered it.

Minato waited patiently for Naruto to answer. He had nearly all the time in the world, the seal wasn't in danger of breaking so that meant the stored up chakra could keep him in here for a good hour and a half or so, only ten minutes have passed.

"I would seal most of Kyuubi within myself and give the rest to the Shinigami. If I couldn't do that, I would have perfectly made sure, my child had their other parent, which you did not do. Other than that, I would run with my family to fight another day." Naruto shrugged.

"So you would abandon Konoha for family?" Minato asked incredously.

"Of course I would! If it was up to me, I would make sure Konoha promptly burned, if Kyuubi was actually attacking the village on purpose! You just jumped to conclusions, if you actually paid attention, then you would have realized she meant no harm on purpose and would have left! Do you honestly think Kyuubi would attack one of the strongest hidden villages most likely knowing she would be sealed again for who knows how long? I doubt it." Naruto explained.

"What are you talking about? Kyuubi is a beast made out of chakra that seeks destruction." Minato stated and Naruto glared harder at him.

"That's the fucking problem with closed minded people like you! Just like a fucking Senju!" Naruto spat with utter disgust. Minato blinked in surprise at this.

But he filed that away for later.

"The biju are sentient beings! They have minds and personalities of their own. They get angry, sad, happy, they have feelings, but humans like you don't understand that and only see them as tools that need to be used for war!" The teen stated angrily.

"Who the hell would want to do something wrong after they just got out of some kind of prison, knowing they would go back for possibly even longer?! A total idiot that's who! And I have come across a few during my life." Naruto grumbled.

Minato watched his son who took a deep breath before glaring at him once more.

"Before everything, before I found out about Kyuubi and who you really were and what you did to me, I looked up to you. I wanted to be just like you, my dream was to be the greatest Hokage ever, to have my own family. But after I found out, I completely utterly, despised you." Naruto growled.

"My chance of peace, my chance at being loved during my childhood, was robbed because of you. How dare you make a life changing decision without even asking me first?! Sure I was just born an hour prior but did you think of how I would turn out? How I would live?! DID YOU?!" Naruto screamed.

Minato's frowned deepened and he remained silent. A fist was greeted with his face, causing him to grunt and skid back.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT! I deserve to know after all of the shit you made me go through just to protect the village!" Naruto yelled and Minato wiped his mouth before he spoke.

"I…did. I did think about all the things you were going to go through, your mother warned me, but I had so much faith in the village and it's people. I wanted them to see you as a hero, I didn't want you to figure out who your parents were till you were strong enough to protect yourself." Minato stated.

"LIAR! You saw the opportunity to use Kyuubi and me so I could be a weapon for the village!" Naruto retorted only to receive a glare from Minato.

"I didn't want anything of the sort! I may have been Hokage, but making someone so innocent as you into a mindless emotionless weapon, only tasked of doing whatever it takes to complete the mission, is not what I wanted, not for you, not for anybody!" Minato replied, hurt that his son would think so low of him that he would do that.

Naruto snorted, he didn't really believe him but shook it off.

"Your mother, she was the previous jinchuriki for Kyuubi, but no one knew, those who did were very few and they respected her, they saw her as Kushina Uzumaki, not the Kyuubi. But, she told me that the rest of the villagers disliked her and felt on the fence just because her hair was different. I knew this was true but I didn't see it for what it was." Minato continued.

"She told me that if I sealed Kyuubi into you and one of us were not there to raise and protect you, then you would be hated and scorned for the rest of your life. I didn't believe her." Minato sighed.

"Obviously. I heard she begged you not to do it, but you did anyway. You decided that the village was more important than your son's future. Typical thinking for a Hokage. The village comes before all, despite personal feelings, am I right, Namikaze?" Naruto asked with a glare.

Minato remained silent but quickly remembered what happened when he did that the last time.

"You told me you wanted to become Hokage, is that still true?" Minato asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes but decided to humor him.

"No. My dreams are much bigger than that. My dream is to become emperor of the elemental nations, to create the first world-wide Uzumaki empire." Naruto smirked. Minato narrowed his eyes, a frown still on his lips.

"You want to rule the world?" He asked. Naruto snorted.

"In a sense. Ruling the world is different from having an empire. By ruling the world, your ruling every single persons life, telling them what to do. I don't want that. I want to have my own empire where I and the Uzumaki are surpreme. I want them to work under me, submit their loyalty to me and only me, till a heir takes my place." Naruto explained.

"And if they refuse?" Minato raised a brow and Naruto gave a dark smile.

"I'll give them an example of why they shouldn't. And that example is the same village that you chose over your own son. I will destroy Konohagakure." Naruto told him and Minato's eyes widened in shock.

Was this really his son? Did Kyuubi influence him to make him act this way? This couldn't be the same baby boy he laid eyes on once he was born. Those sapphire blue eyes were filled with light and happiness. But now, as he stared into Naruto's eyes, he could only see darkness, hate and a thirst for vengeance.

"In a way Namikaze, you are part of the reasons why Konoha will be destroyed." Naruto muttered looking a little thoughtful. Minato blinked wondering why that was.

"Instead of doing anything in your power to make sure your son remained safe and loved when he was a child, you took everything that would have given him the chance to be loved. When you sealed Kyuubi inside me, you closed a lot of doors to make sure I remained loyal to Konoha." Naruto informed.

"I had no one who wanted to teach me, no one wanted to be my friend, I was isolated from everyone, beaten without mercy on most nights while nearly killed some. I was continuously lied to by the one person I thought I could trust. Your decision screwed up my life." Naruto told him without any emotion.

"What about Jiraiya and Tsunade? They were your godparents, they should have been taking care of you, or at least should have taught you how to defend yourself." Minato reminded and Naruto gave an angry scowl.

"Both are completely utterly useless, If you weren't already dead I'd kill you first, but since you are, Jiraiya is the first with Tsunade coming close behind. My so called godparents abanonded me for their own sorrows." Naruto informed.

"Jiraiya left the village, not stepping foot in the village to see me but to report to the old man, who by the way kept the information that I had some kind of family within the village. He decided to write his porn and seek information that was a threat to Konoha." Naruto glared.

"Tsunade, while I didn't know she was my godmother till recently, she also abandoned me. Since her lover and little brother died, she decided to be a fool and submerge herself in her sorrows, becoming a bad gambler and heavy drinker. It took a good beating and a few harsh words from me to snap her out of it, and that's before I found who what she was supposed to be to me." Naruto continued.

While he did hate Tsunade, he didn't hate her as much as he did Jiraiya. He somewhat understood that she needed a 'break' from the shinobi life, that didn't mean she was supposed to abandon the only family she had left, you know the same family she was wasting her time grieving for?

Even though she was a Senju and his godparent, at least she stayed away from Konoha to the best of her ability. Jiraiya on the other fucking hand visited the village every few months to give a report. No visit, no 'hi kid I'm your godfather', no nothing. And the bastard expected him to just say 'Perverted ero-sennin, when are you going to actually train me?!'?

No fucking way!

Minato blanched as he listened to Naruto speak. These, were nearly the same exact reasons Kushina gave to him to why he shouldn't seal Kyuubi within their son.

But, he had so much faith in the villagers. He believed that they would treat Naruto with the same respect they gave him, that he would be considered a hero. While they tried to spoil him, Hiruzen would make sure that wouldn't happen, but, he didn't listen.

With a sigh Minato spoke.

"Naruto, how old are you?" Minato wondered. Naruto blinked in slight surprise before he glared.

"Fourteen, why?" Naruto demanded coldly. Minato gave a sad smile in response.

"Fourteen hunh? I've caused you more than enough pain to make a grown battle experienced shinobi cry and cause suicide. I'm sorry, Naruto." Minato stated but Naruto interrupted with another punch and hard round kick to the face, causing him to go skidding.

"I said I don't your fucking apologies!" Naruto roared. Minato coughed as he stood back up and stared at the glaring Naruto.

"I've caused you nothing but grief and pain, and all I can do is apologize." Minato continued, as if he just wasn't interrupted and brutally assaulted for apologizing.

Naruto snorted with a glare.

"I'm an Uzumaki, and Risa and Madara-ji's grandson, I can deal." Naruto muttered which caused Minato to give a small smile even though he didn't know who the former person was and why Naruto referred to Madara has his grandfather.

Minato sighed and decided it was time for Naruto to learn the true reason to why he sealed the fox within him.

"I sealed half of Kyuubi's chakra within you because I knew you would learn how to use it someday, because you were my son. I had a very good reason for it." Minato stated and Naruto narrowed his eyes in response.

"And no, it wasn't to use you as a weapon for Konoha. 14 years ago, when it attacked the village, I learned something." Minato stated, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes further.

"There was someone hiding in the shadows, controlling Kyuubi's every move. He had unfathomable power and skill in the Shinobi arts, he even possessed the Sharingan." Minato told him and Naruto glared.

"The Sharingan? So an Uchiha controlled Kyuubi? Makes sense, she doesn't remember much to what happened that night, only giving me bits and pieces to what she does remember." Naruto muttered, mainly to himself.

"Who was it?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, he was wearing a hooded cloak and a mask. On that night he saw through every move I tried to make, even able to somehow avoid my Rasengan and Hiraishin. I couldn't hit him, it was like he was intangible. But I think I have an idea to who he is, the same person you just mentioned not that long ago, Madara Uchiha." Minato stated and Naruto glared.

"Wrong. Madara Uchiha is sealed within me with Kyuubi. Plus if what you say is true, then there is no way he would attack Konoha, knowing that his daughter and his new born grandson would be present. He wouldn't rip Kyuubi out of his own daughter, knowing it would cause her pain. So he is out of the question." Naruto explained.

Minato was surprised by Naruto's answer and gave a sigh before he spoke.

"Naruto, are you unsealing Kyuubi to use it's power and destroy Konoha or to save the ones you care about?" Minato asked. Naruto glared once more before he spoke.

"I can use my own power against Konoha. I'm using Kyuubi's power for a much bigger and much more important subject than Konoha." Naruto stated and Minato remained silent.

"Listen to me Naruto, as long as the current Shinobi system remains, we may never be able to find peace. War breeds our desire to protect those dear to us.

As long as there's love, there will be hate, hate used and directed by the shinobi. As long as this system remains unchallenged, hatred, that monstrous hatred will eventually give rise to someone who thinks through suffering and pain, peace is attainable." Minato spoke.

"To be a ninja, is to be at constant war with hate, it holds true for all of us." Minato finished. Naruto remained silent for a few moments before snorting.

"Peace? Ha, peace is boring. There is no peace through democracy, only a surpreme dictatorship, hence what my empire will become. I'm not changing the basis of the elemental nations, I'm just assuring that my clan and village will remain on top for a millennia till someone has the power and balls to destroy us, if they could." Naruto stated.

Minato sighed. He knew there was no way he could persuade or convince Naruto to stop walking the path he was going, but maybe he could at least try, one more time.

"Tell me Naruto, once you have your empire and your clan at the top, then what? What will you do then?" Minato asked. Naruto was surprised by this question and he honestly didn't have an answer to that but he retorted with his own question.

"The same thing will happen once your so called 'peace' is achieved. Does that answer your question Namikaze?" Naruto wondered with a cold tone. Minato frowned, not receiving the answer he hoped to get.

Minato realized that he spent about half an hour in here talking with Naruto. He still had some time left to do some things with his son.

"Naruto, I know we don't have much time, but I just want to tell you how much I'm sorry for the life I had put you through, if I had know what exactly would've happened to you I would hav…"

He was interrupted again when Naruto connected his fist with Minato's face causing him to stumble back.

"I said I don't want to hear your fucking apologies! you and I both know that you knew that I would be most likely treated as an outcast by the village for having the Kyubi and you still did it. Even if you didn't know how exactly the village would treat, you still are responsible for what happened to me."

"We also both know that even if you had known what exactly the village would do to me, you still would've done it, as you said it in your letter to me and earlier on before we fought, that you could not turn your back on the village and choice them over me. So just save your apologies, as I don't want them, and let's just leave it at the fact, that I hate you and will never forgive you." Naruto glared.

After hearing this a sad pained look came across Minato's face, where he closed his eyes knowing what Naruto said was true, as even if he could go back and do it all over again he would do exactly the same, as he couldn't turn his back on his people.

A sigh escaped his bloody lips as he thought what he should do now. He looked up and gazed into Naruto's eyes to see the boy still had a lot of pent up rage and hate at him, this would only lead to Konoha's destruction and the rest of the worlds misery.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I can't let you release Kyuubi and cause so much havoc to the world or Konoha. Even though I don't want to, you leave me no choice but to beat you and replace your conscious with my own. If you won't stray off this dark path, I'll have no choice but to make you." Minato stated as he snapped his fingers, causing the pure white place to be replaced by an arena, Konoha's arena to be exact.

Before Naruto could even register what happened, Minato threw a flurry of Kunai at him. Naruto blinked before he activated his armor and deflected the kunai with his own.

But he forgot that Minato could teleport, which he did, appearing right behind him. Naruto blinked before he was punched forward. He skidded to a stop as Minato gave Naruto a cold emotionless glare.

The blonde growled before a smirk came upon his lips. This was the perfect way to relieve some of his reserved anger.

Naruto chuckled as his kunai was replaced with his large Gunbai. Minato raised a brow at his son's weapon choice before he realized that Naruto was gone. He was quickly smacked and thrown away from the Gunbai.

Naruto ran towards Minato, his celestial item ready to cause some damage. Blue fire burned in his hand, foxfire. Naruto threw the ball of fire up high before he crouched and jumped towards it.

He cocked back his fan and smacked the ball of flame towards Minato who shook his head and looked towards Naruto. Imagine his surprise when a small, yet quickly growing ball of blue fire was headed straight for him.

His surprise grew when the flame started to morph, taking the shame of a fox with nine tails. The fox gave a roar before it crashed against Minato, causing a large explosion.

Naruto landed on the ground with a smirk but out of instinct he blocked against Minato's Rasengan from behind. Naruto pushed against the Rasengan, worried that his fan would break, the material for this thing wasn't cheap.

Naruto smacked the ball away before connecting a round kick with Minato's face causing him to go flying to the right. The man skidded and did a flip before he disappeared in a yellow flash.

Naruto then felt a fist connect with his face, causing him to let go of his Gunbai and go flying. He skidded to a halt to look up and see his weapon in Minato's hands.

Naruto growled before he rushed at Minato, a Wind Rasengan forming in his hand. Minato was a bit surprised to see a rasengan in his son's hand but he remained impassive.

He ran towards Naruto, before throwing the Gunbai at it's owner with a horizontal spin. Naruto wondered why he did that. Didn't he know he could jump over it. He couldn't dodge it since it was wide and would graze him a bit, and that would hurt if the power in that throw was anything to go by.

Naruto simply jumped over it but he heard a buzz noise before Minato appeared right in front of him and slammed the Rasengan against his chest, causing him to go wide eyed and his Wind rasengan to dissipate.

Naruto went flying in a spin before he landed on the ground, his Gunbai by his side. The blonde teen groaned as he stood back up and glanced at his Gunbai. His eyes widened a bit once he saw the Hirashin seal on the paddle.

Almost instantly after he figured it out, he jumped away from his fan as Minato appeared right on it and jumped after him.

But before Minato could fully get off the ground, Naruto clapped his hands.

"Katsu!" The blonde yelled and his Gunbai exploded instantly, catching Minato in the blast. While Naruto was disappointed that he blew up his Gunbai, he was elated to catch Namikaze in the blast.

He landed on the ground and smirked. He was only getting warmed up and he beat the Yondaime. While in the past, he claimed that Minato was only fast, Naruto was surprised to see how fast he was first hand. He'll admit that the man did catch him by surprise a few times.

Naruto however wondered that, if he beat Minato, then why was he still here and not in the boiler room.

He received his answer from a Rasengan to the gut. Naruto went flying once more, but he skidded to a halt before gathering energy into his right hand a firing off a crimson beam of chakra.

Minato eye's widened at the beam before he teleported to the Kunai that was near Naruto's feet. The older blonde appeared in a yellow flash and swept Naruto off his feet with a kick.

The beam Naruto was firing faded as he fell to the ground. But before Minato could punch his lights out he jumped up and did a back flip before blowing out black flames.

Minato grunted before he disappeared again, only to reappear above Naruto, with the Kunai he threw in the air previously in his hand. Naruto started to curse the Hirashin as it was becoming real bothersome.

"Rasengan!" Minato yelled as he fell down towards his son. Naruto sighed in annoyance before three tomoes appeared on the rings of his Rinnegan and spun before they faded.

Minato was surprised when a dark green flame like aura suddenly surrounded Naruto and formed a rib cage. His Rasengan made contact with the ribs but did no damage.

A skeletal arm formed from the flames and snatched Minato before he could escape. The arm held Minato up while Naruto glared at him, while an evil smirk was on his face.

Minato could feel his body temperature rising. It felt like he was melting from the inside as the hand tightened it's grip around him. The Yondaime looked into Naruto's eyes and realized that he was doing this on purpose. He gained joy by torturing him, ensuring a slow burning death.

Naruto watched Minato slowly suffucationg and burning from the inside out. And like Minato guessed, he was enjoying this. He took great pleasure to see that the person who caused him nothing but pain however was dead since he was born, was suffering.

Naruto pursed his lips together in thought as he stared at Minato. Sure the man was suffering, but he wasn't showing much of an outside sign of pain, except for the occasional grunt and squirm, but nothing else.

His eyes burned with determination to make sure Minato would scream and beg him to stop. Naruto's Rinnegan pulsed as he brought Minato closer to him and gazed into his eyes.

Minato stared back into his son's eyes and could feel nothing but sorrow, disappointment, and self loathing. He was the cause to all this rage and hate Naruto had in his heart. Minato knew this wasn't exactly true, as Konoha played a major part as well, but he was one of the starting factors.

* * *

Minato blinked as he found himself in Konoha, yet it was the middle of the night. He looked up to the Hokage monument to see his stone face was there.

"Oh, hello Hokage-sama." A villager greeted him with a smile and Minato smiled back at him. Though it was strange, he was about to ponder on this more when someone grabbed him from behind.

"Minato-kun!" Looking behind to see who grabbed him, he could see it was his wife Kushina who was in her long civilian blouse, she also looked about 7 maybe 8 months pregnant.

"Kushi-chan? What is it?" He asked, though in his head cogs were rapidly spinning, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Well I called for you more than once yet you didn't answer. You were just standing in the middle of the street staring at the moon. Come on lets go home, Naru-chan and I are hungry." Kushina smiled affectionately as she rubbed her stomach.

Minato gave a bright happy smile. So he was having a dream. He had a dream of Kyuubi attacking and sealing it into his son who was now still in his mothers womb, then he conversed with his son who turned out to have nothing but hate and darkness in his heart.

Some dream. How long did she say he was standing out here again?

"Well then if I know you, then it will probably take about an hour to make enough food to satisfy you." Minato chucked and Kushina pouted before they began walking to their condo.

However they stopped when a shuriken whizzed passed Minato, grazing his cheek and connected with a civilians head who was in front of them. The man fell forward dead and Minato's eyes widened.

He whipped his head around and stood in front of Kushina protectively who looked a bit scared, her arms around her pregnant stomach. Minato's eyes met with the most chilling eyes he ever saw.

They were filled with hate and rage. It was the same strange eyes that his son possessed in his dream. And the pair of eyes were glaring right down at him.

"There is no child of yours so be a sacrifice, so what will you do now, Namikaze?" The voice asked before the owner of the eyes jumped up and clapped his hands.

In a burst of red and blue fire, the nine tailed fox appeared, it's usual crimson slit eyes now the same eyes that the mysterious figure possessed. The Kyuubi roared as it began causing havoc in his village.

Minato turned towards Kushina to take her away but instead he found her in the arms of the person who owned the strange eyes, Naruto.

"Naruto?" Minato asked in surprise. Naruto remained silent before he disappeared in a burst of fire. Minato's attention then switched to the panicking villagers and Konoha shinobi who were fighting the Kyuubi, and losing their lives.

Civilians ran past him as he stared at the fox in disbelief. But he noticed that they were quickly dying like flies around him, having either Shuriken or Kunai stabbed into there backs or heads.

Slash marks from a katana was also on the dead bodies and he realized that it was Naruto who was cutting them down while Kyuubi destroyed his home. Those precious to him were either at his feet dead or were currently being killed by Naruto and Kyuubi.

He just stood there speechless. Minato didn't know what to do, his village was dying before his very eyes and he was just standing there in pure shock. It was then that he realized that he couldn't move his body.

Blood and death was what he witnessed as he stood frozen, helpless. Minato's eyes stared into the impassive ones of his son and the Kyuubi's.

"Shatter." Naruto muttered and the Genjutsu dispelled. Minato landed on the ground as a mess. His clothes were burned as well as his skin and he was taking large gasps of air while sweat rolled off of him.

Naruto smirked at Minato's downed form. It seemed his Genjutsu worked perfectly. He was able to make his opponents fear turn into reality, over riding their five senses with fake ones in the illusion.

Naruto hoped to be able to fully master this technique by the time he went back to Konoha, it would be helpful.

Naruto snorted in amusement before his right hand was engulfed by black flames. The blonde teen fired the flames at Minato's dying body, causing it to burn into nothing.

The blonde hoped this would be the last time he would see the Namikaze. But it seemed Kami wanted to mess with him, even if it was in his own head.

"You are strong, Naruto."

Said teen just glanced behind him to see a fully healed Minato Namikaze, and it pissed him off.

"What the hell do I have to do to kill you?" Naruto growled in irritation. Minato gave a small frown at the boy's question. With a sigh he continued.

"Very well Naruto, I understand how you can never forgive me, but please know that regardless of your feelings towards me, know that I still love you and always will. Also know that I' am proud of how strong you've become and what you're now, as you have become a far stronger Shinobi and skilled fighter than I ever thought you would be. You've surpassed even my wildest expectations of you and I wish you a long and happy life" spoke Minato with a true smile.

Naruto simply glared at Minato in response. Before Naruto could even register what was going on, Minato gave him a tight hug, tears streaming down his face.

"I know you don't want to hear it, Naruto, but I truly am sorry. Goodbye, my son." Minato stated before he faded out of existence.

Naruto remained silent as he stood there. His glare softened until it became a blank expression. The blonde boy gripped his fist as the Konoha arena reverted back into the pure white space. The boy closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face.

He was confused, pissed, and empty. Naruto didn't know why. His dream was to always fight his father and win, beat him to a pulp, kill him for what he did, for placing a curse on him. But now that he had done that he felt empty.

He wanted Minato to be angry with him, fight against him and his ideals so that Naruto could take more joy into killing him. But that didn't happen. Minato didn't fight him to stop his ideals, he fought him to see if he was strong enough to go against the masked man.

Even though Minato was glad Konoha remained safe, he apologized over and over again for what he did, even though Naruto decked him across his face multiple times telling him he didn't want to hear it.

The damn bastard even said he still loved him, after all he did and was planning to do. He was proud that his son was making his own decisions, even if those decisions went against what he believed in.

Because of this, it made Naruto feel confused, pissed and empty, mostly confused and empty. The blonde just wished he could have tormented him more, just for a little bit.

"Damn you, Namikaze." Naruto growled as the tears continued streaming down his face. With a sigh, he wiped his tears away, the white space started to shift, placing him back in front of Kyuubi's cage.

"Your back, where is Namikaze?" Kyuubi demanded with a growl. Naruto opened his Rinnegan eyes and stared blankly at Kyuubi.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Come on Kyuubi, lets settle this, ne?" Naruto gave a small humorless smile. The Biju could tell her container was different, he wasn't as hyped and ready to fight her before the Yondaime appeared.

His eyes still held the hate and darkness, but to a lesser degree. It made her wonder what happened with the father and son.

Naruto took a deep breath before he crouched and jumped towards the seal tag and grabbed on the end.

"Hopefully there won't be anymore interruptions." Naruto muttered to himself before he ripped the tag off, revealing a spiral design. The blonde lifted up his armor and shirt while he held out his right arm.

Channeling chakra through it, a strange tattoo design appeared on his arm and palm while a crimson fire surrounded his fingers. Landing on the ground, he connected the key with his seal and turned it.

The spiral design on the gate clicked before it started unwinding. Before Naruto even knew it the gate swung open and Kyuubi tried clawing at him with her hand but Naruto was quick enough to get away.

Naruto jumped into the air and blurred through some hand signs before black flames spewed from his mouth. Kyuubi growled before roaring at him and the flames, causing them to scatter around the room.

'_When the seal is broken, only chakra's can grab onto chakra's that's common sense, so you just have to steal the Kyuubi's chakra from it and you'll be the winner_. _Use your chakra to grab Kyuubi's chakra and pull it out_.'

Naruto grunted as octopus tentacles shot from his body and grabbed onto Kyuubi, retraining her. The fox growled as she felt her chakra being tugged on. She concentrated before she busted from the tentacles and glared at Naruto before smirking.

"I see, so my dear container wants to control my power, well then Naruto-kun, come get it." Kyuubi growled with a sick evil grin and Naruto frowned.

He didn't like this part of his mate, not one bit. The blonde thought that maybe he could persuade this dark side of her but now he knows he won't be able to do that.

"Come at me then, Kyuubi." Naruto whispered, a blank expression on his face. A chakra version of him appeared from his body with the same blank expression.

"If that's what you want." Kyuubi smirked as she started powering up a Bijudama. Naruto simply stood there waiting for her to finish. She narrowed her eyes at him while she nearly finished her attack. The ball condensed before she swallowed it, steam coming from the corners of her mouth.

Opening it she fired the blast at her container, unaware of the Gunbai he summoned. Naruto raised the Gunbai in front of him before grabbing onto the handle with two hands.

The bijudama connected with the Gunbai right as Naruto spoke.

"Uzumaki-Gaeshi." The Imari was blasted back at Kyuubi in a powerful wave of energy, causing the fox to fly back a bit and guard herself with her tails and arms. The biju growled, slightly impressed.

Naruto swung his fan down and waited to see if the nine tails would make another move. Kyuubi roared and charged at Naruto who remained silent and rushed at Kyuubi as well.

The beast swung her arm down at Naruto but he blurred out of sight and ran up her arm. With her other arm she tried swatting him off, but he flipped to the side, dodging the swipe and continued running up her arm till he reached her shoulder.

He croushed and Kyuubi saw her chance for her tails to knock him off her, but before they even met with his body, he jumped to her head and landed on it.

The blonde planted his hands on her head and used Shinra tensei, causing her to slam against the ground in a daze. Naruto gave a small smirk before he grabbed onto something and started to pull out her chakra.

Kyuubi's eyes snapped open and she growled. She looked towards Naruto and sent a burst of KI at him, causing his chakra to start to darken.

The blonde was surprised by this but tried and holding back her will with his own. He needed her power, he wanted to use it so he could free Juubi!

'_I hate them! I want to kill them all! They are nothing compared to me, they shall all pay! Everyone will die!' _Naruto thought darkly and he outwardly grimaced, not only did these dark thoughts plague his mind, but they were starting to hurt.

'_Help me!_'

'_Why?!_'

'_I'll get my revenge!_'

'_If not for him!_'

'_It's always him!'_

'_I hate everything!_'

'_Nothing ever goes my way!_'

Naruto's body pulsed as his chakra form started to turn black.

'Just what the hell is this?! Damn it Kura-chan, why didn't you…' Naruto paused in his thoughts as his left eye became red and black causing him to grip his head.

* * *

**Real world**

"Uh oh, Naruto you stupid idiot." Bee frowned as he and Risa watched Naruto become enshrouded by the Kyuubi cloak. Risa narrowed her eyes as she watched her grandson.

'What the hell is going on in there? Naruto you better come back to me as you or I'm going to kick your ass Datteyume.' Risa thought with slight anger and worry.

* * *

**Mindscape**

"Fool! You can not control my power! You are nothing more than a tiny piece of my hatred!" Kyuubi yelled out, rage and hate in her eyes.

Flashes of Naruto's past came back to haunt him. The isolation, the beatings, the severe scoldings, the manipulation. All of it came back flashes before his eyes.

'_You will never be accepted, your just a hopeless loser who doesn't know when to quit. No one ever love you, get lost.' _A voice filled with cold and uncontained hate, it was his voice.

'_That's not true, you can stay here…' _Naruto blinked as he heard a soft voice of a woman. Looking up he saw a red headed woman that looked almost exactly like Risa.

Although she wore a long dress and her hair was much longer than his grandmothers.

"Naruto-kun." She called softly, a kind smile on her lips.

"What the hell? Who the hell are you?! Where's Kyuubi?!" Naruto demanded looking around. He realized that he was no longer in the boiler room again. He was in a yellow/whitish space.

"You ask a lot of questions hunh?" The woman eye smiled. Naruto glared at her with a growl, he eyed her up and down. This wasn't Kurama, nor was it Risa, but he had a feeling he knew her. Just who the hell was she?!

"Have you figured it out yet?" The woman asked and Naruto simply stared at her recalling his memories of her, only to not come up with anything.

This was frustrating, so he channeled his chakra and decided to get a feel for…

His eyes widened before he took a cautious step back, looking a little fearful. The woman saw this and frowned, wondering what was wrong.

"K-kaa-chan?" Naruto asked fearfully with a bit of hope. Kushina smiled and gave a nod.

"That's right, I'm your…" before she could finish her statement, Naruto flung himself at her, pulling her into a tight hug, tears streaming down his face. Kushina was caught off guard by this but held her son closer, a tear escaping from her eye as well.

"I've always wanted to meet you, ttebayo." Naruto cried. Kushina gave a small giggle in response.

"Dattebayo hunh? Guess you do take after me, I'm glad." Kushina whispered.

The mother son duo held onto each other for five minutes as Naruto let out all of his frustration and sadness. Kushina didn't mind as she enjoyed holding her son, soothing him as she rubbed his back affectionately.

"Shhsh Naruto-kun...release it all out, it must be hard for you ne?...I'm sorry, I wanted to do so much for you...I love you so much", she said with a smile, her own stream of tears falling on his crimson armour. Meanwhile, hearing those three words, he started to cry harder.

"O-Oi...here I'm trying to make you laugh and you just keep on crying...c'mon, your kaa-san is at least a little funny", she said with a laugh making him chuckle lightly in return as they remained in that position for few minutes, neither saying anything as they reveled in each other's warmth.

Noticing him shuffle a bit, she released him as he pulled back for her to see his puffy cheeks as he wiped his tears.

_'K-Kawai...'_, she thought with a blush as she watched him cutely rub his eyes.

A bright smile formed on his face as he wiped her tears making her red in the face as she took comfort in his caring touch.

Though an almost disappointing sigh escaped her lips when he retracted his hand.

"I always wanted to meet you Kaa-chan there are so many things I want to tell you", said Naruto enthusiastically as he grabbed her hand making her feel all warm & fuzzy inside.

Kushina gave a smile before she turned her head to the left.

"I know you do Naru-kun, and we will talk, lets just take care of Kyuubi first." Kushina suggested. Naruto's smile turned into a determined smirk which made Kushina blush a little.

"Right, I want to free her from her hate, and by doing that I need take all of her chakra, will you help me, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked and she nodded causing him to grin.

* * *

Kyuubi watched as Naruto fell on his knees with a grunt before spiked chains shot out from his body and the water, wrapping around her and holding her down.

'These chains!' Kyuubi thought before her eyes widened in remembrance. "Kushina!" The biju roared in anger.

Naruto stood up with a calming breath before he glared at Kyuubi with determination in his eyes. Kyuubi glared at him with all the hate in the world.

"Stupid brat! You can't beat me!" Kyuubi roared as she ripped off the chains and charged at Naruto who fought back her dark influence.

"Its time to end this, Kyuubi." Naruto stated as he got into a stance that he learned in his time in . He gathered chakra and energy into his hands.

"Ka-me-ha-me…" Naruto chanted slowly as Kyuubi ran towards him.

"DIE!" Kyuubi roared clawing at him. Narutp pivoted his foot and thrust his hands forward, firing the energy beam.

"HAAAAAAA!" Naruto screamed, as the blue beam of light zoomed towards Kyuubi and hit her square in the chest.

'_Now Naruto-kun!_' Kushina yelled and Naruto sent out his chakra form to grasp on to Kyuubi's. But her chakra wouldn't budge, even though she was being hit with a beam of energy.

'Come on Kyuu, stop being so god damn stubborn!' Naruto yelled, adding more energy into his attack to distract his biju. Kyuubi roared in pain as the beam started to tear through her body.

Naruto's chakra form gained a strong grip on Kyuubi's chakra and yanked it all out with his maximum strength. Kyuubi's chakra form and Naruto's merged together before it was absorbed into Naruto.

In a flash of light, Naruto was engulfed in a golden yet crimson fire. His Rinnegan was deactivated in favor for pupil-less silver eyes. Strange markings appeared on him as well, his hair also looked as if they horns hanging over his forehead.

"Naruto, you bastard! You have angered me, NARUTO!" Kyuubi roared as she created a huge bijudama. Naruto simply stared at her before she fired it at him. As the ball approached Naruto smirked and flew towards it in a burst of speed.

He cocked his leg back before he kicked the ball of chakra upwards, causing a explosive light. Kyuubi covered her eyes in response, but when the light faded she saw that Naruto was floating right in front of her with his hand out.

He had a serious gaze on her as she glared at him. As Kyuubi stared into his eyes she felt as if she was getting weaker. Before she knew it, the female biju was no longer in her beast form, now in her human form.

Kyuubi fell to her knee's, tears running down her cheeks as she glared at the floor. She could feel Naruto land down next to her. Out of anger she jumped up and tried her best to punch him. But he caught her fist and stared into her eyes.

Naruto realized the difference between the Kyuubi he knows and her dark version. Her sclera was black and her hair was a much deeper red as well. She also had 3 pronounced whiskers on her face.

"Kurama-chan." Naruto called softly. She growled in response.

"Don't call me that! You have no right! No right at all!" Kyuubi yelled, tears still running down her face. Naruto remained quiet as she continued.

"You don't know how it feels to be locked up in a cage like a real animal for over 50 years, no clue. Referred to as a mindless beast, only seen as a tool for war and power. I hate you, I hate you so much." Kyuubi cried.

"Well that's too bad, because I love you with all my heart." Naruto replied, causing her to open her eyes and look at him. Naruto was grinning at her with love and happiness in his eyes.

"I didn't come here to take your power and keep you locked up Kura-chan. I never intended to make you a promise and not go through with it for my own selfish reasons. I don't see you as a tool or animal, I see you as my mate, my life partner." Naruto told her.

"I know this part of you is made out of your fears and hate, but that doesn't matter to me. You fear that I would just abandon you after I got what I wanted, well guess what, I haven't. The thing I want from you, is for you to be happy and by my side. Not stuck in my head like some kind of second personality. I love you Kurama-chan, the good and bad side of you, do you understand that?" Naruto asked as he pulled her in closer.

It almost seemed to good to be true for her. He didn't hate her, and he wasn't going to leave her? She snuggled into him, tears still silently streaming down her face, but this time in happiness.

Naruto lifted up her chin so he could gaze into her eyes. With a soft smile he kissed her deeply, showing her how far his love for her ran. Kurama could feel it, she could feel his warmth and his love and it made her elated.

Naruto pulled away from her and smiled.

"I love you Kura-chan, now and forever." Naruto told her and she gave nodded with a smile of her own.

"As do I Naru-kun, now and forever." She repeated. With one last peck on the lips, she faded away to join the rest of herself, leaving Naruto alone.

He sighed with a smile before he turned around to enter the yellow and white space that his mother occupied. Kushina was sitting on the floor waiting for him, and once she saw him she smiled.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun." She grinned and Naruto smiled with a nod as he sat down next to her. The two were silent for awhile, just enjoying each other's company with a smile on their faces.

Though Kushina gave a frown and a sigh which caused Naruto to look at her in confusion.

"Naruto-kun...I added my chakra into you during the ceremony so I could help you in the future, but Minato piggy backed off of me and entered as well." She said, but Naruto really wasn't listening, instead he just gazed at her with a small smile.

"Hey are you listening dattebane?" She demanded playfully and Naruto just gave a goofy grin.

"Your really beautiful Kaa-chan, just like Risa-chan, it's crazy how much you two look alike, you don't look anything like Ji-chan at all." Naruto stated and Kushina furrowed her brows in thought.

But she blushed after she realized what he said before.

"Thanks Naru-kun, you look handsome as well. Even though you got your fathers hair, you look like me sorta, sorry about that." Kushina grinned sheepishly and Naruto thought about it.

He guessed he look like his mother a bit, which made him smile.

"Wait so if I had your color hair, I guess that would make me gorgeous hunh Dattebayo?!" Naruto grinned stupidly and Kushina gave a wide smile before it turned small, which Naruto noticed.

"You're the second person to compliment me on my hair." Kushina stated and Naruto blinked before he guessed it was Minato who was the first. Kushina nodded in response, a frown coming across her face as he said his name.

Naruto turned away, a blank look on his face.

"I met him you know, not that long before I started to fight Kura-chan. He tried stopping me from ripping off the seal." Naruto stated and Kushina blinked before she spoke.

"You met him did you? And what did you do?" Kushina asked curiously, her hand gripping tightly on her dress. Naruto smirked darkly before he answered.

"I beat in his stomach with one punch before blasting him back with a Shinra tensei." Naruto told her and she gave a small smile.

"That's it?" she wondered. Naruto snorted in response.

"Nope, I proceeded to curse him out and beat his face in for a while, a 100 or so with each hand. We talked for awhile and each time he tried to apologize, I slugged him. We talked so more before we fought, he's a speedy bastard, but in the end I won by giving him a slow burning death from the inside out, and tortured him with a Genjutsu of his worst fears." Naruto explained.

Kushina was proud that her son beat Minato up for everything he was worth, she wished she could have done it too though.

"So what did you two talk about?" Kushina wondered with a tilt of her head. She noticed that Naruto visibly stiffened. Frowning she placed a hand on his shoulder, letting him know that she wasn't going to be angry or upset with him.

Naruto looked into her eyes before he sighed.

"Kaa-chan, why did you fall in love with him? A Senju of all people?" Naruto asked and Kushina sighed, now aware that Naruto knew about his true heritage than she thought. At first when he mentioned Risa she thought it was just some girl that had her mothers name, then when he said Ji-chan, she thought he meant Hiruzen, but now she knew that he did mean her parents, since they both had a strong dislike for Senju's, which she didn't really adopt from her parents.

Tsunade was her son's godmother after all, even though she was Senju and Uzumaki. Hell she even married a Senju.

"Well Naruto-kun, it went like this…" Kushina began her tale of how she was bullied in Konoha just because of her hair and that she wanted to become the first female Hokage. She told Naruto how she grew up and that she was kidnapped by Kumo before Minato came to save her.

When she was all done, Naruto frowned before he spoke, it was his turn now.

"Well Kaa-chan, let me tell you why marrying a Senju with foolish ideals and an insane love for the village was a bad idea for your son." Naruto stated before he told her his life story.

Kushina learned about the isolation, the beatings, the scoldings, his life in Konoha till he met her father and what happened from that point on till now. She learned of his love conquests which included the Mizukage and her own mother, which she was slightly disturbed by but got over it.

She also learned that she was going to become a grandmother in less than a few weeks, which nearly brought her to tears of joy and a statement that she was to young to be a grandmother.

By the time Naruto was done, Kushina was silent and wiping her tears. The woman was furious at Konoha and her hate for Minato grew largely. It was mostly his fault all this happened to her baby boy.

Naruto was silent as he looked at the ground, a blank expression on his face. He was afraid that his mother who he wanted to meet for so long, would be angry at him for his way of thinking and that he wanted Konoha to burn.

"Naruto." She called and he didn't respond, not wanting to face her. Kushina gave a small sigh before she grabbed her son and pulled him into a hug.

Naruto froze in slight fear and Kushina realized this.

"Shhh...calm down baby, you don't need to be afraid from me, I would never harm you", she whispered softly in his ears while rubbing his back. Naruto calmed down in response, he felt so at peace within her embrace as he had wanted this all his life. He could feel her two soft pillows pressed against his back since he took his armor off a while ago.

"I'm not angry at you Naru-kun, not in the slightest. I'm furious at Konoha and what they did to you. While I am a little disappointed you turned out this way I don't love you any less." Kushina told him.

"I'm proud of you more than anything. You became strong, stronger than I thought you would be. To be able to face a crazed Biju twice and live, going against the Yondaime Hokage and his Hirashin and win, face my mother of all people and give her a slight run for her money, is mind boggling. You are a true Uzumaki, Naruto-kun, and your grandfathers grandson. I'm proud of you, and I love you more than anything." Kushina smiled with love in her eyes.

By this time Naruto was fully turned around and was gazing at her in awe and happiness.

Tears started to well up in his eyes again but he covered them with his arm, a grin on his face as he wiped them. Kushina just smiled in response.

"I'm happy. I'm really happy that I got to meet you Kaa-chan. This along with beating the hell out of Namikaze was the top on the top of my dreams list. I wish… I wish you didn't have to go." Naruto stated with a sad frown, and Kushina smiled sadly.

"I wish I didn't have to either Naruto-kun, but I have no other choice. But I still have some more time before the rest of my chakra is spent, there is something I need to tell you, what happened the night of your birth." Kushina stated and Naruto blinked.

"Namikaze told me a masked man was controlling Kura-chan, and that he was behind Konoha's attack, what really happened, Kaa-chan?" Naruto wondered. Kushina was quiet before she spoke.

Kushina told him everything that happened that night, from the time she met with Mikoto and baby Sasuke, to the time she and Minato sealed themselves within him. It was confirmed to Naruto that his mother did beg Minato to not seal Kyuubi but he wouldn't listen and didn't anyway, saying he believed that Naruto would protect Konoha with everything he had in the future.

The blonde snorted at that.

By the time Kushina was done telling him what happened, Naruto was confused to who the hell the masked man was. Itachi was to young, way to young in fact. It couldn't have been Fugaku because he wasn't that powerful in the first place. So who was able to rip Kurama out of his mother and control her?

All he got was a masked man, that's it, oh and he had the Sharingan. That was it. Not really helpful.

"I'm sorry we made you the Kyuubi's vessel Naruto-kun. I wish I stayed with you and loved you like I was supposed to, fill you with my love and all the things a mother is supposed to do for her child." Kushina said, starting to get choked up.

"Don't apologize Kaa-chan, I went through a lot because I was the host. But I never hated you, can't say the same thing for Namikaze though but, I'm starting to understand his point of view, even though I don't like it. How am I supposed to be emepeor, but not willing to make a sacrifice for my empire and those who are in it?" Naruto asked mostly himself.

"Anyway, I don't really know what all a parents love involves because you guys were never there, so I can only guess." Naruto gave a humorless smile as he looked down at the ground.

Kushina stared at him in some akin to awe, tears welling up in her eyes.

"But I know now, that you and Minato sacrificed your lives for me, and for that…" Naruto looked up and gave her the biggest truest grin he could ever give, tears at the corner of his eyes.

"I thank you. I know there was love in me before there was Kyuubi, so I'm happy. Thank you for wanting to love me Kaa-chan." Naruto told her and that's when Kushina's dams broke.

She hugged her son with all the love she could muster, and Naruto hugged her back.

"I love you so much, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry that I have to go, I want to stay to see my grandbaby, to see my mother, see Fu-chan and everyone else you have met that you hold dear, I want to watch your empire grow. I want to stay with you most of all!" Kushina cried as she hugged him. Naruto let his tears fall as well as he held on to her. She was fading away.

"I want you to stay too, Kushina-chan." Naruto whispered and she gripped him harder. Naruto closed his eyes before he called on his chakra, his Rinnegan pulsing and spinning to life. He and Kushina were engulfed in a crimson golden flame, a bright light shining in the white yellow space.

Kushina felt warm, warmer than normal. She could also feel her chakra flooding her system, in fact it felt as if she had way more chakra than she did before.

Opening her eyes she looked up slightly to see Naruto smiling down at her. She blinked and pulled away from him to look around, then at herself. Kushina didn't feel as cold as she did a few minutes prior, and as if things were going to slip through her hands. She gripped onto Naruto's shirt tightly.

"Naruto-kun? What happened?" Kushina asked in major confusion and Naruto just simply rubbed her hair softly, loving how soft and silky it was. Kushina blushed a bit in response as he spoke.

"Well Kaa-chan, with my Rinnegan and chakra, I brought you back to life. Soon once I free the other Biju, you will be free and able to roam reality as well. Now we can stay together." Naruto smiled.

Kushina was beyond shocked, she was technically alive? She could stay with her Sochi-kun and give him the love he always needed? That's when a small frown came across her face. How was she supposed to love him? She couldn't be his mother anymore, he was way to independent for that.

Kushina leaned into his chest more with a content sigh as he rubbed her hair. She loved this and didn't mind one bit. A light bulb went off in her head as she looked towards Naruto.

Could she really love him that way? She was his mother after all, but she did want to give him the love he needed. He was considering going after his own grandmother after all, so why couldn't she love her son that way too?

Naruto gazed at her thoughtful look, wondering what she was thinking about. He wanted to ask but didn't want to interrupt.

He was handsome, a bit more handsome than Minato, if he could cut that hair a bit more, to maybe shoulder length then he would be even more handsome, she didn't understand why men liked having long hair, to her it was bitch made and a little gay, leave long hair to women. But then a thought hit her. Did she just call her son a man?

Sure in the eyes of a shinobi village he was an adult, but he was still fourteen right? But he had the skills and mentality of a grown man, and has been through more than enough to make a seasoned veteran Shinobi want to just die.

It made her proud of her son that he was able to overcome those obstacles and be what he is today. With a mental sigh, Kushina knew there was no way Naruto could see her as a mother, his mother at least, but maybe as his lover?

A blush made it's way on her face and Naruto had to resist the urge to squeal 'Kawaii' like a girl. His eyes went down to her pink moist lips. The way they parted when she spoke just enchanted his eyes every time, his instincts telling him to taste them, because he saw her as a potential mate, and wanted her to be with him.

At that thought, as if automatically, his hand moved over hers as he squeezed her soft hand. Meanwhile Kushina blushed heavily when she felt his hand squeezing hers. She could've stopped him and retrieved her hand but she found his touch intoxicating, as if her body liked his touch.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit when he felt her fingers entwining with his, a blush forming on his face as they avoided eye contact but peaked glances at each other while his hand squeezed hers further.

He wondered why he kept blushing like a fucking school girl! He fucked the most lustful woman he has ever met known as the Godaime Mizukage more than once! So why the hell was he blushing?!

Feeling bold when he felt her squeeze his hand in return, he kept his eyes fixated on her face, waiting for her to make eye contact with him.

Meanwhile Kushina couldn't believe what she was doing, but her body seemed to be reacting on its own. His touch was so warm, so gentle that it sent electric sparks every time he touched her.

Lifting her eyes slowly, she found that he was staring at her eyes intently, her blush increasing but she found herself unable to turn away from those enchanting electric oceanic blue eyes. Slowly but steadily, as if on automation the distance between their faces decreased until they were only inches apart, still gazing into each other's eyes with abundance of love.

That's when Kushina finally came to a decision. She would allow herself to be his lover, and give him all the love she could muster from her entire being that was Kushina Uchiha Uzumaki.

"Naruto-kun, please, let me stay with you, let me give you my love." Kushina pleaded softly. Naruto's eyes widened a bit, wondering if she meant as his mother, but gazing into her eyes caused him to change that thought.

She wanted to be with him intimately, be one of his loves. He wanted to ask what about Minato but quickly remembered that she hated him as much as he did for what had done, so there was no need to worry about that.

"You never needed my permission, Kushina-chan." Naruto whispered in a husky voice that sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. She loved how he called her name, and how it rolled off his tongue with nothing but love and adoration.

"Then allow me to love you then, Naruto-kun." Kushina smiled before they're lips met together. She pressed into his lips more which surprised him a bit but he kissed back anyway, their lips moving together perfectly.

After lightly kissing her for several seconds, minutes...he didn't know, he had lost track of time, he took her lower lip between his lips, sucking lightly on it making an erotic moan escape Kushina's slightly parted lips, both of their eyes closed in pleasure as they hungrily but gently kissed each other, pouring all their love for each other in this gentle but sensual act of intimacy.

Nibbling further on her lower lip, he wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her closer to him as they fervently kissed each other. Pulling back after several minutes, both of their faces were flushed as they panted in what seemed to be breathless pleasure. Kushina's eyes were still closed as she licked her lips as if burning that gorgeous kiss into her mind, opening her glazed eyes slowly, she saw Naruto staring at her with love-filled eyes.

Naruto pulled back slightly and nipped at her neck causing her to moan cutely.

"Your beautiful Kushi-chan." Naruto told her. She blushed a bit before pulling his lips to hers, As if rewarding him for the compliment, she snaked out her tongue and began to lick his lips, surprising him.

Solely on instinct and experience, he parted his lips before Kushina's wet tongue slid through and started to hungrily explore his insides making his pleasure meter go haywire.

Pushing her tongue back with his forcefully, surprising her this time, he started to tongue wrestle with her before both of them fell on the floor with Naruto being on top of Kushina.

Going with the momentum, his tongue entered her mouth as he too started to taste her insides, which ironically tasted like ramen making him hungry for her all the more. Meanwhile, Kushina was in heaven as she moaned throatily into the heated kiss.

Naruto pulled away, trying to find the urge to stop himself. Kushina seemed to enjoy their activites and had a lustful smile on her lips. Naruto gave in and ravaged her mouth again for a few more minutes.

Then he heard,

"WAKE UP ALREADY!" Risa screamed, causing Naruto and Kushina to jump and separate to figure out what the hell was going. It was then he remembered that he was still in his mindscape.

"Oh yeah, I better get going Kushi-chan, come on, there is someone I want you to meet." Naruto smiled and she gave a shaky nod, still in her lustful daze.

Naruto merely thought up a door out of the blank space and walked through it with Kushina's hand in his. Once the door shut behind them Kushina blinked at seeing the beautiful compound that was of Uchiha and Uzumaki.

"Naru-kun, where are we?" Kushina asked. Naruto simply smiled before he answered.

"Wer'e still in my mindscape, but we're merely at the surface of it." Naruto told her as they walked through the halls. Kushina was taken back a bit by the decoration on the walls, she then realized the two stopped in front of a door.

Naruto smiled at her before he slid the door open and stepped in. Kushina looked at what was in front of him to see a man with long black hair wearing Uchiha style relaxing clothes. He exuded a powerful aura that demanded respect, but it seemed to be low at the moment.

"Grandfather, there is someone I would like to re-introduce to you." Naruto spoke up, gaining Madara's attention. Once he opened his eyes from his meditation he gazed upon the red headed woman next to his grandson.

His eye widened as he stood up.

"Kushina?" The Uchiha legend asked in disbelief. Kushina glanced at Naruto who only nodded. Her eyes widened before she looked at the man in front of her. She let go of her son's hand walked forward carefully.

"Tou-sama?" She asked cautiously. Madara gave a kind happy smile that was only ever directed at Naruto and Risa, and sometimes Kurama. His smile confirmed Kushina's thoughts as she leapt into his chest with a cheer.

Naruto smiled softly before he left the father daughter duo alone to catch up. As he walked down the halls he came to stop in front of a door. He twisted the handle before carefully walking inside to see Kurama brushing her hair in front of her mirror.

Naruto smiled as she stopped brushing once she saw him in her mirror. She put it down and turned towards him and gazed at him for awhile before she blurred out of sight and tackled him down to the floor.

Naruto couldn't even get out his question before a pair of firm yet soft lips crashed against his. The blonde relaxed and massaged Kurama's ass, gaining a moan from her as their tongues wrestled with each other.

She pulled away and gave a loving smile at him.

"Now and forever, right?" She asked with hope. Naruto smiled at her with a nod.

"Now and forever."

* * *

**Reality**

Risa was tapping her foot impatiently for the past ten minutes or so since she yelled at Naruto to wake up. At first she thought Naruto was talking with Kurama since the chakra cloak and four tails state disappeared. But after twenty to half an hour, she and Bee were getting restless and worried.

Then from the corner of her eye she could see he was sporting a boner and that immediately told her he was doing something intimate, hence why she yelled. Now here she was waiting for him to actually wake up.

The blonde's eyes fluttered open before they settled on the door. Naruto stood up and brushed the imaginary dirt off his shoulder. Risa and Bee raised a brow, they could feel that Naruto's power grew, a lot actually, but he seemed different, more relieved if anything.

Risa could tell that it seemed a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders and that he was breathing easier and more relaxed.

"So, what happened?" Risa wondered. Naruto smiled before he concentrated on Kurama's chakra. In a flash he was engulfed in the crimson and gold flames, his appearance changing. The two adults looked awe struck as they stared his new form.

Naruto smirked as he looked up and slowly rose off the ground. Now Bee was even more surprised since he didn't know the brat could fly. Naruto grinned as he gave a strike to the air before he gave a few more barrages of kicks and punches.

Risa could obviously see that his movements were much faster and less wild. In all honesty, he kind of looked like a Super Saiyan, a high powered form that Goku and the rest of some of the Saiyan's achieved.

Naruto came back down, ignoring Bee's shocked look.

"I met them both." Naruto told Risa. Her eyes widened slightly before she gave a sad smile.

"Oh? And how is my little Kushi-chan?" Risa asked and Naruto just smiled.

"Catching up with her father." He stated and her brows furrowed in confusion.

"She wished to stay with me, so I brought her back to life." Naruto said giving a cheeky grin. Risa stared at him in disbelief.

'He really has changed. Whatever happened in his mindscape, but his spirit at ease. It's like he feels much more free, he's never given a true smile like that so willingly, usually he has to give a speech or something. I wonder…' Risa was cut off from her musings when Naruto turned to Bee.

"Ne, Bee, you think you can help me go get Gaara and the other two, there something I need to do and it involves them." Naruto stated as he lowered his chakra, reverting back to normal.

Bee gave a nod before he started rapping while going to retrieve the other three, Jinchuriki!

"What happened in there Naruto? You're way different now." Risa stated. Naruto blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean? Is that a bad thing?" Naruto wondered.

"I have no clue yet. All I know is that you seem more at peace and less Emo than you were. Granted you weren't as emo as that Uchiha brat you killed, but emo enough to classify yourself as emo. While I'm glad that's not the case, I'm curious to whether this changes your views and your goals." Risa informed and Naruto gave her a hardened stare.

"Nothing of the sort. While I will admit I do feel much more happy and at peace, my ideals haven't changed. I still will create my empire and become emperor, while also freeing Juubi-sama. I just don't see why I can't have a little fun while doing it, feel relaxed. I truly haven't felt so innocent in years, the last time I could think of was about 9 years ago, man." Naruto muttered to himself.

Risa gave a small smile but before she realized it, Naruto's lips were pressing against hers. She blinked in surprised before she melted into the kiss. This was something she's been waiting for since Naruto made that declaration that he would be by her side till very end.

Wanting a bit more, she leaned in and licked his bottom lip causing him to smirk and open his mouth. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and was met with his before the two battled for dominance.

Naruto really didn't want to do this till his grandfather was fully absorbed into him so it would be less weird but he couldn't help himself. He wanted, no, needed her by his side permanently, to claim her as his mate and only his mate. Did he feel guilty about taking his grandmother from his grandfather? Yeah he did, but he would get over it.

A clearing of the throat caused the two Uzumaki's to part and look towards the door to see a slightly blushing Gaara, a curious Fuu, heavily blushing Yugito and a perversely giggling Killer Bee.

"You can make out with her later on your own time, what do you need?" Gaara asked. Naruto nodded as he sat down and told the four Jinchuriki to sit around him in a circle. They did so with confused looks on their faces while Risa stood to the side so she wouldn't be in the way.

"Now I want you all to focus on your Biju's chakra, that way I can hone in on it." Naruto told them. They all gave nods before closing their eyes and channeled the chakra, Naruto doing the same.

As the Jinchuriki channeled their chakra, Naruto was also creating a universal mindscape that would drag him and the Biju into one spot. It was sorta difficult since it took a bit longer for Fu to concentrate and bring out her chakra, but in the end it was successful.

* * *

**Mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes to see the beastly forms of the five Biju he gathered. They all stared down at him waiting for him to begin. Naruto took a deep breath and could feel the Biju's emotions. He felt slight awe, disbelief, a small hint of bloodlust coming from Shukaku, but overall he felt Anxiety.

They were all nervous and hopeful that this plan of his worked. This would be the first chance they would get to actually be free from their respective container.

Under Naruto's feet a spiral design appeared on the floor. The spiral kept growing and spinning before it had the biju within its reach. Naruto arched forward before he bent back, unleashing 5 thick black strings of chakra, that he had from within.

The strings attached with each of the Biju, 90% of their chakra, Though Chomei's was only 75%. The chakra was fed back into Naruto's body. Each Biju's chakra form was being pulled out of the them and towards Naruto, being absorbed.

Naruto's eyes snapped open from the extreme boost of power, it was almost as if he couldn't handle it. He felt his reserves forcefully expand and become much denser. He was being overloaded with chakra.

He needed to direct somewhere else, and somewhere fast or he would lose himself to the power and explode. With a large grimace he moved his arms, using his left hand to lift up his shirt while his right activated the key.

"Here we…GO!" Naruto roared as he slammed his hand against his seal and turned. The biju were surprised when the spiral on the floor made a clicking noise. Looking down they saw the it was unlocking, opening a black hole.

"Yin-Yang release: Creation of all things!" Naruto yelled, his Rinnegan pulsing madly. Kurama quickly transformed into her human form, her sisters following her lead.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Kurama smiled with love and happiness in her eyes. She jumped into the hole without second thoughts before it fully unlocked. The other Biju looked wary before Naruto yelled at them.

"What the fuck are you waiting for! Jump already!" Naruto told them. Chomei grinned before she jumped.

"Bottoms up." Nibi muttered before she too jumped following her older sisters. Hachibi sighed before jumping as well, leaving only Shukaku.

"Your not getting a thank you." She stubbornly said. Naruto rolled his eyes in response.

"I wasn't expecting one, now jump you stubborn woman." Naruto ordered. Shukaku huffed, a small blush on her face before she jumped as well. Naruto tried taking a deep breath but then he remembered his mother slash new lover and immediately thought her up.

Kushina appeared before him blinking in confusion. She was just enjoying talking with her father now she was here. And was that Naruto? She was about to ask him what was going on when he shouted at her.

"No time just jump!" Naruto yelled. She eeped before jumping down into the hole as well. Naruto felt himself being sucked into the hole and held his ground, it wouldn't do him any good if he was sucked in. Twisting his right hand, Naruto closed the spiral gate, making sure it was locked tight.

Once he made sure it was closed, he promptly passed out.

* * *

**Reality**

Risa watched in surprise and slight awe as each of the Jinchuriki were covered in their red chakra cloak except for Naruto who was in his tailed beast mode.

Bee was up to 8 tails while Yugito was up to two and Gaara one. Fuu was only had 4 wings and a tail behind her.

Risa then watched as Naruto's seal twisted open and a person jumped out, landing outside of the circle. It was then that Risa realized it was Kurama who was looking around in astonishment.

"Whee!" Chomei cheered as she also jumped out of Naruto's seal. One by one each other Biju that Naruto came in contact with jumped out of her grandson's seal.

"What the hell is this place?" Shukaku grumbled as she looked around. The others besides Kurama and Gyuki shrugged. Risa blinked when she saw another woman jump out of the seal, but she didn't look a day over 18 and the clothes she was wearing was a little baggy for her slim curvy frame.

It was then that she noticed the red hair and her heart thumped hard. Did he actually find a way?

Kushina scratched her head in confusion wondering what was going on. It was then that she noticed the other women in the room. Kushina blinked when her name was called.

"Kushina-chan?" Risa called and the now young woman looked at the red headed woman before her eyes flashed in recognition. How could she ever forget the face of the woman who took care of her for seven years?

"Kaa-chan?" Kushina replied tears welling up in her eyes. Risa smiled with a nod before she was tackled by a red blur.

"Kaa-chan! It's you dattebane!" Kushina cried in her mothers arms. Risa also was teary eyed as she held her daughter. The daughter she was forced to give up to Konoha because of the foolish war. Risa hugged Kushina for all it was worth, never wanting to let her go.

Kushina was beyond happy, these past two hours or so have been the best two hours of her life, bar meeting Naruto for the first time ever. She had the opportunity to bond and reunite with her son, meet her father who she enjoyed talking to, and now she was able to see her mother.

Kushina remembered the last time she hugged her mother almost 30 years ago, it was a sad 'we may never see each other again' hug. But now it was a happy 'I missed you so much I could cry' hug.

After the mother and daughter were done hugging they looked towards Naruto who was passed out across the floor.

"Naruto-kun!" Kurama called in surprise, making her way over to him. But she froze once she saw him twitch. Everyone could feel his power rising, and fast. Naruto's hand then twitched before it pressed it's self on the floor.

His other hand was the next to move before he pushed himself up and stood up groggily. The blonde's hair overshadowed his eyes before he lifted his head up to smile at them, though a bit tiredly.

They all relaxed slightly when suddenly his power exploded. His skin started to ripped off, replaced with new skin. A golden aura surrounded him while black tendrils swished and spun around him.

The scene reminded Risa of Broly when she first saw him enter his Legendary Super Saiyan mode. The biju were awe struck of Naruto's power, as it reminded them of Juubi's.

Naruto had a silent screamed etched onto his face before his entire eye sockets glowed blood red. His fangs lengthened as did his finger and toenails. While all this was happening, he was slowly floating in the air, rising higher and higher.

His veins were throbbing underneath his skin, his muscles pulsing and growing as well. The boys chest was also beating back and forth quickly as his shirt was blown off from the explosive power.

The Jinchuriki were out of their meditation by now and watched in horror and confusion to what was going on. Everyone was speechless as they witnessed Naruto's rise in power and strange transformation.

His hair seemed to grow a bit longer before it turned a whole different color. It was now silver, a dark silver at that with crimson streaks running through it.

If Risa didn't know any better she would think Naruto was transforming into a Super Saiyan three, which she witnessed Goku do one time in one of their heavy spars.

The strange tattoos that were once on Naruto's clothes were no imprinted on his chest and arms. The front two bangs of his hair also resembled horns, causing the biju to think of the Rikudo sennin.

Naruto's silent scream then turned into a loud roar of pain, sending out his chakra everywhere.

* * *

**Outside of temple**

The sky was dark and stormy, while in the center it seemed a Tornado was starting to form. The waters the giant turtle was swimming in were wild and dangerous, creating large waves that crashed against each other and the turtle, as if a Hurricane was forming. It was becoming real windy as well, while the earth felt like it was shaking from underneath the giant animal like island.

Motoi didn't know what was going on but he hoped it would end soon.

* * *

**Unknown place**

A large crimson eye opened up in the darkness. The owner of the eye grinned before looking towards it's underlings, each sporting their own pair of crimson eyes.

"**The time has come. Go and bring hell upon the world.**" The beast ordered. There were cheers of approval before a gate opened, revealing the outside world. The creatures hollered and screamed in glee before they ran towards the gate, reaching the outside world.

The beast grinned as it turned to the being next to it.

"**Go and test your strength boy, it's time for you to spread your wings.**" The beast ordered. A pair of crimson eyes opened before the owner was gone as well, leaving the dark hot place.

* * *

**Inside temple**

Naruto's roar came to an end after two minutes. He wasn't as different as before but his power was. It was beyond comprehension.

His hair was now a dark silver with crimson streaks running through it. He grew maybe a few centimeters but nothing drastic. The boys body was now more lean and flexible, his body that of a swimmer with some muscle. That strange black markings looked like permanent tattoos on his chest and arms.

Naruto's pupils were now a pupil-less blood red with his sclera being black. His whisker marks were way more pronounced and looked like thin rectangles. The silver heads fangs were a bit longer than normal, almost reaching his bottom lip as they jutted from the upper.

His claws remained the same, long and sharp. Naruto's ears were also a little pointy but nothing major. Surrounding him was a black golden flame like aura, lighting up his body slightly.

Naruto flexed his right hand as he stared at it in curiosity. His attention was given to Kurama who took a step towards him.

"Naruto-kun? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Naruto gave her a blank stare. He felt fine, more than fine in fact, powerful. A low deep chuckle escaped from his throat as he was about to give his answer when his head snapped to the right.

He felt ill intent, a large amount too, and close by, a few yards from here. Focusing his eyes, Naruto could see that they didn't possess chakra, but Youki, which made him widen his eyes.

Demons were here? How did they make it on the island? Was it because of him? He was releasing a lot of power but still. He grunted, he didn't have time to think about this, he needed to kill those demons before they found a way off the island.

Naruto walked towards the door before he glanced behind him then forward. With a growl he ran towards the Youki and ill intent.

Once Naruto hopped through the water fall he saw five beast like creatures. Two of them were on all fours, growling and glaring at him with their crimson eyes. Another two looked sort of humanoid but they were bigger and taller than the other two that looked like really big hybrid dogs.

The humanoid ones almost looked like ogres. The last one resembled closely to a bird, it had a beak and wings along with big clawed hands, horns jutting from it's back.

Naruto's nose twitched in disgust as he could smell their putrid stench. It made him cover his nose and glare at them.

"So you are real demons hunh? I wonder what level of hell did you come from." Naruto muttered.

"Silence human! We will kill you and enjoy eating your rotten flesh! We are demons from the second level, you are nothing to us, human!" one of the humanoid demons told him.

Naruto looked at him before he smirked.

"Fuck you." Naruto told him. The beast growled in anger and charged at him, bringing up it's hand that suddenly grew and tried smashing him. Naruto narrowed his eyes before he quickly leapt back before jumping on the hand and jumping towards the demons head.

With one strike from his clawed hands, he ripped the head of the demon to shreds. Naruto landed on the water in a crouched position. The demon fell dead, blood pouring from its fatal wound.

The other 4 looked shock to what just happened before one of the more dog looking demons rushed at him to tear through his flesh. Naruto's hair overshadowed his eyes as the beast came closer. As it was ready to lunge it's claw at Naruto, it's entire being was suddenly encased by sand.

Without even able to register what happened, with a single thought from the owner of the sand, it was crushed, it's blood splashing and flying everywhere. Naruto stood up with a smirk and looked at the remaining three.

"So whose next?" Naruto asked with a sadistic dark grin. He felt great, ready to kill these beasts. But to the demons they could feel his raging bloodlust, but that didn't stop them from attacking him at once.

Naruto ducked and weaved through each of their attacks, a arrogant smirk still on his face. The ogre looking demon tried swatting him but Naruto flipped over it before he had to dodge the dog demon that lunged at his head.

With a duck Naruto narrowed his eyes as the bird like demon flew towards him, ready to spear him with it's beak. Naruto smirked as a black Wind Rasengan appeared in his hand, spinning madly. The demon must've have not seen the teens Jutsu because when Naruto thrust it forward it's eyes went wide in fear before it's body was torn through into a bloody mess.

Naruto jumped up his Rasengan still active. He poured more chakra into it causing it to grow bigger.

"Wind style: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled, throwing the shuriken like sphere at the two demons who were just awestruck. Upon impact the attack exploded, killing the two demons. Naruto was floating in the air with a smirk on his face when he heard flapping behind him.

Raising a brow he could feel the intense hate and malice directed towards him. It felt familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. Turning around he looked to see a demon that did look human with demonic appearances.

The demon was about 5'11. It had long spiky black bluish hair that stopped at its mid back and covered it's forehead. Naruto could also see giant wings on attached to it's back, however the end of the wings looked like giant hands which was a little creepy.

The demons skin was a dark olive color, nearing brown. On it's nose that reached up to the middle between it's eyes was some kind of black 4 pointed star. Fangs jutted from it's upper lip, while blue lipstick adorned both lips, making Naruto think it was a girl.

It also had claws like his which he thought was bit strange. The demon wore a black high collared short sleeved shirt with some kind of gauntlets on it's arms. A long blue cloth adorned its waist with a purple rope tied around it. Underneath the cloth was black grayish Shinobi pants with shin protecter boots. Naruto also noticed a Chokuto that resembled his tucked away diagonally behind the demon.

After Naruto studied the demon he gazed into it's crimson eyes with black sclrea that were filled with nothing but hate, directed towards him.

"So I'm guessing you were the leader of those beasts?" Naruto asked but the demon didn't reply for a few moments as it gazed at the blood filled pond.

"Simple pawns, test dummies to be exact, Naruto Uzumaki." The demon said, it's voice a little deep and a bit demonic but human like. Naruto furrowed his silver haired eye brows in confusion.

"I didn't know I was well known in hell as well." Naruto muttered to himself and the demon growled.

"Your not! I just happen to know you personally, Uzumaki. You were the one who took my life after all." The demon stated and Naruto stared at it with a blank look.

"That doesn't help, I have taken a lot of lives in the past year or so, so you need to be more specific." Naruto told the demon and it growled again.

"Enough of your games Uzumaki! You know who I am! And I will have my revenge!" The demon roared, unsheathing it's Chokuto and flying towards him. Naruto side stepped the demons swipe before trying to knee it in the stomach when he felt a presence behind him. Glancing towards it, he didn't have enough time to use Shinra tensei when it knocked him down.

With a grunt he made contact with the ground and looked up to see the demon glaring at him from above, it's wings still flapping. Naruto smirked as he stood up and disappeared from sight.

The demon was a little surprised by this but managed to leap back from Naruto's swipe that would have ripped it's body to shreds. Naruto frowned when he missed, the demon had speed.

Straightning his body Naruto gazed at it some more before he spoke.

"Are you a boy or a girl? With that lipstick on yet your flat chest it's hard to tell." Naruto stated with a thoughtful expression. The demon fumed in rage as it rushed at Naruto.

"I'M A BOY YOU IDIOT!" The demon roared nearing towards Naruto with a slash. Naruto dodged the slash and ducked under the second before he blocked the third with his arm. He barely felt it thanks to the chakra armor that was on his body.

"Well then are you gay? Cause I know no straight man would dare to wear lipstick." Naruto stated causing the demon to lose his cool again and shout at him.

"I'M NOT GAY!" He yelled pushing down harder on the Uzumaki's arm, hoping to cut it off. Naruto grunted, surprised that he could feel a twinge of pain. Channeling his chakra, he blew the demon away with a chakra pulse.

Naruto continued to float in the air inspecting his arm. He had a cut yet it was not healing and it stung. Before he could figure out was going on, lightning was shot at him causing him to get hit by it and fall into the bloody pond.

'That hurt, that actually hurt!' Naruto thought in anger. He emerged from the water with a glare on his face, the burn the Lightning made already beginning to heal, albeit slowly.

Naruto glared at the demon in rage before he held out his hand, calling up his chakra into an energy blast.

The demon had a victory smirk on his face but it fell when he heard a buzzing noise coming from Naruto and a blood red blast forming in his hand. He learned about this kind of attack during his time in hell, it was a technique from Explosive release or more specific, Aura release, only known and taught by the Saiyan's.

"Lets see if you can dodge this!" Naruto shouted, blasting multiple shots of his attack towards the demon. As they came towards his opponent, he watched as he swiftly side stepped the attacks before flying towards him.

Naruto growled and swung his hand back while manvuering his body looking like he was about to pitch a ball. A red aura surrounded his hand before it turned into an energy ball.

"DIE!" Naruto yelled, throwing the ball at the demon who only narrowed his eyes before slicing through it perfectly, causing Naruto to freeze in shock.

This was his chance and he would take it. In a blur the demon was gone and appeared in front of Naruto. Swinging upwards diagonally to the left, the demon made his mark on Naruto's bare chest, being sure to include his Youki into it to make the mark permanent.

This caused his blade to gain a Youki sheath that buzzed, similar to a chakra scalpel. Naruto fell back with his eyes wide in shock, crashing into the pond once more.

The silver head's body was screaming in pain at the foreign Youki. The slash would not heal outwardly but his body was doing it's best to at least numb the pain, and that was enough for Naruto as he busted from the water in complete rage.

The demon already had his sword sheathed and watched as Naruto glared at him. Without second thoughts two rushed at each other and engaged in a Taijutsu battle, going as fast as they could in the air.

The two were unaware of the chaos below them. Risa and the others were fighting the many low leveled demons that escaped from Hell. They were holding their own but there was too many.

Naruto and the demon roared as they punched each other across the face and went flying back, crashing against trees. Naruto was the first to stand up, he could feel the Biju chakra leaving his body, he probably had amount three minutes before he reverted back to normal.

Whoever this demon was, he was a worthy adversary. He never thought any human would be able to go against toe to toe with him in one on one match except for a few, but they would need another person to watch their back.

But that was something Naruto realized. This wasn't a human. He may have a humanoid form but that didn't mean he was human. If Naruto had to guess, he would think that this demon was from the 7th circle, which was about where he resided in strength at the moment, he did just have a major power up and didn't have a chance to refine his skills.

His right hand touched his new permanent wound and flinched in pain. Even though it felt numb if he touched it would hurt. This meant his chakra armor was basically useless against this guy's Youki attacks.

Man did he wish he was able to train more in using this new transformation. The only thing he relied on was his speed and Taijutsu, he didn't even know if he could use some badass techniques with this new Tailed beast mode.

His Rasengan was much easier to call on than he thought it would be when he fought those lower demons. Speaking of lower demons, Naruto could feel the other battle not too far away. They needed his help, which meant he needed to end this quick, hopefully.

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he crouched down and lifted up his right hand, with his left hanging to the side. He channeled his chakra causing black chakra threads to weave itself together forming a sphere in his hand. Adding his wind element, wind blades spun around the already spinning Rasengan.

Opening his eyes he focused on his opponent who opened his eyes as well. Naruto's eyes widened when a burst of black purple lightning erupted in the demons hand. He knew that technique, hell, he performed that technique from time to time!

"Chidori." Naruto whispered to himself, still in a state of surprise. He shook his head and began to run towards the demon who ran towards him. Their respective techniques were cocked back as they neared each other.

As Naruto stared at the demon running towards him, he had a flash, and his name rolled off his tongue in a roar.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

The two screamed clashing their Jutsu together, causing a shock wave of power to erupt, blowing away trees and such. They pushed against and glared at each other. With a roar from both sides an explosion took place blowing both of them away once more.

* * *

Risa just finished slaying the last demon that attacked her and looked around to see everyone was finishing up as well. Looking over into the water that was a whirlpool, she could see it was closing, meaning no more were coming out.

Her attention was grabbed however by the explosion in Naruto's area. Worry gripped her heart as she made her way towards to where he was, Kurama and Kushina following her.

* * *

Naruto groggily stood up and gripped his head with his left hand; his power was fading, fast. He tried moving his right arm but it was useless, no doubt broken from him smashing against more trees and the ground. He looked up towards the sky to see a black portal, the dark clouds forming around it.

Narrowing his eyes he also saw the demon who he guessed as Sasuke floating up towards it holding his left shoulder.

"SASUKE!" Naruto called in an angry roar. Sasuke blinked before he looked towards his enemy and sneered.

"You're lucky you were given the chance to live, Naruto. Next time we meet, you will die by my hands." Sasuke stated.

"Where the hell do you think your going?! Come back here and so I can kick your bitch ass!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke simply chuckled.

"I'll pass on that. And to answer your question, I'm going home, back to the 8th circle, Hueco mundo." Sasuke told him with a sneer. Naruto didn't like the sound of that. If Sasuke was really living in the 8th circle, he could get stronger than him really fast, to fast for his liking.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! MASENKO HA!" Naruto roared, shooting a golden beam of energy at Sasuke who knocked it away with a grunt.

"You never learn do you dobe? Makai's strike!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled out his sword and swung it down diagonally to the right. A blood red slash of energy shot towards Naruto at an alarming rate, full of Youki.

Naruto grunted as he continued to hold out his hand to shout out Shinra tensei.

"Shinra…!" Naruto blinked in complete shock to what just happened. He just reverted back to normal! At the wrong fucking time!

Due to his shock he didn't realize how close Sasuke's attack came. It slammed against Naruto's chest, sending him rushing backwards toward a wall to which he smashed against.

"NARUTO!" Risa screamed as she saw what just happened. She and Kushina ran towards him while Kurama looked towards a smirking Sasuke who was about to enter the portal.

"YOU BASTARD! IMARI!" The Biju roared as she pointed her hand at Sasuke and fired a pressurized wave of chakra at him. Sasuke frowned and hurried to enter the portal. Lucky for him he did and was completely missed by the Imari wave.

Kurama growled in rage before running over to help her mate. When she finally arrived she saw Naruto's unconsious form, two diagonal slash marks on each side of his chest. They looked like burn marks but not quite. The skin was a deep red and looked singed as well.

She rushed over to him and began trying to heal his wounds, but she didn't dare touch his wounds afraid of hurting him more.

"Well that was interesting." A calm male voice chuckled from not too far away. Risa and Kushina looked towards the voice to see it was a person sitting on a nearby tree branch.

They were a black cloak with red clouds on it, a hood over their head but they both could clearly see the orange swirled mask with one eye hole that was on the right side.

"YOU! You're the man who ripped Kyuubi out of me 14 years ago!" Kushina pointed with a look of rage on her face. The masked man gave a nod while Risa stood up and glared, standing protectively over Naruto.

"Your with Akatsuki, aren't you? What the hell do you want?" Risa demanded, pointing her sword at him. The man simply chuckled and pointed at the downed Naruto.

"I'm not for here if that's what your thinking. It's too soon for that. I just came to see how the person who holds my interest is doing. Leader-sama allowed me to roam around free for now, so Tobi has some free time! Isn't that great?!" The man asked in a childish voice which made Risa hardened her glare.

"What do you want with the Biju?! Why are you after Naruto?!" Risa barked out. The man now known as Tobi gave another chuckle.

"Wow you sure are nosy! Well how about this, I want the Biju because I want to and I'm after Naruto so he can be my friend! Tobi loves making new friends!" Tobi cheered but had to hop to another three when Risa sliced it in half.

"Stop playing games and answer my questions dammit!" Risa screamed. Tobi giggled in response.

"But Tobi did answer your questions, Tobi is a good boy after all." Tobi clapped happily and Risa's eye twitched in response.

"Now why don't you be a nice lady and hand over Naruto will you? Pretty please with cherries on top?" Tobi pleaded, almost as if he was giving her the puppy dog eyes or eye, under his mask.

"Fuck you! There is no way in hell I'm letting you and your bastard cronies take away Naruto! Go to hell!" Risa roared. Tobi chuckled, his childish nature gone for the moment.

"Oh I plan on it. But first I need to figure out how to open the gates, and Naruto there seems to be the key to open them. But I have other ways of opening them, so I don't need him at the moment. How about this Risa-chan, I'll ask Leader-sama to allow you to spend more time with the Jinchuriki you have in your sight at the moment before he comes out and takes them, deal?" Tobi asked.

"Once again, Fuck you." Risa growled and Tobi's visibly dampened.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Risa-chan, Tobi was hoping we could be friends. Well anyway, tell Naruto I hope he had fun with Sasuke-kun, because now he has forced the gates open. Ja ne!" Tobi waved before he was engulfed in a black swirl, before the swirl disappeared as well.

Risa growled and sheathed her blade once she came to the conclusion that Tobi really was gone. She turned to her grandson and frowned before going to help Kurama heal his wounds.

Not soon after, the others came by wondering what happened to Naruto, but none of the red heads would answer which pissed Shukaku off a bit but then Kurama explained what they saw and who they just recently met.

Naruto had his right eye a little open the whole time since Tobi appeared and listened the conversation, once the man was gone he passed out with one thought.

'Damn, I'm going to be late.'

* * *

**One month later, Kirigakure hospital**

"Push Mei-sama! Push!" The doctor ordered the woman was who currently in the bed going through labor.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!" Mei roared as she tried her best to push out the baby, it was hurting like hell.

"And where the fuck is Naruto?! When I see that bastard I'm going to kill him!" Mei screamed as she gripped tightly on Ao's hand who was crying in pain.

"Mei-sama please loosen your…" He froze when Mei glared at him.

"Ao, shut the fuck up before I melt your nuts off. AAAAHH!" Mei screamed, tears starting to well from her eyes. Everyons attention was turned to the door when it was kicked open revealing a grinning Naruto.

"What did I miss?" He asked with a smile before he caught Mei's eyes and swore he saw his death.

"YOU FUCKING DIPSHIT! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN….AAAHHHAAAHH! GET THIS KID OUT OF ME!" Mei cried as Naruto walked over to Ao who was whimpering.

"Naruto-sama do you mind?" Ao asked pointing to his crushed hand that Mei was still holding on too. Naruto blinked before grinning at the man.

"Nah I'm good, it sure looks like your having fun though Ao." Naruto snickered and Ao cried harder with Anime tears

"Please Naruto-sama!" Ao begged. Naruto was about to answer when he felt a rise in chakra and turned to his wife.

"Mei calm down, just a little bit, your starting to hurt the baby." Naruto warned softly and Mei cried as she stared at Naruto.

"But it hurts." She whimpered. Naruto nodded and kicked Ao away, freeing his hand. Naruto placed his hand in Mei's and smiled at her.

"I bet it does love, just hang in there for a few more seconds okay? I'm right here." Naruto told her and she nodded with a teary smile.

"I can see the head! Push Mei-sama, Push!" the doctor ordered. Mei gave a grunt before she screamed again, squeezing Naruto's hand making him wince. After a few seconds the room went silent as they heard a baby's wail.

The doctor handed the baby to the nurse who cleaned it up. After the baby was clean she walked over to a heavily sweating Mei and spoke.

"Congratulations Mei-sama, Naruto-sama, say hello to your healthy baby girl." The nurse smiled handing the baby to Mei who smiled a motherly smile at her daughter. Naruto was a grinning mess as he gazed at his daughter.

She was a bit pale but had mop of blond hair. The baby opened her eyes revealing she possessed her mother's jade green eyes. Her eyes stared up at Naruto and Mei innocently, she gave a small giggle when Naruto softly tickled her with his finger.

"She's beautiful Naruto-kun, what should we name her? We never did come up with one." Mei told him and Naruto nodded and thought about it before he smiled at her and spoke.

"How about, Emi?" Naruto asked and Mei blinked before she looked down at their daughter with a soft smile.

"Blessing, I love it." Mei stated and started cooing at her daughter.

"Here that little one? Your name is going to be Emi from now on." Mei tickled her daughter who giggled. Naruto smiled once he saw Emi yawn and snuggle into her blanket, closing her eyes.

"It seems someone is tired." Naruto chuckled before looking at Mei who was also asleep making him sweat drop. Naruto carefully picked up his daughter from Mei and planted a kiss on said wife's head before he looked towards the nurse, asking for a place to places the sleeping baby.

The nurse pointed to the crib next to Mei's bed and laid his daughter down. Once he was sure she was tucked in nicely he kissed her forehead as well before grabbing onto a whimpering Ao and dragging him outside.

After Naruto and the others left the room the teen father closed the door quietly while also placing a clone in there to keep watch on his wife and daughter.

"Well?!" Fuu asked excitedly from her chair. Naruto smiled as he gazed at those who came with him which included Risa, Kushina, Fuu and Ichigo.

"Mei gave birth to a healthy baby girl, their both sleep right now so you can't go see them at the moment." Naruto stated. Risa and Kushina gave a nods of understanding while the two kids pouted and not able to see their Imouto.

"What's the little ones name?" Kushina asked with barely retained glee. Naruto sat down next to her and sighed.

"We decided to name her Emi. Beautiful little girl." Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes. Kushina and Risa were happy for Naruto and wished that maybe someday they would be able to have his child as well. Ichigo and Fuu were ready and excited to see Emi, both practically bouncing out of their seats.

"Are you feeling any better love?" Kushina asked. Naruto remained silent for a few moments pondering his answer.

"A bit. I'm still deathly tired though. The pain is numb so I don't feel it as much but if something makes contact with it, it starts to throb." Naruto told them.

He was furious at Sasuke for marking him. When Naruto told him to go to hell he didn't want him to come back. But the main thing on his mind about his old teammate was…how in the 9 circles of hell was he able to keep up and even damage him?! Sure it's been a year but still.

'You forget Naruto, you were only as strong as a low level demon from the 7th circle. Sasuke said he was going back to the 8th circle, which means he must train with the high level demons there, thus why he was able to beat you in battle.' Madara told him and Naruto frowned.

'It didn't help either that you just achieved a new state of power and didn't know how to use it properly. Give it some time Naruto. You still have training to do, remember? This is only the beginning, and it gives you reason to become even stronger.' His grandfather stated.

Naruto only nodded in response. He still needed to complete his training. While he was able to take a kage on by himself, maybe two, average ranked demons and above from the 7th circle and higher were out of his league.

But that's what had him slightly confused about his situation with Sasuke. Yes Sasuke got stronger very fast he will admit, but it didn't feel as if Sasuke was way better than him. If anything he was his equal in skill and strength, maybe a little higher in that battle since he was getting accustomed to his new powers.

A frown marred his face at the thought of Sasuke being his equal, again. While he himself may get stronger in the upcoming two years, that meant Sasuke was getting stronger as well, that didn't sit right with the blonde.

Naruto stood up and bit his thumb after doing the necessary signs, Naruto clapped his hands, causing a door to rip through the ground. He turned to the others telling them he would be back.

Naruto walked through the door to enter . The blonde noticed that it was evening and walked towards one of the houses. Knocking on the door, it opened up to reveal Trunks.

"Naruto-nii, what are you doing here?" Trunks asked in wonder. Naruto smiled and messed with the boys hair before he spoke.

"Yo, is your mom home? I need to speak with her." Naruto stated. Trunks studied him and spoke.

"Your not going to try put the moves on her are you?" Trunks mock glared at him and Naruto simply chuckled.

"No, though I do wish I could." Naruto replied and Trunks nodded with a good before he let Naruto in and called his mother.

"What is it trunks? Oh, Naruto, what's up?" Bulma asked with a smile as she walked in to greet the teen. Naruto simply shrugged before he spoke.

"I wanted to know if you were busy, I have a favor to ask of you." Naruto told her. Bulma shook her head before he nodded and they sat down.

"So what is it that you need?" Bulma asked him and Naruto was quiet before he spoke.

"I was wondering if you still had those schematics of the Saiyan armor, I just want the vest." Naruto told her and she blinked in surprise.

"Does this have anything to do with your village?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, the population and my army is growing quickly. I don't wish to use flak jackets like the other villages as they aren't as durable as Saiyan armor." Naruto told her.

"I see. While I don't have a problem with it, it's up to Vegeta, he probably won't care but it won't hurt to ask him. Do you think merging the chakra armor and the Saiyan armor would work?" she asked and Naruto gave a shrug.

"I have no clue to be honest. While I am glad for that the chakra armor did work out plan for it to be used for war like situations if you know what I mean. Since the Saiyan armor is durable and Goku told me stories about how the Saiyans before him they used to wear it all the time, I figured it would be how Jounin from other vilages where their uniform." Naruto stated and she gave a nod.

"Well I'll ask Vegeta what he thinks then I'll try to get back to you okay?" Bulma smiled. Naruto nodded with a grateful smile and was on his way. However he didn't leave yet, instead he flew up to the highest mountain and sat down at the point, gazing at the half moon.

It was silent for a while before he felt a presence behind him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Gohan asked as he sat down next to Naruto. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm….I'm afraid, Gohan." Naruto admitted to the older teen. Gohan smiled in response. He knew Naruto was a prideful person, almost as prideful as Vegeta and that was saying something. For him to admit that he was afraid was big.

"What are you afraid of?" Gohan asked. Naruto remained silent before he spoke.

"Losing everything. I've worked so hard, to get where I am now. I'm afraid of losing who I am. After my encounter with Namikaze and my mother, I never felt so confused. They gave their lives for me, to protect me and Konoha, yet I want to destroy it." Naruto told him.

"I was so angry at Konoha, hell the world for as long as I could remember till that point. Then I learn that I am the heir to a goddess of pure power? My mission to free her and restore the world back into balance, while also creating my empire to make sure it stays. I just…"

"Naruto, I won't admit that I know what you're going through because I don't. But I have an idea. You don't want to fail and lose everything because essentially the whole world is depending on you right? Because you are the chosen one?" Gohan asked receiving a slow nod from the teen.

"While my story is different from yours, I know what it's like to have the entire world depending on you, and it's not fun. But just like me, you aren't alone. You have followers and loved ones that want to help you and achieve your goal. Plus you got us!" Gohan grinned.

Naruto blinked as he looked at Gohan in surprise.

"Once you began training under Dad you became part of the family, just like Fu, and the others. The Saiyan's your back Naruto and are willing to help you when you need it, all you have to do is just call." Gohan told him with a shrug.

Naruto smiled and gave a nod to Gohan in thanks. Standing up Naruto turned to his friend.

"How bout a spar?" Naruto grinned, Gohan smirked as he stood up too.

"Oh your on fox boy!" Gohan teased and Naruto smirked.

"Bring it Monkey boy!"

* * *

**Two years later**

"I'm taking my break now!" 16 year old Ino Yamanaka told her mother as she walked out of her family's flower shop.

Ino has noticeably gone through some changes. Her formerly protruding bang has now flattened against her face and the bandages around her waist have been removed, revealing her bare tight stomach.

She also replaced the warmers on her elbows with fishnet ones and wears a pair of the same over her knees. Along with these, she wears a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath.

She has also changed her hoop earrings to the studs given to her by her former sensei, Asuma, after they passed the Chūnin Exams as a long-standing tradition.

Her once high B-cup assets were now a firm perky C-cup that she was proud of along with her tight yet big and firm round ass, also developing curves in the right places that made many older women jealous.

Ino's appearance isn't the only thing that has changed over the years since her boyfriend left for his trip. She also has become mature for her age, taking even more responsibility than she did when she was younger.

Though, she did know how to have fun from time to time, often going to parties and kick backs with the other rookies. Her skills have also improved vastly, having mastered nearly all her clan techniques and took to learning other techniques as well.

Her training as a medic has gone extremely well, now working as one of Konoha's top nurses, along with her best friend Sakura who was taken under Tsunade's wing shortly after Naruto's departure.

Thinking of her boyfriend brought a small smile to her face. She doubt he's changed from the anti-social yet heart warming blonde she fell for, but she didn't doubt that he got stronger. From the letters he has been sending her over the years she was sure he was stronger than Jiraiya for sure.

She also learned that he has gained new lovers which at first greatly upset her. But once he explained why he needed multiple lovers for his clan she understood, but she was not happy about it for a couple months, before she got over it.

But when he told her he had a daughter, shit hit the fan and she was depressed for months till Naruto actually came to see her and explain everything, even going to tell her what his goal was.

Ino at first was very confused and tried begging Naruto not to do this to her and Konoha but he wouldn't budge. But she did once she saw his past, his lonely isolated past. Naruto asked her if she was willing to join his cause.

She was afraid at first, and told him she needed some time, which took a good three months, and that was already into the second year he was gone. Ino pondered on her choice before she told Naruto what her conditions were.

First, he won't hurt her mother and father, and leave some memebers of her clan. He agreed.

Second, he wouldn't use her and then throw her away once he was done. He agreed with conviction.

Third, he would allow her to bring one friend to keep with her. He agreed, although reluctantly.

Since he agreed to those three conditions Ino then had no problem joining him.

Since then she trained even harder so she wouldn't be useless to him. But he stopped sending her letters all of a sudden and that made her mad and confused to why. But she received a letter from him two weeks ago that said one word.

Homecoming.

That instantly told her that he was still training and had no real way to contact her and he would be coming to Konoha soon. But apparently not soon enough because that was two weeks ago.

"Ino-nee!" Ino stopped and turned once her name was called to see it was Konohamaru and his genin team. Ino smiled at Konohamaru before noticing the cat known as Tora in Moegi's hand.

"Finally caught the mongrel did ya? How many times did it escape?" Ino asked and Kono looked away putting up 6 fingers. Ino laughed in response.

"And how many times did it claw at your face as you tried catching it again?" Ino grinned and Konohamaru sighed and held up four fingers, causing Ino to laugh harder and for Kono to blush in anger.

"It's not funny Nee-chan! That cat is a monster! It's not normal!" Kono pointed at the cat with a glare. The cat glared back at him before purring from Moegi's rub.

"Anyway where you headed Nee-chan?" Udon asked his older sister figure. Ino pointed towards the gate, telling them what they needed to know.

"He's still not back yet? Man, how long has it been since he left again?" The four turned when they saw a teenage girl of 16 with long pink hair and jade green eyes.

It was Sakura Haruno, Ino's best friend and Naruto's former teammate. Just like Ino, Sakura has also grown, in maturity, body and skill.

Sakura grew her hair again instead of keeping it short, it wasn't as long as it was in her genin days but it was about shoulder length. She continued to have her red Konoha headband tied around her hair to keep it in place. Sakura wore a sleeveless high collared zipper shirt with black spandex shorts under a tan skirt like apron. Along with the outfit were shinguard boots and a pair of tight fingerless gloves with the Haruno clan symbol on it.

Sakura High A-cup was now a high B-cup but her bubble butt defineatly made up for it. The Haruno girl was also gifted with having curves in the right places, making her wanted by most civilian boys and few Shinobi, though Sakura turned each one of them down.

Her skill as a Shinobi has also vastly improved, becoming Ino's rival. Thanks to Naruto's departure and Sasuke's death, Kakashi was able to focus on his last remaining student that didn't beat him as much ill will that Naruto did and a demanding brat like Sasuke was.

Kakashi was able to teach Sakura nearly everything he knew about being Shinobi, from assasination to undercover and more. While Kakashi was either out on missions or was relaxing, Sakura would train with the snake mistress of Konoha, Anko.

This really boosted up Sakura's ego and personality since she was just a hollow shell since Sasuke's death and Naruto's departure. Ino also decided to reach out to her old friend even more, wanting to restore their friendship, since then the two have been close.

So close that when Sakura's parents died in a house fire when she was away, that Ino offered, or more like ordered Sakura to stay with her till she got back on her feet.

After Sakura's parents death two years ago, she pleaded with Tsunade to train her, saying that she just wanted to be strong to protect those precious to her, and show to Naruto that she wasn't the only one who became strong.

Apparently Tsunade did see the determination and conviction in Sakura's eyes that wasn't there prior to the Uchiha boys death. Sakura took to medical Ninjutsu like a sponge to water. She studied constantly for hours and trained non stop till she dropped.

This was one of the reasons why Ino was third best of the medics in Konoha, Sakura being second and Tsunade being first. But in truth, Ino and Sakura saw each other as equals.

They both learned how to use Tsunade's super strength but Sakura was more proficient in the use of it than Ino was and that didn't bother the Yamanaka heir. She took more to Ninjutsu and genjutsu than anything.

"Three years. I swear, if I didn't know any better I would think he was going for a fourth." Ino muttered as she and Sakura walked towards the gate, since the genin team had to report back to Iruka to get paid.

"I wonder how much he has changed." Sakura muttered to herself with a small smile. Ino gave a shrug.

"Well from the last time I saw him he seemed a bit more happy than anything, but I think it was because his daughter was just recently born." Ino stated, she was still kind of upset about that.

Sakura nodded. She knew everything Ino told her, since she was her best friend and the person she chose to keep with her when Naruto made his move. Sakura had no problems with turning on Konoha since nothing really held her here except for Ino and her parents.

In truth, Sakura wasn't really that fond of Tsunade. And while it may hurt to betray her friends, she would get over it. But it would definitely hurt to betray Anko and Kakashi, to an extent.

Sakura saw Kakashi as a broken sensei nothing more nothing less. He constantly tried living up to his teammates and sensei's legacies but he failed them both in Sakura's eyes. Sasuke descended quickly into darkness while Naruto completely despised the Yondaime and Konoha.

It was partly his fault to why both of her teammates, her friends turned against each other, willing to kill the other. If he actually acted like a sensei and watched over them like he was supposed to then Naruto would probably remain his goofy happy self and Sasuke well, maybe would be less Emo.

In her mind she questioned that but decided not too. Team 7 would never be the same again.

"Morning Kotetsu, Izumo, what's up?" Ino asked the two eternal chunin guards. Kotetsu smirked while Izumo smiled.

"Well if you're here for something from Naruto, have nothing for you. But I did see someone walk past here not too long ago, heading for the Hokage tower." Izumo smiled.

The two girls blinked before realization hit them. With a quick thanks Ino bolted off with Sakura following her friend.

As the two ran down the streets towards Konoha, Ino and Sakura were frantically looking for a certain spiky haired blonde wearing armor, but they couldn't find one.

"Ino, lets check from above." Sakura suggested and Ino nodded before she and Sakura jumped the rooftops looking for the certain blonde. It wasn't until the pinkette spotted golden hair entering Ichiraku ramen that Sakura grinned and called for Ino.

The two hopped down and entered with Ino gripping on to the blondes shoulder and spinning him around to find out it was some middle aged man with a beard and mustache and black eyes.

Ino blinked before Ayame spoke.

"What's wrong Ino?" The ramen girl asked. Ino huffed and stormed out while Sakura sighed and spoke.

"We were hoping this guy was Naruto, Izumo and Kotetsu said he was back. Go to go!" Sakura waved as she ran after Ino who was still looking from the rooftops.

"Damn it! Where is that baka?!" Ino demanded.

"Who are we looking for?" A voice whispered in Ino's ear. The girl jumped with an eep and gave a round house kick to whoever snuck up on her. But imagine her surprise when her leg was caught and gripped a bit firmly.

Ino blinked in surprise as she gazed at the teen in front of her who was giving her a mocking stern look.

"Now Ino-chan, is that anyway to greet your boyfriend who just got back?" Naruto asked as he let her leg go. Ino stared at her boyfriend noticing that he had definitely changed his look.

His golden silky blonde hair that she loved running her hands through was no longer down to his back, in fact it was shoulder length in that new hair style that people could barely afford called Dangai(Hint Hint).

Instead of the pale silver ripple pattern eyes, they were replaced with his oceanic sapphire blue eyes, a black vertical slit as the pupil in each eye. His skin was still the same tan if not a bit lighter. The three whisker marks that were faded during the Chunin exam final three years ago were now a bit more pronounced, while fangs jutted out of his upper lip.

Naruto replaced his black body suit that he used to wear, with a high collared short sleeved shirt with a zipper, a black short sleeved undershirt underneath.

His arms donned fingerless black gloves that stopped at his forearms, wrapped in studded red-orange leather straps. He also wore baggy black pants that had orange straps around his thighs and calves like Kumo pants, he also had black Shin guards with black shinobi sandals, both wrapped in the same red-orange belts. Tied around his thigh was his black Kunai holder and behind him was his Shuriken pouch and item pouch.

On the shoulders of his shirt was the Uzumaki swirl while on the back was the Black Kanji 'Saiyan'. Tied to the side of his pants and hanging down was his black konoha headband. She couldn't see it, but underneath his shirt was a Uzu necklace that kept a picture of his daughter.

After she was done gazing and taking his new form she realized that he was a head taller than her, standing at 6'3 while she stood at 5'10.

"Naruto?" She asked. The blonde boy smirked in response.

"Who else would it be?" Naruto asked. Instantly at his reply she tackled him, nearly to the ground. As Ino hugged him close she could feel his hardned abs and chest underneath his shirt and tightened her grip around him, gaining a blush.

As Ino snuggled into him Sakura finally landed on the rooftop, seeing what was going on. A soft smile adorned her face as she gazed at her old teammate who caught her gaze and returned it with minor confusion.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment, looking away when she realized was still gazing at her, as if he was studying her. Not wanting him to see her as weak like she was three years ago, she returned his gaze, a minor blush on her face.

After a second or two of realizing who she was hugging Ino's eyes snapped open and formed into a glare before she started beating on Naruto's chest.

"A YEAR! A FUCKING YEAR YOU DON'T LET ME KNOW YOU ARE OKAY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ino screamed as she continued beating on his chest, Naruto wincing at each hit.

The blonde knew he was in the wrong when he didn't send Ino a letter knowing he was fine after two months, but he just shrugged and continued with his training, now here she was upset.

"I'm sorry Ino-chan, I was just caught up with my training." Naruto replied sheepishly. Ino blinked as she stopped with her hitting and looked up at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"You got so deep into your training that you forgot that I would be worried if you were okay or not with this plan your trying to accomplish?" She asked in a dark tone and Naruto sighed.

He usually didn't act like this with others he didn't trust, but it seemed only his mates could get him to open up and revert to his old self, but he was no ones bitch and was not whipped, that was something he was absolutely sure on.

"I'm sorry Ino. Just like the others, I should have considered your feelings. But I didn't, forgive me." Naruto spoke and Ino stared into his eyes before huffing in annoyance.

"Just kiss me already." Ino ordered with a low growl and claimed his lips for herself. Naruto didn't mind what so ever and pushed his lips against hers, heating up the kiss.

Sakura just watched Ino kiss her boyfriend. She was happy for her best friend, she really was, but she was jealous and a little sad that it wasn't her that was kissing Naruto.

That's right, Sakura Haruno now had a crush on Naruto Uzumaki, the class dobe. It all started after he left though. Going through his medical files one night she found out about the Kyuubi and his abusive childhood.

When Ino kept talking about him she developed a small crush on him but passed it off as admiration like Hinata had, even if the girl didn't know it was just that.

But the more Sakura thought more about her past with Naruto and how nice and cheerful he was towards her all the time made her realize that was exactly what she wanted, plus he never gave up till he had her heart even though she rejected him with her fists constantly.

During some nights she would cry herself to sleep apologizing to Naruto over and over again. Sakura constantly thought about if things were different between them.

If she was nice and cheerful to him as he was to her when they were younger would he be her friend. If she always stuck up for him and cared for him like he did, would she be in his arms now, like Ino was.

Yes she was jealous, but she wasn't going to ruin her friendship with Ino over it, just like she did with Sasuke. A small scowl came across her face, she definatley would not do that again.

So from now she would just stand by his side if he let her, as his friend, and she hoped but doubted that it would ever happen, his lover.

Naruto ended his make out session in favor of getting air, plus knowing Risa she would probably be agitated. Ino sighed with a content smile on her face. After a few moments she snapped out of it to notice Naruto was gazing at Sakura who was gazing back.

She looked between the two in confusion before nudging Naruto in the ribs but he didn't budge. Ino furrowed her brows and looked at Sakura, wondering what was so interesting about her. Sure she got more hot but still.

In truth Naruto was looking into her past, the last few years to be exact. He was really impressed on how she grew mentally and skillfully. After he was done going through her memories which took a lot of work, he searched for any ill intent using the ability he got from Kurama.

He didn't feel hate, malice or ill intent from her, jealousy, yes but he figured that out already, but other than that he just felt joy. Naruto gave a smile and walked towards Sakura who blinked in surprise when Naruto was in front of her.

"Yo, Sakura-chan, how ya been?" Naruto asked with his goofy grin. Sakura smiled shyly and spoke.

"I'm doing good, Naruto-kun. How have you been?" She asked in return. Naruto shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing much, trained, fought some demons, the usual." Naruto replied casually. Sakura blinked at the demons part but just shrugged.

"I see you aren't hostile to Sakura, mind explaining why?" Ino asked as she walked over with her arms crossed. Sakura wondered the same things, she expected Naruto to give her the cold shoulder like he did before in her genin days, but she was really surprised that he treated her with kindess and respect?

Plus he even added the suffix he always used for her before. That made her day for sure.

Naruto gave another shrug.

"A certain event changed my outlook on things slightly. Plus I can tell that Sakura-chan holds no ill will towards me even after learning about Kyuubi. Plus she's earned my respect, she finally decided to take her job seriously, no need for hostility." Naruto told her before he looked over the roof to the ground to see two red heads.

"Come on, there are some people I want you two to meet." Naruto smiled softly as he jumped off the roof and landed next to the older red head known as Risa.

"Baka, didn't I tell you to hurry up?" Risa gave a small scowl and Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Daddy, how you do dat?!" the younger red headed girl asked her father. Naruto looked down to his youngest daughter and smiled, picking her up.

"That's a secret Misaki-chan, you'll learn to do it when your older." Naruto told the two year old who puffed her cheeks out in a pout, causing her father to grin and kiss her cheeks making her giggle.

"Naruto who is this?" Ino asked as she and Sakura caught up to him and stared at the little girl who stared back with her big blue eyes.

"This is who I wanted you to meet Ino-chan. Ino-chan this is my youngest daughter, Misaki. Risa-chan here is her mother and my third wife. Misaki-chan, this is Ino-oneechan, the lady I told you about on the way here." Naruto told the girl who looked from her father then towards Ino.

"Dis Ino-onee? She pretty daddy!" Misaki grinned as she pointed at Ino. Risa playfully pouted.

"Muu, pretty than kaa-san Saki-chan?" Risa asked her daughter who blinked and tilted her head before shaking it.

"No way! Momma da prettiest in da whole wold!" Misaki cheered and Risa grinned at Naruto who simply rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, how many children and wives do you have?" Sakura asked as her friend seemed to have lost herself in her thoughts. Naruto blinked at the question before he answered.

"Well, I have three wives and three children. My oldest daughter Emi, my son Saito and my youngest here Misaki." Naruto smiled as he watched said girl look around the village studying it.

"As for my wives, there's Mei, Kurama and Risa. I also have two more fiancee's, Kushina-chan and Chomei-chan." Naruto told answered truthfully.

Sakura was surprised by this as was Ino who seemed to be in a depressed mood which Risa and Naruto both noticed. Naruto glanced at Risa who gave a nod before she took her daughter from Naruto.

"Come on Misaki-chan, time to go." Risa told her but Misaki pouted.

"But I want to stway wit daddy! Pwease momma?" Misaki pleaded using the puppy dog eyes on her. Risa did her very best to resist and proved successful.

"Sorry Misaki-chan but your father has important things to do here, you'll see him soon." Risa told her daughter who started to cry that she wanted to be with her daddy.

"Saki-chan." Naruto called causing the girl to stop wailing and look towards he father with a sniffle.

"When you get home I'll be right there waiting for you okay? Daddy just need to take care of things here first, okay?" Naruto smiled causing Misaki to nod rubbing her eyes with her small hands.

The cute expression on Misaki's face while she did so nearly made Sakura and Ino squeal 'Kawaii' and hug the girl to death. But they resisted the urge to, causing Risa to chuckle.

"Alright were gone Naru-kun. Say bye to daddy and Ino-oneechan." Risa told Misaki who waved to her father and her 'older sister'. Naruto kissed Misaki's forehead before he pecked Risa on the lips causing her to smile before she and her daughter left.

"Were the kids you mentioned part of the reason you didn't send a letter?" Ino asked with no emotion in her voice. Naruto looked back at her and gazed at her.

"Partly, yes. Listen Ino, if your going to be jealous and upset about this all the time then I'm sorry. I already have enough on my plate I'm not going to break my back trying to please you when you obviously don't want to be pleased, understand?" Naruto asked in his calm yet emotionless tone.

It took both girls by surprise from the sudden change. Gazing into Naruto's eyes she could see the seriousness he had three years ago, instead of the amused and joyous eyes he recently had.

"If you want what you just witnessed Ino, it's up to you to try and make it happen. I'm not going to force you to do something or be in a relationship you don't want. I care about yes, very much so in fact, but like I said, not forcing you to do anything." Naruto finished.

Ino gave a sigh and a nod.

"I understand Naruto. It's just…I feel like I need to compete to win your love, it was only me before, but now I find out you have more than one wife and child and more on the way, I don't know where I fit in with all of this." Ino admitted.

Naruto watched her and spoke.

"Wherever you want to be. You don't need to compete for my love Ino, just ask and I'll give it to you, there won't be any special treatments, well that's not true, I will treat you all equally, but differently since you all are different people." Naruto stated.

"For example, Mei-chan likes to flirt with me a lot, even though were married and she has a child with me. Risa-chan likes to joke around and have fun from time to time. Kurama-chan likes to spar and cuddle with me whenever she can, all my loves have different personalities and traits that I value and cherish greatly." Naruto told her.

"I know that you like to shop and go on lots of dates, looping my arm with yours all the time, you love it whenever I kiss you on your left temple and hold you close by me. It's important for me to know these things, Ino-chan." Naruto explained.

Ino closed her eyes and gave a nod before opening them.

"I understand Naruto. I'll try my best not to be jealous or upset but if I am just give me some time, I'm still trying to get used to this, okay?" She asked. Naruto gave her a smile and a nod before looping his arm with hers and looking towards Sakura, offering his other arm.

The pinkette who was silent the whole time blinked and blushed before taking his arm with a shy smile. Naruto grinned and made his way to the Hokage tower.

* * *

**Hokage office**

Tsunade heard a knock from her door and paused her conversation with Jiraiya who was sitting on the window seal. Giving an enter, the door opened to reveal Ino and Sakura who walked in with each other, but Tsunade and Jiraiya noticed a mop of golden blonde hair above them.

"Tsunade-sama, there is someone who wants to see you." Sakura smiled as she and Ino moved to the side to reveal Naruto. Tsunade blinked in surprise before she stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"Naruto?! Your back!" Tsunade cheered and Naruto gave a nod before he glanced at Jiraiya who had a smile on his face. The blonde teen just gave a small snort before turning to the Hokage.

"Yeah I'm back. Now what?" Naruto asked. The Hokage sat down and told Naruto to tell her about his trip. Naruto smirked before he spoke.

"Nothing much, drank, fucked a few times, trained, fucked some more and trained. Oh and I can control 5 tails of Kyuubi." Naruto lied, well about the last part.

"Five tails? That's impressive, I'm guessing that Risa woman really trained you hard." Tsunade smiled. Naruto nodded in return.

"Well then, some of the rookies and sensei's are out at the moment but they should be back later tonight. I want you three to report at training ground 7 tomorrow morning. I'll be giving Naruto a test to see how strong he has become. For now go ahead and relax brat." Tsunade allowed. Naruto simply nodded and left with Ino and Sakura.

"There something he's not telling us. His power is concealed, greatly in fact, but I could still feel it. It's the power of a kage, and that is just concealed. I think he's hiding something. Do you think he knows about what happened in Kiri?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade gave a small nod, a serious expression on her face. She remembered the report her Anbu and Jiraiya gave on Kiri that was taken over by a corrupt council, overthrowing the Mizukage and killing over half of the villages bloodline users.

"If what you told me about him having relations with the Godaime Mizukage, then yes." Tsunade stated.

"I wonder how he will react when he finds out you agreed to an alliance with Kiri under the Rokudaime Mizukage's rule. Do you think he'll go balistic?" Jiraiya wondered.

"I don't know, but I hope not. He is a konoha ninja, not a Kiri ninja loyal to the Godaime of that village. As a ninja and Jounin of Konoha he needs to support the Hokage's descison, espically if it benefits and keeps the village protected in the end." Tsunade stated, and Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

"Lets just hope that's true."

* * *

**Later that night**

A figure ran across the roof tops towards a certain direction with only one thought in mind. Once the figure was close to their destination they landed on a roof top and muttered one word that was famous to the Hyuuga clan of Konoha.

"Byakugan." The moon's light revealed it to be the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata Hyuuga, using her Byakugan to peek and see through a room, searching a specific blonde.

Hinata smiled as she spotted her love in his bed sleeping.

'So you have returned my love, I'm so happy.' Hinata thought to herself, a small scowl marring her face when she thought about how to finally admit her feelings towards him and choose her over Ino.

The girl cursed herself over and over again as she couldn't come up with anything. But as she was in her thoughts, she never felt the presence of another behind her.

"You know Hinata, it's rude to spy on other people when their sleep. It comes off as creepy and stalker like."

* * *

**Done! Alright so a few things before I sign off and let you review. First of all, the Biju won the poll. YAY! Now as you can see that it's a slowing process.**

**Second is Naruto having kids. Yes I know, It's not right, but I couldn't help myself. And no his son Saito isn't a self insert, just couldn't think of a name. Kurama was already used, and I refused to use Minato.**

**Third Sasuke, it was all planned from the start.**

**What's next, oh reminding that no Zanpakuto and such.**

**Fifth, I won't be adding Sakura into the harem unless you guys suggest too. I'm just setting myself up for later Naru/Saku stories so I don't dislike her as much.**

**Alright I think that's it. Whippe! Saito is a good boy! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo. Here with another chapter. There are a few things I just want to tell you guys before I move on to the chapter.**

**First thing is Hinata, now this may not be important to you but it seriously is to me as it could make me come off as liking Hinata. So let me get this out of the way. Hinata will not, ever, be in the harem. So those who were all worried about that, you can rest easy, cause she won't be.**

**Second thing is Sakura. Now it was a close run, with Sakura wanting to be added into the harem because she changed and grew up. But I've decided not to add her into the harem, only allowing her to become a close friend to his family.**

**Will I change my mind in the future? Probably, but for now she isn't in the harem.**

**The third thing is Sasuke. I received some…annoyed reviews about him coming back and being like Kishimoto. Most said hurry and kill him off or make Naruto way stronger then kill him off. While I don't like brining back Sasuke as much as you guys do, it's necessary. **

**Just like others that will be introduced soon.**

**Last is the current harem. So I'm going to put the updated list on right now.**

**Female Biju**

**Kushina**

**Risa**

**Mei**

**Ino**

**That's it. There is the harem, and that's all I have to say right now so let's move on to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Hinata turned around to see one of the people she didn't like that much from her year. The person who always used to beat up on her love before he went through a drastic change.

Sakura Haruno.

"I should be saying the same Haruno. What are you doing here?" Hinata demanded with a cold quiet tone. Sakura raised a brow at Hinata's strange attitude but shrugged it off.

"Don't turn this back on me Hinata. I want to know why you are stalking Naruto-kun in his sleep." Sakura ordered. Hinata snorted as she stood straight.

"I'm not stalking him; I'm just making sure he is safe and not having nightmares of you hitting him." Hinata spat. She smirked when she saw Sakura give a wince in remembrance.

"Whatever, I don't think Ino would take to kindly to hear that you watch her boyfriend while he sleeps, it's creepy." Sakura stated.

"Beyond creepy." A voice yawned. The two turned around to see the person of their affection sitting on a nearby building with his legs dangling over the edge, stretching with a yawn.

He was wearing black shorts and a white shirt.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura and Hinata whispered with small smiles. Naruto blinked tiredly before he gazed at them both, his eyes landing on Hinata.

"Why are you here? Get lost." Naruto ordered with a bored tone. Hinata blinked in shock at what she just heard.

"What?" She asked. Naruto rolled his eyes as he elaborated.

"You two woke me up with your bickering, get lost." Naruto repeated. Hinata frowned before she gave a sad nod and left, but not without giving a smirking Sakura a glare.

Naruto then turned to Sakura with a raised brow.

"And why were you lurking around the night?" Naruto wondered. Sakura blinked before she pointed towards the hospital which wasn't too far away. Naruto nodded, guessing it must be her shift.

"Oh, okay. Well see ya later Sakura-chan." Naruto waved before he dispelled, letting her know it was a clone. Sakura smiled in response.

"Good night, Naruto-kun."

* * *

**Next morning**

Naruto yawned as he walked into training ground 7. He needed to get back into his training regime, taking a small vacation was a bad idea. But then again, he did get to spend more time with his kids and his wives. Eh, still needed to start his regime again.

The blonde looked up to see a total of five people standing by a tree. Tsunade, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Shizune and Kakashi. The blonde simply raised a brow before he walked up to them.

"Ah so you made it, a little early too, good." Tsunade smiled. Naruto remained quiet before he glanced towards Kakashi who gave him an eye smile and wave.

"Yo, how's it going, Naruto?" Kakashi greeted. Naruto gave a small snort in response.

"Fine Hatake." Naruto muttered in response. Kakashi gave a mental sigh, seemed like Naruto was still hostile towards him.

In truth, that wasn't the case. Ever since his meeting with the Namikaze, Naruto became uncaring to those that he really wasn't fond of. While deep down he still despised those like Kakashi, Jiraiya or even Hiruzen, he just masked it with a wall of indifference.

Showing his dislike towards people he well, disliked, only showed that he still had some kind of feelings for them and that they could use those feelings to get closer. But if he showed he didn't care and that he was indifferent to them, then it showed he didn't care whether you lived or died, as long as you stayed out of his way.

"My, Naruto, you sure have grown. How was your trip?" The old Sarutobi asked with a grandfatherly smile. Naruto simple said it was short before turning his attention to Tsunade, outright ignoring Jiraiya who frowned in response.

"When is this test going to start?" Naruto wondered. Tsunade was about to answer when they all heard a shout of youth. Naruto's eye twitched as he watched Might Gai land in front of them with Lee by his side.

Coming up from behind the two were Neji and Tenten who just sighed at the two. Not long after team 8 showed up as well, before team 10 was next, with Sakura walking beside Ino.

Naruto then looked back towards Tsunade.

"Why are they all here?" Naruto wondered. Tsunade simply chuckled before answering him.

"Why you are going to fight them of course. We just need to wait for some more people to come." Tsunade told him. Naruto raised a brow before his ear twitched.

Glancing to the left he saw the Shinobi council along with the three remaining elders to walking towards them. Naruto now was suspicious to what was going on.

'Is she really trying to test me? I mean, the whole Shinobi council and rookies? What is this?' Naruto demanded inwardly. He wasn't worried by any means, he knew he could take all of them at once by himself, it's what he was afraid of revealing is what worried him.

"So it is true, Uzumaki is back." Homura muttered to himself as he stared at the young man who just scoffed.

"What the hell is going on here Tsunade?" Naruto ordered. Tsunade smiled before she spoke.

"Why this is your test. Your job is to fight the Chunin of rookie nine all together. If you beat them, I'll increase the difficulty. We all know you can take the rookies on by yourself, even when you were a kid, but they have gotten stronger as well, so now it's time to see if you have as well." Tsunade explained.

"And them?" Naruto asked, pointing towards the council. Tsunade shrugged.

"They wanted to see what you were made of, now are you ready?" She asked. Naruto sighed before giving a nod as he walked to the middle of the field.

He watched as team 8, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten and Lee stepped forward together, readying themselves.

"Time to put you in your place, Uzumaki. I'm going to pay you back for the last time." Kiba smirked arrogantly. The others remained focus while Naruto crossed his arms.

"Hey dobe I'm talking to you!" Kiba yelled before he realized what he just said. It was happening again. He was letting Naruto get inside his head, just like last time. Well it wasn't going to work. This time, he had help.

"Begin!" Tsunade yelled. Shikamaru got into his usual stance, already coming up with a plan. Hinata activated her Byakugan and charged with Kiba and Akamaru.

"Fang over Fang!" Kiba yelled as he Akamaru spun around, turning into two large gray bullets, shooting towards Naruto. Shikamaru watched Naruto closely, hoping for the blonde to at least do something.

On his part, Naruto simply leaned back with a crouch and shot himself at the two gray bullets. The blonde crouched and did a front flip. He channeled chakra into his hands and grabbed onto the scruff of Kiba and Akamaru's necks, stopping the Jutsu and throwing them forward after he landed on the ground.

Everyone was surprised by his action, but they watched as Hinata and Lee started to engage Naruto in a Taijutsu match who was dodging and ducking against every single move. The blonde teen's ear heard a buzzing sound, which made him frown.

Lee tried delivering a kick while Hinata tried striking him with her fingers. But Naruto grabbed onto both appendages before he channeled lightning chakra into their system, causing black lighting to electrocute them.

Both screamed in pain before Naruto dropped them and wordlessly created a shadow clone that was back to back with him, both did formed one hand sign and blew out a stream of blue fire at Shino's swarm of bugs that tried attacking Naruto from both sides.

Gasps from the audience were heard before Tenten ran at Naruto, summoning a Bo staff. She jumped up and tried brining it down on Naruto's head with a slam but the blonde dispelled the clone and whipped out a kunai, clashing with the staff.

He pushed Tenten away before throwing the kunai at an oncoming Chouji who tried swatting the Kunai away, but Naruto formed another hand sign as the kunai was close to Chui's hand.

"KATSU!" The blonde yelled, making the Kunai detonate, blowing Chouji away with 2nd degree burns on his hands. Naruto ducked under Tenten's swing before he delivered two hard blows to her stomach and finished with an uppercut.

The girl grunted loudly in pain before her ankle was grasped and she was thrown into the third swarm of Shino's bugs. Naruto clapped his hands.

"Kai!" The teen stated before Tenten gave a very pained scream as she and the bugs around her were electrocuted by black lightning.

"Tenten!" Kiba barked out in rage before he glared and charged at Naruto with Akamaru.

"Man beast clone: Absolute tunneling fang!" The Inuzuka yelled, surprising Tsume. Both Kiba and Akamaru hopped into the air a bit before they began spinning rapidly and shot towards Naruto in a blur.

Naruto himself was a bit surprised by the speed and the audience wondered how he was going to handle it. They saw him form a hand sign, but before he could cast whatever Jutsu he was about to do, his body froze up.

"Shadow possession Jutsu, success." Shikamaru smirked. Naruto grunted as he glanced at the annoying Nara before his eyes turned back to the quickly approaching Kiba.

Naruto closed his eyes as he concentrated. Kiba finally caught up to him, but was in for a literal shock when a black field of lighting was emitted from Naruto's body. Shikamaru also felt the shock to his system since the black lightning traced his chakra that resided into his shadow back to him.

The Jutsu that held Naruto was released, allowing him to slam his hands on the ground. The swarm of bugs that tried to get Naruto from his right were squashed when two slabs of earth shot up from the ground and slammed themselves together.

Naruto then substituted himself with a nearby leaf that was behind Shino and knocked him out. Once Shino fell, Naruto looked at what he caused to see all the Chunin unconscious.

The Uzumaki gave a sigh before turning to surprised spectators. The adults were all shocked to witness Naruto using Kumo's famed black lightning, which was to be much more powerful and dangerous than regular lighting. Only the Sandaime Raikage and a man named Darui could use black lighting, so it was strange to see Naruto using it without difficulty.

They also remembered that he used three elemental natures. Lighting, Earth and Fire. Just what kind of training was this kid doing?

"Alright, whose next?" Naruto asked with a small smirk. Tsunade sighed and had her Anbu who were hidden place the Chunin away to a safe spot. Naruto returned to the spot her started at and waited for the next wave.

"Next up will be the newly promoted Jounin. Give him hell." Tsunade encouraged those who stepped up. Naruto was surprised to see that Neji, Sakura, and Ino stepped up.

Neji was glad to have this opportunity to show Naruto up from the last time they battled. While it was an Ideal changer, he was still a bit bitter about it.

"Don't go easy on us, Naruto-kun." Ino smirked as Sakura tightened her gloves. Naruto just chuckled, curious to see how strong the two girls got. Tsunade observed them to see if they were ready. Once she was sure she allowed them to begin.

Neji activated his Byakugan right away before he settled into the Gentle fist. The Hyuuga glanced at Ino and Sakura who gave small nods. They all focused on a curious Naruto before Sakura snatched Ino's arm and spun around before throwing her over to Naruto.

Naruto watched as his girlfriend spun in the air before trying to land a devastating kick on him, but in the end Naruto just leapt back, causing her to create a decent sized crater.

The blonde boy's eye's widened in surprise before he moved his head out of the way to dodge Sakura's punch. But imagine his surprise when he was sent flying back, crashing against a few trees.

Sakura smirked as Ino stood next to her. They both nodded before Neji blurred right past them towards Naruto.

The Uzumaki in questioned rubbed his cheek, with a small grimace. He wondered what the hell kind of attack was that? He was positive he dodged Sakura's punch so why did he go flying back like she did hit him? This only meant he would need to stay away from her fists.

The blonde did a quick hop to get up and back flipped once Neji appeared flying down towards him, smashing his palm against the spot where the Uzumaki was at.

Naruto landed on the ground and spewed out a giant ball of flame towards the Hyuuga who used his rotation to deflect the flames. But as soon as he stopped spinning, he felt something connect with his chest.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled, sending Neji back to the girls. The Hyuuga tumbled to the ground and coughed up blood, barely conscious. Ino called Sakura's name who nodded and started to heal Neji while the Yamanaka took care of Naruto.

Naruto noticed what Sakura was doing and raised a brow. So she was a medic ninja too? That was interesting, but he couldn't have her healing every ones wounds, not if he wanted to move on to the next wave.

He blurred towards Sakura's position only to receive a kick to the face from Ino, sending him back and slamming to the ground. Ino smirked at the successful hit she delivered to Naruto.

But she realized that most of the hits she and Sakura dealt on the blonde teen was only due to him being surprised since he didn't know their skill sets. Hell, he probably didn't even know they were Jounin.

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his nose and glared at Ino, before noticing the wound he dealt to Neji was nearly done healing. Standing up Naruto vanished from sight, making Ino do a double take.

"Sakura!" Ino barked. Sakura stopped her healing and grasped on to Neji's shirt before jumping back from the Rasengan that smashed into the ground, creating a crater.

As she was leapt back, her jade green eyes met with Naruto's sapphire ones. Before she could even blink the blonde teen was gone just to reappear on her right and deliver a kick to her and Neji's side. The two crashed to the ground, with Ino calling them.

The blonde girl growled and went through hand signs before blowing out a ball of fire at Naruto, who didn't bother to dodge it, letting it consume him. Ino then remembered Naruto's immunity to fire and cursed herself before the wind was knocked out of her. Saliva left her gaping mouth while her eyes went wide.

Naruto removed his fist from Ino's gut, allowing her to fall to the ground unconscious. The blonde grunted before he was pushed back by an unknown force. Looking towards Neji and Sakura he saw that Neji was running towards him, pushing his palms forward.

"Gentle fist: Air palms!" The Hyuuga yelled. Naruto kept skidding back before replacing himself with a trampled cut flower, appearing right behind Neji. The blonde snatched at Neji's hair, pulled him back towards the ground and delivered a crushing blow to his sternum.

The Hyuuga shook in pain before falling unconscious. Naruto then grasped Sakura's fist from behind. But with her other fist she tried delivering a right hook. However Naruto grasped that as well with a small wince and flipped her over him before jumping and drop kicking her.

The pink headed girl landed on the ground with a thud, rolling around as well. She tried getting back up but couldn't find the strength and passed out.

Naruto nodded to himself and satisfaction. He knew for a fact that Ino and Sakura were much better than this as he could feel their large chakra reserves even when they were being concealed.

The blonde turned to the Godaime Hokage to see she and the others watching were stunned by what just happened. They should have expected this but it was still surprising.

"I'm ready for the third wave." Naruto told them. Tsunade broke out of her stupor and ordered for the Anbu to put the three unconscious Jounin with the others.

"Well we have seen a near overall of your skills, but it was mostly your experience that showed most. So now we are going test how adept you are with the three Shinobi ways. For Ninjutsu, you will face Kakashi."

Said Jounin stepped up with an eye smile. Naruto simply ignored it, waiting for Tsunade to continue.

"To win, your opponent must be knocked unconscious, surrender, or I call the fight. You can use whatever Ninjutsu in your arsenal, Begin." Tsunade nodded.

"It seems not that long ago you were just a loud brat ready to prove your worth. Now look at you, having me use my Sharingan." Kakashi chuckled, putting away his book in favor for lifting up his headband.

Naruto remained silent before he leapt back and threw a flurry of shuriken. He formed one hand sign before the shuriken turned into a large swarm. Kakashi used a great fireball to melt the weapons and ran towards Naruto.

The blonde landed on a branch and whipped out a kunai before lunging at Kakashi, both of them clashing against each other. Sapphire eyes glared into a Sharingan and an onyx eye. The two pushed against each other but Naruto leaned back before bringing up his leg to deliver a round house kick to Kakashi's head.

But Kakashi ducked under it and slammed his hands on the ground.

"Earth style: Hands of Gaia!" Kakashi yelled as stone hands started to grab Naruto's legs and pull him underground. Naruto didn't flinch or struggle. Instead he channeled chakra into his eyes.

His sapphire orbs turned into pale, metallic silver with three tomoes, a near exact copy of the Sharingan except the red was silver and he had no pupil.

With a single thought, the ground was pushed against a strong force, creating a crater. Kakashi was pushed back as well with a grunt. The Jounin wondered what was going on but as he looked up he saw Naruto unhook his right arm, revealing four missiles that were fired at Kakashi.

He dodged one, causing it to hit the ground and explode. Kakashi threw an explosive tag at another, both blowing up. The last two he kicked and punched away before blowing a large ball of water at Naruto, remembering he was immune to fire from his match with Ino.

While Naruto hooked back his right arm, he raised his left and absorbed the ball of water. The Uzumaki rushed at Kakashi, a Rasengan in hand. The Jounin jumped out of the way but wasn't able to maneuver himself around Naruto's second Rasengan.

The attack hit his chest, sending him flying back. He was okay as his vest took most of the damage. Kakashi didn't know what to do. Naruto was immune to fire, and he absorbed his water Jutsu, so what else could he do?

Before he could ponder more on the subject, he felt a tugging sensation before he was literally snatched from his position, being pulled towards Naruto. At the last moment, Kakashi escaped using a log as his substitution.

Naruto frowned as he destroyed the log. Kakashi was slippery, but Naruto knew that he would win. Ninjutsu was something that he couldn't beat him, unless it was a very powerful Jutsu, then absorbing it would give him recoil damage.

The tomoes in his eyes started spinning before he jumped up. Black lightning buzzed in his hand before he pushed his hand forward, a bolt of black lighting striking the earth. A blast was heard, along with the earth exploding. Once the dust settled, it revealed a surprised Kakashi who was still in the same spot that was supposed to be underground.

Fighting the instinct to just hover in the air, Naruto landed on a branch. Kakashi leapt out of the hole and stared at Naruto, gazing into the boys strange Doujutsu. He would need to try and end this.

Using three hand signs, lightning erupted from his hand, forming a Raikiri. Naruto narrowed his eyes before a Wind Rasengan formed in his hand.

Kakashi ran and jumped up at Naruto, cocking his hand back. Naruto just pushed off the branch and fired himself at Kakashi, his hand cocked back also. The two attacks neared each other, but Naruto disengaged his Rasengan and just grappled at Kakashi's collar, making sure to avoid the Raikiri. Naruto threw Kakashi over his shoulder and landed on the ground, before a surge of black lightning engulfed him. Naruto took a stance before he pivoted his foot, spun around a fired a Dragon made out of black lightning at Kakashi who was hit full on in the attack.

The silver haired man screamed in unimaginable pain as the black lightning shocked his system. After a few moments of agonizing pain, Kakashi fell to the ground with a hard thud, lightning still buzzing around his form.

The black lightning around Naruto disappeared as he stood straight.

Everyone who watched, were now beyond shocked. Naruto just beat Kakashi without breaking a sweat. It made the Konoha elders nervous of the boy, while the Shinobi council were dying to know how he was able to use black lighting. Maybe he could share this information with Konoha in the future.

Naruto's eyes reverted back to normal as he waited for the next test. Tsunade shook herself to wake up and went to inspect Kakashi's wounds. It wasn't anything to serious, he had a broken rib or two, and he some bruises, and few 1st degree burns that she could easily heal.

Calling for an Anbu, she had them take Kakashi to the hospital. Turning to Naruto, she could see no remorse or regret in his eyes, just an uncaring attitude, which saddened her a bit but she continued on.

"Alright you passed the Ninjutsu test. Would you like to take a break?" She asked. Naruto shook his head, he was fine. This caused most to blink in surprise, figuring he would want to restore some chakra.

"Well alright then. Your next test will be Genjutsu; your opponent will be Genjutsu." Tsunade stated. Kurenai stepped forward ready to begin. She like everyone else knew that it would be difficult for Naruto to pass this test since Genjutsu was impossible for him considering his high reserves.

Naruto simply stared Kurenai down as she started her Jutsu. Naruto blinked to find himself trapped against a tree. Looking around he saw those closest to him dead in front of him in the gruesome ways possible.

His wives, fiancée's, children, apprentices, friends, all dead. Naruto simply looked on with a blank look before his eyes turned to the upper left, revealing Kurenai who put a Kunai to his throat.

"Concede." She ordered with a cold tone. Naruto closed his eyes and opened them again to reveal his strange Doujutsu, the tomoes spinning wildly, entrancing Kurenai who felt she was falling into a deep pit.

Flaring her chakra she opened her eyes to see that she was still in front of Naruto who just stared at her, but his eyes were dazed. This made her realize that he tried to switch the Genjutsu on her but failed.

Deciding to end this, she ran at Naruto but she stopped when the ground started to shake and crumble right from under her, causing her to fall into the black abyss.

"Now you will fall into the bottomless pit of pain." Naruto muttered as a giant flaming meteor broke through the sky and started to head for her. Her eyes went wide when it impacted her, causing her to feel unnatural immense pain.

* * *

With a gasp Kurenai eyes snapped open. She nearly puked on the ground but instead glared at Naruto whose Rinnegan mixed with Sharingan was activated. He stared back at her with an emotionless façade.

With a roar she charged at Naruto, but a group of foxes ran from behind Naruto and towards her. They jumped and lunged at her making her eyes widened before she closed them, waiting for the pain. But she missed when the foxes turned into shuriken that sliced and grazed her.

When Kurenai did open her eyes she saw the Shuriken on the ground and blinked. Looking towards Naruto, she was about take a step when her body froze. She could feel the skin on the left side of her face peeling off slowly and it hurt very much.

"Kurenai…" a voice that wasn't her own said. Her right eye tried it's best to look at the other side of her face. When she couldn't she looked down to see a puddle of water, that revealed that the left side of her face was Asuma.

"Asuma-kun?" She whispered in disbelief.

"You are weak. The only talent you have is Genjutsu, and you are barely decent at that. Figures since you are a woman. Bitches like you should stay at home and do all the house work, and give the breadwinners like me whatever they want when they ask for." Asuma grinned lustfully.

Kurenai was beyond shocked at her boyfriend's before she felt her stomach start to act up. It felt as if it was twisting inside and out.

"Useless." Another voice stated, causing Kurenai to look down to see it was her friend Yugao who was glaring at her.

"Why didn't you help me when Hayate-kun died? You selfish bitch only thinking about yourself! I wish you would die!" Yugao spat.

Kurenai started to cry before she felt her right shoulder ache. Imagine her surprise when she saw her friend Anko on her shoulder.

"You don't get to cry. If anyone should be crying it's me. You don't care about me; I'm only just someone you tolerate. Why would you want to be real friends with the snake whore hunh? You're selfish, weak and a total bitch." Anko cursed with a fierce glare, her curse mark covering her face.

"No, please stop, please." Kurenai begged in tears as more people started to show up on her body, saying mean things to her, torturing her mind.

"PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kurenai screamed as she fell on her knees. She started to cry hard. Why did they such mean things to her? She was not a failure of a sensei, or a friend, or a lover, was she?

Finding some strength within her, she glared at a still impassive Naruto with nothing but hate and ill intent. The woman whipped out a Kunai and rushed at him with a look of insane fury.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screeched. Naruto lidded his eyes before widening them, the three tomoes forming into a wheel with three circles and three thick bars. **(Madara's EMS)**

The Sharingan spun before Kurenai was engulfed in black flames, causing her to scream in unimaginable pain, she also started to melt before becoming nothing but mere ashes.

Kurenai snapped her eyes open again and felt her face and body to see she was still alive. She then glared again at Naruto but before she could even move, she witnessed as a large tree on her left busted into black flames. Another tree on her right which was closer to her did the same.

Her eyes then made contact with Naruto's before she too busted into black flames as large crater formed as well. Just like before Kurenai melted into nothing, not even able to scream because of her sore throat.

* * *

Everyone watched as Kurenai fell to her knees, heaving up her insides. They all blinked in surprise to what just happened. One minute ago Tsunade just started the test; the next Kurenai was puking all over the place.

Asuma watched in confusion before he called her and ran to her side. Kurenai stopped throwing up for a minute to realize that Asuma was next to her. Her eyes widened in remembrance of his words and that creepy lust filled grin that implied nothing but pain and torture to her.

"Stay away from me!" Kurenai screamed pushing him away. Asuma looked surprised by this as did the audience who were watching.

"Kurenai-chan, it's me, calm down, I'm right here." Asuma told her over and over again. The woman calmed down slightly but was still on the defensive.

"Asuma-kun? Is it really you?" She asked with hope in her voice. Asuma hugged her letting her know it was him. She cried into his vest, not wanting him to let her go.

"It was so real, the pain, so much pain." Kurenai cried. Asuma continued to hug her till she fell asleep. When she did he gave Naruto a look before he bowed to the council and Hokage before he left for the hospital.

"What the hell just happened?" Tsume wondered and the others shrugged before looking at Naruto for an explanation who sighed before speaking.

"I placed her in a Genjutsu the moment she stared into my eyes. I made her think she trapped me in a Genjutsu, before I 'tried' to break free and turn it on her. That's when she was fully aware that she was under my Genjutsu but yet felt as if she was in reality. I put her in a chain of multiple illusions." Naruto explained.

"Which were?" Danzo asked causing Naruto to glance at him before speaking.

"I threw her into a black abyss before having a giant flaming meteor hit her. Then I made her closest friends torture her psychologically by having them morph from some part of her body which was very painful. After I ended that illusion and made her burst into flames, twice. I released the Genjutsu afterwards." Naruto finished.

"But a Genjutsu isn't supposed to physically hurt." Inoichi stated, earning a nod from Naruto.

"And she wasn't, physically of course as her body was unmarred from when we started. Though my Genjutsu ability that I created, overrides the victims senses. Meaning they could touch, smell, taste, hear and feel whatever goes on in the Genjutsu. I call it, Kyoka Suigetsu." Naruto told them.

In truth, Kyoka Suigetsu was just a higher level Tsukuyomi. It was thanks to the Rinnegan's prefect chakra control and the Sharingan's Genjutsu capabilities that the technique could even be formed. And since Naruto's Rinnegan merged with his grandfather's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan which was really special, Naruto was able to use the Kyoka Suigetsu.

The adults were shocked by this information. Who would have thought that Naruto, a Jinchuriki who had no talent in Genjutsu, was able to create his own deadly Genjutsu? It was unthinkable.

"Now who is next?" Naruto asked. Tsunade turned to Gai who gave a nod and stepped up with a large grin. Naruto remained impassive, now knowing this was going to be a Taijutsu battle.

"Are you ready for your Taijutsu test?" Tsunade asked the blonde who nodded in return. Smirking she allowed them to begin, which caused Gai to charge at Naruto.

The man jumped and tried using dynamic entry but Naruto crossed his arms together as a block before pushing Gai away. In a blur he was gone, delivering a blow to Gai's gut who simply grunted in pain before he tried punching Naruto but Naruto blocked the attack with his palm before using his right leg to sweep guy off his feet.

Gai did a back flip but didn't have enough time to catch his self before a fist impacted with his face. He stumbled back before three crushing blows were given to his torso before Naruto kicked his chin. The blonde grasped Gai's ankles and slammed him on the ground before leaping back.

Tsunade and Jiraiya blinked in vast surprise. Was Naruto really overpowering Gai?

Said man simply got up with a smirk. The boy was fast, which he didn't expect. Plus his hits hurt like hell which was another thing he noticed. Getting into the Gouken stance, Gai readied himself.

Naruto slipped himself into his own stance that he adopted from Goku. Both glared each other down before vanishing from thin air, only to reappear at the center with their fists smashed together.

A crater formed from the impact of power. The two leapt back and lunged at each other again, both punching each other in the face, but Naruto quickly recovered and spun around Gai before giving him two quick jabs to the back before delivering a round kick to his face, sending him tumbling.

Gai hopped from the ground and skidded across the ground. This was actually getting painful. Whoever taught this boy Taijutsu was a powerful person then. Gai didn't want to open any of the gates just to take on Naruto; he barely wanted to take off his weights.

As Gai continued his inner musings, he was too late to notice that Naruto once again vanished before a fist impacted against his face, sending him flying. But Naruto once again vanished making a buzz sound before reappearing in front of Gai's hovering body before kicking him upwards.

The Taijutsu master grunted in pain as he flew upwards. Naruto crouched down before jumping towards Gai and delivering a series of devastating and crushing blows to him before kicking him to the left. He vanished again to appear above Gai and smashed his combined fists down on his stomach, sending him crashing down to earth.

Naruto quickly landed on the ground, proud how his Meteor Combination turned out. He watched with raised eye brows as Gai stood back up but with shakiness.

"That hurt." Gai groaned. Naruto sighed before he blurred out of sight to reappear in front of Gai with his fist connected with his stomach. Gai was hunched over his fist and arm with a shocked look on his face before he passed out.

Naruto released his fist and looked at Gai's form with a bored look. He looked back towards Tsunade with a raised brow.

"Is that it?" he asked. Tsunade was speechless. Naruto just defeated their Ninjutsu specialist, Genjutsu Specialist and Taijutsu specialist without breaking a sweat! This kid was…

She couldn't find the words to describe him.

Hiruzen and Jiraiya were in the same boat. Naruto was stronger than they would have imagined. His attitude in battle gave them shivers down their spines. He acted more like one of Danzo's ROOT agents, emotionless.

"No not yet." Jiraiya stated as he stepped forward, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes a bit. The toad sennin smirked.

"Now you have to fight me. Let's go all out, Naruto. That means using your Rinnegan as well." Jiraiya stated. Naruto's Rinnegan pulsed to life as he glared at Jiraiya. He was on his list.

The blonde had a beat the living shit out of list. That included…

Namikaze

That gay ass Sasuke

Jiraiya

And that fool Tobi

So the fact that one of those people were so willing to fight him, made Naruto grin, but the fact he couldn't kill them and could reveal his techniques pissed him off.

Not to mention, if he did want to fight Jiraiya, he would have to hold back if he didn't want to hurt him and make him last. Naruto just scoffed ready to get started.

Jiraiya gave a small smile and got into his ready stance while Naruto took to Vegeta's fighting stance with a crouch. Tsunade raised her hand with baited breath, she like the others were anxious about the upcoming battle, really wondering who would win.

"Begin!" Tsunade yelled and Jiraiya rushed at Naruto at incredible speeds. The man jumped and tried delivering a spin kick to the teen however Naruto leapt back forming hand signs as he did so.

"Water style: Water Dragon bullet!" Naruto yelled, finishing his seals with the bird sign. The water nearby started to shift before three pillars rose up and formed water dragons that roared and lunged at a surprised Jiraiya.

"Fire style: Flame bullet!" The Sannin yelled, blowing a large bullet of fire at the dragons causing mist to take form. Jiraiya was now on the defensive as he heard growling.

Glancing to his left and right, he saw murderous red glowing eyes before the owners of the eyes lunged at him ready to kill. Jiraiya managed to dodge most of them and crush some with a fist or a kick. But his arm was nearly chewed off so he jumped into the air and out of the mist.

The mist faded quickly revealing 6 foxes made of ice. Jiraiya was surprised by this but was even more surprised when the foxes turned into a crimson color and merged together; forming a dragon that looked like it was made out of crystal.

"Shoton: Tearing Crystal Dragon!" Naruto yelled from somewhere, sending the dragon to go flying at Jiraiya who landed on a branch and jumped towards the dragon, destroying it with a Rasengan.

By this time everyone was waking up from their sleep and was watching Naruto fight Jiraiya who was looking around for the blonde. Ino and Sakura were watching very closely while the others were looking for Naruto as well.

Jiraiya turned his head when he saw Naruto walk from out the shadows, a Gunbai in hand. The Toad sennin stared at the Gunbai, remembering how skilled Naruto was with it during their time together to search for Tsunade.

He would need to watch out for it, it was a heavy hitter. Naruto simply smirked and raised his fan at Jiraiya, pointing it at him. With a blur, Naruto was gone and above Jiraiya's head, ready to slam it down upon him.

The man was smart enough to leap back, from Naruto's attack which caused a crater to form. But as he was still in midair, Naruto repositioned his fan and swung with enough power to cause a Wind storm which is exactly what happened.

"Wind style: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto chanted. Jiraiya had to cover himself but forgot about Naruto's insane speed. The blonde appeared in front of Jiraiya and swatted him away like some kind of fly.

With a grunt, Jiraiya skidded across the floor. He would need to pull out the big guns. Channeling chakra into his feet, Jiraiya vanished from sight to appear right in front of Naruto, two Rasengan's in hand.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly but it was nothing he couldn't handle. It all went in slow motion for him as he raised his Gunbai and stabbed into the ground before he hopped on top of the end of the hilt with a crouch and jumped into the air.

Jiraiya watched as this happened in just two seconds. And when those two seconds were up, his Rasengan destroyed the Gunbai. As Naruto was still in the air, he clapped his hands. A poof was heard as well as growling.

The smoke revealed an abnormally large brown two headed dog with the Rinnegan and wings. The dog flew down at Jiraiya who pivoted his foot, spinning around and blowing a large ball of fire at the dog.

But Naruto wasn't done yet, he already summoned a large green bird that also had the Rinnegan and ordered it to shoot itself at Jiraiya before slightly crouching and pushing off the back of the bird with a leap.

Jiraiya was expecting the bird to try and attack him. Not explode when Naruto yelled,

"KATSU!"

The audience gasped when Jiraiya was caught in the explosion. Naruto smirked thinking he at least injured the Sannin, but it turned to a frown when a large black Sasumuta shot out of the smoke to grab him.

Naruto was able to move out of the way. But imagine his surprise when a large red toad with a black Kimono and shield appeared from out the smoke. He also spotted Jiraiya on the toads head.

"Gamaken oil!" Jiraiya ordered. The toad nodded spitting out oil from its mouth like all toads. With a fire Jutsu, the oil ignited around Naruto, catching him in a fiery explosive.

But there was one thing everyone seemed to forget. He was Immune to all fire.

Everyone heard a loud whistling sound and wondered what was going on. Looking up to where Naruto was caught in the explosion, the smoke disappeared to reveal Naruto holding onto a Rasenshuriken.

With ease and a smirk, Naruto threw the spinning Rasengan at Jiraiya and Gamaken, earning awe and shocked looks.

"Wind style: Rasenshuriken!"

There was no way Naruto was able to throw a Jutsu that dense, especially with that amount of chakra! If that was the case then the Jutsu should have dispelled as soon as it left his fingertips, but it didn't!

The Rasenshuriken zipped through the air towards the large toad and toad sage. Gamaken held up his shield ready to block it, but it was no use. As soon as the attack made contact it exploded, forming a large sky blue dome of chakra.

Naruto landed on the ground with a smirk. But it fell as soon as he had to leap away from the fists of a toad. Skidding to a halt he saw a slightly injured Jiraiya, a heavily injured Gamaken and an orange and blue toad that had bracers on its arms and two large swords strapped to its back, ready to fight.

"So this is the kid you wanted me to fight Jiraiya-sama?" The toad asked, sounding male. Jiraiya gave a nod as he nursed his numb and bleeding arm.

"It is Gamatoku. You handle him till I'm ready." Jiraiya stated. The toad known as Gamatoku nodded before he blurred from sight. However Naruto saw him coming with his Rinnegan but was surprised to see that he drew his sword.

Quickly, Naruto unsealed his Katana as well, clashing with the toad. It seemed surprised by this and decided to bring its left fist down on him but Naruto used a wordless Shinra tensei to push him back.

Everyone from the sidelines studied Naruto's Katana, realizing it was not the same he used before he left for his trip.

The blade was just as long as any other Katana blade. However the blade was a dull crimson with sky blue Kanji for 'Storms' were engraved into the blade. The tip seemed to be really sharp and would never dull as well. The guard was that of a four pointed star and was made out of gold. The hilt seemed to be just a little more thick than most Katana. Wrapped around it was a sky blue and green silk wrapping, with black diamonds encrusted onto the hilt. The butt cap was gold as well, while a total of 5 links of a chain which was black in color, hung off from the cap.

Danzo and Tsunade wondered where Naruto received that sword, because for some reason, they could feel power radiating off the work of art.

Naruto narrowed his eyes before he side stepped Gamatoku's slash which impacted with the ground and parried the toads other blade when it tried swinging at him, with one hand. Once the blade was parried, Naruto stepped in front of Gamatoku. He raised his blade up before slicing down, causing dark red blood to spew from the toads wound, a diagonal slash on his chest.

Gamatoku's eye's widened in shock, before he was sent back with another Shinra tensei. As he flew away he dispelled just as Jiraiya tried nailing Naruto with a Rasengan, but the blonde spun his body out of the way before delivering a round kick to the Sannin's face.

Naruto sealed his sword back as he stared at Jiraiya, who started to get back up.

"Let's just stop this Jiraiya. If we continue on, one of us will be killed." Naruto stated. Jiraiya grunted in response. He was willing to use sage mode against Naruto but knew that if the blonde really used his Rinnegan powers he would be in trouble.

This boy was way stronger than any Anbu captain. Naruto was most likely stronger than him, if killing Orochimaru was any indication. Jiraiya would have to just stop for right now, he already got Gamaken and Gamatoku injured, didn't need to increase his injuries as well.

"Fine you win this time Naruto. But I expect a full on fight later on." Jiraiya grinned. Naruto gave a snort before he walked over to Tsunade with a nod.

"So, how did I do?" The blonde teen asked. Tsunade blinked before she looked at all those Naruto fought and gave a smile.

"You surpassed my expectations. You beat Gai, Kurenai, Kakashi and even Jiraiya without breaking a sweat. Plus you took on three, pretty strong Rookie Jounin and a handful of Chunin, you are simply… There are no words to describe you besides that you can kick ass. Meet me in my office in an hour." Tsunade ordered with a smile before turning to the council and giving them a nod.

Naruto was about to leave when he was called, prompting him to stop. Turning around he saw Ino and the rest of the Rookies walking over to him.

"Naruto my youthful friend that was amazing!" Lee cheered, earning nods from the others. Kiba gave a grumble while Neji remained stoic. Naruto gave them a fake smile before he spoke.

"Well I did train really hard. Baa-chan trained me to the core, barely letting me get any rest." Naruto stated.

"How were you able to use such techniques? I didn't know you had an affinity for lightning." Kiba stated. Naruto simply looked at him with a blank face.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. But to answer your questions, Baa-chan taught me. Anyway I gotta go, something I need to take care of." Naruto stated.

Seeing her chance, Hinata took it, grabbing onto his arm, earning a growl from Ino and a slight glare from Sakura. Naruto simply glanced at her with a cold stare; no one gave her permission to touch him.

"How about I go with you Naruto-kun? Maybe then we can go for some lunch." Hinata smiled. Naruto thought it over, trying to remember what he was supposed to do with her, something about Kumo.

'Oh yeah.' Naruto muttered inwardly. With a mental sigh he spoke.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, but this is something I need to handle alone. But after I'm done I'll take you up on your offer." Naruto smiled kindly. Hinata blushed with a nod, happy Naruto was going to have lunch with her.

Naruto gave Ino a chaste kiss that turned into a kiss of dominance on Ino's part, showing Hinata that Naruto was hers. Naruto was amused by Ino's attitude and just played her game for now. After the kiss was over, Ino had a light blush on her face, while Naruto simply smirked.

"I'll see you guys later." Naruto waved before he left. Kiba huffed, Shikamaru sighed, Chouji, Tenten and Lee had small blushes, Neji and Shino were stoic, Hinata was glaring and Sakura just giggled.

"Let's go Sakura, there something I want to go check out." Ino told her friend who nodded and waved to the others before leaving. Neji and Hinata left for the Hyuuga compound, Lee left to go find Gai, and Tenten just left with Shikamaru and Chouji.

* * *

**Uzuni, Lower bunker**

Risa walked through the dark halls of Uzuni's lower bunker. She had about an hour or so before Misaki woke up from her nap and noticed she was gone. Hopefully if she did wake up before her return, Naruto's blood clone would ease her nerves.

She stopped in front of a wall that had the Uzumaki swirl engraved in it. Risa bit her thumb, drawing blood, and swiped her thumb down on the Swirl. A rumbling noise was heard before the wall started to break apart, allowing her in.

As soon as the Uzumaki woman walked in the wall repaired itself. Risa observed the room to see it was just like an underground arena, except way smaller. In the middle of the room on the floor was a larger version of the Uzumaki spiral.

Nodding to herself, she stepped into the middle of the spiral and formed the activate seal. Underneath her clothes, on her left breast, right where her heart was located, a Romanized number one glowed red.

Closing her eyes she waited for a connection to form. She felt the shift in her chakra; as well other chakra signatures appear in the room. Opening her eyes she saw a total of nine astral figures standing somewhere in the swirl. Seeing that the other nine were present she stepped back from the middle of the Swirl, now standing in her designated spot.

"One, present." Risa spoke first.

"Two present." This voice was female, belonging to Kurama.

"Three Present." A male voice stated. Risa couldn't tell much from the person as they were just an astral figure, but their hair was slicked back and they had some kind of medallion around their neck. This person was a demon god from the hell, Jashin.

"Four present." Another male, which was Gaara.

"Five present." This voice was another female, whose hair was short and had hazel brown eyes. This was Rin Nohara.

"Six present." Once again it was a male, Suigetsu.

"Seven present." This time it was a female, Guren.

"Eight present." This voice belonged to Ichigo.

"Nine present." A young boy of 10 years said, this was Zeno bell from Kumo.

"Ten present." A teenage girl of 19 years stated, this was Zola, also from Kumo.

After they made their arrival known, one more chakra signature appeared that trumped all of them combined.

"Zero, present." That was Naruto, his Rinnegan fully activated. Naruto eyed every single one of them and nodded to himself.

"All members of Spiral, present." Naruto finished. Each and every one of them nodded, waiting for Naruto to start the meeting.

"The reason I have called all of you is to know how progress is going. I just finished my 'test' against Konoha's most 'prized' Shinobi. The next part of gathering the army will commence soon." Naruto informed and they all nodded.

"Zola, let's start with you. Report." Naruto ordered. Zola nodded and spoke.

"Hai, Naruto-sama. My observation of Iwa has not changed since last report. The Tsuchikage still doesn't suspect a thing about Uzuni like you thought. However he has heard of your return to Konoha and is pondering on whether or not to see if the rumors about you are true." Zola informed. Naruto was quiet, in his own musings.

"News sure does spread fast. Any new information on his movements towards his missing Jinchuriki?" Naruto asked. Zola shook her head.

"Besides the occasional attacks that his Shinobi do on their own, no. He doesn't really seem to care about them, yet he is keeping an eye on Akatsuki and trying to figure out their motives." Zola answered.

Naruto nodded, thanking her before moving on to one of his many students, Zeno.

Zeno was a young boy Naruto came across in Kumo who was training by himself about a year ago. He was about the same age as Ichigo but was really short, only standing at 4'8. The boy had pure white hair and very pale skin with violet nearly pink orbs.

But despite his appearance, Zeno was very skilled in using his lightning nature, even able to use black lightning on occasion. The boy had a dark heart, only wanting to see the world crumble. Naruto kind of liked that in Zeno and offered to train the boy, promising that he will see the Elemental nations fall before his very eyes.

He was quick to decide which side he was on.

"Zeno, what information have you brought me concerning the Gobi Jinchuriki?" Naruto asked. The blonde was still having trouble locating the other three Jinchuriki and Sanbi has yet to reemerge. Plus he still had the celestial items to worry about. He didn't want any more gates opening. If that meant he would have to take the celestial items and keep them safe, then so be it.

"I don't have much sensei. But I have seen the carnage he has left in his wake. Like Zola-sempai stated, the Iwa Shinobi leave the village to find him on their own accord and when they do, they find themselves a gruesome death. I'm still tracking him." Zeno stated.

Naruto nodded before he turned to Ichigo who now stood at 5'3. Ichigo caught his sensei's stare, now standing at attention.

"And what about you, Ichigo? How is your progress in Kiri?" Naruto asked. Ichigo gave a sigh before he spoke.

"Alright I guess. But this new Mizukage isn't as cool as Baa-chan. It seems he doesn't really care for the people, but is training the Shinobi to the core. I hear he is making his way to Konoha to meet the Hokage in a few short days." Ichigo informed.

Naruto nodded before he continued.

"Any information on Sanbi?" Naruto wondered. Ichigo shook his head.

"No, it's still yet to arrive. But even if it does, I doubt the Mizukage will do something about it, he still needs time to strengthen his ninja." Ichigo answered.

"Alright. I want you and the other two to remain safe for the time being. I'll come pick you up myself when the time is right." Naruto answered. Ichigo nodded.

Naruto then gave his attention to Guren, before he spoke.

"Anything I should know about that concerns Oto?" Naruto asked. Guren nodded.

"Hai, Naruto-sama. The people are still warming up to your new role in leadership. There are fewer crimes as well. But it seems Konoha still has an eye on us. We have caught at least two maybe three spies in the last two weeks." Guren stated.

"That's to be expected. Since learning the death of Orochimaru, they want to see if whoever is the leader is now is a threat to them. Has any information about the civil war being false been let out?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto-sama. Thanks to your sensory Jutsu, we have been able to be tight lipped about it." Guren stated and Naruto gave a nod.

"Good, keep that way, Guren-chan." Naruto told her and Guren nodded with a faint blush but none could see it.

"Hai, Naruto-sama." The girl replied. Naruto gave a nod as he turned to Suigetsu.

"Your turn, Suigetsu. Any sight of the Rokubi Jinchuriki?" Naruto asked. Suigetsu gave a shrug before speaking.

"I've heard some things once in a while. Apparently there was a sighting of the Rokubi itself not too far away from a small village in Mizu no Kuni. When I went there to check it out there were only residue of the Rokubi's chakra. Still trying to find it." Suigetsu stated. Naruto gave a sigh and a nod.

Naruto then met eyes with hazel and spoke.

"What is your report Rin-chan?" Naruto asked. Rin gave a nod before speaking.

"As you ordered I am going around the countries establishing alliances. Each Daimyo or leader of any country of village that I have visited so far are grateful for my medical prowess. They will soon wish to speak with you, to form an alliance." Rin reported. Naruto gave a nod then turned to Gaara.

"I have received information that two Akatsuki members are on their way to Suna as we speak. I figure they will be at Suna's gates within a few hours or so." Gaara stated. Naruto narrowed his eyes and remained silent, thinking of a course of action.

"Let them capture you and make sure a messenger bird makes it to Konoha. I have no doubt that Tsunade will send me and a few more to go help Suna out. Make sure whatever preparations that need to be done are done, we don't want the villagers to be harmed because of this." Naruto ordered.

Gaara gave a nod in understanding. "I will make sure my fracción are aware of the plan."

"Make sure of it, Gaara. Jashin." Naruto called, earning a grunt from the demon deity.

"Things are still stable. However it seems the lower demons are becoming bolder and leaving. I'm doing my best to kill them off and not getting caught. I doubt I will but if they find out what I'm doing they will be more reserved and calculating than they are." Jashin stated.

Naruto nodded. "And the locks?" Naruto asked. The demon sighed before speaking.

"Still locked. But even the lower demons can feel that damn items power leaking out. It's giving them power, something is going to have to be done soon before the low class become middle class." Jashin stated.

Naruto gave another nod before his eyes turned into a glare.

"And what of Sasuke? What is he up to?" Naruto asked. Jashin remained quiet before speaking.

"He hasn't been seen wandering around as much since your last scuffle with him; just know he won't be able to fly anymore." Jashin smirked, Naruto nodded with a small smirk of his own.

"It seems he's training as hard as ever. The item is also feeding him power as well. While he technically isn't stronger than you, you two are on the same level in terms of power. But in skill, you can handle it. While you have been in fights to the death, he has only been training and refining his skills." Jashin explained.

"Hmm. I will expect to see him soon then. Just keep your eyes peeled." Naruto ordered and Jashin nodded. Naruto turned to his mate and wife before speaking.

"What is going with you on your side Kura-hime?" Naruto asked. Kurama gave a shrug.

"Things are still operational over here. The fortress is ready to take a test run." Kurama stated. Naruto nodded before he spoke again.

"And what of the Reibi? While I know the fortress can operate without it, having it is still beneficial for it to work at full power." Naruto stated. Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Hai. As we speak we are still looking for a suitable host. As you thought, Amaru doesn't have enough hate in her system anymore to obtain it, and she isn't strong enough to control its power either. If we don't find a host soon, then were going to have to go with plan C." Kurama stated. Naruto nodded with a sigh.

"Alright then." Naruto smiled sending a wave of love to her over their bond. Kurama smiled as well, sending it back. Naruto then turned to Risa who was silent the whole time.

"Your turn, Risa-hime. How are things?" Naruto asked. Risa gave a shrug as well.

"Things have remained the same, Naruto-kun. Nothing much has changed. The bloodline users are still getting used to Uzuni. Knowing that Mei is safe and okay, puts them at ease a bit more. It will take a few years or so for them to finally relax." Risa stated.

"Well hopefully in those next few years, the empire will be up and running." Naruto stated, gaining a nod from them all.

"Oh, I visited Bulma the other day and she finished the prototype for the new armor. It really works. You're going to have to see it and test for yourself soon. She has already given me the blue prints." Risa informed.

"Excellent. Tell Bulma-chan I said thank you very much. Speaking of which, how did Jugo's ritual go?" Naruto asked. Risa gave an eye smile in response.

"It went without a hitch. He is now half Saiyan. His power has increased dramatically and his illness is gone as well. Your thinking method really did work; he's resting as we speak." Risa told him. Naruto gave a nod.

"That's good. Now we don't have to worry about it spreading. Alright, I want you all to keep it up; you have your orders, follow them." Naruto stated.

"Naruto-sama, what do we do about Akatsuki? It seems they are starting to make their move if coming to take Gaara is any indication. This could mean they will be looking for the others as well." Zola stated.

"That is true Zola. And that's exactly what I want. None of the Jinchuriki are in any danger as they can handle themselves. Within time we will find out where the leader of Akatsuki resides. If Tobi really isn't the leader then it's only a matter of time." Naruto stated.

They all gave nods in agreement, each eager to face an Akatsuki member.

"Good, we will have another meeting soon. Dismissed." Naruto ordered. Each and every one of them left except for Kurama and Naruto.

"How is Misaki-chan fairing?" Naruto asked. Risa sighed rubbing her temples.

"Still a little ball of energy. She and Emi-chan are driving Mei and I crazy. Like you figured, she was instantly happy when she saw your clone." Risa stated. Naruto chuckled giving a nod before looking towards Kurama.

"And Saito-chan?" Naruto asked. Kurama gave a smile.

"Still his usual sleeping self. He still hasn't given much fuss and still is healthy." She told him and Naruto nodded with a smile of his own.

"That's good. I'll be back soon to see you all personally. Kura-chan how are the other Biju?" Naruto asked. Kurama rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Shukaku is nowhere to be found but I heard there have been a load of killings somewhere in the east. Matatabi is somewhere in the land of Hot Springs, Chomei is with me and Fu, and Gyuki is still in Kumo with Bee and Yugito." Kurama informed. Naruto nodded.

"They are enjoying their freedom, let them have their fun. How is Kushina-chan?" Naruto asked Risa.

"Still training." Risa answered. Naruto nodded, expecting that.

"Alright then. Tell them I said hi, give my kids hugs and kisses and I will see you guys soon, love you." Naruto grinned before he vanished, Kurama following.

Risa sighed with a small smile and left to go see if her daughter was up. But as she walked out of the room and towards the upper levels of the village, she couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling in her gut. She hoped whatever it was, wouldn't harm her family.

But she could only hope.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The blonde opened his eyes and stretched. Standing up, he found himself sitting on the Nidaime Hokage's head. He looked up towards the sun with a small smirk. Shaking his head, he realized he had still had half an hour left till he left to go meet with Tsunade to find out whatever she wanted.

But for now he needed to go find Hinata. He had no interest in her whatsoever, she was only a bargaining chip for Kumo, to make sure they stayed by his side. But Naruto was thinking over his plan for Kumo.

Naruto already came to terms a couple a years ago that his actions would no doubt cause another war, and if he didn't then Akatsuki sure would. This made Naruto think heavily on his plans. The goal was to free Juubi, but he figured the other villages could care less. What he was going to war for was his empire.

Now he knew they would not take it sitting down, and if they found out about his plans then they would start a war. He already made an example out of Taki, but no one besides A knew that it was him. He guessed he would have to give make some sacrifices if need be.

He just would need to see how things with Akatsuki played out, they were a piece in this game as well, and they would be used by him. However a man with an orange swirled mask with one eye appeared in his head and made him scowl.

Naruto didn't know what it was about Tobi, but the man put him on edge. It was as if he knew everything, his every move, method, his goals, it unnerved him to no end. That was why he was on his beat the shit out of list.

The blonde shook himself before he jumped off the cliff and vanished during his fall.

* * *

**Hyuuga compound**

The branch members who guarded the Hyuuga compound saw Naruto. They tensed before they recognized him and eased up.

"Naruto-san, what can we do for you?" They asked. Naruto smiled at them, glad that the Branch family still were fond of him, he did promise them freedom before after all, and he planned on doing that.

"I just came to see Hinata; I need to speak with her." Naruto stated. They nodded, aware that he was here to see her since she told them. Stepping to the side, they let him in.

Naruto easily found his way to the main compound and entered the house. He met with Hiashi he talked with him for a few minutes before going to Hinata's room. He knocked on the close door and heard shuffling.

"Who is it?" Hinata asked from inside.

"It's Naruto." Naruto replied. He heard an eep before some more shuffling. After waiting for a minute or so, the door swung open to reveal Hinata with her jacket half way zipped down, allowing him to see her fishnet shirt and some cleavage. However Naruto ignored it not really interested in the girls subtle attempts to seduce him and fall for her.

"Did you finish what needed to be done Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Naruto gave a nod.

"Hinata-chan, I want you to do something for me." Naruto gave a soft smile. Hinata blinked and blushed, thinking of the many things he wanted her to do.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" She asked. Naruto smiled and channeled chakra into his eyes, activating his Rinnegan.

"Stare into my eyes." Naruto ordered as the tomoes started to spin. Hinata didn't know what was going on but she felt like she was being pulled into something. It was like she was starting to fall into a trance.

The tomoes finally morphed into its Eternal Mangekyou Form, as Naruto whispered two words.

"Kyoka Suigetsu."

Hinata's pale lavender eyes dulled just a bit before regaining its focus. She blinked to see Naruto giving her a loving smile.

"Are you ready to go, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with an eye smile. Hinata blushed and gave a nod and walked off with him.

But in reality, Hinata was still standing there with a dazed look on her face. Naruto nodded to himself, satisfied. He led her back to her bed and closed the door before he left.

* * *

After leaving the compound he left for the Hokage tower. Once he arrived and walked into the room he raised a brow when he saw the four elders, Jiraiya and Tsunade in the room.

"Close the door Naruto." Tsunade ordered. Naruto nodded and shut the door before standing in front of her desk.

"Now you must be wondering why you are here, aren't you?" Tsunade smirked. Naruto just gave a nonchalant shrug.

"It crossed my mind." He admitted. They all nodded before they spoke.

"Well Naruto, there are three things we want to talk about. First is your rank…" Tsunade started.

"Your skills…" Sarutobi added.

"And your heritage." Jiraiya finished. Naruto simply narrowed his eyes slightly in mock thought.

"Let's start with your rank. From what we have seen today, we know that you are way above a simple Jounin rank, you are one of Konoha's elite fighters. So Jiraiya, sensei and I talked over it, and we wanted to present you the title of Fox Sannin." Tsunade grinned.

Naruto's eyes widened as he really wasn't expecting that. What he did expect was a proposition to become an Anbu member, or even be named the future Rokudaime Hokage, but not a Sannin. It seemed more realistic than being Hokage.

"Why?" Naruto asked simply.

"You were able to easily beat Kakashi, one of our best Ninjutsu specialists with ease, putting him on the ropes. You then nearly destroyed Kurenai's psyche only one minutes after I began the test with a powerful Genjutsu, which you yourself created. You completely dominated Gai in a Taijutsu match, with speed and power. While I'm sure if he took off his weights and released his gates, you would be equal, but you beat him nonetheless." Tsunade explained.

"And then you beat me as well without losing your cool and staying focused. And I have to agree with you that if we did go all out against each other, one of us would have died." Jiraiya stated with a smirk.

"You deserve this promotion, Naruto. I would take it; it will allow the villagers to see you as Naruto Uzumaki, instead of the Kyuubi." Hiruzen stated. Naruto scoffed at him.

"I already told you old man, the villagers opinions mean nothing to me. As long as I know that I am not Kyuubi and that I am Naruto Uzumaki, that's all that matters to me." Naruto stated.

The adults were surprised by this but kept quiet.

"But fine, I'll accept the title." Naruto stated. 'Not like I'm going to keep it for long anyway.' He muttered in thought.

"Good, we will explain the privileges you have at a later date, we still need to have it filed and such. Now moving on." Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and nodded to him.

"Naruto, we want to know if you would accept the Nami…"

"No." Naruto interrupted, surprising them by his answer.

"Like I said, I want nothing to do with Namikaze and his money. The only thing I'm willing to take from him, is his knowledge of Jutsu. That includes the Hiraishin no Jutsu, but I already know it. Other than his Jutsu, I could care less." Naruto told them.

"But Naruto, he is your father; he gave his life up for this village to protect it and you." Sarutobi stated, earning a glare from the teen.

"What the hell does have to do with me? A father is supposed to be there for his children, to love and raise them. Not seal a demon inside of them and expect them to be a loyal weapon to a village with foolish villagers who scorned and isolated them." Naruto scowled.

"Naruto, is that why you hate Minato? Because he sealed Kyuubi into you?" Jiraiya asked softly. Naruto glared at him.

"It's more than that fool! He made a life changing decision for me and didn't even give me anything to help me live, for people to at least raise me and love me." Naruto answered coldly.

"He gave us to you!" Jiraiya stated pointed at himself and Tsunade.

"Yeah, but where the hell were you hunh?! Where were both of you?! Not in my life till much later that's for sure! Listen here and listen well…" Naruto ordered.

"I am not, some overly optimistic brat that will just take anything and everything like some kind of helpless bitch. I will not allow those who were supposed to raise me but didn't impose themselves on me and expect me to accept that. You three had your chances, and you blew it." Naruto stated.

"I will not, accept that foolish man known as the Yondaime, as my father. I utterly refuse. I refuse his money, I refuse his house, I refuse his ideals, and I refuse him. This topic is done and over with, and if it is brought up again, someone is going to receiving a mouthful of my fist, am I clear?" Naruto demanded his Rinnegan spinning and pulsing at the same time.

The three gave nods while the other three remained silent. Naruto leaned back and deactivated his eyes.

"Now what else did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked. This time it was Danzo who spoke, considering Tsunade and the other two were still in disbelief to what just happened.

"Your skills. In almost all of your fights, we saw you use black lightning. Only the Sandaime Raikage could, so how can you?" Danzo asked. Naruto gave a shrug.

"Because of my eyes. My Rinnegan boosts up all chakra elements. So if I were to use fire Jutsu while channeling chakra into my Rinnegan, I would be using the Amaterasu. I just have been using my lightning element for so long, its second nature." Naruto answered, it was true.

"Then what about that flying Rasengan, what was it called? Rasenshuriken?" Homura asked. Naruto smirked.

"Another, more powerful variation of the Rasengan and wind style Rasengan. While the wind style version of the Rasengan just adds more devastating power into the attack, the Rasenshuriken attacks the victim on a physical and cellular level." Naruto stated as he started to explain the power behind the attack.

Tsunade was surprised by this while the others were shocked. Naruto also explained how he was able to throw it without it blowing up right away or dispelling.

"Then what about that Katana you used? If I'm not mistaken, before your trip you used a Chokuto instead. I could feel power radiating from that Katana you used." Danzo stated.

"I did use a Chokuto before. But during one of my many Kenjutsu spars against my grandmother…it broke." Naruto sweat dropped at the memory.

"So instead of getting a new one, she decided to teach me a Jutsu that was learned by the Uzumaki. It was called Soul embrace. It allowed me to delve deep into my soul and pull out a weapon that was crafted by it. However only Uzumaki can do this technique." Naruto explained.

"So does that mean all Uzumaki weapons from their soul is a Katana?" Koharu asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No, but it is what is preferred. The weapon can be anything, a hammer or a staff, it doesn't matter. But these weapons are somewhat sentient. They don't have walking, talking minds of their own, but they do feel emotions. Like whenever I use my sword, it feels joy and a craving for battle." Naruto answered.

"Do they have names?" Jiraiya asked, remembering the Kanji for storms on the blade itself. Naruto gave a nod.

"Yes, my Katana's name is Susanoo, God of Storms. Using Susanoo, increased my power of Water, Wind and Lighting, which are all the elements used to create a storm. Kaa-chan also had a powerful Katana which earned her title of 'Red death'. I don't remember the name but it all depends on the soul of the wielder." Naruto finished.

They all nodded before Tsunade spoke.

"Now tell us more about your Genjutsu, Kyoka Suigetsu, was it?" She asked. Naruto nodded and began to explain its powers again.

"So is the victim able to escape like a normal Genjutsu?" Danzo asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No. Even if they realize they are in a Genjutsu, which is very and highly unlikely, and flare their chakra it will be useless. Also someone on the outside cannot wake them up, or tell if they are in a Genjutsu by their chakra pattern like normal Genjutsu. The only way to be released is if I release it myself or they die." Naruto shrugged.

They all frowned at this and wondered if the Jutsu could be taught to someone, finding it very useful. But Naruto told them it can't; it can only be used because of his Rinnegan.

After a few more hours of letting them know of very little of his skills, Naruto was allowed to go home. But he didn't. Instead he went somewhere to meet someone.

It was time to start part two of his plan.

* * *

**Alright guys, there is the tenth chapter. Sorry it was so short; I'm trying to cut back. But I hoped you guys liked the action packed chapter. **

**Now I want to inform you all that I got the Kyoka Suigetsu Genjutsu idea from Genjutsu Legend, which was a beast ass story. I also want to talk about Naruto's improved Rinnegan a bit.**

**The silver eyes are the sign that he still has the Rinnegan while the tomoes mean he has the Sharingan as well. Since he absorbed Madara into his soul, the man's techniques became his, which meant his EMS as well. And since Naruto has Madara's EMS and the Rinnegan, it will just be the Eternal Mangekyou Rinnegan, EMR.**

**Also for those who like Master of the force, I'm thinking on whether I should move on to clone wars with a major time skip, and have flashbacks of Naruto's adventures on Elum (Elemental nations) or continue on with the Shinobi arc.**

**It's really bugging me and what's stopping me from updating. So I set up a poll on my profile, go check it out and vote, as it would help me greatly.**

**That's it…so…**

**REVIEW!**

**OvO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guess what! I just watched Road to Ninja in English sub! It was awesome! It gave me insight on how the counterparts act in general! It was really helpful!**

**Alright, also, I finally made deviant art under SaitoUzumakiReborn. There isn't much on the there but it's enough for now and stuff. Anyway, lets get to the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter eleven**

Metallic pupil-less silver eyes gazed down at the village hidden of the leaves. The owners face was emotionless as he gazed at it before he sighed and stood.

As he was about to leave, the a gust of wind blew, yet he stood still. Though, his attention was on the few grains of sand that landed on his hand. A small smirk adorned on his face before he vanished.

* * *

**Hokage's office**

Tsunade sighed as she sipped slowly on her sake. Shizune stood behind her with a usual nervous/worried look, while Jiraiya sat on the window sill and her sensei sat in a chair in front of her. The Godaime had a tired look on her face as she sipped.

"The Mizukage is still coming correct?" Tsunade asked. Shizune nodded in response, telling her he would arrive in a week. That made Tsunade sigh.

"What are we going to do about Naruto? He is way different from three years ago." Hiruzen stated. Tsunade and Jiraiya gave a nod while Shizune was a bit confused.

"What do you mean? Isn't he the same?" Shizune wondered. Jiraiya spoke up to answer her question.

"Not really. He is more sociable than what he was three years ago. If you watched him, he interacted more with his peers instead of giving them the cold shoulder. But if anything, he seems more…lax." Jiraiya stated with narrowed eyes as he gazed at the village.

Hiruzen nodded, taking note of that as well. Shizune and Tsunade were quiet, both a bit confused even more now.

"I agree. Young Naruto seems more willing to…work with us more than he was three years ago. Back then, I don't think he would be so…obliged to explain his techniques. He willingly told us about his strongest technique yet, the Kyoka Suigetsu. That technique…is…."

"Frightening." Jiraiya finished, earning a nod from Hiruzen.

"To be able bend someone's reality with such ease, is a very powerful tool. Imagine how that can work against enemies, armies! With that technique we could be near unstoppable." Hiruzen stated with a power thirsty look in his eyes before he took a deep breath to calm down.

"But what you are not thinking about Hiruzen, is the danger of the technique. The wielder." Danzo stated as he walked into the room, earning a glare from Tsunade though she didn't say anything.

"The wielder of this technique, who can only be Uzumaki, can be a danger to the village if he is not watched over. For all we know we could be trapped in a genjutsu right now, but we wouldn't be able to know. We could be playing into his hands with ease…"

"Naruto wouldn't do that!" Shizune stated earning stares from everyone in the room. She shrunk a little before she continued to speak. "He wouldn't. As cold and uncaring Naruto seems to be, he still loves this village and those within. He could have easily just left and never come back, but he did. I believe Naruto wouldn't be a danger to us, not to the village." Shizune stated.

Everyone was quiet before they turned away from her in silence.

"I guess you don't know Naruto really well. Hell, we all don't Naruto that well. For now I say we do keep an eye on him, so just in case things turn south we can solve the problem." Hiruzen stated.

"Sounds plausible. But who can we trust can really get the job done? Naruto is most likely the strongest ninja in this village." Tsunade stated, taking another sip.

"We could use Ino. Not only is she close with him, but she can sway him. Not to mention she is loyal to Konoha." Jiraiya stated.

"That won't work." Danzo stated, earning looks from everyone.

"While I agree what you are saying Jiraiya, we don't know who the Yamanaka girl is more loyal too, Konoha or Uzumaki." Danzo stated. This earned nods from Hiruzen and Jiraiya.

Though, Tsunade and Shizune were a bit annoyed by that statement. They both trained and grew close to Ino, so the fact that they questioned her loyalty to her village irritated them.

"Then what would you suggest?" Tsunade asked, already regretting that question. In truth, she wanted to trust Naruto. She wanted to trust that he had Konoha's best interest at heart, he was the one she wanted to pass the hat on too. But he seemed so distant and different that she was unsure whether too.

"My suggestion would be much better if Uzumaki was still a genin, but since he isn't it won't matter. Team 7 is essentially disbanded, due to both the remaining students being Jounin, and the third dead. Why not create a unit?" Danzo stated.

"Elaborate." Tsunade stated, glaring at Danzo with an impassive expression. The look unnerved Danzo a bit before he shook it off.

"Why don't we create a unit for Uzumaki? One that can not only learn more of him but keep an eye on him as well." Danzo stated and Jiraiya raised a brow.

"You mean like a genin team?" The Toad sannin asked and Danzo shook his head.

"No, more of a jounin unit. We can pair him up with two or three people that can go with him on missions and such. This will not only watch Uzumaki closely, but be able to see his capabilities, skills and such. We all can say…"

"We don't really _know_ Naruto. After the first period of time he disappeared so many years ago, things were different due to the mask he wore. Then during the exams for sure we know nothing of the boy except a couple of things." Hiruzen sighed.

"He hates Senju with a passion." Tsunade stated blandly.

"He hates Minato and I with his very being." Jiraiya sighed.

"He is the grandson of Madara Uchiha." Danzo muttered.

"And he is strong as hell." Shizune finished with a small fan-girlish smile. Everyone gave her look before she looked away nervously a blush on her face.

"Anyway Danzo," Tsunade started as her eyes left Shizune. "Who do you have in mind that can actively watch Naruto, since Ino is out of the question." Tsunade said a little bitterly, though Danzo ignored it.

"I already have a few people in mind." Danzo said, a small grin on his face. Tsunade and Hiruzen kept their eyes on Danzo while Jiraiya still gazed out the window.

"I figured you would." Tsunade stated. Danzo gave a small chuckle in response.

"Who I have in mind are…"

But before he could continue on, the door was busted open by a woman who was from the message hall. She was out of breath with a little bit of sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Hokage-sama urgent news!" The woman stated, causing everyone to look at her in wonder. Once she was sure she got her leaders attention she spoke. "We just received word that Sunagakure was attacked and the Kazekage has been captured!" She told them.

Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes were wide, Danzo opened his single hardened eye and Hiruzen and Shizune were silent.

"They have asked for assistance." The woman finished. Tsunade sighed as she finished her sake. After taking another breath she looked towards Shizune.

"Shizune! I want Jounin Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, and minister Sabaku in my office in ten minutes." Tsunade ordered. Shizune nodded and left to go do that. The Hokage then turned to the messenger before giving her orders as well.

"And you, send our fastest bird back to Suna telling them help is on the way." Tsunade ordered. The woman bowed before running off. Tsunade gave another sigh as Danzo spoke.

"If you really are sending Uzumaki to help Suna then this could be the perfect opportunity too…" Danzo paused as Tsunade held a finger up and shook her head.

"While this idea is…pleasant, now isn't the time. The Kazekage needs our help as soon as possible. Adding new people so quickly will probably cause tension and we don't need that. Hence why I'm sending team 7 to go, since they were a team and know how to operate around each other. When they get back, we can go with it." Tsunade stated and Danzo nodded.

"Do you think it's Akatsuki?" Hiruzen asked and Jiraiya nodded.

"There isn't any doubt. Three years have passed and it's time for them to move." Jiraiya stated. They all remained silent before Tsunade spoke.

"What are we going to do about Naruto though? Though he is most likely stronger than all of us combined, I don't think he will be able to take on more than three members by himself. And it is only a matter of time before they come after him." Tsunade reminded.

"Uzumaki himself is an S-rank shinobi. I'm sure he can handle three, but I hear what you are saying princess Tsunade. I say we keep the Kyuubi Jinchuriki out of the village, so that way if they do come for him, Konoha will not be endangered." Danzo stated.

"It doesn't matter in the end. Our job is to protect Naruto, and any other Jinchuriki if we can. If the Akatuski get their hands on all the Jinchuriki in the end, then the villages are doomed." Jiraiya stated as he sighed.

"For now we should just keep Naruto close and on a leash. As time passes Tsunade do you think it was Akatuski who destroyed Taki?" Hiruzen wondered. The Godaime just gave a shrug.

"No information has come up yet. My network is still clueless to who the culprit is. But I need to do some investigating on a whole 'nother subject." Jiraiya muttered, mostly to himself.

"And that is?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya was quiet before he answered.

"Not that long ago in the east, one of my informants told me there has been mass killings. At first it wasn't important, mostly bandits and what not, but now it seems small towns and villages are being invaded, leaving nothing but a pool of death." Jiraiya explained, his eyes glaring towards the mountain side.

"Strange." Hiruzen muttered to himself. He remembered tales like that when he was younger, around when the Shodaime and Nidaime were still among the living. There were constantly mass killings in certain areas, but at different times. It later turned out to be the Ichibi no Shukaku. Hiruzen was sure that it couldn't have been that Biju, as it was sealed within the Godaime Kazekage.

Besides the only Biju roaming free should be the Sanbi, but it likes to be alone and to itself…in water. Strange indeed.

"Well you figure that out Jiraiya and I'll inform you of the details of this mission once you return." Tsunade stated and Jiraiya nodded. She then looked towards Danzo, her eyes going cold a bit.

"And I'll be discussing this Naruto unit with you on a later yet sooner date." Tsunade informed and the old war hawk nodded before he left.

"No matter what, something about him still puts me off." Tsunade muttered. Hiruzen and Jiraiya nodded as she took a swig of sake from her bottle.

* * *

**Naruto's apartment**

Lightly snoring in his bed, sapphire eyes with slit pupils opened as soon as he heard knocking on his door. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes before groaning as he sat up and stretched. Naruto also took a peek at his clock, reading it to be 3:36 a.m.

"Ugh, who the hell is knocking on my door at this hour." Naruto muttered to himself in a half daze. As he got out of his bed, shirtless and only a pair of black shorts, he looked at his bed to see a half naked Ino in his bed.

She was wearing a purple laced bra and panties, her lips slightly apart as she slept. Naruto gave a small smile before he heard the knocking again. With a quiet groan he walked to his door and opened it to see a panting Shizune.

"Eh, Shizune? What do you want, do you know what hour it is? It's too late for a booty call." Naruto muttered, his eyes half drooped. Shizune's eye twitched in annoyance as she shook her head.

"Baka, I'm not here for that, nor will I ever will be. I'm here because Tsunade-sama sent me. You are to report to her office at once, it's an emergency. Sakura and hopefully Kakashi are already there. Hurry up and get dressed." Shizune ordered him as she left.

Naruto sighed as he closed the door and ventured back to his room. He contemplated on laying back in his bed. The blond didn't care if he was late. Hatake was late all the time, so why couldn't he be just this once? But he didn't feel like hearing Tsunade's bitching later so he headed into his closet.

When he came out he was wearing grey sweatpants with a tank top shirt. His tired eyes also caught Ino on the bed nearly fully awake wearing one of his robes.

"Where ya headed off too?" She asked curiously. Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head and answered.

"Tsunade wants me to go to her office. It's an emergency, Sakura and Hatake should be there right now." Naruto informed her. Ino nodded before throwing in her question.

"Could this be about Gaara's capture?" She wondered. Naruto shrugged in response.

"Most likely. Well I have to go, be back in like twenty minutes." Naruto stated as he kissed her lips before heading out.

Ino sighed as she licked her lips a bit with a smile. She laid back in the bed and closed her eyes once more, waiting for her Naruto to come back.

* * *

As Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha with his hands in his pockets, he wore an impassive face. For 3 something in the morning the streets were busier than what he thought it would be. But it was mostly shady people and prostitutes that left the red light district. Others were Shinobi.

By the time he arrived at Tsunade's door he noticed Temari was entering as well. She didn't touch the doorknob yet, but her eyes instantly met with his. Naruto gave her a small nod and she gave one back before entering, him right behind her.

"About time you two made it. I thought Shizune told you to hurry with haste." Tsunade grumbled as Naruto stood by Sakura and Temari next to Kakashi who stood on Sakura's left.

"What the hell is the emergency that you call us here at three thirty in the morning?" Naruto asked with an irritated glare. Tsunade ignored it before she spoke to answer his question.

"We just got word from Suna that Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage has been captured. Most likely by Akatsuki." Tsunade told them, earning different reactions.

Naruto's eyes hardened, Sakura seemed surprised, trying to cover a gasp, Kakashi looked up from his book, and Temari…

"What the hell you mean captured?! You mean they took my brother?! Is the village alright?!" Temari demanded, stepping forward.

"It's exactly what I mean. The Kazekage has been kidnapped. Whether Suna is in need of repair or not is uknown to me. But the letter was urgent and they need you back yesterday. You three are to travel to Suna and give them any kind of help they need." Tsunade said, giving the three Jounin a look.

"Tsunade-sama, why is just the three of us? Can't you send another person with us? We might need the extra help if were going against Akatuski." Sakura stated and Tsunade shook her head.

"I can't do that, not at the moment. I would send one of the members of team 10 but it is not right to do that as you three are more experienced and work great together. Team 9 is out on a mission, Shikamaru and Chouji were sent to check something out and team 8 was sent out earlier today." Tsunade informed.

"Understandable Hokage-sama." Kakashi stated. Tsunade nodded as she gazed at team 7.

"Listen here you three. Even though you all are jounin, I'm putting Kakashi in charge. Naruto I would suggest you but you just got back and don't have much experience to lead in crisis yet. Is this understood?" Tsunade demanded and all three nodded.

"Good move out." Tsunade dismissed but before anyone moved Naruto spoke.

"That isn't such a good idea, Tsunade. During my time away I've spent time within in Suna and the desert to know when it is safe to travel. Now is not such a good time. A storm is most likely in the making and by the time we reach the border it will already be happening." Naruto explained.

"I suggest we pack up our supplies and leave at sunrise, that way the storm will already be settling. Plus it's about four in the morning, and it would be best to finish our rest, if we get any left." Naruto muttered the last part a bit but they all heard him.

Tsunade sighed before giving a nod. After everything was established they left to prepare, and wouldn't meet at the gates till 6 a.m.

* * *

**Later, Konoha gates**

Sakura landed on the ground with a silent thud, fully prepared. Just to make sure was alright and ready, she tripled checked her self. Kakashi arrived with Temari a few minutes later, now the only one absent was Naruto.

"So Kakashi-sensei, what is the plan once we reach Suna?" Sakura wondered, and Temari paid attention to him as well. The jounin opened his book as he spoke.

"Well since we don't know Suna's condition, there will most likely be casulties. And since your our only medic, I want you to help out those in dire need." Kakashi stated and Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Naruto will watch over the village while I and my ninja dogs will go scout out for any clues to find Gaara." Kakashi finished. Temari and Sakura nodded before the latters attention was given to Naruto who finally appeared.

He switched his high collared orange shirt for a dark fishnet tank top and a loose orange kimono top, a black sash tied around his waist. Attached to his back was his large Gunbai.

"Alright, we ready to go?" Naruto asked. The other three nodded before they all took off for Suna.

It was quiet amongst the group as they travelled, their thoughts kept to themselves. Temari and Sakura were even with each other in speed, with Naruto way in the front, and Kakashi in the back.

Sakura realized that Kakashi was a bit too far to hear their conversation, as well was Naruto, but you could never tell with him and his sensitive ears. The pink headed girl turned to Temari to see the blonde girl's gaze was focused on Naruto's back, a far away look in her eyes.

The konoha girl raised a delicate brow before turning forward.

"So how long have you two been together?" Sakura wondered. Temari blinked in confusion before she looked at Sakura.

"Excuse me?" The girl asked. Sakura glanced at Temari then nodded to Naruto.

"You and Naruto-kun. How long have you two been seeing each other?" Sakura repeated. Temari was quiet before a small smile crossed her features.

"We haven't been together at all." Temari stated. Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Really?" She asked. Temari sighed and shook her head.

"Well that's not true. We have been together but, not too long. We never really dated or anything, it was just a fling." Temari muttered and Sakura raised her brows more, her expression telling the older girl she wanted to know more.

Temari chuckled in response before she began speaking.

"You see, a few years ago, after Suna invaded Konoha, Naruto approached Gaara and I. He wanted us to join him in his quest," Temari paused glancing at Sakura who nodded in understanding. "Well not to long after when he was training with my mother and I, I sorta developed feelings for him. We went out on a couple of dates, but then one night…I took it too far." Temari stated.

"What do you mean took it too far?" Sakura wondered. She had an idea, but the girl wanted to be sure.

"I mean we had sex." Temari stated bluntly and Sakura blinked. "It was my first and….it was nothing short of spectacular. I wanted more, so much more of him. I was ready to give all my love to him but…" Temari sighed as she remembered those times.

"What happened? He turned you down?" Sakura asked in wonder. Temari shook her head.

"No, I turned myself down. I was willing to give all my love to him and I knew he was going to love me back but…I didn't want to share him. I didn't want to share him with anyone else, I wanted him to be mine and mine alone. He understood, but wouldn't do that, as much as he wanted to love me as much as the others, he couldn't. So, we broke it off." Temari gave a bitter laugh.

"Breaking it off with Naruto-kun is one of the worst mistakes I made. He was willing to do anything for me, but I turned the chance down because I wasn't willing and still not willing to share." Temari grumbled.

Sakura turned back to look at Naruto's back, her eyes filled with love and sadness.

"Look on the bright side Temari, at least you had a chance to experience what it would be like to be with Naruto. I will never have that chance. I hurt him way to much in the past. As much as I'm sure he will see past that, I can't. The closest I can get with being in a relationship with him is being close friends, and I can barely handle that without feeling guilty." Sakura confessed.

"Its strange, how the same guy everyone used to ridicule, mock and put down all the time, is the same person who holds nothing but power, and has a large harem of girls to love him and give him what he needs. If you told me four years ago that Naruto Uzumaki would be how he is today…." Sakura gave a bitter smile, along with a bitter laugh.

"I would laugh so hard and say 'No you are mistaking the Baka with "Sasuke-kun".'" Sakura spat out the name like a bad taste. Temari was silent as she watched Sakura, before speaking.

"Seems were passengers on the same boat. We can have Naruto, but can never keep him." Temari stated and Sakura nodded in agreement. They both stopped as they realized Naruto stopped as well and landed on the ground floor. Curious, the others fell to the ground as well.

"What's up Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked around before nodding to himself and turned to the others.

"Time for a break, I believe at least. We just crossed over to wind country, so I think it would be a better to move and regain energy. After this we continue to head straight for Suna, no breaks." Naruto stated. The two girls nodded while Kakashi gave an eye smile in agreement which Naruto ignored.

"Good, twenty minutes then we leave to save Gaara." Naruto told the group, all nodding in agreement.

* * *

**Suna desert, near Land of Rivers**

Flapping was heard, next to the sound of something dragging against the sand floor. The makers of these sounds was Deidara, "The Mad Bomber" of Akatsuki and Sasori of "The Red Sand". Deidara was currently riding on one of his giant clay bird creations, which was making the flapping noises.

"Ne, Sasori-danna, why is that I have to carry this load? I mean can't you carry em too hmm?" Deidara asked with a small groan. Sasori sighed irritably, giving his partner a side glare.

"Because, the Ichibi is your assignment, and you took to long to finish him anyway so therefore you carry him." Sasori answered in a deep rumbling voice. Deidara sighed in response.

Things were quiet between them till Deidara spoke again, much to Sasori's irritation.

"Ne, Sasori-danna, what do you think is up with Itachi-teme? He's been more on edge and grouchy these last few weeks hmm." Deidara mused. Sasori was silent as he thought about the organization's only Uchiha member.

"What ever is wrong with Itachi is none of my concern." Sasori grumbled in response, which made his partner huff.

Unknown to both of them, trapped within Deidara's clay birds mouth, Gaara was opening his eyes, though slowly. Sand was constantly falling off his body, revealing his true body.

The red head gave a silent groan of pain, though it would heal soon. Everything was still according to plan. After a few minutes of just resting, the Kazekage focused minute level of chakra to form his all seeing sand eye. After that was done he kept it behind Deidara and his partner to watch everything that happened on the outside around him.

However there was a difference between this eye he just created and the ones he created on the regular. This eye was a metallic silver with a pattern of ripples and three tomoes.

This eye was a way to connect with Naruto, whenever he needed too.

'I hope this will end soon.' Gaara thought to himself as he continued to rest.

* * *

**With Naruto**

As the blonde was resting against a tree he opened his eyes, his doujutsu active. He was able to see exactly what Gaara's eye was seeing and made mental note on whom the two Akatsuki members were.

'Very good, Gaara.' Naruto told himself within before he closed the connection and rose to call his group. Once everyone made sure things were set, they headed out for Suna.

The rest of the way was silent as they traveled through the desert. It wasn't until the group reached the gates that they were forced to stop.

"Halt!" The guard stated. Temari immeditatley stepped forward with a stoic look. The guard's eyes widened in surprise before he bowed.

"Temari-sama, my apologies. Welcome back." The guard greeted. Temari nodded as they walked passed the guard to run into Baki, who nodded to the shinobi.

"Baki what's going on? What happened?" Temari demanded in a worried tone. Baki sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Late last night, Gaara spotted something unusal in the air. My guess is he followed it to find out it was Akatsuki." Baki stated, earning narrowed eyes from Naruto.

"My question is how did they even get into the village? The wall should have watchmen at all time." Naruto inquired earning a nod from Baki as they walked.

"And it was, however, after the attack, a group containing Kankuro and I left to go get back Gaara. When we arrived, there was nothing but blood and dead bodies littering the floor and walls. There was also explosive traps, which killed some more men." Baki reported.

Hearing her other brothers name, Temari demanded to know Kankuro's situation. Baki just sighed in response.

"Instead of waiting for a unit to come back him up like I suggested, he went out alone. By the time we found him he was unconscious and poisoned. We currently can't find an antidote." Baki explained.

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure I can think of something." Sakura said, speaking up for the first time. Baki nodded in understanding as he took them to Kankuro's medical room.

The sight the group came upon was a profusely sweating Kankuro, who was still unconscious, although barely. Doctors and nurses surrounded the room, looking confused.

Sakura sighed as she tied her hair up in a high ponytail. She walked in the room, checked Kankuro's temperature before she started to bark out orders to the staff. They were silent and confused at first before Baki stepped in.

"Do what ever she says, until you hear otherwise, Haruno-san is in charge of this room and paitent, you would be wise to listen to her." Baki stated. With that said they all started doing what Sakura told them to do. The pink headed girl nodded to Baki in thanks before giving a small wink to Naruto who just chuckled.

"While Haruno-san handles this, I think Karura-sama would like to see you." Baki insisted, earning nods from everyone as they followed him to the Kazekage office.

The sand jounin knocked on the door and waited till he was given permission to enter the room. Once he did, he walked in with the others behind him.

Sitting at Gaara's desk was Karura who didn't look a day over 24, due to Naruto reviving her. She was currently finishing up the paperwork Gaara left unattended.

She looked up from her paperwork to see the two Konoha ninja in the room. Her eyes lingered on Kakashi, curiousty embedded within those eyes. Though when the switched to Naruto, they lit up in joy.

She pratically jumped over the table just trying to get to him.

"Naruto-kun!" Karura cried in joy as she held Naruto who gave her a slight hug back. Temari sweatdropped at her mothers reaction to seeing the blonde teen.

"It's been so long since I've seen you." Karura stated, earning a sweatdrop from Naruto now.

"Karura, it's only been two weeks. You act like you haven't seen me in months." Naruto stated with a blank expression. The woman gave a shrug as she stepped back.

Kakashi gazed at her beautiful figure with a blank look in his eye, though within he was soaking up her image. She wore a grayish kimono that was similar to Temari's.

However, unlike Temari, Karura's kimono stopped just right above her knees. She also had a red sash wrapped around her waist. Her kimono was partly open, revealing some cleavage. Karura also wore ankle high boots, similar to Sakura's, though in black.

Despite her sexy shinobi appearance, Kakashi could feel the power radiating off of her. Not to mention he saw the large fan that was sitting in the corner by the desk.

This woman wasn't one to be trifled with.

"Well I suppose we should get to business then." Karura sighed as she sat on the desk casually. Naruto and Temari's eye twitched in slight annoyance.

'I swear, she is just as flirty as Mei-chan.' Naruto thought to himself, while Temari had different thoughts.

'Why does she insist on wearing that? Does she not realize she embarrsess her kids?' Temari thought.

"Alright, so I'm sure Baki has filled you in about Gaara's kidnapping and Kankuro's current situation?" Karura asked with a serious tone. The three nodded in confirmation.

"Good, right now, stablilty within the village is our first priority. Which means, Temari, I want you to check so see if things are alright. Baki I want you to find a team that is strong enough to scout the area's without being killed in a single moment." Karura stated.

The two nodded.

"And you two, I requested help from Konoha to help save Gaara. Which means, I want you guys to track anything you can to find him. I'm afraid time is not on our side at the moment." Karura stated, earning nods from the two.

"Alright then. Naruto, I'll be right back, I'll have Pakkun and the gang help with the search." Kakashi stated, earning a slight nod from Naruto.

Once he left, Karura sighed.

"How is he?" The woman asked, gazing into his eyes. Naruto walked towards the window that gazed over Suna.

"He's resting. I still have current information on his location right now. But as you said before, time is not on our side. It's only a matter of time before they start the process." Naruto muttered. Karura nodded in understanding.

"I better go, I'll catch you later Karu-chan." Naruto smiled before he left the room, leaving her shaking her head, a fond smile on her face as well.

On the way out the Kazekage office, he came across Sakura who smiled upon seeing him.

"Kankuro is now stable Naruto-kun." She informed. Naruto nodded as they walked down the hall together.

"Good work Sakura. Ino told me how you were a great medic but I don't think she gave you enough credit. There someone I want you to meet in the near future. I think she will be able to teach you more than Tsunade could." Naruto told her, earning a grin from the girl.

"Sakura-chan, what can you tell me of Tsunade's standing towards this Rokudaime Mizukage that is visiting Konoha soon?" Naruto wondered. Sakura looked a bit surprised before she began her answer.

"Well, Tsunade is on edge really. She seemed to trust Mei a bit more than this one. The reason she is even trying to start an alliance is to maintain the alliance, or even strengthen it. As you know Kiri and Konoha haven't really been friends, but they haven't been enemies either." Sakura informed.

Naruto nodded. Pondering on this new development even more now.

As they walked out of the building, they were greeted by Kakashi.

"Good you're here, beats me going to go get you. Now, Pakkun found out that they are headed to land of rivers." Kakashi stated.

"Good, then lets go get him." Naruto stated only to receive a shake of the head from Kakashi.

"I understand your haste to go save Gaara Naruto, but we need to rest and come up with a plan. Tsunade-sama has already send back up that should be on their way." Kakashi stated.

"Look Kakashi, there is no point in waiting around. It would be better if we rendezvoused with whatever team she sent, on our way to the land of rivers. I can handle myself against two Akatsuki members, and I'm not tired at all. Either way, I'm going to save Gaara." Naruto stated with a tone of finality.

"Then I'm going with you!" a voice said from above. The three looked to see the elder lady Chiyo, who jumped down from the building to land in front of them.

"Lady Chiyo you can't be serious!" Temari stated as she walked out of the building with Baki and other Chunin.

"That I am, it's been awhile since I laid eyes on my adorable grandson. I feel it's time to pay him a visit." Chiyo stated. Naruto grunted.

"Whatever, as long as you can keep up." Naruto stated as he started walking away.

"I'm coming with you!" Sakura stated as she walked to catch up only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"Sakura don't go, not yet. It's better too…"

"Kakashi-sensei, you told us that those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon their friends are lower than that. By not helping Gaara I'm abandoning Naruto-kun, who is my friend." Sakura stated as she walked off.

Chiyo followed the two young jounin. Temari was going to go as well but Baki told her not too. Kakashi sighed before he left to follow his two students.

Once Naruto and the gang reached the gate, the blonde took off running, top speed. Sakura was right behind him with the other two lagging behind.

As Naruto ran his eye brow raised, he looked back behind him, gaining the attention of those behind him. But he wasn't looking at them, but through them. His eyes narrowed before he turned forward again.

After about twenty minutes of running through the desert, the group was tree hopping, Naruto still in the lead. However he had more than Sakura's gaze on his back. Chiyo and Kakashi were both looking at him.

"Ne, Kakashi, why is it that boy cares so much for Gaara? He is not even from the sand?" Chiyo asked. Even though she has met Naruto before, she never really got to have conversation or get to know him. So, she was really wondering why the boy would go so far for people not from his own village.

Kakashi was quiet for a few moments before he spoke. "I can't really tell you. Three years ago, when Suna attacked, it was Naruto who defeated Gaara. Back then, Naruto wasn't as passionate about things how he is now. My only guess is because of their bond of being Jinchuriki."

"I'm not sure about Gaara, but Naruto definitely led a lonely life for 13 years. They both experienced loneliness together, so they forged a bond." Kakashi shrugged.

Chiyo nodded in understanding.

* * *

**Akatsuki base**

Within the cave that served as their base, the Akatsuki just started to remove Gaara's biju chakra, which to him was very painful.

"_We have company on the way. A total of four._" Zetsu stated. This earned a looks from the other members, before they looked towards their leader.

'_Who are they?_' Leader asked. It was Black Zetsu who answered this time.

"**Leaf ninja, Sharingan no Kakashi and Inari.**" This earned narrowed eyes from the leader of the organization.

'_Inari? As in the Kyuubi Jinchuriki?_' A nod of the head was his answer. The leaders Rinnegan eyes looked at Itachi's Sharingan eyes, he then spoke. '_Itachi, I want you and Kisame to go slow down these ninja. Use __that __jutsu to do so. Deidara, Sasori, prepare for a fight soon._'

The two Akatsuki members that were present physically nodded, while the other two who weren't fazed out to do their job.

**Rocky Mountains**

"So now is your chance to confront him, are you ready, Itachi?" Kisame asked with a shark like grin. Itachi was silent, as he already started the jutsu. Kisame in turn just chuckled as he also started the jutsu.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The Konoha group finally made it out of the clearing after ten more minutes. Naruto landed first and noticed Itachi standing not to far away from him with an impassive gaze.

"Itachi Uchiha, been awhile." Naruto smirked. Itachi merely gazed at Naruto who walked forward a bit, Sakura and the others appearing behind the Uzumaki.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Before we start, I want to know. Is it true?" Itachi demanded in his monotone voice. Naruto raised a brow before chuckling.

"You mean Sasuke? Yup, I killed the little bastard. He was a traitor and threat to Konoha so I eliminated him, you should be proud of me, Itachi." Naruto smirked.

Itachi glared at Naruto before he lunged at him, going in for the kill. The man didn't even get that far before he exploded in black flames.

Naruto's silver doujutsu was activated, as he glared at Itachi's downed form. The others were surprised at the swiftness Naruto used to simply killed Itachi.

The blonde walked forward passing the body. But before he could fully pass, a hand gripped his ankle, making him stop. The teen looked down at the body with no remorse.

"Next time, I expect a better fight." Naruto muttered. Before he looked away though, Itachi's lips moved. He was saying something in silence. Due to his doujutsu still being activated, he was able to read his lips.

Naruto gave a slight nod before he moved on, as the flames finally turned the body to ash.

"Lets go we're wasting time." Naruto stated before he continued on. Without waiting for a response, he started his run to the Akatsuki base, Sakura right behind him.

'Naruto, how strong have you become? Could this really have been Itachi?' Kakashi asked himself as he inspected the pile of ash. Chiyo was silent as she also stared at the ash.

'That boy had the Sharingan, could he have been the one who massacred his clan? If so how did…' "We better keep moving Kakashi, or there won't be any Akatsuki left." Chiyo chuckled before moving on.

Kakashi nodded before he followed soon after.

* * *

**Akatsuki base**

The leader of the group glanced over to Itachi and Kisame who re-appeared.

'_Status report_.' The man ordered. It was Kisame who spoke up first, humor in his voice.

"_Well it seems there are four more right behind the first four; A Hyuuga, a girl, a weird kid in a spandex suit, and that infernal green beast. All Konoha ninja._" Kisame reported. The leader nodded before looking at Itachi.

"_I didn't get much done. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki saw me, we exchanged names, then I was a pile of ash. But I could tell he did have Sakura Haruno and Kakashi hatake as his backup, along with an old woman._" Itachi finished.

Sasori was silent as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well the Kyuubi Jinchuriki won't stand a chance against my art, hmm." Deidara stated. Sasori rolled his eyes with an annoyed sigh.

Before anymore words come out, an explosion rocked the cave. Everyone looked to the entrance to see a silhouette of a man.

"Nice work, Sakura-chan." Naruto's voice praised, as a second silhouette of a woman stood by his side. Naruto soon walked into the save and met eyes with each and every Akatsuki member, his eyes lingered on Itachi's before meeting a pair of Rinnegan eyes.

Naruto blinked before he started chuckling, then full blown laughter.

"You! With the Rinnegan, I take it you're the leader of this round about of S-ranked thugs?" Naruto asked with a smirk. The man narrowed his eyes at Naruto before speaking.

'_Yes, and you are_?' The leader of the group asked. Naruto's smirk widened, as he gave a mock bow.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, also known as Inari, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki." Naruto introduced himself with a chuckle. The leader of the Akatsuki glared at Naruto before he spoke.

'_I am Pein, leader of Akatsuki, and God._' The now identified Pein greeted. Naruto raised a brow, his smirk still in place.

"God eh? Well I guess I'm not one to talk, considering my Moniker. Well it was nice meeting you, Pein-sama," Naruto mocked. "But I believe you have someone I want back." Naruto stated, his smirk a little smaller.

Without moving his arm, or any part of his body, Gaara's body was pulled out of the chakra bubble he was in, and came towards Sakura, where he was set gently on the ground.

Without saying a word, Sakura set to work on checking Gaara's health. Naruto studied each Akatsuki member before he noticed someone was missing.

"Excuse me for asking, but where is Tobi?" Naruto demanded, his smirk gone, replaced with a frown. Each Akatsuki member besides Pein, Itachi and the woman looked confused.

'_There is no one named Tobi here, you are mistaken, Kyuubi_.' Pein stated with a glare. Naruto however was unconvinced, his attention was then given to one of the members.

'_Enough of this talk! We have the Kyuubi right in front of us! We should hurry up and sacrifice him to Jashin-sama!_' The member yelled. Naruto gave a small smirk.

'_Shut up Hidan, we can't do anything anyway._' Another member next to Hidan stated.

'_Fuck you Kakuzu!_' Hidan retorted angrily. Naruto was simply amused by this whole thing. Sending out a chakra pulse, he was aware that Kakashi and were only two minutes or so behind, along with team 9.

"Listen here Pein. I'm going to let Sasori and Deidara escape today. Why? Because you all amuse me, and I have been rather bored lately. A war is on the horizon, and I want you and your crew to participate. However, don't think I won't kill any of you if I see you later on." Naruto informed.

He glanced to Sakura who nodded. Naruto made a fist, and channeled chakra into the fist and the cave. Pein who sensed the chakra, widened his eyes from the familiar feel of it.

'_It was you! You're the one who destroyed Taki!_' Pein stated with a tone of surprise. Naruto smirked, his eyes owning a dangerous glint.

"That's right, and you two have 5 seconds before you go kaboom." Naruto stated. Deidara immediately formed a clay bird, that picked up Sasori. Throwing a clay bug onto the ceiling, he made it explode, before he and Sasori left.

"Boom." Naruto muttered, releasing his hand, causing the cave to be engulfed in light. Once the light faded, there was nothing left of the cave except for the ground floor, there wasn't even rubble.

Sakura uncovered her eyes to see the sight and was amazed. She never seen anything like it before. And she figured this wasn't even close to a fraction of his power.

'Naruto-kun is cool!' The girl thought with a smile before she and Naruto turned to Kakashi and the others who just showed up. They all stopped mid step, looking completely baffled.

"Yo." The Uzumaki greeted with a lazy wave. It was Kakashi who spoke first.

"Naruto, what happened? Where are the Akatsuki?" Kakashi wondered.

"Hmm? Oh them, I killed them, I think." Naruto shrugged.

"And the cave?" TenTen wondered. Naruto shrugged again.

"Blew it up. Well it doesn't matter now, we have Gaara back. Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked the girl. Sakura nodded before she gave a report on the Kazekage's status.

"He's fine, just needs rest. I think we should get him back to Suna though." Sakura suggested. Naruto nodded as he slung Gaara over his shoulder.

"Lets go then." Naruto stated as he took off, Sakura nodded, right behind him. Seeing a competition, Lee followed after them, right before Neji and TenTen sighed, going after their teammate.

"Kakashi, do you really think Naruto did this?" Gai asked with a serious tone. Kakashi shrugged as he gazed over the land that used to be a cave.

"I don't know. I remember Jiraiya-sama telling me that Naruto summoned the Kyuubi during the mission to bring back Tsunade-sama. If he can summon the Kyuubi, there is no telling what he can do after three years." Kakashi explained.

"We should inform Tsunade-sama of this." Gai suggested, earning a nod from Kakashi. The two were ready to go when they noticed Chiyo's still form.

"Lady Chiyo?" Kakashi called. The old woman shook her head before going after the teenagers. The two seasoned Jounin gave each other a look before following as well.

* * *

It didn't take long for the group to head back to the desert on the way to Suna. Naruto was still ahead, Sakura just feet behind him. The blonde was thinking over his decision of including Akatsuki in the war, when something caught his attention.

'This feeling again.' The blonde thought to himself with narrowed eyes. Naruto stopped in his tracks, causing everyone else to stop too. Naruto ignored everyone's questions in favor of activating his Rinnegan and scanning the area.

His face hardened once he found what he was looking for. He turned to Sakura, telling her to hold Gaara.

"I want all of you to head back to Suna, top speed, no more lagging around." Naruto ordered. They all looked confused.

"But why? We have Gaara, so the mission should be over no danger right?" TenTen asked, only to get a shake of the head from the blonde.

"There never isn't any danger. Just do as I say. I'm right behind you." Naruto stated. Shrugging their shoulders, they all continued to make their way to Suna.

However, they felt something move…from underneath. Naruto's eyes widened as something burst from the sand. It was a giant gargantuan fish, covered in a thick, web like exoskeleton.

"What the hell is that?!" TenTen screamed in horror. Naruto cursed, he didn't expect a demon as big as this one to just appear out of nowhere. Or maybe, it was always here?

"All of you stay back!" Naruto ordered as he rushed at the giant demon that was able to swim in sand. Naruto jumped into the air, using one hand sign.

"Blaze release: Great Fire Annihilation!" Naruto roared, expelling a massive wall of black flames at the beast with a wide range. The beast roared in pain, however it shot a beam of yoki at him, causing him to dodge it.

Naruto unstrapped his Gunbai and flew down at the fish in top speed. He slammed the fan against the fish only to hear a crack from his fan.

'This exoskeleton is harder than I thought.' Naruto thought to himself. He strapped the Gunbai back to his back before jumping off the fish, finishing his hand signs as he did so.

"Wood Style: 1000 pillar holding jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Surprising everyone who was watching, thick wide, wooden pillars shot out from the sand and wrapped around the demon. The pillars succeeded, but it wouldn't be long before the demon was able to bust out.

"Hurry and go!" Naruto barked. The Konoha nin nodded before running past the demon fish. They all came across it's field of vision, which made it go crazy, wanting to eat them all.

'Of all times, a demon wants to show up, especially when I can't kill it without revealing some of my abilities.' Naruto sighed, his attention was soon given to the demon that broke out of it's wooden confines to rush at the group of Konoha ninja.

'As much as I'd hate to do this…' Naruto grumbled before he transported right in front of the fish.

He cocked his fist back before punching it in the face, sending it flying elsewhere. Naruto smirked as he transported again, to appear right above the beast.

Naruto had his palm in front of him, as he channeled chakra into it. A black strings of chakra started to weave together and condensing, forming a black sphere of spinning chakra. Adding some more chakra, a spinning ring formed around the orb.

"Dai Rasenringu(**Great spiraling ring**)." Naruto whispered as he dropped the sphere. It floated down at a mid pace, making it's way to the demon fish.

The fish was finally able to help it's self up, however it was too late; considering the orb just made contact with it.

The Konoha shinobi flew forward, hitting the ground due to the shockwave that just happened. Sakura and Kakashi looked back to see the explosion that just took place. Everyone else looked as well, and figured it was Naruto.

The blonde teen softly landed on the ground, not to far away from the group. He gazed at the spot where the demon was, waiting for something. After a few moments he nodded and was about to leave, when he stopped and dodged the swipe at his head.

He turned around to see a large fish like humanoid creature. Naruto was positive it was the same demon, except in a smaller and more agile form. Naruto grunted in annoyance.

"I don't have time for this." The blonde muttered. Not even a second later, his doujutsu activated once more. But that wasn't it, as a manifested dark green chakra ribcage and skeletal arms surrounded him.

The hands snatched at the demon. The left hand held it's body, squeezing it tight; while the right hand formed a spiritual katana. The arm raised before bringing the katana down on the demons head, causing it to roll off. Once that was done, the body and head was engulfed in black flames, reducing it to ash.

Naruto huffed before deactivating his doujutsu and technique. He walked over to the Konoha group and took Gaara from Sakura. He ignored the looks of wonder and awe that were directed towards him.

"Lets go, we've wasted enough time." Naruto stated before he walked off, Sakura by his side as usual. The Konoha group blinked before following Naruto to Suna.

* * *

Not too far away, watching the battle was a demonic Sasuke Uchiha. He wore the same outfit as he always did since he became a demon, but this time he didn't have his wings, due to Naruto forcibly tearing them off.

The Uchiha, glared at where the demon fish died. Naruto was easily disposing of the giant demons now. His power made him envious, he could say that Naruto could actually erase him from existence now and that bothered him greatly.

With a silent huff, he called upon a hell gate. Once it formed he walked in, making sure the connection closed behind him. The Uchiha walked down a hall that was lit with torches. After the 2 minute walk of silence he came across a large door, to which he opened with both hands, pushing it forward.

The room held darkness to which Sasuke walked into. He got on one knee and bowed his head.

"I have returned, my masters." Sasuke greeted, his tone humble and filled with respect.

"What news do you bring us?" a booming demonic voice demanded from the teen. Sasuke remained calm as he gave his report.

"The Zabacraw that was born 80 years ago has been slain. It has been slain by the heir of Juubi, Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke informed. There was silence before another voice different from the first spoke. It was also just as booming and demonic.

"Did you confront him?" the voice asked. Sasuke shook his head in response.

"No milord. His power exceeds mine at the moment. If we fought I would have been killed." Sasuke stated, bitterness in his voice.

"Ah, so you admit you are weaker than Juubi's champion do you? That will change shortly, young one." The first voice stated. Sasuke nodded, staying silent.

"I can feel a bloody battle coming soon, my brothers. Even though Juubi's champion tries so desperately, the gates of hell will be unleashed. We must continue to prepare the army, Sasuke, you are of no longer use to us outside of this realm." The first stated, earning a slightly surprised look from the teen.

"From now on you will stay with us and continue to train, and train till you are stronger than Inari will ever be. We will count on you, Sasuke, to slay Uzumaki so he won't be able to free Juubi, am I clear?" The first demanded.

A dark grin appeared on Sasuke's face as he listened. "Crystal, milord."

"Excellent. Now before we resume your training, do what you must to ensure an army of our own. You have 72 hours." The voice stated. Sasuke nodded as he stood and bowed within the darkness.

Without another word, Sasuke left the room, leaving whatever was in the darkness to themselves.

"Do you think it is safe to not keep an eye on Uzumaki?" A third voice wondered.

"No, not at all. But at least, lets hope Uzumaki doesn't get much stronger before he releases Juubi, as we train young Sasuke. I can tell that young Sasuke and Uzumaki are fated to battle each other to the end. Juubi has her champion, why can't we?" The first voice finished.

"Agreed." Was the chorus of 7 more voices.

* * *

Sasuke walked down some more halls till he came upon a room which he opened. Within the room were a number of cells. Sasuke walked over to one of the cells and waited to be acknowledged.

Within the cell was the body of a man, he laid against the wall wearing rags for clothes. His straight black hair covered his face and his arms were under the rags for warmth, considering it was freezing cold in here which was just strange to Sasuke.

"What can I do for you, Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

"Once again, thank you all so much for rescuing Gaara-chan!" Karura thanked, mostly Naruto with a tight hug, which earned annoyed eye twitches from Temari and Sakura.

"It was no problem at all, able to get a work out actually." Naruto said with a sheepish laugh, as Karura continued to hold on to Naruto.

It was two days after Naruto and Sakura, mainly, rescued Gaara, and the Konoha group were now standing at Suna's gates, saying their goodbyes to Suna.

Gaara was dressed in his Kazekage robes, sighing as he watched his mother snuggle into Naruto's chest. After a few more moments, Karura let go of Naruto, allowing him to say goodbye to Gaara.

"Well see ya later Gaara." Naruto stated with a grin, giving his friend a handshake. Gaara nodded, a smile on his face as well.

"Hopefully I'll see you soon." The redheaded teen stated. Naruto nodded, a certain gleam in his eyes.

"Right. Lets go gang." Naruto ordered, saying his goodbyes to everyone else as well.

"YOSH! Let us race to Konoha at top speed!" Lee stated, fire within his eyes. Gai nodded with a megawatt grin.

"That's the spirit Lee! Let us show off our youth!" The eccentric jounin agreed. Neji and TenTen sighed in annoyance, while Kakashi simply shook his head. Sakura was to busy waiting for Naruto to walk beside to care about everything else.

Once everyone was ready to go, Lee and Gai took off running.

"There they go again." TenTen muttered earning a nod from Neji.

"Ne, Naruto-kun?" Sakura called, as she walked beside her friend. Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eye, wondering what was on her mind. "When we get back to Konoha, why don't me and you go somewhere to catch up? We never really got the chance." Sakura suggested.

Naruto pondered it for awhile before nodding with a smile. "Sure Sakura-chan." Naruto agreed, earning a small blush from the girl. She then mentally chastised herself for blushing.

'Shannaro! We can't act like a blushing school girl in front of Naruto-kun! Can't have another relationship like Sasuke.' Sakura told herself.

Naruto simply chuckled at the girl as he watched her facial expressions. He then turned forward, his mind on the demon he fought two days ago.

'That was no ordinary demon. What is going on? These demons have started becoming bigger and bigger. Next time I'm going to have to handle right when I sense it.' Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

**Konoha, two days later**

"Excellent job team 7." Tsunade praised as she listened to the report Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura gave. In truth Tsunade was really impressed with how quickly Naruto handled the mission, however she would love to gain more insight of his abilities.

Kakashi was keeping quiet, waiting for the other two to leave to talk about that strange creature they encountered a few days ago. Naruto's power was really starting to worry him. It wouldn't be much of a problem…if he knew where his true loyalties lie.

"Naruto I will want to talk with you later. Dismissed." Tsunade ordered. Naruto and Sakura bowed before leaving the room, only leaving Kakashi and Tsunade alone.

"Something you wanted to talk to me about Kakashi?" Tsunade asked with a raised brow. The jounin nodded.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I wanted to speak with you about another major detail, both Naruto and Sakura left out during the mission. It mainly concerns Naruto." Kakashi told her.

This gained Tsunade's full attention, really wanting to know what Kakashi had to tell her.

"Go on Kakashi." Tsunade ordered. The man nodded and began to speak.

"While we going through the desert to deliver the Kazekage a…" Kakashi was interrupted however when Shizune busted into the room, gaining the other two's attention.

"Tsunade-same urgent news!" Shizune stated, earning a scowl from the Hokage.

"What is it now Shizune?!" The woman demanded, really wanting to find out what else happened on the mission.

"It's the Mizukage, Tsunade-sama. The Rokudaime Mizukage is here, in Konoha!"

* * *

**And done! Whew! Another chapter finished. So hope you guys liked this chapter! I've decided to make them a bit shorter, cause it takes way to long to time 73 pages and such.**

**Anyway, onto the next! REVIEW!**

* * *

**OvO**


End file.
